A Wishes Change
by Latin Girl Writter
Summary: Sequel to The Wish. After making a life changing wish, Mamoru, Usagi and friends, start living their new, upside down life.
1. A New Beginning

_Italics_ are the people's thoughts

**bond** or whatever they are called are the telepathic conversations.

YEAY!! At last, here it is, the sequel to The Wish. Well, I look forward to reviews…oh, and if you have ANY idea for a better title, they are welcome, very welcome. ENJOY!! (Please, ignore any mistake I made writing…pretty please!!) Also, sorry for taking too long. Work, studies, friends, boyfriend, the usual...

Disclaimer: I'm LATIN, NOT JAPANESE, so, no, I don't own SM. Sniff, sniff…

A Wishes Change

I. A New Beginning

The wind blew, and after a long hot week, at last, coolness was coming. The always busy streets of Tokyo where packed of people and cars, trying desperately to get home. It was Friday night, the weekend was about to begin.

Up on a balcony, a black haired young man stood, watching everyone move about. His thoughts came to a resent dream he had just had. He turned a little to look at the sleeping beauty, whom he would proudly call his wife in a couple of months. This just brought him back to his dream. Children laughing, confused emotions, and then, a white light, engulfing all. He looked down again, it seemed the longer he thought about it the less he remembered. He sighed. This was just simply impossible. He couldn't believe it! He was fussing over a dream! But this dream just confused him, he also remembered a crystal castle, and a little girl, though his heart pounded fast upon the thought of this little girl, which also reminded him of cotton candy for an odd reason, it also made him grin, but a little of annoyance for a much odder reason.

"Mamo-chan?" a low whisper came behind him. He turned fast, to only find the young blond, who's two odangos had come loose on their strange nap. He couldn't even remember when he had fallen asleep, and with his goddess much less.

"What are you doing?" the blond moved forward towards him, and he couldn't help but to smile and in a sudden move bring her closer to him, and place his arms around her petit waist.

"Just thinking." He said while leaning closer to her face and placing his forehead on hers.

"Mmm, why doesn't it surprise me?!" she said in a rather mocking way.

"Mmm, maybe because **I **do all the thinking always?" he answered her in the same mocking way.

"Mamoru…"

"Usagi…"

"you know, you can be very annoying at times."

"And such things I have been told. But yet, I know a wonderful blond haired young princess, with amazing blue eyes and two humorous meatballs willing to marry ME."

"Oh gosh! Someone save her!!"

"Impossible, she's already on my arms."

"Poor, poor gir…" she couldn't finish her statement as Mamoru cut her by a stolen kiss.

"**Seriously Mamo-chan, you could at least let me… um… finish… um… my…statement!**"

"**And miss this chance? NEVER!**"

"MAMO-CHAN!"

"NANI?"

"We…we…"

A groan escaped his lips. In the mist of everything, they had unconsciously moved towards the apartment, and now, they were lying on his bed, with half their clothes off, and…almost in the act.

"Oh, Usa-ko, I…I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll just…" he moved up, since she was beneath him, and moved to grab his shirt and practically ran towards the sanctuary of his bathroom.

"Mamo…chan…"

_I can't believe I almost…oh gosh! _

He turned the cold water, and felt how all his muscles tightened a bit. He was not relaxing at all. His head was up with all kind of thoughts of remorse. He loved Usagi with all his heart, heck, he had even died for her before, nad without a second though he would do it again. And just the thought about death, made him think about HER father. That particular thought made him gulp, and his muscles get even tighter. IF her father EVER knew about what they almost did, he was SO dead. Not even his golden crystal would have protected him.

OoO

Back in the room, Usagi Tsukino had already 're-accommodated' her clothes. She was sitting on the bed, breathing harshly. Was she ready for THIS type of commitment? Of course she was! She had been Mamoru's girlfriend for almost 4 years now! She had been HIS love since before this time! Their love came a thousand years back! They had gone through EVERYTHING to be together, any other thing she could thought of, they had went through. Even distance, he had been on America, she in Tokyo, no communication at all, but they still loved each other, well, he was dead at the time, but she knew deep inside he would come back to her. She just knew it, even though she didn't knew he WAS dead. They loved each other deeply. They trusted each other, AND they were getting married in 9 months with 23 days. A week after her birthday. Nine months wasn't much, they could do it. Why stop? Why now? She was ready. Heck, she was more than ready. She was willing.

She went out to the balcony, it was already late, and she had this feeling it would rain soon. Fall was starting, it would probably rain, a lot. She didn't liked this fact, with rain came thunder. She was known as the crybaby Usagi, though, with thunder and lightning, the crybaby was nothing. She was terribly frightened just by the thought of thunder. To make things worst, just as she thought about rain, the first drops of it started to fall.

She moved inside giving a sigh, and it seemed that it would start pouring soon, if the heavy rain said something. Just as she turned to the kitchen, she heard someone clearing his throat. She knew who it was, though she didn't need to turn.

"Seems we'll start fall soon."

That made her turn.

"NANI??"

"Why, Usa-ko, the rain, autumn will start soon."

WHAT? They had almost had SEX and that was all he was saying?

"Not THAT, Mamoru-kun!"

He grimaced visibly. She knew all to well that he HATED when SHE called him that.

"Mamo-chan. Do you think we're ready?" she looked at him in his eyes. She could tell he was confused as to what she talked about.

"I mean, well, we've dated for a long time now. We'll get married in a couple of months so…"

"I, Usa-ko, I don't know. Your dad would kill me for sure."

"Mamo-baka! You know, I was not thinking on making THAT part of our relationship public."

"Well, I'm so very happy for that. You would be a widow even before getting married."

"Hai, that's for sure."

There was a moment of silence between them both. Mamoru just moved forward, hugged her by her waist while they saw the rain fall through the window. It seemed as if an eternity had gone by for her. It was funny how when they met he was so much taller than her, not that she was as tall now, but at least, she had grown a few inches so they wouldn't seem that funny. It was odd for her to have to go all the way up to have a single kiss, and she thought even more for him to have to almost bend over to have a peck of her lips, not that she care about it.

For centuries they had fought for their love, and things just seemed perfect now. There were no more youmas around, the senchi had had some 'vacations', not that all of them were happy, but Usagi was happy. She had everything she could have ever wanted. Well, almost anything…

Ami had been dedicated 24/7 to her studies. She had even been in the news, she was so young to be almost half of her career. Of course, she had skipped two years of high school! How she did it, no one knew. It just seemed natural for her. Now she was going to become a pediatrician in three more years. She was going to be 21!! The youngest pediatrician ever! If she didn't broke her record and made those years in 2 or 1½. Though, sadly, she had almost none of her time for friends, except for a few minutes a month.

Makoto was the only senchi wanting to return to battle. Her home now seemed to be a greenhouse. Where did she got so many plants in the last year? Well, her color was green, but really, the thing was not literal. She had been talking lately of opening her own restaurant, though she had told the girls of starting with a small café. It would be near downtown, and she was going to study some business in restaurants, though she didn't like the idea, and of course, she would become a chef eventually, a thought that make Usagi go hungry. And she still compared all boys to her old boyfriend, what was it, Fred, Ted? Something like that.

Rei had been the same over the years. Temper always like fire, yelling at others for small, really tiny details or mistakes they did. Usagi had decided she needed a distraction, she had tried to search for her a hobby, but it didn't work. Not since Rei's father had decided he wanted the roll back. Of course, it didn't work. The only thing he got was Rei's wrath, something not even Berryl would have want. Anyway, she was still dedicated to her Shinto and grandfather, and the famous Yuuichirou always there. Seriously, if she didn't knew better, she would have thought he was in love with Rei, but that was simply impossible, though Rei had many good things. Like her manga collection which she had decided to hide, which Usagi always found. She wasn't the leader just for nothing!

And lastly but not least, Minako. Minako was, well, Minako was still Minako. Her blond hair kept in the same stile, though she didn't used the bow anymore. The same stile, though now it was only a simple hair band. She still loved all that had to do with fashion, and was currently single. She spent most of her time at the arcade though. If she was not at school, a shop, or with one of her friends, she was at the arcade, talking with Motoki.

It was a mystery what they talked about. Motoki had been single over a year now, and seemed happier than what he was when he stopped his relationship with that girlfriend of his, which Usagi never liked because she was not even in JAPAN!

Her annoying brother was always there annoying her. Shingo had not changed at all over the years. Though he now was dating every single girl he found of his age.

Her parents, they were all the same. Her dad, Kenji, still jealous over her relationship with Mamo-chan, and her mother, Ikuko, stopping her dad over killing her boyfriend.

And her Mamo-chan, he was still the young handsome, cute, awesome, annoying man she had met almost four years ago. Time had indeed gone by so quickly.

Though, now that she thought about time, she remembered a girl, older than Chibichibi, with pink hair too, though lighter, though she seemed to have been on a dream of hers, just where? Where had she met that girl?

Just as she thought about this, the phone rang, bringing her back from her thoughts, the vague image of a little girl disappearing from her mind.

Mamoru moved to answer it, she could hear him talking, to whom, she didn't knew, what about, either.

"You told your mom you where at Makoto's?!"

"Mamo-chan, I always do that…"

"Well, Makoto just called. Your mom wants you home for dinner."

Usagi just nodded, she knew Luna knew where she was. She had been given her strange looks lately, as if trying to figure something out. She didn't said anything though.

She could just figure her mother's face if she read that thought. "Oh, I think my cat is trying to figure something out, but she doesn't talk about it." Her mother would surely think she was crazy. Oh, well, for now, she would just accept Mamoru's offer to take her to Makoto's. Anyway, there was still time to talk to him about many things, AND to be with him, like more than friends, and no talking involved…


	2. II New Lives

Ok

Ok! I'm inspired, I'm exited, and I…I will post this NOW. Sorry it took so much to write this, but I had a writer's block for some time. Then, through youtube, which is the cause of my love for SM, I saw a video which inspired me with the song Every Time we Touch. It just inspired me. I think this is one of my fav. chaps and it just makes me excited. Please tell me what you think. Will be posting as fast as I can.

Disclaimer: I want SM for Christmas please, so just put a big bow in it. Love purple….

II. New Lives

She couldn't believe it. He was unbelievable!!

For years she had hated that man, for years he had done things which she hated.

Yuuichirou Kumada was the man that would kill Rei Hino.

Again, he had spied on her while she was reading the fire. Oh, how she hated that! Him too!

She was walking towards her room now. The one and only place she could be still, and ALONE, of course, when Usagi wasn't around searching for some of her mangas, which she had hidden so very well this time.

She stopped dead at her tracks, she could feel sweat, cold sweat starting to form on her forehead. Her hands felt cold and sweaty too, and for the strangest reasons of all, her heart pumped so fast, she thought it would come out through her throat soon.

The man she so hated, was sitting on the inner patio, a place that couldn't only be reached by inside the house. But what was so strange about this site, one asks? He was wearing no shirt; his hair was in a low ponytail. She could well see his back, his muscles, well defined muscles.

Her mouth felt dry, her legs felt like gel. She had to look somewhere else, but she couldn't, she…she wouldn't.

Just when she felt enough will power to move, which felt like hours for her, but in reality where just mere seconds, Yuuichirou…

"Hino-san?" he asked turning to see her.

Lost in what to do, and lost in all the emotions and the rush of the moment, she turned as fast as she could and went to her room. Closing the door, she leaned against it, eyes wide, and it was then when she found out…for so many years she had tried to hide a truth, it was time, to let her feelings free.

OoO

"I'm home."

Once again, Makoto Kino arrived to her apartment. For the last few months she had felt lonelier than before, for this she had decided to fill her 'home' with plants.

At first she had thought about a pet. A dog would do good, they were active, playful, faithful, but, they consumed too much time. A cat, they were more calm, good to be with, just to sit and read, but again, she had no time to arrive home, so the cat would be rather lonely most of the time. The worst time was at night and the morning. She woke up to find no one to talk to.

She had just broken a relationship. Who was she kidding? That wasn't even a relationship, the guy just wanted to take her to bed. She wouldn't allow that, did not allowed it. He got furious, she dumped him that same moment.

So, she decided to fill her house with plants. They were nice, quiet, she could dedicate some time to them, and even got a goldfish. Of course, some of the girls said it looked like a 'greenhouse'.

For now, her time was divided in three. Part number one, the one that took most of her time, an apprentice in a restaurant. Yes, she was young and had much to learn yet. She was barely 19. Between school and work, she didn't have much time. But she would have her restaurant. When she turned 21, she would have total control of the funds her parents had left her, she would do as pleased with it. She would mount her own restaurant.

Now, the second part, it was her friends. She didn't see them as often. Of course, they went to the same school, except for Rei, who attended the Catholic high school, and Amy, who had, somehow, manage to graduate two years in advance and was now in college, encouraged by her friends.

The third part of her time, was consumed by Koki, her goldfish, who did nothing but to swim around and blow bubbles, and her plants.

"Hey." She said softly, looking at said fish. He did what he always did. Blow bubbles, and as the bubbles went up, the tears went down…

OoO

One more night, one more day coming by and going through. Her life had changed in a great way with college. Ami Mizuno was not the same shy girl, in many aspects. Though, she still was the same in many ways. She had more friends at school now. She couldn't believe she had only 4 more years of med school to graduate. She was the youngest at her class.

To think, Mamoru had only 2 more years, Motoki had 3, and she had only 4 years left. Mamoru and Motoki were now 22, she was only 18.

Though her school and professional life were improving, her family life seemed to come down. She had not seen or known about her father in more than a year, he had only send a postcard to her for her birthday, which he missed for only 4 months, and her mother…her mother was never home.

She got home, did her stuff, went out or stayed; her mother arrived almost at midnight. Though she had more friends now, she barely had time to see her true friends, her sisters. She was so busy most of the time, she saw them once every two weeks, if she was lucky.

And her love life, her love life was as dead as the Sailor Senchi. They had not had a battle in over a year. She was starting to feel lost, lost in a world were she found no way out. She missed being Sailor Mercury, but most of it, she wanted something special.

But, she focused her attention in what was ahead. There was time. Time? What did that meant anyway? Who was she kidding? She was a 'genius', as much as she hated that title. Letting her book close with a rather hard way, she looked up at the stars, at the moon, searching her planet, Mercury.

Somehow though, she felt this was only the beginning.

OoO

"Motoki, stop it!" Minako Aino yelled at her, um, friend…special friend?

For the last weeks they had been seeing each other more often. It had all began a rainy night. Minako was trapped in the building, unable to go home. Motoki had offered to take her home after awhile, after all, it was time to close the place up. She happily accepted, and since then, it had been like that. Minako came straight from school, Motoki took her home every night, or in his free time, they spent time in the arcade or in the little cafeteria.

But now, Motoki had discovered a fragile point in Minako, a ticklish point, to be exact.

It had all started when Minako almost fell, face down. He grabbed her from her waist, and unconsciously touched one of her ticklish areas. Of course, she giggled, and now, she was being attacked by him.

"Ne, why should I stop?"

"Because you're killing me!"

"I couldn't think someone could die happier then."

Minako just looked at him, "You have no idea." She stated in the most serious tone she could, and for the first time ever, she noticed something deep in his eyes. Something she had always missed. What was that?

His deep blue eyes held up a sparkle, which was quite new. He was looking at his eyes, and then, without knowing it, she got closer to him.

Their noses touched lightly, bringing butterflies to her stomach, and she could feel him breathing harder, Minako was breathing even harder, and it was not because of the tickling. What was this she felt? It was strange, it was crazy, it was…it was just perfect.

They were about to close that inch, that tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny gab between their mouths when someone cleared his throat.

They both moved their heads to find Mamoru and Usagi standing near the door, both smiling knowingly. Minako could feel her cheeks going red, and Motoki stood rather harsh and quick. When did he end on top of her?

"Uh…" Motoki started, being cut by Usagi.

"We'll just wait outside." She said hanging herself of Mamoru's arm and taking him, well, dragging him, out of the room. She could feel her face go bright red when she saw Mamoru's grin directed toward Motoki, it was almost a smirk, and Usagi, she just winked at her! The door closed, and so, she decided to close this by closing the gap that had been left between her and Motoki, closing the gap between their mouths.


	3. III Physics

WOW

WOW! I really got inspired. I was not going to write another chap, but, wow, I wrote two chaps in one day, or one night to be exact. I really enjoyed writing this. Please review and tell me what you think. Yeah, I know, strange name for the chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm still waiting for Christmas to come and I can have the rights of SM.

III. Physics

"Artemis."

"I feel something strange, Luna, something…aaah! I don't know how to describe it, but it's just..:"

"I feel it too."

A white lunar cat, the last white lunar cat looked up to Luna, the last black lunar cat. Wow, it seemed this was the last of everything.

As far as he knew, they were the last of their species. And yet, they lived as ordinary cats in this big wide world, in Earth.

"I've seen Usagi-chan acting strangely lately."

"Doesn't she always?"

"I mean, more strangely." Luna said irritably.

"Oh. Well, in that case, I think all the girls are acting that way. I mean, Minako-chan is like crazy all the time, I mean, every time the phone rings she runs to answer it, and she forgets to feed me too!" Artemis whined the last part. She had already forgotten more than 4 times in the last 3 days! Good thing he could talk and remind her.

"Can you feel something?" Luna asked.

"No…" just then, his stomach decided to grumble, "well…now that you say it, I do feel a bit hungry." He said shyly, a wide smile crossing his features.

"Baka." Luna said, though she was smiling at him and looking peacefully up to the sky, before moving out. He had too seen it…mice!

OoO

She was definitely getting along too much with Usagi. She loved her friend, all of her friends, but lateness and Ami Mizuno did NOT matched. It was as simple as water and oil. You can not mix both. But, Ami Mizuno was running late to her class.

Fact was, it was not her fault. She had planned on taking her car, compliment of her always missing father, to school, but, it had failed, just as her father.

She ran to the train station, to be packed by thousands of persons. Hey, this was Tokyo. She had only 8 minutes left, and four floors to go.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she did not noticed she had bumped on someone's arm. She only had to get the two odangos to become Tsukino Usagi now. As in cue, one of the many books she was carrying decided to fly away.

"Excuse me!" she said, turning red. She looked up to find the strangest man she had ever met.

Dark green eyes, a funny but quite charming smile, and a man almost as tall as Mamoru, going all the way to pick up her book.

"Here, don't worry about that." He said, handing her the book with one hand, and taking his brunette hair out of his eyes.

"Um, thanks." She said shyly. Oh, yes, the old Ami was coming back.

"Your welcome, miss…" he said. She knew what he wanted, he wanted a name.

"Mizuno."

"Mizuno-san. May I help you with those? They seem quite heavy."

She smiled. That was quite kind. It was true, carrying all those books was quite a job. Mamoru and Motoki always suggested carrying an extra bag to carry those, but, it seemed that that didn't work. She preferred to have them where she could reach them easily. But, she was never late, and she never had to run with them everywhere, unlike Motoki.

"Thank you, Mister…?" she trailed off, using his same technique.

"Ono Jurou."

"Thank you, Ono-san."

With that, he took the books out of her arms, their hands touched slightly, making her jump…and for a strange reason, she felt a tiny feeling as if she was in danger, but once again, he smiled at her, making that feeling go at ease, or at least, her mind made it go away.

With no more ado, they walked towards her class. Ami Mizuno had met someone, and for the first time…she was ten minutes late to class.

OoO

"Please Mamo-chan!"

"Usa-ko, you know you have to do it by yourself!"

"But, its just plain dum!"

"Usa-ko, it's physics, and I already explained it to you, four times."

"Well, I don't get it. Will I need this, this, this thing when I go to a store?!"

"Usa-ko, please!"

"Or what about when I have to change clothes? Or when I buy a piece of furniture? Or when I change…" and she went on with her rants.

It had been the same for the last hour. Usagi had been trying to ask Mamoru to do her physics homework. Of course, as always, he denied. And somehow, they had ended in an argument.

He was getting a headache now. He loved his Usa-ko, he really did. But this, this was just plain absurd. She was 17 already, but acting as if she was 7. Of course, this was Usagi after all, and he loved her just like this.

She was pouting now, counting the possibilities of her needing to use physics on a daily basis. She had even mentioned jobs in which she did NOT needed to use that 'extremely-killing-nauseating-thing' called physics.

He couldn't help but smile. She looked so pretty like that. He had always liked when she pouted, but now, she just seemed adorable.

Not thinking it twice, he brushed his hand through her cheek, making her stop immediately in her rants. First she looked confused, which made her even more adorable, if that was possible, and then, just then, she gave him one of those smiles, which made him feel the greatest man in the world, the richest, luckiest guy in the whole universe.

"I love you." He said simply, she smiled sweetly at him, not looking as a girl anymore, but as a young woman, a young woman in love.

She leaned closer to him, and gave him a slight kiss in his lips, which he immediately gave back. "Mamo-chan." She whispered, and not thinking it twice, either of them, she threw herself in his arms, kissing him with all her force, bringing her hands to the back of his neck, making her slender fingers go through his messy hair.

"Mamo-chan…" she whispered once again, she stopped kissing, and looked at him straight in the eyes. He knew that look. She was about to say something which was important for her. But what he heard, was not what he was expecting.

"I'm ready. I want to be totally yours."

"Usa-ko..: are you sure?"

"Hai." She smiled at him. Then, a frown made way to her porcelain face. "Why? Don't you like me or want me anymore?" she asked.

"Oh, my Usa-ko." Once again, he brushed her cheek.

No more was needed; they soon found way to his bedroom, leaving pieces of clothing all the way. Just kissing each other, love irradiating from them, passion making them go crazy, both hearts beating faster than ever. Soon, one could not tell where one started and the other ended, and for the first time ever, they were one.

The physics books were forgotten…it was time for some physical contact now.

OoO

She looked up at him. She still couldn't believe it. His hair, was now gone. His long hair, was now as short as Ami's, if not shorter.

Yuuichirou Kumada had cut his hair, just as he said he would.

It all started that morning, before Rei went to school. After finding him shirtless the day before, he had gone and confronted her. Thankfully, he was wearing a shirt then.

Rei could still remember it clearly, as clear as water.

"_Why?" he demanded angrily. She had never known this part of him. _

"_Why what?!" She asked, angrier than him. _

"_Why the HELL do you always act as a spoiled brat."_

"_I do NOT act as a spoiled brat. You are the one messing around. Leaving strange notes around, spying on-"_

"_Spying?! You were just spying on me last night! Yet, you make it seem as if I am the mean bastard who is only here to make your life miserable!"_

"_You know things are not that way!"_

"_Oh yeah? Then how? You can't seem to have one descent talk with me! Always insulting me! Treating me as if I was a piece of garbage, a-"_

"_I don't treat the people I love as garbage!" she snapped, quickly realizing what she had just said. She had just admitted she loved him. He stared at her, before a slow smile crept through his face. In a second, she was pinned against the wall, his face mere inches away from hers. _

"_Give me one proof, one sole proof so you see our feelings are mutual." He whispered._

"_Why would I give you a proof?" she whispered back. _

"_So you can trust me." He said slowly, brushing his lips against hers, making her shiver in pleasure against her will. "I won't harm you, Rei Hino. I would kill myself before harming your heart." _

"_Your hair…" she said, she knew he was proud of his hair. For some strange reason, he was just proud of it, though it was always messy, "cut it." She asked, in her mind she knew he wouldn't do it, but deep down, deep down, she screamed to him with all her force for him to do it. _

_He looked at her, strait to her eyes, before stepping back, and leaving her once again, alone. _

Now, in front of her, she had a stranger. Her heart beat fast. He had done it. The proof, the sole proof he had asked for, the proof she had given.

He had come, looking as a complete stranger. She had to admit, he looked attractive like this, very attractive. She could see his eyes, they spoke thousands of words, but a question lingered above all the words.

'Do you trust me now?'

"I do." She replied, knowing he would understand this simple statement.

His face relaxed, he had been standing before her with a serious expression, which soon turned to a smile. They soon embraced themselves, before turning to see each other. He kissed her, and in that moment, she had no doubts left. Rei Hino had loved Yuuichirou Kumada since the first, well, maybe the 31st time she saw him. Somehow, she had fallen in love with this wonderful, yet annoying man.

"I love you too." He whispered to her ear.

OoO

Makoto Kino could not be a happier person now. She had done it. She was going to do it. Her dream was coming true, well, as closer as it could be.

Her boss had come to her. They would get her a kind of sponsor so she could go to a cook school. It would take her a year. She had some months to finish high school, and once that was done, she was straight to opening her own restaurant.

She had talked with her boss. She was a kind lady, and had taken her under her wing. She had explained her several things which where done in this work. One of them was, 'start by crawling, not by running'.

She would start with a small café, of course, selling coffee and other small treats. She was now sitting down in where her soon 'Café La Terre' would be.

She smiled, her dreams were getting closer, but yet…well, until her blue, or green, prince came, she would celebrate with her friends. And once he came by, she would celebrate even more with her friends, and with him.

OoO

"So, Toki-chan, tell me once again, why are we hiding in the closet?"

Minako Aino was not a happy camper.

As always, she came to visit her now boyfriend, since yesterday, and was thrown into the closet where the cleaning equipment was kept.

"Sorry, but I didn't no one to see."

"To see? To see what?" Minako asked puzzled. In this cramped place he couldn't even see the outfit she had chosen just for him to see!

"This." He said, suddenly pressing his lips against hers. Ok, this was nice, she could get used to this. She smiled, returning the kiss.

"You know," a strange but known voice said, "you could choose a better place to do that. I need the mop." Unazuki Furuhata said to her brother and now sister-in-law.

"Hehe, sorry!" Minako yelled getting as fast as possible out of the closet.

"Here you go, sis." Motoki said giving her the mop.

"Thanks!" she said, "Now you can go mop the mess that those kids did on that booth." She said pointing with her index finger.

He opened his mouth about to reply, but his sister won him. "Nop, I have some things I want to talk here with my sister. Girl stuff."

He murmured some things under his breath, snatching the mop from his sister and moving out to clean.

Minako looked up at Unazuki, puzzled and confused.

"You know Makoto is opening her own café, right?"

"Yeah." Minako nodded. She already knew. They have had a special reunion. They were supposed to meet in 2 hours at where the café would be.

"Well, I was planning on a little surprise for her." Unazuki said, whispering some things in her ear. Minako could only grin. She already liked this.

OoO

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked.

They were both lying down on his bed, their naked bodies touching each other. She was resting her head in his chest. He was holding her tightly, drawing small circles in her shoulder. Her long hair, which had been up in two odangos, was now messy and falling softly in the bed. Both were resting, enjoying each other's presence.

"hai, Usa-ko?"

"I still need to do my physics homework."


	4. IV Between Neighbors and Surprises

Yay

Yay! I finished this chap! Well, I'm happy about how is this going.

NOTE- As most of you already know, this story is the sequel to The Wish. This story was originally centered around Chibi-usa and Mamoru, but it turned to be around everyone else now, except the outer senchi with the exception of Sailor Pluto. Thanks to Comet Moon I had really good ideas, and hence, the sequel got a good plot, at least one I like. This is going to be a VERY long story. I still don't know how many chapters it will take. If you have NOT read The Wish, and don't want to read it, please ask me to give you a little resume about it, so you can at least understand part of the plot for this story. As you will figure out, or have already done, this will take on how they got to the future created in The Wish. If you have any questions, just ask, and please leave your comments and reviews. Again, thanks for reading and specially, thanks to Comet Moon, or Jim!

Well, go on with the story.

Disclaimer: Do I have to state, yet again, that I don't own it??

IV. Between Neighbors and Surprises

She walked through the halls, the halls of time, in which she had lived, for some time now. Everything had changed. The future had changed. It was a heart's change. For the first time, their hearts had decided, and she had let them made that choice.

Both, the Prince of Earth, Endymion, and the Princess of Moon, her princess, Princess Serenity, had gotten together with the senchi to change this. Not only had they made this, but, the senchi, had also transformed to their Princesses form, giving all their power to their leader, to their friend, to their sister.

Sailor Pluto couldn't suppress a sigh. One of the rules, one of the rules above all, was she was to protect the timeline, but this time, she had decided to follow her heart. Just this once; she had broken the rules before, but this time, she couldn't help it. She had to do it, she needed to do it.

She looked throughout the time line. The Prince and Princess had now become- unknown to them- King and Queen. This was not how it was supposed to be. Things shouldn't be this way, but she couldn't help but smile. From now on, she would step back and let them live their lives as they wished. She would worry about their wellbeing, only that, but would not force them to nothing, would not let them see to their future, as she had done before. No, not this time.

She looked down at herself. She would be here, looking at them through these passages, just…observing, observing each one of them. This was her duty, she had accepted it years ago, and she had no regrets. With every privilege comes a responsibility. Well, this was her responsibility and there was a consequence to every action. Her consequence was to become time's prisoner.

With that, she wiped the tear, the lone tear that had gone through her left eye, and was now trailing down her cheek. She would not cry, she would not be weak. She was strong, she had always been one of the strongest Senchi, she would not start to get weak now. There was no way to go back, and even if there were, she was not willing to take it.

She would do this, for Small Lady, for Chibi-Usa. That small girl had won her heart, had become her friend since the crib. She owned it to her, as she had seen her cry so many times alone in her chambers. No, this time it would be different. This time, though, she would not meet that bundle of joy, she would observe her from afar. She would enjoy seeing her grow, the princess of earth and moon, would be an ordinary girl, like she, Usagi Serenity Tsukino, had alwasy wanted. And she, Sailor Pluto, guardian of time, would stay were she belonged, even if her heart died in the process.

OoO

"So, what do you think?" Makoto asked her friends.

They were all looking around, and it was clear they were happy. Motoki and Mamoru observed the place with smiles in their faces; Ami looked around a sweet smile in her face too. Rei seemed to be…oddly joyful. Usagi and Minako…they were both squealing in delight talking about this and that and making plans already. Unazuki had this strange, yet mischievous glint in her eyes, though there was a wide smile.

They all decided to answer at the same time. Though Makoto, the only one not talking, could only understand some of the things they said.

"It is great!" Usagi exclaimed, eyes shining.

"Oh, amazing!" Minako cried out.

"It has a great location, the structure looks good." Ami added.

"You'll be taking away our clients." Motoki added.

"With a great decoration, it will be the best café in the city!" Rei added, who seemed more enthusiastic than normal, and who had not said anything to Usagi in more than 20 minutes now, Makoto nodded.

"Seems it we will be visiting daily, it is five blocks from med school." Mamoru added.

"You count with all of us." Unazuki added, placing her hand on Makoto's shoulder, showing her support.

"Thank you guys!" Makoto said.

For the first time in some months, she knew she wasn't all alone in this place called earth. Somehow, her friends had become her family.

OoO

Two weeks went by, everybody working frantically on Makoto's little café. Minako started her sketches in how to decorate it, and together with Makoto they chose the colors. Light green, beige, and yellow where the main colors.

Usagi and Rei helped around with the shopping, always having Minako around.

Unazuki and Ami helped around with the finances. Unazuki giving advices to Makoto on how to save some money around in a café and restaurant, and Ami helping out with the computer systems, teaching Makoto easy techniques to earn time.

Mamoru, Motoki, and even Yuuichirou, joined in to do the heavy work around. Everybody was helping around. Even Luna and Artemis helped, passing around tools and trying to help in whatever they could.

It seemed Yuuichirou spent more time with them. Even though Rei had not admitted they had started to see each other as more than 'friends', everybody knew something was going on.

Usagi kept picking on Rei for it, and Rei always had a comeback for it, ensuing a tongue fight, to which Mamoru and Yuuichirou responded with big sweat drops.

They all working in their free time, it was all dedicated to Café La Terre. From time to time, Ikuko, Usagi's mother, would bring them all some lunch or a type of snack. And sometimes, Makoto's mentor and boss, Takaki Andou, would bring them a treat.

Makoto and Takaki's relationship started to slip, they both had less time to see each other. Even at work, Makoto couldn't see her boss. And when she could, they were both busy to just stop and talk, some.

Minako and Motoki had made their relationship public. It was very hard to keep it a secret after Ami and Makoto caught them kissing in the closet.

Ami spent most of her time at college with her new mysterious friend, Ono Jurou. She had told her friends about him, blushing crimson, of course, but non of them had met him except for Mamoru.

Ami and Jurou had bumped into Mamoru one day. Mamoru's fault, since Usagi had made him get late to class. For a strange reason, which Mamoru couldn't tell, he had not liked Ami's new friend. When he told Usagi this, she told him he was just crazy or maybe confused. After a while, he let it go.

Rei and Yuuichirou had reached upper levels in their relationships. Rei's grandpa found out about their relationship, and let's just say, he wasn't as thrilled as Rei expected. After two days though, he came out with ideas for their wedding, which made Rei go crazy saying it would be at least five years for them to get married. If only she knew….

As for Mamoru and Usagi…well, after their first…experience, they only did it twice or three times again. Usagi had not told any of her friends about this, and Mamoru either. They stopped when Usagi started getting a bit sick, and crankier. It was this that made Mamoru worry.

OoO

Two weeks, in two weeks Café La Terre would open its doors to public, and in those two weeks the worst happened, at least Makoto thought so.

She had fought enemies with super natural powers. She was one of the strongest Sailor Senchis that were in the entire earth. And yet, she had never met the worst. That was, until now.

The worst came with the name of Ikeda Shinozuki. How did this came to be? This so called charmer had decided to open a small cafeteria IN FRONT of HER café! How could he be so cruel?

They would be opening almost at the same time. But, she didn't hate the man for having his own business. He didn't hate the man for actually looking like an old boyfriend. No. She hated the man for being such a rude, stubborn, and unkind person, who thought he was the best of the world.

Everything started a bright Saturday morning. Minako, Usagi and Rei would be going to do some shopping before getting to the restaurant. That was, of course, if they could get Usagi out of bed, specially since she had those strange morning sickness, and was crankier getting out of bed or even out of her room before 10 in the morning. Motoki, Mamoru and Yuuichirou were stuck with them, as they had to help them carry everything. They would be sore for a few days, especially Mamoru since Usagi seemed to cling from him even more than usual.

Ami and Unazuki had learned about a new program that helped get better acquainted with finances, and so, were headed out to look at it. Luna and Artemis had gone to investigate something that had called their attention. Mice.

And so, she was all by herself. Happily doing some things around. They already had the tables set, most of the things were ready, they only needed to finish small things in the decoration and finish some stuff for the inauguration.

She was brought out of her mind when she saw a young man walk in. She immediately checked him out, as she did with everyone. He was a tall, good looking man. About her age, or two to three years older. Brunnette, green eyes, a breath taking smile…

"Hey, girl, I was wondering if I could talk with the owner of this place?"

"Good morning to you, too. Why do you need to talk with her?"

"Can't you just call her?"

Oh, Makoto could feel her blood boiling already! Forget the good looks! They could go out just by him opening his big horrible mouth! Even if said mouth seemed ideal to make out…

"Well, so sorry, but that won't be necessary." She stated simply, and kept doing what she was doing, her back to him. She turned her head slightly just to smirk seeing his confused face.

"And…why is that?" he said after a while.

"Cause, I'm the owner." She said turning around, placing a hand on her hip, and lifting an eyebrow.

"What? But-but you're too young!" he sounded so childish saying that. Of course she was young! Though she did seemed older than what she was.

"SO! You're bad, not mine. Love my age, as a matter of fact."

Silence reigned for a couple of seconds, until Makoto broke out.

"You wanted to speak with me, Mr…?"

"Ikeda Shinozuki. Please, call me Shinozuki." He said with a charming smile. And for some reason, this seemed to annoy Makoto even more.

"Kino Makoto, please call me Kino." He lifted an eyebrow, but only nodded.

"Kino-san, I was here because I'm opening a cafeteria just in front of your café."

"Good for you. Now, how may I help?"

"Just wanted to greet the owners of the places around here. Especially since we'll be competing with clients."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, thank you very much. I'll send my clients to you then. And don't worry, I'll try to send just the best of the best." She said sarcastically, though she smiled one of her most sweet smiles. "You'll be visited by those that argue for every little thing, the little brats who like to spill glasses of juice and soda everywhere, oh! And don't forget those that like to hit on your waitresses."

"That will be so kind of you."

"Oh, you'll find out I'm so very kind." She glared at him, he glared at her.

"Well, I better go back to my cafeteria."

"I'll hopefully see you NOT any time soon."

"Oh, I do hope so."

With that he was out.

To both their dismay, they saw each other more than often. He had not only chosen to open up his cafeteria just in front of her café, but had also rented an apartment IN FRONT of hers!

She didn't only had to see him when she got home, well, at least in the hallway. But, she saw him at the grocery store, at the park, at the pharmacy, even at the greenhouse!

The only place that was free of him was school, which was becoming more frustrating now.

The worst was that every time they saw each other one out of two things happened. One, they ignored each other, or they fought like cats or dogs.

Well, there was only one thing to do now; one of them would have to move. This city was not big enough for the both of them, and she was not willing to leave.

OoO

"Mamoo-chaaaan!" Usagi whined for at least the tenth time in the last 5 minutes.

She was now on the couch, a wet cloth over her eyes, and for some reason, she looked cute like that, at least he thought so. Her hair was a mess, her shirt was all crumbled, and she was feeling sick, yet again.

"Usa-ko, do you need anything else?"

"I'm not feeling well!"

"Do you want some Tylenol?"

"Ugh, pleaseeee!!" she whined, again.

He left the room in search for the so wanted pill, thinking of making some tea for her, maybe that would settle her stomach and take away her headache.

Opening the drawers where he kept some of the medicines and other stuff, he spotted Usagi's pads, which she kept there in case of an emergency. Such items had been intact for more than a month now. That had never happened before, and for a strange reason he felt a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

_One month, but, no, she never tells you these things! But, yet, you always find out…no…it can't be! It's impossible! You're going crazy Chiba Mamoru!_ He grumbled, found what he needed and closed the drawer.

Going back to his living room, he was surprised to find Usagi going around, aas if nothing had hurt, of she had just been lying down, searching for something.

"Usa-ko?"

"Do you have chocolate?" she asked.

Since she had arrived she had been complaining about everything. Her head hurt, this was too bright, this smelled too strong, this was too sour, this was too sweet, this tasted funny…she had even complained about the water stating it tasted sour. Sour? Since when does water tastes to something?

"MAMO-CHAN!" she suddenly yelled, bringing him back from his thoughts. "Do you have chocola-" she never got to finish her question as he interrupted her with his own question, begging to all the gods that his hunch was not true.

"Usa-ko, when was your last period?"

"Wha-Ma-ma-MAMO-CHAN?!" she looked straight at his eyes, and he knew what she was saying just by looking at her eyes, but he kept a serious face, not even a tiny smile, and, not even knowing it, he was sweating.

"What kind of question is THAT!" Usagi broke the silence, looking at him in a way she had never done before, anger crossed her features.

"Usa-k-"

"IIE! That is NOT a question you ask a girl, Mamoru-kun!"

"Usagi."

"No, I don't want to hear it. You can't jus-"

He decided to speak up, knowing her, it would take more than an hour for her to calm down, since lately she had been even more sensible than normal, and he was sure the whole building could listen to them.

"I think you're pregnant!"


	5. V Tests, Tests, and more Tests

Lol, I had fun writing this! I hope you do too! At first I didn't knew where to go, or how to write it, but then, it just flowed! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Make me a test!! Maybe I AM the owner of SM…ok…ok, I don't own it…but you didn't make the test either!! Bubu! (oh, that 'bubu' is one of my favorite phrases to annoy a friend and my brother….lol)

Bond or whatever they are called, are the telepathic conversations between two persons, Usagi and Mamoru in this case.

Italics are the thoughts of the characters.

**V. Tests, Tests, and more Tests**

"Usa-ko! You'll have to come out eventually."

No answer.

"Usagi! You can't hide in there too much time! You'll have to show me that test!" Mamoru cried out. She didn't answered, and was not willing to answer, at least not yet.

"Tsukino, Usagi open that door!!" Silence. God, he was acting like her father. Just the thought of her father made her blood go colder than it already was.

"God, Usa-ko, you're freaking me out! Would you just open, please?!"

She stared at the little…thing she had in her hand. God, she was such a terrible woman. Her boyfriend had found out before her that she was pregnant. Her boyfriend KNEW how to do these home pregnancy tests. Which, just in case, they had bought five, for if there was any misunderstanding. All five gave the same answer, a single horrible line, blue line…

She closed her eyes, replying in her head what had gone only a couple of hours ago…

OoO

"I think you're pregnant!"

After Mamoru's three simple words, "you're pregnant", Usagi felt herself going cold. She was yelling at him for something she had already forgotten, and after that, she just stared at him, and answered as simply as she could.

"Na-na-nani?"

"Think, Usa-ko. I found your pads, and I know you have not had your period over a month now. You've been having these rare morning sicknesses since a week ago, you've been craving for chocolate lately, more than usual. You whine constantly, and all this since more than a month ago, since we started having…"

"**sex."** She finished for him, and she knew he was right. But, it couldn't be, they've used protection.

"**How is it possible? I mean, we did used…"**

"**Usa-ko, those are not 100 secure."**

"**WHAT! And you didn't tell me!!"**

"**I thought you knew!"**

"**I'm USAGI!"** she stated, as if that single phrase said million of things, and in a way, it did.

"You know, I could be wrong."

"How can we know?"

"Grab your coat, Usa-ko!"

With that he turned, leaving her rooted at her post, more confused than being explained physics, geometry, calculus, and all that nasty stuff at the same time.

She suddenly felt him grab her wrist and felt Mamoru place her coat gently over her shoulders.

Even in the turmoil of the situation, she smiled at him, it was a sheepish smile, and he returned it, the same sheepish smile she had only seen in rare occasions.

In a short time, they were in the pharmacy, both standing awkwardly in the hall that had some of the pregnancy home tests. Who knew there was such a variety!

"**So…"** Mamoru began.

"**So, what?"**

"**Which one?"**

"**How would **_**I**_** know?" **Usagi asked.

"**Well, you're a girl."**

"**You said it, Mamo-chan! GIRL, as in **_**I **_**do NOT know about this THINGS!"**

"You don't need to yell, Usa-ko." Mamoru stated.

"Sorry. But, we still have this problem." She stated pointing to all the boxes in front of them. This would be much easier if they had help. How was she supposed to know this kind of stuff?

"May I help you?" A young lady asked, coming towards them.

Usagi knew she worked there by the uniform and the name tag she had on, but she didn't even took the time to read the name. She immediately clung to Mamoru's arm, as if her life depended on it.

As far as she knew, that was the situation. This lady was young, kind of pretty, and thin, so very thin. Usagi, on the other part, was not looking pretty right now, her eyes were swollen, her head started to hurt, and she was getting hungry. Yes, she was young, but this, this, this boyfriend thief, that's what she was, was younger than her. And, Usagi was not as thin any longer.

Her hips where a bit bigger, which she first thought was better, as it made her waist look even smaller, and her clothes fit her just better, but now, her tummy was coming out because of all she ate, and that was not GOOD, she decided.

A small pout came to her lips, and she glared at the other girl, and if she could throw bullets through her glare, she was sure this boyfriend thief would be dead at the moment. And she was so cynical as to just smile sweetly at them.

"**Um…Usa-ko, would you ask for her help?" **Mamoru asked shortly after she arrived.

"**I'm NOT talking to her!" **She answered in her stubborn way. He sighed.

"We…" her elbow hitting his stomach cut him off.

"**You're NOT supposed to talk to her either!"**

"**Usagi, we NEED help!"**

"**FINE. But I don't have to like it!" **Usagi then grabbed his arm tighter for good measure.

"I see you need help choosing." She said, "Maybe I can help you and your husband?" Akane said, or at least that said her name tag.

_Husband!_ She looked up at Mamoru, who had a slight blush on him, and she was sure she was blushing too. He looked down at her, and they both blinked.

_Is she saying I'm OLD!_ Usagi thought.

That was the last string. First being thinner than her, then interrupting her and Mamo-chan while trying to do a very complicated and life threatening decision, and now calling her OLD, that was it.

"I'm NOT old!" Usagi suddenly said, her voice a little higher than necessary.

"Pardon, ma'am?" Akane asked, she was clearly confused.

"What she means…" Mamoru began.

_She?! Since when am I SHE and not Usa-ko!_

He finished his explanation, she didn't even heard it, because she was SHE now.

"Well, I can advise you to take this." Akane said picking one sample from the rest and giving it to Usagi.

Usagi blinked at first, and then looked down at the blue and white box. _E.P.T Certainly._ Usagi blinked more.

She looked up at Mamoru, and he had, surprisingly enough, a confused face himself while staring at the box.

"Do you want to take this?" Mamoru asked her shortly.

"Well…I don't know which else to take." Usagi answered.

"Good…um…we should take…"

"…two, just in case this fails." Usagi completed his statement and grabbed another, letting Mamoru's arm go.

She did notice he rubbed his arm where she had been clinging. So, what, now he didn't like her to touch him?

"Hai." He answered, getting closer to her, and taking her free hand in his. Ok, maybe he did want to touch her. She was being paranoid. But she still was SHE.

"Mamo-chan, what if one gets ruined, and the other fails?" Usagi asked after they gave a step away from where they had been planted.

"We take three then?" Mamoru asked, or more likely, stated. He grabbed another one.

"Or four? In case two get ruined and one fails." She stated, now she had three tests in her hands.

"Or five, in case two get ruined and two fail." He then grabbed another one from the shelf and took two of the ones she already was holding. He looked at her in the eyes and smiled. She smiled back, but she was still SHE.

"I like number five."

"Hai, me too."

They both turned to look at the boyfriend thief, who made people old and fat and SHEs. She had a huge sweat drop on her forehead. She smiled sheepishly, and guided them where they had to pay.

Before leaving, she bowed slightly, and said in a cheerful voice, "Thanks for visiting! If you need any more help, I'll be at your service."

They both bowed back, and Usagi was sure happy that she was leaving. Soon enough, they arrived back to the apartment. Though the pharmacy was less than a ten minute walk, Mamoru had decided they take the car. For a reason, he seemed to be acting more protectively towards her. She liked that. But it was still SHE.

After they arrived, they both went to the bedroom's bathroom. They both stood there, looking at the five blue and white boxes.

"Mamo-chan, how are we supposed to do this?" Usagi whispered.

"You have to pee in them, Usa-ko."

"Pee in them! Hey, wait a minute. HOW do you KNOW that!"

"Usa-ko, I'm soon to be a doctor. This is a simple thing to know!"

"Well, then why didn't you KNEW which one to take but we needed HER help?!" Usagi asked, now looking directly at him.

"I've never been in THIS position before!" he defended his arms going up in a gesture to calm her down… or to protect himself?

"Humph!"

"Well, I guess you would like a bit of privacy to do this…I'll be just outside the door." With that, he was gone.

OoO

"Usa-ko!"

Banging from the door and her boyfriend screaming her name brought her out of her thoughts.

She opened the door, and there he was, looking worried as never before.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded, she couldn't find words to answer him.

"So, what was it?" he asked. She just pointed to the bathroom, indicating him to go inside and look for himself.

He went in, and she went out, and sat in his bed. She turned to look at the twin bed. This was it, in this place everything started. Well, it was actually in the living room, but…oh, well, that was the point.

She could hear him rumbling about in the bathroom, searching for the instructions. She had read them all, the five actually. Each box brought this paper with the same explanation, and just for good measure SHE, Tsukino Usagi, had read them all.

He came out of the bathroom, looking paler than ever. In one hand he had the instructions; in the other he had one of the tubes.

"Mamo-chan." She whispered, looking up at his eyes. A smile crept to her face as realization hit her. He smiled back at her, twinkles in his eyes, and she knew she had the same expression in her own eyes.

"Mamo-chan, I'm pregnant." With that, she threw herself to his arms.

He dropped what he had in his hands and caught her just at the right moment; she kissed him, and then started placing butterfly kisses all over his face. He laughed, she laughed. They were going to be a family, and then…

"Usa-ko…" Mamoru started, in a slight worried voice.

"Nani?" Usagi asked.

"You're dad is going to KILL me!"


	6. VI Bachelor Party or Baby Shower?

**Review** and enjoy! Oh, and Kenji's reaction is coming next!! I think…hmmm….

Disclaimer: Don't own SM.

VI. Bachelor Party or Baby Shower?

An old man walked around, being as short as he was, one of the only spot that could be seen anywhere was his bald head.

He walked around, brushing his hand in the bottom of a girl standing by. Unknown to him, two set of eyes were on him.

"So, what do you think his planning." Rei asked her former hate point, now her love point, Yuuichirou.

"Don't know, but I'm telling ya, he sure was asking me some weird questions."

"Yeah, you already told me that, but what kind of…I swear if he touches another girl I'll go there and KILL him!!" Rei stated seeing his grandfather pass by and now actually squirm the poor girl's bottom.

"Rei-chan, honey, calm down, you know he just can't get out of his pervert ways."

"That's my grandfather you're talking about." Rei stated turning to glare at him. Yuuichirou just smiled in a sheepish way, a huge sweat drop coming to his forehead.

She turned to look just as his grandfather touched ANOTHER girl, but this time, his plan backfired. The raven haired girl turned around and slapped the old man, and then walked out of the shrine, murmuring all the way down.

"Well, he got what he deserved." Rei stated, Yuuichirou nodded, "Anyway, what did he asked you?"

"My ID number, my birth date, the names of my parents, their death date, every kind of question you'll need to fill a document."

"You answered everything?" Rei asked.

"Hai, then some moments later he asked me to sign some papers, stating he needed them for some documents of the shrine. I was about to read them when he started scolding me of how he needed them 'NOW' and it would take me too much time to read them, yatayatayata, you know the drill. I had no option to sign them."

"That's weird. Just this afternoon he was searching for some papers of mine. He also made me sign some papers, didn't let me read them, too."

"That's weird."

Rei nodded, and both of them continued observing the old man, not long after, he got back inside. Rei and Yuuichirou spent most of the afternoon trying to find out what the old man was hiding.

OoO

"You sure, Mamo-chan?"

"No, not really."

"Then why are you suggesting this?!"

"Because it'll be easier to tell the girls than your father!"

"Oh, please, my father is a very understanding man."

Mamoru stared at Usagi in disbelief. Yes, he knew Kenji Tsukino was a very patient and calm man, but never around him. And yet, he knew his girlfriend- and actually future mother of his children, or child if he would be still alive to watch them grow- was not one of the brightest persons in the world. But she was intelligent, though right now, right now, he was an inch to strangling her with his own hands. Yet, if he didn't love her so much, it would be easier!

"Usa-ko, do you really THINK you're FATHER will take this calmly?"

Usagi sighed, "You're right. But I don't want to face Rei."

"Well, I don't want to face your father." Mamoru finally let himself sit besides her. He had been pacing around his living room after a while. Usagi leaned closer to him, and he knew that in that simple act, she was giving him all her trust.

Mamoru had proposed to tell their friends first. It will be easier, well if Usagi survived after Rei's attack and if he survived Motoki's attack. They would call everyone and ask them to come to his place. After a while, and after having a pleasant time, they will drop the bomb. If only that bomb would be literally a bomb, things would be easier.

"I'll call Motoki if you call Rei. Deal?"

Mamoru chuckled. Yep, that was the best. And his best was his Usa-ko.

"Deal."

OoO

"Seriously, Ami-chan, you would look prettier with long hair." Ono Jurou said to a very shy Ami Mizuno.

For a strange reason, Ami still felt uncomfortable around Jurou, though it had been more than a month since she met him, and it was obvious, now even for her, that he was interested in her.

After almost three weeks, he had tried to be by her side every single moment he had. It was up to the point, that Ami had given him the chance to call her by her first name and not her last. She tried to bring her mind clear that it was only her shyness acting, though it was only with him.

"Thank you. Though, Jurou-kun, it's easier for me to have it short, because of my time…" he said nothing, and looked at her in a way it made her squirm in a very uncomfortable way.

He was about to say something, when a voice interrupted them.

"Ami-chan! Glad to find you. Ono-san." Motoki came near, he bowed to Jurou showing his respect and then turned to her friend.

After a while, Ami had found out, by herself, neither Mamoru and Motoki liked Jurou's friendship with her. She didn't knew why, and had never asked them either. They had never said anything to her, or anyone else, as far as she knew. Call it instinct, but she knew neither of her friends, whom she seem as older brothers, liked this young man.

"You were looking for me, Motoki-chan?" Ami asked warmly, a smile on her face. Unknown to her, there were two men glaring at each other, one of pure hatred, and other of pure brother jealousy.

"Hai, Ami-chan. Mamoru didn't came to class today, I was wondering if you know something about him."

"Iie, haven't you asked Minako-chan? She might know something. I haven't seen Usagi lately. We were supposed to go to Makoto's today, though."

"Hai, my sister told me. I heard when she was telling Mom and Dad her plans this morning."

"Still living with the parents, Furuhata-san?" Jurou smirked.

"Iie, Ono-san, though I don't see why this would interest you in the least." Motoki answered, rather harshly. It was then, Ami decided to interfere.

"Actually, Jurou-kun, Motoki-chan has just bought his own apartment, which is rather big and comfy."

"Oh, so you've been there, Ami-chan?" Jurou asked, in a way it gave shivers to Ami.

Thankfully, or not, Motoki answered for her.

"Yes, she was. She and the girls, who are like my sisters, except for Minako, obviously, go there from time to time, just like we all go to Mamoru's apartment, or we hang out in other places." Motoki finished, placing a hand on Ami's shoulder.

"I see. Well, then, I have to go to class. Furuhata-san, Ami-chan." He bowed slightly, and departed for class. Motoki let out a breath he had been holding, and Ami looked relieved, though she did not know why.

Just when Motoki was about to say something, her celphone started ringing.

OoO

"I'll be there Mamoru."

"Hai, Yuuichirou will also be there."

"Ok, see you later."

With that, Rei finished the call, placed the phone in its place and turned to see just as her grandfather entered their home, he was grinning like a mad man.

"Where's Yuuichirou?" he asked before Rei got a chance to ask.

"Outside, raking some leaves."

"Good, good. Do the favor to your old grandfather and call him please. I need to speak to the both of you." With that he ushered her out of the room in the right direction.

She stared at him. Something was going on, she could feel it, but didn't know what it was. She would have to wait and see.

Not five minutes later, Rei walked in followed by Yuuichirou, they both looked around and found Granpa Hino sitting down in front of the table. Two white papers set before him.

Rei and Yuuichirou stood there looking at him strangely. Rei didn't know why, but she suddenly felt a strange knot on her stomach.

Her grandfather had a strange twinkle in his eyes, one she had never seen before, he had a small smile, which he had never had before. For her, it was as if looking at a different man. A mad man. She knew already that her grandpa was crazy, but not this crazy.

"So, Grandpa, you wanted to talk to us?" She decided to start. This was getting so awkward.

"Hai, Rei-chan." He stated seriously, in a way, instead of calming her, it made her more uncomfortable. "But before starting, I want you to please, remain calm."

For a reason, Rei was sure she was not going to enjoy what followed next.

OoO

"Usagi called, she wanted to know if I could go to Mamoru's place today at 3. " Motoki told his girlfriend while she drank a milkshake.

"Hai, she called me too and asked me to drop by." Minaki stated happily.

"Mina-chan…" Motoki started, noticing her bag move a bit, "…why is your bag moving?"

Minako left out a loud gasp and turned around abruptly, sending her milkshake out of the way with her elbow. Motoki grabbed it with experience. After a while, he got used to this with Minako and Usagi. They both tended to do this when they turned around abruptly.

To his surprise, Minako opened her bag to reveal that Artemis, her white cat, was in it.

"You got a cat in there!" he whispered loudly, "You know animals are forbidden in here!"

"Oh, don't be so mean. I'm going to take him to Mamoru's place. Luna will be there. They are good friends." Minako stated, then she turned to the cat. "Sorry about that, Artemis. I forgot you where in the bag." She stated sheepishly.

Call him crazy, but sometimes Motoki got the feeling that that cat could understand Minako better than he did. And Minako always talked to him as if he was a person.

"Toki-chan, do you have a cookie or something he can eat?" Minako interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Hai, but we have to leave soon. And don't let anyone see him or I'm dead meat." He turned to look for the treat for the cat, but he could here Minako talk to the cat. Sometimes he had no clue referring to Minako. She was a whole new world for him.

OoO

Three o'clock arrived to fast for both Mamoru and Usagi. In no time most of their friends arrived.

Even Luna and Artemis were here, though they couldn't talk to the others because of Motoki and Yuuichirou.

Makoto had been talking about how annoying was to find Shinozuki around in every corner, telling how just before arriving here she had had a 'bad encounter' with the guy.

Minako and Amy listened to her, though Rei seemed distracted and mad. She was evidently NOT in a good humor, and was keeping a good distance from Yuuichirou, who seemed to be in the same humor Rei was.

Mamoru and Usagi were also sitting apart, something most of them had noticed but decided not to say anything.

Not long after, both Mamoru and Usagi went into the kitchen to have a quick chat before giving the news.

"You tell them!" Usagi stated once they entered the kitchen.

"Me! You're their leader!" Mamoru shot back in a whisper, loud whisper.

"So, you're like their brother!"

"You're their Princess!"

"You…you're man!" Usagi stated at last, lost in what to say.

"What does that has anything to do with this!" Mamoru asked skeptically.

"It's your seed in me. It's your fault!" Usagi whispered back, angrily.

"Well, I didn't saw you so reluctant! And it takes TWO to make a baby!" Mamoru whispered back, angry himself.

They both stared at each other, until they both sighed at the same time.

"Lets just tell them together."

"If they kill us, well, at least we were happy."

"Yeah, and I won't have to face your father."

"Hey!" Usagi stated, giving him a playful smack in his arm.

He smiled and kissed her softly in the lips.

They entered to the living room, everyone was talking. Even Luna and Artemis were having their own conversation.

Mamoru and Usagi stood there, watching everyone. Usagi grabbed Mamoru's hand, who in turned squeezed her hand softly. They were both nervous, and they had a reason to be.

At last, Mamoru cleared his throat, successfully gaining everyone's attention.

"Well…um…Mamo-chan and I have something to tell you…" Usagi started, looking over at Mamoru who was paler by the second.

"And… we…we want to ask you to please stay calm and try not to spill anything…in fact, if you can please put your drinks securely in the middle of the table in case you drop something…"

"Would you just say it already!" Rei snapped.

"Oh, hush Rei! They're already nervous as they are!" Minako started.

"It must be something very important, as they are both very pale." Amy stated.

"You, know, it's not very nice to snap at people!" Makoto snapped at Rei.

"Are they always like this?" Yuuichirou asked Motoki.

"Oh, you have no idea. In fact, they're calm right now." Motoki stated, earning a glare from Rei, Usagi, and Minako.

The talk continued on and on, until Mamoru and Usagi couldn't hold it any longer. Either they said it now, or not at all.

The room went quiet, when both, Usagi and Mamoru stated the same phrase.

"We're having a baby!"

They all turned to look at them, or more likely, stare at them. Mamoru's last concern now where the four glasses that fell in the floor, which were being held by Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Motoki.

Luna and Artemis were both frozen in place. They were both looking at them, and it was obvious Luna wanted to say a thousand of things but knew she couldn't.

They all, cats included, had their mouths open. They clearly wanted to say something. Meanwhile, Mamoru and Usagi looked as if they were expecting something to hit them.

At last, Amy was the first to speak.

"Ba-ba-baby? As in, pregn…" she trailed of, suddenly going crimson.

"You're…" Rei started.

"…pregnant?" Minako squeaked

"Oh, God." Makoto whispered.

"I'm going to kill you!" Motoki started, trying to charge himself to Mamoru. "How could you touch my baby sister!!"

He would have done harm, if not by the fact Yuuichirou was holding him back.

"She's having a baby…they're having a baby!" Amy repeated, trying to believe her words.

"Motoki! Calm down! If someone's killing him that's me!" Makoto stated, making Minako grab her arm.

Chaos ensued. Until finally, Rei spoke up, bringing silence to the group once again.

"SILENCE!!"

"I can't believe it! First grandpa, now you!! What is it with people!! Can't you all be normal for once?? Now, you can't just divide the baby and send each part back to the parents! What's done is done, now we only have to go on and accept this wedding!"

"Wedding? Well, we ARE getting married, but not right now." Usagi stated, confused by her friends statements.

"Well," Yuuichirou started letting go of a calmer Motoki, "She's not talking about you."

"NANI?" Everybody cried out, all eyes on Yuuichirou now.

"What he means…" Rei whispered, turning all the eyes to her, "…is that, Grandpa…well…we're now married."


	7. VII Welcome

_Italics_ are the people's thoughts

**bond** or whatever they are called are the telepathic conversations.

Well, better later than never. Sorry for taking sooooooo long to finish this! I hope you all like it and enjoy it. And here it is….drumming noise….the parents' reaction!! YEAY!!

Please, pretty please, review. it's just a click!

Disclaimer: Oh, well. They gave me a crystal the other day, but I wished and wished, shook the thing over and over and finally when I gave it a bit to see if it worked, it didn't gave me my wish of owning Sailor Moon, but it did gave me a trip to the dentist….sniff, sniff.

**VII. Welcome**

Nine friends stared at each other. An uncomfortable silence surrounded them. Tension was so thin if could be almost touched.

Rei's previous statement had left most of them dumbstruck.

"…we're now married."

Usagi was the one who got the courage to speak first.

"How could you get married and not invite me to your wedding!" Usagi whined to her friend. Mamoru sighed, Usagi was back to the whining now.

"Baka Odango Atama! Not even **I **was invited to my own wedding!" Rei snapped.

"How did this happened?" Ami asked, interesting in the story her friend was going to give.

"Grandpa did it. He filled up some documents, had me and Yuuichirou sign them without telling or letting us read. Apparently, as I am underage he was the one that had to give the permission to let me get married. Something I did not wanted to DO." Rei started, looking at Yuuichirou, former hate point, this morning boyfriend, now turned husband.

"he came to me and Rei this afternoon telling us about his little 'surprise' he had for us. He came with this story of how the mikos from 20 years ago got married at a young age, and how Rei's grandmother and mother had married at a very early age and how he thought Rei had to take in their footsteps." Yuuichirou clarified.

"And he, as my 'guardian' took the task in his hand, and now, I am not single anymore." Rei ended.

"There's something I don't get though." Ami started. "Weren't you supposed to be friends?"

"Ami, Ami, Ami…" Minako started, "To be the brightest one of the group, you surely are at a lost in matters of love. These two have been dating for at least a month now." Ami went crimson.

"Nani?!" Usagi exclaimed.

"How do YOU know?" Rei asked.

"They don't call me the senchi of love for anything!" Minako exclaimed, before going silent when everyone glared at her and Motoki looked at her skeptically.

"Can't you just, well, revoke it or something?" Lita asked.

"We can, and we were, but then, Granpa…well, he went all crying and…" Rei shrugged.

Silence remained once again.

"We still have another subject, you know." Motoki stated looking at Mamoru who looked as a four year old caught with the cookie jar.

"Yeah, when did you found out Usagi?" Minako asked.

"How did you found out?" Makoto said next, not even three seconds later after Minako's question.

"What do you plan to do?" Ami questioned.

"Do your parents know already?" Rei asked curiously

"What where you two thinking?!" That was Motoki.

"Well, Toki-chan, I don't think they were thinking at all." Minako answered her boyfriends questions, making Usagi and Mamoru blush crimson, Ami along too.

"I don't think it's prudent to be talking about that." Ami whispered, though hard enough for everyone to hear. Both Mamoru and Usagi nodded their agreement.

"Well, I do agree with Minako-chan on this one." Makoto added.

Silence ensued once again, until it was broken by Makoto. "How did you found out?" Makoto asked after a while.

"Yeah, and when?" Minako added.

"Yesterday afternoon." Usagi said.

"I started to notice Usa-ko's…." With that, Mamoru and Usagi started their tale.

OoO

"…we called you all, and here we are." Usagi finished her story.

Mamoru had observed her while she talked. She was extremely beautiful, and now, she seemed even more beautiful. Her eyes seemed to shine with a mixture of emotions. He could tell some of the emotions, excitement, love, happiness, fear of what was ahead, but above all, she seemed to know what to do in the mist of this situation.

"Do your parents know already, Usagi-chan?" Rei asked.

Mamoru paled, he could feel his heart pounding. He had forgot about Ikuko and Kenji.

"Not yet." Usagi answered. "Though we're having dinner tonight."

"Nani?!" Mamoru asked chocked. "You didn't tell me about THAT!"

"Well, Mamo-chan, you were talking in with Makoto when my mom called to my mobile. And…well…I figured it would be best to do it now."

"Well, Mamoru-kun, if I had ever been jealous of you, I'm not now." Yuuichirou stated, while unconsciously holding Rei by her waist. Mamoru thought Rei was going to jump and slap him, or something like that, but was surprise when her reaction was to lean against him.

"You're a dead man." Motoki said.

"Gee, you're really encouraging him." Makoto added sarcastically.

"At what time do you have to be there?" Minako asked.

"Well, dinner is always at 6, so I figured we could arrive at 5:30."

Mamoru glanced down at his watch. An hour. They had an hour before going to meet the parents. He hoped he could return to his home in one piece.

"I think it's time to leave." Ami said standing up. "I got an exam coming in two weeks, I better start studying."

Everyone sweat dropped at this. Leave it to Ami to do this kind of things, though Mamoru had to admit, she had a point at studying this hard at school. But school was the least of the things to worry about now. His neck was in danger now, literally.

"I think we'll be going to." Yuuichirou added, Rei nodded along.

Wow, Mamoru had never seen such a subdued Rei. Well, it was a time-bomb.

"I'll be leaving with you, then." Makoto added turning with them. "Usagi-chan, if you wish to eat anything, tell me, and I'll be happy to cook it to you." She added.

For a part, Mamoru was happy to hear this. If this was the start of Usa-ko's pregnancy, he didn't even want to imagine what she would be asking for in four or even five months.

"Thanks, Mako-chan!" Usagi all but screeched in happiness.

And with that, even Motoki and Minako left, leaving the couple once again alone. Mamoru all but threw himself in his sofa, staring at the ceiling. He felt Usagi seat besides him, leaning her head fall in his leg, using it as a pillow. Without even realizing, he started stroking her hair.

"I don't want to ask, but what are you two thinking of doing NOW." A voice asked from a corner.

Mamoru jumped, making Usagi jump as well, when he caught site of Artemis and Luna. Well, they weren't so along as he had thought.

"Nani? We weren't going to do anything!" Usagi said, turning a deep red.

"Artemis is not talking about right in this moment, Usagi-chan," Luna stated, "but about what you're going to do with that BABY!" she ended up yelling.

"No need to yell!" Usagi screeched. "What else are we going to do but raise him?"

Wow, pregnancy suited her. She seemed to think more.

"Well…that was a stupid question." Artemis said meekly.

"Yes, it was." Usagi confirmed, plopping herself once again in the couch and using his leg as pillow.

Luna moved from where she had been perched all this time and jumped to the small coffee table seated in the middle of the room. She sat herself gracefully, rolling her tail around her feet, covering them with it. Mamoru knew she was preparing to give a speech, and by the look of it, a rather long one…to his dismay.

"Usagi-chan, Mamoru-kun," Luna started, "there were a million of things I wanted to say…or more likely to yell at you both this afternoon. Obviously, I couldn't. There is only one thing, both Artemis and I would like you to know."

To make more emphasis on this, Artemis jumped to the table, taking his place besides Luna. Usagi sat straight at that moment, looking at her mentor in the eyes.

"We will support any decision you take, and will be by your side." Luna said, giving them both a smile.

Mamoru left out a breath of relief he hadn't even realized he was holding. Meanwhile, his Usa-ko had decided to give both lunar cats a 'bear' hug, to which both cats reacted by screeching.

Well, this was a relief. At least they had the support of their friends and advisers. Now, about her family…

"I would just let you know…" Artemis said, after being freed of Usagi's hug. " I won't care if it's your child or not. I will not let that little tiger get a hold of my tail while being in those terrible twos! I had enough of little Serenity here!"

To that, everyone laughed, even Usagi, though she was blushing crimson, which he, Mamoru, absolutely loved.

OoO

The way to her home had been silent. The only noise was from his car's, and those around the city.

He said nothing.

She said nothing.

He kept driving through town. She kept watching everything in town.

He couldn't hold it any longer. He was nervous. Heck! Not even when he went all the way to America was he this nervous. And he didn't even made it as he died on his way there.

But what did it mattered? He had come back to life many times. Lets see…a thousand years ago. Did that count? Queen Serenity had made them all be reborn again. So, maybe…yes, that did count, he had died before that, after all.

Then, the time with Berryl, and…well it was about 3 or 4 times. Most of them in battle. What could one mad father could do to him?

They had arrived. He was now parked in front of her home. And he could only swallow…rather hard.

OoO

He swallowed. He had actually swallowed when they had arrived to her home. Why had he swallowed?

Usagi may be the klutz of the group, and didn't actually know much stuff as Ami did. But one thing she knew better than anything was her boyfriend, and her Mamo-chan had just swallowed, which made her even more nervous as it was.

"Everything is going to be fine." She heard her own voice saying.

"Yeah." He nodded, but she knew he was just doing so to look calm.

OoO

He said nothing, only sat there, looking at him, staring at him as if he was some kind of alien from the moon.

Kind of crazy since it was his daughter the one from the moon.

Kind of crazy how this was his planet, he was the prince of this planet, and yet he was sweating nervously and trying to hide it by a nervous smile. Who was he kidding? He was as good as dead.

What was he supposed to do? Usagi had used their link to tell him to make small talk with his father. The only question that came to his mind was not the one Kenji wanted to hear. He was sure of it.

'So, are you ready to be a grandfather?' No, that was not the right way to start conversation.

"Dinner will be ready soon!" Usagi said happily as she took her sit next to Mamoru.

"Good." Her father said simply.

"You will be surprised, Mamoru-kun, on how much Usagi has improved with her kitchen skills." Ikuko said coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah, she doesn't burn the empty pots now." Shingo teased from his sit, where he was currently reading a manga.

"I've never done that!" Usagi cried in utter indignity.

"You sure have done, Usa-ko. You did burn everything once at my place and at Makoto's too." He reminded her, which earned him a glare, and then she did the most childish thing, she brought her tongue out. He loved that.

"You've been to Chiba-san's apartment, Usagi-chan?" Kenji asked, with a raised brow.

Even though Mamoru had insisted, and even Usagi and Ikuko, of him to call him by his first name, he still called him by his last name, something that made Mamoru rather uncomfortable.

"Well, Kenji, of course she has! They'll soon get married, what else did you expected?" Ikuko said, before getting up from her sit and moving to the kitchen.

Silence ensued, Kenji watching Mamoru rather sharply.

_And this is just the beginning…_

"And what exactly do you do while-"

"Dinner's ready!" Ikuko called.

Usagi jumped from her place wanting to avoid at all cost her father's question.

"Good! I'm starving!" she cried, taking Mamoru's hand and dragging him to the dinning room.

While at dinner Mamoru could feel Kenji's eyes on him. He tried to focus mainly on his food, or on the small talk going around, mostly done by Ikuko. He surely was thankful Usagi was at his side and Kenji was at the other side of the table.

"**After or before dinner?" **Usagi suddenly asked, bringing her out of his thoughts.

"**Nani?"**

"**Are we going to tell them NOW or AFTER!?" **

"**After would be good." **_Much, much later… _**"We could wait for the baby to be born…sound good?"**

"**MAMO-BAKA!"**

She stared at him, he smiled cheaply.

"Something wrong, Usagi-chan?" Kenji demanded, glaring at Mamoru.

Usagi just chuckled and looked nervously at her father.

"**Now is better than later, Mamo-chan."**

_I'm dead._ He just gulped.

"Nothing wrong, Daddy."

"**Good start, Usa-ko."**

"**Oh, shut it!"**

"Um, Mom, Dad…I've been thinking…well, we've been thinking…" Usagi started, Mamoru just raised a brow at her, yes, he had been thinking of how nice it would be to live after this.

"And?" Ikuko asked, while Kenji just had a sip of his drink.

_He'll better get some sake…or maybe not._

"Well, you know in some months I'll turn 18 and Mamo-chan and I'll finally get married…" she was interrupted at the same time by his soon to be murderer, err…father-in-law and little annoying brother-in-law.

"Finally?" Kenji asked, with a raised brow.

"Yep! And I'll get your room!" Shingo said.

Usagi decided to ignore this and continued. "…and you know…most couples move in together before getting married and having a family."

"Absolutely not!" Kenji yelled.

"But…" Usagi began to protest. Oh, this was going absolutely great.

_Well, maybe Usagi can resurrect me…or I can transform into Tuxedo Kamen or even Prince Endymion and defend myself…or I can always run._

"Stop it Kenji, really. We already talked about this, and I think it is a good idea." Ikuko stated.

_Or maybe I'm saved!_

"Usagi, I think that is a good, rather radical, but either way, good idea. You could move two to three weeks before the weeding, which is two weeks after your birthday." Ikuko said, with a pleased smile.

_Or not._

"Thanks, Mom, but…well, I was thinking on moving sooner." Usagi stated with a smile.

"And what is…sooner?" Kenji asked with a scowl, while having more of his drink.

_I could really do fine with some sake, now._

"Um…" Usagi giggled again, "maybe a month from now? Or earlier."

Kenji had the typical reaction any father can. He spit his drink out, he actually chocked on it.

_Please, Tsukino-san, stop breathing now. I really, really, really want to meet my children…_

"Usagi-chan, that's too soon!" Ikuko cried, while giving some light taps on her husband's back trying to make him breathe normal again.

"You think?" Usagi asked, rather sarcastically. Mamoru knew she was not talking about moving together, but rather of a small life in her, as she started unconsciously rubbing circles around her womb.

"Yes, I do think so, and I think your father agrees with me." Kenji just nodded unable to talk.

"Well…mom…I think it's best if we are going to start a family." Usagi whispered the last part.

"Start a family?" Ikuko asked bewildered. "I think you should think of that in a couple of years, Mamoru-kun, Usagi-chan. You are both too young, and…well…"

Kenji by now looked as if he was going to faint in any moment, or he was just getting ready to kill Mamoru. He could feel the deep angry glare from the older man.

Usagi once again giggled nervously. "Well, Mom, Dad, I don't think we can wait some years."

_Here it is. My doom has come. Earth, it's been a pleasure to protect you…now it's your turn to return the favor!_

Ikuko looked at Usagi as if trying to solve a puzzle; Kenji looked as if any moment he would jump on Mamoru, while Usagi, Mamoru and Shingo found their supper very interesting.

Suddenly, Usagi made a gagging noise, and Mamoru could only jump to her aid, leaving three bewildered persons.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just this thing. Smells funny." She whispered, Mamoru nodded.

"You're pregnant." Ikuko stated.

Kenji and Mamoru froze, Usagi blushed, Shingo gasped.

"NANI?!" Kenji roared, at last.

"It's that, isn't it?" Ikuko asked Usagi, who could only nod.

"YOU'RE DEAD CHIBA!" Kenji roared launching himself in the table trying to get to his target.

_Open up! OPEN UP EARTH AND SWALLOW ME OR I'M NEVER DEFENDING YOU AGAIN!_

"NO!" Usagi yelled standing up suddenly and shielding Mamoru.

Shingo decided this would be a good moment to leave.

"STOP!" Ikuko roared, causing everybody to froze, even Shingo who was mid way through the door.

"I think this is not a good place to discuss this. Let's move to the living room where we can calmly talk."

_And there are no knives around too, Ikuko-san, I owe you my life_…Mamoru thought, before receiving the glare of two angry parents…_or not!_

"Usagi, you and Mamoru-kun can wait there, while I talk to your father."

"Talk with me? Talk with me? Woman, are you crazy?!" Kenji asked, "What I want to do now is reap his balls out of-"

That was all that took for Mamoru to grab Usagi's arm and ran for his safety to the Tsukino's living room.

"**Does your father have a gun?"**

"**I don't think he needs a gun for that."**

Both Mamoru and Usagi could hear yelling on the distance. Both elder Tsukinos were in a big fight, and fortunately neither of the young couple could understand a thing that was said. Finally, they heard Kenji's voice getting closer to them.

"…and she's not going anywhere!" Kenji stated when he entered the living room, followed by Ikuko who was trying to calm her husband.

"Well, what do you want her to do? Stay home for nine months, and wait for her marriage. It's a good idea for them to move in SOON." Ikuko stated.

It was as if Mamoru and Usagi were not in the room. They were deciding what to do not even bothering to ask him and Usagi what they planned to do.

"No! She's not even returning to her own room! She can sleep between you and me just like the little girl she is!" Kenji declared.

Ikuko, Mamoru and Usagi just looked at him as the insane man he appeared to be. Suddenly Ikuko giggled, then her laughter kept growing and growing until she was having trouble to breath. Usagi followed her example trying to relax a bit.

"Oh, Kenji…" Ikuko stated, getting closer to her husband and putting her hand in his left cheek. "Do you really want that?" She asked in seductive voice which made both Mamoru and Usagi blushed fiercely.

"Well…maybe she can have a spear bed?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"Or maybe, she can move in with her soon to be husband and father of her child." Ikuko stated.

"But she's a baby!" Kenji protested.

"No. She's a woman. A soon to be mother, who has met a wonderful man to make her happy and WILL care for her and their baby."

The older couple stared at each other's eyes for a moment, as if having a silent conversation.

"I just need to know one thing." Kenji stated at last with a sigh.

"And what is that?" Ikuko asked softly smiling.

"Usagi-chan?" Kenji said, looking up to where both Mamoru and Usagi stood.

"Hai, Daddy?"

"Will you be happy with him?" He asked, receiving a small poke from his wife's elbow. "Will you be happy with Chi..Mamoru-kun?"

To say Mamoru was chocked was an understatement. He was more than chocked. This man had just used his first name. Something he had not done in the four years he had dated his daughter. What happened to the anger and threats to his life and certain parts of his body?

_I'M SAVED!_

Usagi looked up at Mamoru with a smile, which he returned, she then looked at her parents who were standing much in the same position they were. Ikuko to Kenji's right, though the only difference was that he and Uasgi where hand in hand.

"You have no idea. I will not only be happy…I'll be complete." Usagi stated a wide smile in her face, while she brought her free hand to rest in her womb, which was flat for a pregnant woman. Mamoru could only smile. The only thing that stopped her from hugging her and kissing her was the fact that his life could still be in danger.

"Then…Usagi-chan, if you're happy, I'll be happy." Kenji stated. Ikuko just gave him a peck in the cheek before going to her daughter and giving her a hug.

"You have all of our support." Ikuko said, letting go of her daughter, she then looked up at Mamoru, "You both have our support."

"Thank you." Mamoru whispered, chocked after all that had happened. He had definitely expected this to go totally different.

Usagi just grinned and launched herself into her mother's arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated over and over again.

Kenji enveloped his wife and daughter in his arms, and Mamoru could only wonder if he would have this with Usagi one day. Not a teenage pregnant daughter, definitely not that, but just a family whom he could protect and care for. Could he do that? Was he going to really have a family?

"Mamoru-kun," Ikuko's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Usagi walked over to his side, taking his hand in hers. "Welcome to the family."


	8. VIII Decisions

Finished!! I got stuck in here for a moment but inspiration stroke and TADA!! It's been crazy so sorry I couldn't do it before. We had a family emergency and it had been havoc here. Well, on you go and review…and read!!

_Italics_ are the people's thoughts (but also a person through the phone!!)

**bond** or whatever they are called are the telepathic conversations.

Disclaimer: I give up. It's not mine. Though the characters such as Jurou are mine…um…I think that's the only one that's mine. lol

VIII. Decisions

"NO! No, no, no, no!" Rei yelled once again, her arms crossed over her chest, while she glared at her grandfather. Yuuichirou stood by the door, his face as red as her skirt.

"You're acting like a toddler, Rei-chan." Her grandfather scolded, "It's normal for newly weds to sleep in the same room, TOGETHER."

"NO! Yuuichirou will sleep in HIS room, and I will sleep in MY room. ALONE." Rei stated stubbornly. Yuuichirou was about to say something but a glare from her stopped him.

"But Rei-chaan!" Her grandpa whined, "How are you supposed to have children if you don't sleep together?"

Rei's and Yuuichirou's face went from red to scarlet red.

"Chi-chi-chi-" Yuuichirou repeated over and over again, looking at the old man as if he was mad, which in fact, he was.

"Nani?!" Rei asked at last, looking at her grandfather in the same way Yuuichirou was. "We're not having children!" She stated as she begun to exit the room.

Yuuichirou just looked at her retreating form as if he had been given a death sentence.

"Don't worry, son." Grandpa Hino said, getting closer to him, "She's just like her mother." He said smiling a bit, and then he too left.

"Why me?" Yuuichirou asked, before he also retreated to his own.

OoO

"Stranger." An even voice called on Makoto's back.

"Baka." She responded in the same, she didn't even had to look back to know who it was, she just concentrated on searching for her keys.

"You know, calling you 'stranger' just seems wrong." Shinozuki said, leaning against the wall so she could see him.

"You know, calling you 'baka' seems just right." She said, looking at him with a sarcastic smile.

"Wow. Are you always this harsh with people around you?"

"No. Just with jerks like you." Makoto answered, thinking of all her friends.

"Hmm. Then it must be me." He said. She just kept searching for the keys. "Need help, Makoto-san?"

"No. I got it, it's just that…I know I left my keys here." She said raising her sight. It was then that she truly looked at him. His green eyes seemed to penetrate her, to read her like an open book. She looked at him, unable to move her sight from him. And it was then that she felt what she was looking for.

"Found them!" she said, smiling moving a step back.

"Good." He said, looking away.

"Yeah." She looked at him, taking his appearance. He was tall, a bit taller than her. He had dark brown hair, not to short, not too long, just perfect as it framed his face in a perfect way. He had an amazing body, and she knew it was because he ran and exercised every morning. She kept looking down, and down-

"Are you done checking me out or are you going in now?"

Makoto felt her face glowing red in embarrassment. Had she just been caught?

"I'm not checking you out!" she snapped, opening her door. "And besides…there is nothing to check there!" she said.

"Oh really?" he asked, getting even closer.

"Yeah. So, good night!" she said before storming inside and slamming the door in his face, which felt SO good.

OoO

"Two weeks." Ikuko said, while drinking tea.

"Two months." Kenji followed, also drinking his tea.

"Two days." Usagi said, smiling.

The three of them turned to look at Mamoru, who could only look down at his tea.

_How do I get in these messes? _He asked himself.

Not long after delivering the news, his new in-laws had stated it was time for some tea and his future wife said it was a good idea to talk about when it would be a good time for her to move with him.

As far as Mamoru was concerned, he was ready to move in with Usagi since their relationship became stable and realized about their past, but they were too young then.

_Not that you're THAT old. _He reminded himself.

"Ha! I knew it!" Kenji said, happily….way too happy, "He's backing up! He doesn't want Usagi to move with him!" He accused.

"Kenji!" Ikuko cried at the same time Usa-ko gave a cry of, "Mamo-chan!" or more likely, a whine.

"No, it's not that!" Mamoru defended quickly.

"Oh, God mom, these cookies are delicious!" Usagi cried suddenly. "I just know what they need." She said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"So, when do you think it's a good idea for Usagi to move with you?" Ikuko asked, looking at her daughter.

"Whenever you and Usagi feel ready too." Mamoru replied, not knowing how they would take his real answer of 'now'.

"Never would be a good time." Kenji said.

"Well, when are YOU ready?" Ikuko asked, ignoring the statement her husband just made.

"Well…" Mamoru started, looking as Usagi returned with some cheese and salt and what looked like cream. "The sooner the better." He said, seeing it a fit answer.

"Good." Ikuko said, looking at her daughter with amusement.

"**Usa-ko, are you sure of mixing those?"**

"**Yeah." **she said licking her lips.

"Hmmm…" She said taking the mix to her mouth.

Mamoru looked down at her peculiar 'sandwich'. She had grabbed two chocolate chip cookies to be the 'bread', placed a bit of cheese in the middle, and then poured what seemed half of the salt in it, and on the top, some cream, accompanied by green tea.

"How does next week sound?" Usagi said after swallowing, "that way I'll have time to pack."

"Good." Ikuko said, glancing at her husband who nodded rather reluctantly. "Next week it is then."

"**Mamo-chan? What do you think?" **Usagi asked leaning closer to him.

"**I think, Usa-ko, it is perfect." **

OoO

Rei lay on her bed, looking up at her ceiling. One thing was that she had actually accepted her marriage, but another was to actually BE his wife…in all ways.

_But…why?_ She asked herself, tossing around. _I do LIKE him…_

She actually didn't understand herself for the first time in her life. She had always dreamt about getting married and having a family and just…just-

"Being happy." She whispered to herself with a sigh. She thought about Mamoru and Usagi for a moment. She looked so happy, so complete when she was with Mamoru, and he looked the same. And when they told them about the baby, Usagi's face seemed to shine with happiness.

And then, she thought about Minako.

She was happy now. Both Usagi and Makoto had had a crush on Motoki, just as she had had with Mamoru. But now, Motoki had ended, somehow, with Minako. Granted, she had helped him forget that other girl…whatever was her name. So, it was only matter of time to fall in love. Well, in case of Minako, she got in 'love' easily. The point was, that she seemed to REALLY love Motoki. Just not a simple crush as it had always been.

Ami was alone. Yeah, she had everyone but no one at the same time. So, one could say she WAS alone. Ami had once said so to Rei, on one occasion she needed to talk to someone, and oddly enough she had searched for her, the priest with the temper of fire.

Why was she kept denying her feelings? She had had a crush on Mamoru and had never denied it. She had even been jealous of Usagi for a long time! And now, she had a, a-well, a Husband…though they were NOT married, married. Well, technically they were…but they weren't.

She turned once again in her bed, giving a long sigh. Why was she so afraid? Or even better, of WHAT was she so afraid of? Of being hurt? Of finding all this to be a lie, to find that Yuuichirou would be just like her father? Would he just walk out one day? What would happen if SHE decided to walk out first?

With that she walked out of her room…she walked towards where she never thought she would go to, and suddenly she found herself standing where she never thought she would stand. Outside of Yuuichirou's room…outside of her husband's room.

OoO

"It's just one night." The dirty blond man told the blond girl besides him.

"No." she stated simply, crossing her arms.

"It's only a couple of hours." He sounded as if pleading.

"Nope." She said shaking her head stubbornly.

"It's just dinner, Minako!" he cried out in frustration, running his hand through his hair.

"With your parents Motoki!" Minako cried out stretching her hands heaven wards to show emphasis.

"Well, what do you want me to do? They want to meet you!"

"But….but…don't yell at me!!" she got closer to him, pocking him in the chest with her finger.

"You're yelling!" he got even closer, taking her hand down with his own.

"No, I'm not!" She got closer.

"Yes, you are!" He moved a step forward.

"Am Not!"

"You ARE!"

"NO!!"

"YES!!"

They were both nose to nose, Minako opened her mouth to yell another 'no', when suddenly Motoki's mouth was over her own.

"Mmm…" she said happily, with a smile.

He chuckled a bit, "You were yelling." He said, smiling.

"That's not fair," she said with a playful pout, "You started yelling at me."

He shrugged, "So…about dinner…"

"Motokiiiiii!" Minako whined, "We've only been going out for two months!"

"They think you're just a 'friend', Minako."

"And I should feel good of that because….?"

"Because you won't have the pressure of answering annoying questions."

"What if I say no?"

"You won't." Motoki said shrugging.

"Oh, yeah? How do you know?"

"Cause I know." Motoki smiled.

"So you now know the future?" She crossed her arms, and glared at him…again.

"No. But I certainly know you." he said grabbing her by her waist.

"Lets do a deal then." Minako said smiling sweetly playing with Motoki's buttons.

"I'll go to dinner with your parents-"

"Ha! I knew it!" Motoki grinned going down to kiss her, just to be stopped by Minako's hand.

"I wasn't done. I'll go to dinner IF you go to dinner at my parents." She smiled triumphantly.

"Na-na-NANI?!" Shock emitting form him in waves, as he let her go.

"I'll take that as a no." she said simply, looking at her nails.

"What? NO! I mean is…"

"You won't make the deal so my answer and your answer and our mutual answer is no and…"

"Mina-chan your confusing me!" Motoki cut of, throwing his arms heavenwards while turning around.

"Nani?! I'm confusing you?!" Minako cried outraged.

"Hai!"

"Aagh! You're impossible!"

"I'm impossible?! What about you? It's just dinner with my pa-"

"You SEE! You're asking me the same thing I asked YOU, in the first place, which to you said no!" Motoki cut her off again, glaring daggers at her.

"That's not it. I said we'll make a deal-"

"Which you knew it would be impossible for me to agr-"

"Why are you cutting me when I'm talking?"

"You're doing the same thing!" Motoki stated.

Silence remained, while they glared each other, until Motoki started smiling, then grinning, then chuckling, and the chuckling took to laughing hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?" Minako tried to ask seriously but couldn't help but smile.

"Do you realize how stupid we must have looked…and sounded?" Motoki said between breaths.

It was all it took for Minako to join her boyfriend, and they both ended curled down in a hug watching the stars in the middle of the park.

OoO

Ami tried to ignore the annoying ringing coming from the living room. She was very comfortable in the bathtub, with several of her favorite books in tow.

It felt like decades had gone through from the last time she had the opportunity and luxury of just relax in a bubble bath and read one, or several, good books which where nothing to do with medicine or studies.

But then again the annoying ringing of the phone reminded her it could be her father…which had been gone for years now, except for the annual birthday card and the once every two to three months call, or her mother telling her she was going to be late…again.

The senchi would have given up trying to reach her by phone and would just use the communicators, which she had with her at all times. But the more she tried to ignore the phone, the more it ringed and the more it annoyed her.

Sighing, she let the book down and got up from the tub, careful as to not to let even one drop of water over the books. Grabbing her robe, she walked out towards the living room.

"Moshi, moshi, Mizuno Residence." She said, in a neutral voice.

"_Your voice sounds so nice, even through the phone. But I prefer it personally."_

Ami was perplexed. She knew that voice, "Junou-kun?"

"_Hai. Just wanted to call and say hi…and wonder if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night."_

"Umm…." Ami bit her lip. A knot came to her stomach and for a reason she tied the rope tighter around her body.

"_Don't worry about an answer now…just tell me tomorrow before class."_

"Well…if that's alright with you." Ami said flushing at her own insecurity.

"_I'll be waiting, good night, Ami-chan."_

"Night." She called, hanging up quickly, just to get a feeling of dread…she had to make a decision.


	9. IX Dates and Agreements

Not as long as I'll like but I like how this turned out. So, enjoy and see ya later!

_Italics_ are the people's thoughts

**bond** or whatever they are called are the telepathic conversations.

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this in EVERY chapter? I'm out of ideas for now so, no not mine.

In my country we call selfish people, CUÑA or CODO, and the last one means elbow, and the other has no meaning, but if you don't want to be a cuña or codo, do leave a review!!

**IX. Dates and Agreements**

The five friends sat in their usual booth at the Fruit Parlor. It had been the first time in a long time since they had the opportunity to just do this, just talk about things going on in their lives.

"…a few more days, could you believe it?" Usagi said excitedly telling her friends the decision that had taken place the night before.

"Well, that's great Usagi-chan! And we'll be there to help you." Minako stated happily.

"So…" Rei started, "I talked with Yuuichirou last night."

"Are you going to revoke the marriage?" Ami asked, "Though I hope not."

"Well…not actually. I mean, we're going to give some time and try to make it work." She said looking at her drink while playing with the straw. While everybody smiled and nodded.

"Then…things are ok." Makoto said smiling reassuringly placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rei looked up at her before smiling, "You could say that…" She said placing her hair behind her ear, and then blushed fiercely.

"Why…why are you…." Usagi started.

"I'm what?" Rei jumped in defense.

"Oh my…" Usagi smiled mischievously. "You slept with him!"

"NANI!?" Ami and Makoto cried out while Ami blushed fiercely and Rei went crimson.

"I did not!" Rei exclaimed.

"It would be normal…after all you ARE married." Makoto said shrugging and drinking some of her juice.

"She does have a point." Ami said, playing with her napkin.

"We're…I'm not ready for that…yet." Rei said, sighing.

"You'll know when you're ready." Usagi said firmly and sternly, placing her hand over Rei's and looking directly at her eyes.

They all looked at her and smiled.

"Usagi's right." Minako talked after being silent for a long time, "After all…she knows better than all of us."

"What does that mean?!" Usagi exclaimed angrily.

"Mina…please!" Makoto said trying to stop the fight ensuing, though it seemed helpless.

"Junou asked me out last night!" Silencing everyone around and the four girls blinked at her.

"Who?" Makoto asked lastly.

"You mean that guy from med school?" Minako asked.

"What guy? The annoying one?" Usagi asked.

"How do you know he's annoying?" Rei asked Usagi.

"'cause Mamo-chan says he is." Usagi said simply.

"He's not annoying." Ami said defensively.

"No…but he can be a real jerk." Minako stated nodding.

"Let me guess…Motoki says so." Makoto said, to which Minako nodded.

"Well, it's true neither Mamoru-kun or Motoki-kun get along with him…but that doesn't mean he's either annoying or a jerk."

"So…you're going out with this guy?" Makoto asked uneasily.

"I'm…not sure yet." Ami said quietly.

"Why? Don't you like him?" Rei asked.

"No…I mean, yes. Oh, I don't know!"

"Well…what do you feel when you're with him?" Usagi asked, after a moment of silence.

Ami looked directly at her baby blue eyes, "Insecure." She whispered. "I mean…I would love to go out with him…but I don't want to be alone with him…even in public."

Once again, silence remained upon the table, until it was broken by one of the blond occupants.

"I've got an idea." Minako said mischievously.

OoO

"I can do this. Just go to him and ask." The brunette said talking alone in the hall. "But is Baka we're talking about!" She cried out in frustration.

Makoto walked around trying to go back into her apartment, "but…going alone?" she asked herself.

"Talking by yourself, Stranger?" a voice called from the back, to which Makoto jumped.

"Eavesdropping, Baka?" Makoto asked defensively, placing her hands on her hip.

"No. Just coming home."

"I'm not surprised. It seems you don't work." Makoto huffed.

"First of all, it's Saturday and I try to give myself free on the weekends, and secondly, why would you care?" he asked with a smile.

"Care? Me…care? I don't care." Makoto stated shrugging.

"If you say so." He stated opening the door to his apartment.

"Shinozuki wait!" Makoto cried before she could stop herself, launching for his hand to stop him.

"Hai?"

"Um…" Makoto started. Ami owed her…BIG.

"You do realize you're holding my hand." Shinozuki said after a while, making Makoto blush fiercely and letting go immediately.

"Look. I don't like to do this but I need a favor, Baka."

"Wow. Do you treat your clients with the same kindness? If so, my place will have even more clients than it has now."

Makoto tried to ignore him, it was now or never. "What are you doing tonight?"

Shinozuki looked at her, and then smiled. "Are you asking me out?"

"NO!"

"Hmm."

"Could you answer me?!"

"Well, why are you asking?"

"Because I need a favor…or more like a friend of mine needs a favor and I can't do it alone."

"I see. Well…if you want to keep checking me out…"

"I was NOT checking YOU out!" Makoto cried remembering the incident of the night before.

"Whatever you say, Stranger. What time?"

"Seven."

"Alright, I'll be here before seven."

Makoto nodded, relieved. "Good." She then turned to her own apartment, not seeing the smile of triumph on Shinozuki's face.

OoO

"Ami-chan!" A voice called on her back, and once again she felt a shrill go through her spine.

Ami turned around, forcing her legs to stay where they were and not run the opposite direction. She felt in danger, and for some reason, that feeling had been intensifying more and more in the last few days.

She had thought of calling Rei and ask her about it but ever since her marriage things had been crazy. Though it has only been two days since the 'news', which where about Mamoru's and Usagi's baby and Rei's marriage, time had seem to be months and not days.

"Junou-kun."

_What's wrong with me? I can face youmas without problem but here I am trembling of fear and scared of a man which I could easily defeat?!_

"So…about tonight?" he asked giving him one of his charming smiles, making the knots of fear grow tighter in her stomach.

"Um…about that, would you mind if some friends of mine come with me?"

"Friends?!" he asked with a harsh tone in his voice which didn't go unnoticed by Ami.

"Hai." She whispered even more intimidated by him.

"Of course not!" he tried to smile then, "I'll pick you up…"

"Can it be before seven?"

"Seven? Oh, yeah…sure." He said. "I have to go now."

Ami watched as he disappeared in the crowed, feeling safer the farthest he went.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered, looking as lost as she felt.

OoO

Mamoru cringed as he heard for what seemed the fifth time in less than ten minutes something crash again.

Usagi had declared she was capable enough of setting some of her things in the room. Of course, he had done all the heavy work while she enjoyed of an ice-cream cone.

Now she was unpacking and he wondered if the item was his or hers. Letitng his book down, he moved towards what would be in a couple of days their room.

"Usa-ko?" he asked, not really wanting to know what he will confront next.

"I'm fine." She said, though her lips where starting to tremble.

"Do you need help?"

"I can't do thiiiiissss!" She wailed loudly tears flowing like a waterfall, which made him panic.

"Usa…if you don't want to do this, then we can wait." He said, thinking that she was like this about moving in. He hoped it was not about the baby…they only had 8 months and a half to prepare for that.

She sniffled, looking more like a small girl than a girl which was turning into a woman.

"Do you mean it?" she asked in a small voice.

"Hai." He said smiling reassuringly.

"Good…because I can't open that drawer." She said pointing to the drawer which had obviously been forced.

_Kami…how am I supposed to survive nine months like this??_

OoO

An awkward silence fell upon the table. All the people around it could feel, those that where in the group, or those out of the group.

Minako's idea had actually been a good one in a part and a bad one in some part. They had all attended Ami's date. It was now a 10 people date…though it seemed as if war was going to ensue soon.

Minako was getting a bit angry at the lack of attention from Motoki, as he and Mamoru had decided to watch Junou closely…or more likely glare at him.

Usagi was whined and was annoyed easily, getting on Rei's nerves, who was already a bit red, almost reaching the red of her dress.

Ami had gone to the bathroom about 20 times in the last 10 minutes, taking Makoto with her.

As for Makoto, she and her 'friend', Shinozuki, just glanced at each other, she glared angrily, he glared mockingly.

And lastly, poor Yuuichirou had given up on trying to make some small talk.

Junou seemed ready to kill at any moment, he glared everyone, all except Ami and all the occupants in the room had noticed the look he was giving her. While he seemed to hate everyone, he seemed to look at Ami with lust.

"Um…excuse me." Ami said getting up taking Rei with her this time.

"I'm going with you." Minako cried getting up.

"Me too." Makoto said glaring at Shinozuki.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Usagi whined getting up.

Hearing Usagi's whine, Mamoru started massaging his temples.

"You ok?" Motoki asked looking at him.

"The only thing avoiding me to kill her is my love for her." Mamoru said between clenched teeth.

"Thought she always whined." Yuuichirou said, confused.

"She does." Motoki said.

"Though now it is ten times worst." Mamoru said, the other two men nodded in understanding.

"So…" Shinozuki started, "guess you're all very good friends." He said motioning to them three and to the vacant chairs.

"We are." Motoki said.

"Too close in my opinion." Junou muttered.

"How long have you known each other?" Shinozuki asked. "Not that I want to be nosey…"

"Nah, it's ok." Mamoru said smiling.

"With the girls…about four years." Motoki said, "Though I've known Usagi the longest."

"I only known them for 3 years." Yuuichirou added.

"Yeah." Mamoru said smiling. _Take about more than a thousand years. THAT long._

"So…you're dating Rei, right?" Shinozuki asked Yuuichirou.

"Well, actually…" he started, bringing a hand to the back of his head.

"They're married." Motoki blurred.

"Interesting." Junou said getting the attention.

"How come? You're just too…young." Shinozuki said, both brows raised.

"Thank that to my crazy grandfather-in-law." Yuuichirou muttered as the girls came back to the table.

"So. What are you talking about?" Minako asked, trying to break the ice.

"Just knowing each other." Motoki said, sliding a hand to her waist.

"How did you meet Makoto?" Mamoru asked Shinozuki.

"Oh, we're just neighbors."

"So you're the annoying neighbor then?" Usagi said in awe, earning herself a kick under the table from Makoto. "Hey! Watch it!" Usagi cried, bringing her hand to cover her womb.

"You know Usagi-chan, the first three months are the most delicate of a pregnancy." Ami supplied with her knowledge.

"See!" Usagi whined, leaning into Mamoru.

"You're pregnant?!" Shinozuki asked.

"YEP!" Usagi beamed.

"Wow, Chiba-san. Didn't know you liked to knock up teenage girls." Junou said, earning himself a glare from everyone.

"Usagi and Mamoru have been engaged for two years now." Rei spoke, her temper rising a bit.

"So, you two are married," Shinozuki started, "You're having a baby, and you two?" he asked turning to Minako and Motoki.

"Dating." They both answered at the same time.

"Anyone that asks me, this is the weirdest group of friends I've seen…but it looks as if it is the best group to be in." Shinozuki said, giving a charming smile to Makoto who turned beet red.

"Well, I don't know about you…but it's getting late." Ami started feeling uncomfortable.

"I can take you home if you want." Junou offered, being cut by two

"NO" from both Mamoru and Motoki.

"Excuse me?"

"I can take her." Mamoru offered, "Besides, Usagi said she wanted to talk some things to her about the baby."

"Aren't you almost a doctor Chiba-san? Why would she need to talk to her if she can talk to you?"

"**Usa-ko…a little help here!"**

"**And they say I'm crazy."**

"Well," Usagi started, "I'm her friend, and I need a friend to talk to…it's just so strange and Rei screams at me, Minako laughs at me, Makoto cooks which makes me dizzy and Ami listens well!!" Usagi wailed.

"Well, we're leaving." Junou said grabbing Ami's arm.

"I think I'll stay with Usagi." Ami stated, looking at Junou.

"Fine." He screeched, leaving as fast as he could.

"What was that about?" Ami asked, anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Ami-" Mamoru started.

"No! Every time I'm with him you and you" She said pointing to both Mamoru and Motoki, "start acting just weird, jumping on his case every chance you get."

"We don't trust him, Ami!" Motoki defended.

"Well, why not?!"

The rest of the group sat there, speechless. Even Rei didn't found words. Ami never got angered, not even in a fight, she was always the calmed one.

"Ami…" Motoki started.

"What's wrong with you?" Ami whispered, a tear spilling through her cheek.

"Ami-chan…" Usagi whispered, "…please, listen to them."

"I wish I could…but I can't." Ami whispered, leaving the group behind.

* * *

A/N: Hey, if you hate Mamoru and Motoki now…you'll love them in the next chapters.

There is a saying that says, "Not all that shines is gold." Which is actually the name of the next chap. Stay tuned!


	10. X Not All That Shines is Gold

Well, not a long chapter, but a very important one.

And yes, Jim, there are more shiny objects around…lol!

Um…this is a very strong chap, especially at the end. I hope you all like it, and don't kill me by the end. I hope I can see some more reviews. Until next time, Gaby

Latin Girl Writter

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

**X. Not All That Shines is Gold**

Makoto walked silently with Shinozuki by her side. The events of the night went over and over on her head.

She had never seen Ami act like that, or Mamoru and Motoki either. Ami was the centered girl of the group, the one that put her mind and logic before her feelings. Mamoru was much like Ami, he thought things through and, different from Usagi, acted in a more tactical way, using persuasion instead of brutal force…or brutal words. And Motoki, he used to be the cheering up guy, the one that brought laughter and made everything relax when it was tense.

Though Makoto had to agree with the later two. That guy had something in him which she did not like. She had not missed the glances he had thrown over to Amy, and also to the rest of the girls over the night. She had caught him glancing at their butts while they walked to the bathroom, something she tried to ignore.

"Its…a pleasant weather tonight." Shinozuki spoke next to her.

"Hai."

"So…interesting…frien-night."

"Just say it. My friends are plain weird. You think you know them and then they act so strangely you come to think you don't know them at all." Makoto said, sitting down at the steps of the apartment building.

"Well…maybe it just wasn't their day…or night." Shinozuki said shrugging.

"Or their week…or their month." She said looking up at the stars and moon. "It's as if Usagi-chan's hormones were affecting all of us…including the guys."

"I was surprised to know of her…state." Shinozuki said, taking a sit besides Makoto. "She seems to be…young."

"we ARE young, Shinozuki."

"WOW!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"What? Are you telling me I look old?" Makoto asked with a glare.

"No. You called me my name! And here I though you didn't know it." His smile got even wider, as he looked up at he moon and stars.

"Well, don't get used to it, Baka. And it's not the first time I've done it."

"I know, Stranger, but you never say it like that."

"Like what?" she asked intrigued.

"Don't know…just, it felt natural coming from you." He said looking at her eyes.

"Hmmm. Do you like tea?"

"Nani?"

"Tea. Do you like it?" Makoto asked rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. But I don't know if I should accept a cup of tea from a stranger." He said mockingly, raising and offering a hand to help her.

"Well, look at it as a one-time thing. I don't share tea with bakas."

"Then, it's my lucky day!"

"More like lucky night." Makoto said as she moved inside, searching for her keys.

OoO

Days went by, and things stood the same between Ami and the others.

Both Mamoru and Motoki tried to talk to Ami, and even Ami tried to find a way to talk to the both of them, but every time Junou appeared making impossible for the three of them to try to amend things, since they finished in a fight.

Usagi and Minako tried to talk to Ami. She listened, but they never agreed anything.

Ami gave an upportunity to Junou, not caring about the others or her own feelings. She kept secret her feelings, her fear and her insecurity, for a strange reason she felt this was a batlle only she could fight. The only one to feel this seemed to be Usagi, who kept it a secret even from Mamoru. It was only time that would show her the mistake of her decision.

Meanwhile, Rei and Yuuichirou seemed to get closer each day. They spent more time together, which made Rei have a happier mood.

They both had come to an agreement with Grandpa Hino. Amazingly, it was Yuuichirou that had the idea.

Both, Yuuichirou and Rei would go step by step in their relationship. Grandpa Hino would not push them in anything, though he had already pushed them enough. They each had their own room and their daily activities accordingly.

They usually spent the afternoon together, talking or just helping each other. Rei discovered Yuuichirou was good when it came to grammar, either in Kanji or English. Yuuichirou discovered Rei could be patient and gentle as she could be fierce and desperate.

And as a friendship seemed to be lost with Ami, Makoto seemed to gain another with Shinozuki.

After their tea, Shinozuki asked Makoto to join him for the next day…and then for a soda, ice-cream, and any other desert or drink they could take.

They would spend time at Makoto's 'green house' as Shinozuki called her apartment, or at his place, or even at one of their cafe's. Shinozuki also started going to the Fruit Parlor, and seemed to be in love with Motoki's coffee. And for this, a friendship started to grow between Motoki and Shinozuki.

OoO

It was almost 3 weeks after the dinner fiasco. It was already night and Ami was going home, her nose in a book.

She had had a difficult week with everything going around.

"Hey beauty!" A man called from the back, drawing Ami from her book. She smiled sweetly when she saw who it was. It was Jurou.

Hi!" She replied, turning to see him. For an odd reason, she felt a weird sensation on the pit of her stomach, she was nervous, not a good nervous, but a nervousness she felt when being in a battle, or when someone was in danger, what made it worse was, that she, herself was in danger this time.

"Going home?" Jurou asked.

She nodded, and tried to give him a smile, she wanted to run away, but found herself with cold feet and all the medical books she had in her hands didn't helped matters.

"Here let me help you, I'll walk you home. Or we can go in my car if you want." He offered.

"No thanks, I can walk home. Thanks for offering; I don't wish to distract you from your duties." She said turning.

"Hey! Don't go!" He said grabbing her arm, making her drop her books and give a cry of pain.

"Jurou, please stop…it hurts!" She cried, trying to pull her arm away.

"Why should I? You can't go away." He said pulling Ami closer to him, tightening his grip on her arm.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" She said.

"You know, you're a real beauty." He said, passing his hands through her body, which made her tremble of fright and start crying.

"Please Jurou-kun, let GO!"

He tightened his grasp, making her cry even more in pain, she could feel his hand going from her thigh to her rear, and move all the way through her spine to her neck. He suddenly found a way inside her skirt and she felt his hand trying to go into her private parts.

_HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!! _

Ami was going to a panic attack. She couldn't talk anymore, she was desperately crying, her captor now had both her small fragile hands in one of his big rough hand, while the other moved throughout her body. He had found his way to kiss her neck, and started to look for a way to take off her skirt.

Ami started struggling, trying to free her grasp. Her Mercury Symbol started blazing in her forehead, she wanted to run, her cries were louder time by time.

"HEY YOU ASSWHOLE! LET GO OF HER!" someone called by the back, hitting the man with his hands, and grabbing Ami with the other.

Ami couldn't see who it was, and next two men were fighting on the ground. The shock of what had happened mere minutes ago was going through her mind. She felt dirty, she felt fragile, like she had never before felt. She felt exposed. She could keep feeling the dirty hands going throughout her body, making her feel sick.

In seconds she was in the ground, crying desperately.

"Don't you EVER touch her!" Her savior called out to the man who was now walking away, some bruises on his face, and blood running through his nose.

"Never tell me what to do. I'll have her, you just wait and see. She is after all my girlfriend. Oh, and watch your back, boy." Jurou said, venom coming out of his mouth.

Last thing Ami saw was Junou Ono walking away. And she prayed that was the last time she would see him. She then felt two hands grabbing her shoulders.

"NOOOO!! NOOO!!" she screamed desperately, her Mercury Symbol shot energy to the sky, and suddenly she was surrounded by blue light.

"Ami!" The young men whispered, surprise evident in his voice. "Ami, is that you?"

With that, Ami was back in the floor, after being lifted in the air. Before falling, though, he could grab her.

"Ami, are you fine?"

"Don't touch me!"

"It's ok, your fine now. Do you remember me, Ryo, Urawa Ryo, from Azuba Junior High."

Ami kept crying, streams of tears fell down her face.

"He, he, oh my God, he…" She mumbled out. She found herself weak, she had no more energy left in her body.

"Sshh, it's ok. Here, let me take you home."

"No!" she gave a small cry, her voice was sore, and couldn't even find enough energy to stand.

Her arm was bruised, but, her heart was in a million pieces.

"Ami, you've got to go home, and to the police."

"No, no one has to know. Promise me, promise me you won't!" She cried.

"You can't keep this, he threatened you, hell, he threatened me. You have to talk. You never keep these things silent, or secret. He could harm you."

"I, I…can't." Ami cried, tears blurring her vision. "Please…just, please…let me go." She cried, hugging herself once again.

He sighed, and stood up, "Just…allow me to take you home."

She nodded her agreement; she wanted to be home now and just curl in her bed and disappear.


	11. XI Love and Justice

Ok, so, so sorry for taking so long to update! Really, SORRY! I know its lame, but I've been VERY busy, and was trying to find my muse. Yes, I lost it with almost all my stories of SM. But now, I'm back, so enjoy!

I really liked how this chap ended, and I've kind of reread this story and so far I like how its going. So, please review and thanks for reading.

_Italics_ are the people's thoughts

**bond** or whatever they are called are the telepathic conversations

Disclaimer: Love and Justice coming my way, Sailor Moon it's not mine and it's only fair I get this clear anyway!

**XI. Love and Justice**

"Feeling any better?" Mamoru asked Usagi as he came closer to their bed.

It seemed yesterday that she had moved in, but it had already been a month already.

"Did you talk to Ami?" Usagi asked, placing a hand in her small bump.

Mamoru shook his head, looking down at the floor. "She still doesn't answer." He said quietly.

"It's been two weeks already." Usagi said lost in thought.

"Usako…" Mamoru whispered hugging her gently. She leaned totally in him, as he placed his head on top of hers.

They stood there, fresh breeze blowing from the door that took to the balcony. Usagi had let her hair down for the day, getting exasperated after trying to do her everyday bums and failing miserably.

"I want carrots!" Usagi suddenly exclaimed, jumping up from the embrace.

"I'll never get to understand that woman." He muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" Usagi exclaimed from the kitchen, making Mamoru jump in surprise.

OoO

"Ami, please, answe-"

Ami looked at the answer machine as it deleted the messages.

"39 deleted messages." A mechanic voice said.

"New record." Ami whispered to herself. Just as she turned the phone rang again, giving a sigh she looked down debating in her mind weather to answer or not.

For the last two weeks since her 'accident' she had shut everyone from her world. The girls had literally filled her invoice with messages, she had over 200 e-mails, most of them courtesy of Minako wanting to know where the heck she was, Usagi filled her answering machine along with Rei, and Makoto had, apparently, enjoyed filling her text messages.

As it was, she only turned her cell phone one when she truly needed it, she stopped checking her e-mail, didn't even bothered on listening to the messages, and only worried about going to class…when she went, and trying to feel safe again.

She had not heard of Jurou since the little 'accident', and was not interested in knowing a thing about him. He could be dead as far as she cared.

Mamoru and Motoki had tried to contact her, as well, but she had totally ignored both of them. She owed them an apology…at least she knew that.

No one knew what had happened, not even her mother. The only one was Ryo.

_Ryo…_

For over four years he had disappeared, just to 'pop' once again to then disappear again. She couldn't even look at him at his eyes. The night he had brought her home he had tried to speak to her, but she only muttered one word.

"Leave."

And he had done it, he left just telling her that he would be there is she needed to speak with someone. He had left her a paper with his number and left.

The paper was still where he had left it, but she wanted to be by herself.

Even Luna and Artemis had come from time to time to 'check' on her, but she had only told them she was "…busy."

They had left after a while, and she had given the way to even more tears, having yet another bath to try to feel 'clean'.

"I'm sorry Ami-chan," the voice of her mother cut her thoughts as she stared at the answering machine, "I won't be able to get home tonight. We've got an emergency. I'll try to be there tomorrow morning and hopefully you'll be home. Love you."

Ami sighed once again. It had been 3 days since she last seen her mother, "Make it four." She muttered to herself as she made her way to her room so she could have yet another bath.

OoO

"I think you would have more luck if you didn't hit the phone…"

"Oh, shut it Baka!"

"Look, Stranger, I was just saying. It might hurt…the phone." Shinozuki told Makoto, who was currently banging her head against her cell phone which was lying on top of the counter of her café.

"You're not helping." Makoto muttered glaring at him.

"It's your friend, right? The one with the feisty temper?" He asked her leaning in the counter top.

"Rei?" Makoto asked confused, "No, no. It's about Ami."

"That's whom I'm talking about. The one with blue, short hair."

"Feisty temper? Ami? You're even more of a baka than what I thought." Makoto stated in a teasing manner.

"Yet, here you are talking with me Stranger, just as you caused a concussion to the poor phone."

Makoto smiled at him, "Thanks."

"For what?" Shinozuki asked getting closer to her, making their noses almost touch, and making Makoto inhale deeply.

"For…everything…" Makoto whispered getting a bit closer herself so they could be closer.

"That's my pleasure…" He said leaning so he could brush his lips with her. They were about to press their lips together when a ring was heard and they both jumped.

"That's…ah…" Shinozuki said clearing his throat, and passing his hands through his hair.

"My phone…" Makoto said blushing a bit and also clearing her throat, before giving a nervous smile.

She looked down at the phone and glared at it.

"Minako…" she whispered.

OoO

Rei sat there glancing at Yuuichirou from time to time and glancing down at her toes.

For a week now they had come to terms, and though most of the time her mind went to Ami, the other part was on her 'husband'. They were still on the friends phase, but…her heart wanted to just go directly to the deepest part. He was the same as always, though now she could actually glance at his eyes from all angles since they were not hidden under his hair anymore. She had come so used to those eyes…they seemed to tell her everything. She couldn't stop seeing them. She just…got lost in his eyes.

They had gone to the 'more than friends phase', and then, went back to friends being legally husband and wife. This was so weird for her…

"Rei-chan?" a voice called. She looked up to find those dark blue eyes.

"Hai?!" she said startled, blushing deeply.

"May I sit?" he asked motioning to the place next to her.

"Of course." Rei said glancing once again to her toes.

He sat there, not saying a word just looking at the sky, and she sat there, not saying a word just staring at her toes.

"Why don't you two go to the park today?" An old voice said from behind them.

"Granpa…there are so many things to do…" Rei started.

"Oh, nonsense. C'mon. It's your free day Rei, and I can do with the free time as well."

"Are you sure, Hino-sama?" Yuuichirou asked, glancing at Rei who was looking at him, smiling.

"Hai! Hai! Now, go." The old man said leaving.

"Well…It is a pretty day…" Yuuichirou said, smiling.

"I'll be ready in five minutes." Rei said, before going to her room.

OoO

"Are you sure about this, Mina-chan?"

"Absolutely." Minako said arranging her hair for the fourth time that day, while still holding the phone.

"You're absolutely sure that your dad has no weapons."

"Motoki…it's just lunch…besides there will be some knives at the table…" she said teasingly.

"Haha, very reassuring."

"Everything will be fine, Toki-chan. Besides, they think you're just a 'friend'."

"You omitted the 'boy-', ne?"

Minako smiled and giggled a bit, "I actually want to have a long time relationship."

"Ok, ok. I'll be there in a short time."

"Great! I'll be waiting for you." She said with a smile before glancing at a picture of her and the girls…"Toki-chan…have you seen Ami at school lately?"

"Iie…I've tried to, but haven't even got a glance at her."

"Oh…well, see you soon!"

OoO

Rei and Yuuichirou walked through the park. For anyone who saw them, they would have never guessed they where a couple. Rei kept her distance from Yuuichirou looking everywhere but to him, and Yuuichirou in his part kept his hands on his pockets all the time, not even glancing at Rei.

They walked without talking, until a scream from a little girl was heard, before people started yelling.

"Youma!" Someone screamed, as people started fleeing from the park.

Rei looked over from where people was fleeing and started to ran towards it, until she stopped in her tracks and looked back at Yuuichirou. She couldn't just run to danger, he didn't know she was…

"Go." Yuuichirou whispered, making Rei stop in her tracks.

"Nani?" she whispered, he ran to his side, grabbing her hand and dashing towards the trees and bushes where no one would see them.

"I know who you are." He said looking into her eyes.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." Rei said looking rather nervous.

"Rei…Sailor Mars…the same woman." He said not taking his eyes from hers.

"How…"

"I saw you transform some years ago…had known since then." He said, and then they heard another people screaming.

In the spur of the moment, he got closer to her, locking his lips with hers. Rei stood there, on the arms of the man who had totally changed her life. Instead of moving away, she just returned the kiss full force, before transforming and going to the monster, aware that deep blue eyes where looking her every move.

OoO

Ami was standing on her balcony, looking directly at the park which was only two blocks away.

She was lost in thought, wanting to feel free and happy again, but for a reason, she couldn't. She was about to go inside when she heard screaming, she turned and was surprised to see people running out of the park. She took out her broach, ready to transform when her communicator started beeping.

"I'll be right there." She said, not even glancing to who it was.

OoO

Minako all but dashed to her room, leaving Motoki and her parents in the leaving room.

"What do I do?!" she asked Artemis, looking down at her broach.

"Just go, I'll cover for you." The cat said.

"What, you'll go talk to them?! Motoki would kill me if I disappear for more than 10 minutes. I'm supposed to be in the bathroom!"

"Well, time's running. It'll take you around three minutes to get to the park, so you better be going." He said.

"Hai."

OoO

"You're not going." Tuxedo Kamen said for what seemed to him the hundredth time.

"For the last time, I'm pregnant not deathly sick or handicap. I'm going." Sailor Moon said.

Tuxedo Kamen looked at her. Her short skirt looked even shorter now and he had to admit, she looked stunning in her fuku, her small belly standing out.

"Please, Usako…I don't want you to get harmed." He said getting closer to her, placing a hand on her belly to show emphasis. Though she was only two months into her pregnancy, her belly started to come out. Usagi had always been very flat, but now, it looked as if she had stuffed something round underneath. It usually didn't show, unless she used tight clothes…like her fuku.

"I won't. " She said placing a hand on his cheek and another over his hand in her tummy, "You'll be there to protect me…as always."

OoO

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars screamed, launching her attack at the cockroach looking youma.

The thing spat some sticky greenish thing, dodging her attack.

"It'll take more than fire to defeat me!" the thing said.

"Where are they?" Mars whispered, she was alone in the battle.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter yelled, before lighting went to the monster which was not prepared for another attack which hit him in the back.

"Where were you?!" Mars demanded as Jupiter ran towards her.

"I'm here now!" Jupiter answered. "What's that?" she asked pointing to the greenish thing.

"I think its acid." Mars said, looking at the youma.

"It's disgusting." She said, wrinkling her nose, just before they both dodged when the monster threw another sticky substance towards them, though now it was kind of yellowish.

"Enough of the chitchat!" it said, "I'm hungry."

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" another attack came from the west now, as an angry looking Sailor Venus approached. "Hungry? Hungry?! My boyfriend is hungry, I'm hungry, and my dad is about to have Boyfriend á la Casserole and you're talking about being hungry!"

"Venus, look out!" Jupiter cried, as Mars directed another attack, though towards the green thing the monster had thrown towards Venus.

Just as Jupiter helped Venus to her feet, Mercury appeared looking rather pale. She stood there, glaring at the monster. The other girls approached her, happy that she had come.

"Mercury!" Venus cried with a small smile.

"Let's get to the job, girls." Mercury said in her fighting stance, the cockroach was about to approach them when a rose was thrown in its way.

"Parks are for fun, happiness, love and laughter…" a male voice began.

"There should not be any crying or regret coming around…" a female voice continued.

"Great." Mars muttered, "Now they're a duet."

"I'm a Sailor Warrior of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon, and on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!" she said ending with her usual pose.

The monster looked at her, before started laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Moon demanded, glaring at the thing. "It's not funny!"

"Love and Justice?" Mercury whispered, looking as if she had just been dropped a cold bucket of water. "What is justice, anyway?" She asked looking at the monster.

"I don't believe in justice." The monster said.

Acting in pure instinct Mercury walked a bit towards the monster, a defined scowl in her face, "Mercury Aqua Mist!" Everything was clouded then.

Mars, Jupiter and Venus stood there, unable to do anything, stoic at Mercury's reaction. Tuxedo Kamen wrapped an arm around Moon's waist, bringing her closer and half covering her with his cape, looking around ready for an attack.

"There is justice, just as there is love." Mercury's voice was heard by all, "it just seems that it both comes in the right time…though you won't know any of it until you know treason." She said as the mist started to disappear leaving a dumbfounded monster.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She yelled, followed by Venus with the,

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled.

"Hai!" She said ending the youma with a "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

As everything came to normal, and the cockroach's body disappeared.

"Another enemy?" Venus asked as the group came together.

"I hope not." Tuxedo said looking down at Sailor Moon who nodded.

"Are you ok, Mercury?" she asked looking at her with concern.

Mercury looked at her, and smiled a bright smile. "I am now, don't worry. I'll be fine." She said, though none knew what she was talking about. Fighting that monster made her feel more secure with herself.

Sometimes one doesn't have control over the situations in life, but she could have control over how she reacted over said situations. Maybe it would take time to trust someone again, but at least, she would be fine. She had people that loved her.

"You should be going, Venus." Jupiter started, "unless you really want your father to have Boyfriend á la Casserole." She said laughing a bit as Venus screeched and dashed from the place towards her home, leaving a laughing group of friends behind.

"**Mamo-chan?"  
"Hai, Usa-ko?"**

"**We'll be fine, right?"**

"**Right."**

"**Good."**

Usagi looked at all her friends, Jupiter and Mercury were leaving together. Mars returned to some bushes, turned around and waved to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, before disappearing.

"Ready to go home?" Tuxedo Kamen asked her.

"Yeah…I'm hungry." Moon whispered, leaning on him.

Things would be good…if not, they could confront whatever it came on their way.


	12. XII Normality

**IMPORTANT NOTE!** Before you all kill me for taking such a long time to update, let me tell you a few things. A couple of months ago I had to travel to another country to study. I am now back at home, my diploma on my hand. Now, I'm updating all my stories at one time, so if you read more than one, you'll have plenty to read. I'll be trying to update frequently though I'm starting a new job next week. I promise I'll finish every single one of my stories, and I even have more in my mind some of which I've already started writing. Thanks for sticking up with me!

_Italics_ are the people's thoughts

**bond** or whatever they are called are the telepathic conversations

Disclaimer: The Normal thing is to say I don't own it…so there you have! Fine, just don't rub it in will ya!!!!

**XII. Normality**

Laughter was heard in the Fruit Parlor as five friends sat merrily chatting, two cats with a strange mark in their foreheads sitting along with them. It was a normal scene, except that instead of only food being scattered in the table, there was a bunch of magazines, all with wedding themes.

"I say red is the best." a raven colored young woman said, as all of them wrinkled their faces in disgust.

"Iie!" A blond woman with a huge bow in her head cried. Everyone in the table nodded in agreement with her, except the former mentioned girl. "Rei is so wrong. The best color is definitely orange!"

"NANI?!" A brunette cried, "The best is called green!"

"I would say it is blue." a shy girl with blue hair said softly.

"Of course not!" The raven colored girl stated. "Usagi-chan, the best is red. It's more romantic!"

With that, a little brawl ensued as the blond girl known as Usagi sat there, watching with amusement as she ate a huge banana split sundae with lots of melted chocolate.

The two cats looked at each other, before the white cat leaned forward and whispered to the other cat. "Luna-chan, do you realize they're fighting for their own colors?"

Luna only nodded, before sighing. "It seems that nothing has changed over the years." The dark cat said before looking up at the Usagi and looking at the small lump coming from her stomach. "Well, maybe some things HAVE changed."

"Guys!" the blue haired girl yelled suddenly, turning crimson when most of the people turned to look at her. "Why don't we let Usagi-chan decide?"

For a few seconds silence reigned in the corner booth, broken later by the brunette. "I think Ami-chan is right."

Ami smiled at her, "Thanks, Makoto-chan." Makoto just smiled, before having more of her cold tea.

"I like this dress." Usagi said suddenly, gazing at a magazine with wedding dresses.

"Ah! It's beautiful!" the other blond cried, looking down at the dress as the others nodded.

"Minako is right, it is beautiful!" Rei cried.

Usagi looked at it, before looking down. "Though I don't think it'll fit anymore." she whispered.

"Of course it will fit!" Makoto cried, "you're belly hasn't grown too much. In fact, it looks just the same as it did three weeks ago."

"Yeah! It barely looked as if you were pregnant during the battle." Minako agreed.

"It will look perfect on you, Usagi-chan." Ami added, smiling at the blond.

"You think so?" Usagi asked, looking at the design again. "Mamo-chan will like it for sure."

"By the way, how is he?" Ami asked, "I haven't seen him much at school, or Motoki-kun."

"Busy." Usagi answered happily smiling. "He got a new job which keeps him busy, not to mention his studies."

"At least you live with him." Minako complained, "I've barely seen Motoki-chan these last weeks."

"But he did go to have dinner with your parents, didn't he?" Rei asked.

"Yeah…it was kind of funny to watch my father and Toki-chan sitting at the living room. Both seemed extremely uncomfortable." she said with a mischievous smile.

"Where were you meanwhile?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Spying on them with my mom." she answered. "But don't look at me as if I'm evil. He did the same thing to me…except he did it with his mom while he took Unazuki away."

"Hey Ami, what happened to the guy we met the other day…oh, what was his name?" Rei asked not noticing the dreadful glint on the girl's eyes or the way she turned to look at Makoto for help who had her eyes a bit widened.

"Ono Jurou? I think that's what Motoki said." Minako said, also ignoring the exchange between Makoto and Ami.

"I went to the doctor the other day." Usagi interrupted happily, "I'm officially three months pregnant and I will be able to know the baby's sex soon!"

"That's great!" Makoto cried excitedly, as everyone made comments about Usagi's baby. Rei and Makoto fought about if it was a girl or a boy, as Ami started stating facts about pregnancy, and Minako sighed dreamily telling how nice it would be the day she had her own children.

"You know…" Minako began once they were less enthusiastic, "it all seems so unreal. I mean, Usagi and Mamoru-kun will be married next month and then will have a baby. And Rei is already married…and will then have a baby!"

"NANI?!" Rei exclaimed, her face crimson.

"You're pregnant?" Makoto asked shocked while Usagi looked as if she had been given the best news in the world.

"That'll be so great!" Usagi said.

"I'm not…you know…pregnant!" Rei said, "Yuuichirou and I are still…getting to know each other."

Minako raised her glass, while doing bubbles in her drink. "And it what way exactly…" She started, blowing more bubbles, "…are you _knowing_ each other?" she asked her eyes narrowed as she laughed evilly.

Ami went crimson and got sudden interest on a magazine that was laying close by, just to get more flushed as it was a magazine of lingerie for the 'special night'.

"Minako-baka! We are just talking and knowing each other as friends, people…not in THAT way!" Rei exclaimed her face red in embarrassment.

"So…no baby yet?" Usagi asked closed to tears.

"No…we're not even sleeping in the same room." Rei admitted quietly, "Though he knows me more than what I thought. But I don't know much about him. I want to get to know him just as much as he does with me."

"Aww!" Makoto cried as Minako pouted now playing with the straw in her drink, "I think that is very sweet!"

"Well…I wanted my baby to have someone to play with." Usagi said, some tears slipping down her face as she stuffed her mouth with even more ice cream.

"Don't cry, Usagi-chan. Your baby will have lots of people to play with." Ami soothed.

"Yes," Luna added, "Artemis and I will surely play with him…or her."

"NANI?!" Artemis cried, his tail flipping around him as he grabbed it tightly against his body with his paw. "It is well known that cats and babies don't mix!" the cat snapped with dread splattered on his face.

"Oh, please Artemis. It can't be so bad. They're babies. They cry and poop. Cry and eat, and cry and sleep. That's all they do. It's not as if they're going to start playing with your tail."

"That is true." Makoto said as she started flipping through a magazine, "though they will do it once they are able to sit by their own and play." she said not noticing the cat had widened his eyes comically while some of the girls in the table giggled.

Again, everyone went on glancing down at the magazines, while Usagi arranged the folder where she had all they had already decided to use.

"Whose wedding would you think it is next?" Makoto whispered, while looking at some flower arrangements.

"You mean next as in a couple of years?" Ami asked not even glancing up from her magazine.

"Rei and Usagi have already found their match…" Makoto said, before whispering "…and Shinozuki-kun and I are dating now."

"Nani?" they all cried.

"Who is Shinozuki?" Both Artemis and Luna asked at the same time.

"I still don't know if Yuuichirou IS my match." Rei cried indignantly.

"He is you're husband though." Ami pointed out.

"Not that I had any saying in it."

"How long have you been dating?" Minako asked Makoto, ignoring the miko.

"A couple of weeks…had our first official date about two weeks ago."

"Official date?" Rei asked raising a brow.

Usagi looked back at the brunette who had not taken her eyes out of the magazine. "Where did you go to?" she asked looking at her.

For the rest of the afternoon the five friends and the cats sat there, talking, joking, fighting and planning one of their friend's wedding. The people who sat around looked at them, some used at the five girls, other with curiosity, others just smiling as their day went on just as they had done for years now.

OoO

Silence reigned in the small living room, as two young women sat in front of each other both looking down at their cups of tea.

"You haven't told anyone yet." The brunet spoke first looking at the other girl with short hair.

"Makoto…I'm not ready to tell anyone. I told you but-"

"Ami! Don't you think the others know something is wrong?!"

"Of course they know!" Ami stated, "But it is me! It was my fault, Makoto, it was me!"

"Why do you say so? You know that is not true and you just have to speak and forget-"  
"Have you ever gone through that?" Ami asked Makoto, cutting her of.

"Nani?"

"Have you ever felt a man over your body, or touching you in places you don't want to? Do you know what is it to feel dirty all the time, even after you've been hours in the bath trying to make it go away? Have you ever closed your eyes just to feel as if his hands are still over you? Have you ever been so scared that you couldn't even scream?"

Makoto sat there, looking at her friend not knowing what to say.

"Ami-chan…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You are just trying to help…and I will tell the others, but now…I just want to get over it." Ami said smiling at her friend just as someone knocked on the door. She saw as her friend stood and went to the door. She had just said more than what she wanted.

After their last battle, Ami had felt the need to tell someone what had happened to her. She had thought about going to Usagi, but she was busy with the wedding plans and her pregnancy, Ami had refused and then, she found herself talking to Makoto.

She had cried for what felt for hours with her friend. She had cried until sleep overtook her. Needless to say, she had spent the night over at Makoto's. It wasn't a surprise for her that her mother didn't even realize she had not spent the night at home.

"Who was it?" Ami asked as she saw Makoto return.

"Shinozuki-kun. Apparently, some friends of his are going out and wanted to see if I wanted to go…" Makoto started looking at Ami, "…would you like to come?"

Ami looked at her. True, she was still afraid of getting near unknown men. She was even afraid when she walked to school! Though, it would be good for her to go out.

"W-where?" Ami asked, hesitantly.

"Don't know…I think they'll go dancing, but you don't have to go if you don't want to. We can stay here and talk and have fun." Makoto stated, moving around the small apartment. "We could bake cookies! Or we could start the plans for Usagi's baby shower….or…"

"We could go dancing?" Ami asked smiling. She wouldn't be by herself, there would be thousands of people around, and Makoto would be there. After all, they say the best way to loose ones fears are to face them.

Makoto looked at her and smiled, "Or we could go dancing…and I have a dress which will fit you perfectly!"

"Are you sure about it?" Ami asked getting up.

"We could go to your place if it doesn't. But I'm sure it'll fit you…it's too small for me." Makoto grumbled as she led the way as Ami smiled happily. She just had to give another chance to herself…and try not to do some mistakes again.

OoO

Six months. Six more months to go and he would become a father. Six months and he would be waking every five minutes at night to a crying baby, and his usually tidy apartment would become a mess of diapers and talc.

Not to mention, he was sure he wouldn't have much time to spend with Usagi once the baby arrived. And though he loved the idea of having a child with Usagi, he barely had time to be with only her now between her schooling, his schooling and his work.

And on and on he went thinking as Mamoru sat in his sofa, staring at the TV.

"Eh…Mamo-chan, it'll be better if you turned it on." Usagi teased as she came and sat down besides him.

"It would…wouldn't it?" he asked smiling at her, though he made no motion to turn the TV on.

"What's wrong?" she asked suddenly, leaning against him, and smiling.

Mamoru looked down at her. This was the woman who had changed his life…or lives…in so many ways and had managed to steal his heart in so many ways, making it hard for him to breath. Her beauty always captivated him, and for some reason, her eyes seemed to shine lately. He leaned down to kiss her soft lips, smiling as he did so.

"Everything is perfect." He whispered to her as she smiled brightly, making his smile grow.

"Good." She stated as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

For a moment, Mamoru sat there, looking down at her belly. It was flat, not as flat as it had been before the pregnancy, but he had expected it to grow at least a bit more.

"Mamo-chan, are you sure you're ok?" She asked again.

"Of course, Usa-ko."

"Then…why are you staring at me?" she asked sitting up abruptly.

He looked at her. This woman would shortly give him a child, she would become –finally– his wife, and he should trust her with even the more minimal thing.

"Well…I've seen other pregnant woman before…and according to the books-"

"NO! I'm doing something wrong, right? That's it? I knew I was going to fail in this pregmanent thing!" Usagi wailed suddenly with a panicked look.

_Pregmanent? _Mamoru thought, though he voiced other things. "You're not doing nothing wrong, Usa-ko!" he said to the now hyperventilating Usagi. "I was just wondering about the growth of your belly. That's-"

"NANI? I'm too fat, aren't I?" She suddenly asked in a small voice before crying out loud, surprisingly, emitting louder noises than before. "I knew I must look like a giant wail!" she said while standing up and pacing the living room. "I swear I'm not eating too much…and the doctor said I couldn't go in diet now 'cause it can harm the baby…but he said I should cut it with the sweets…but apart from the two chocolates and the cup of ice-cream I had at the parlor I hadn't had anymore!"

"Usa-ko, your weight is perfe-"Mamoru tried to stop her pacing and talk to her, but it seemed his fiancé got worst every time he tried to talk.

"OH NO!" she cut in, stopping dead in her tracks, her eyes starting to moisture. "You won't marry me anymore!" She wailed, again, just as she burst crying.

"What are you talking about, Odango?" Mamoru said as he came forward and took her in his arms while smiling. Maybe that was it. Everything in Usagi was different to any other woman, and that was what he loved most of her. It was never the same, always different and changing.

"You won't be able to marry me because my dress won't fit!"

"I would marry you even if you wore a monkey suit." He whispered while giving her butterfly kisses.

"You would marry me like that, but I don't want to be married like that." She said, suddenly smiling.

"You look beautiful no matter what. And I think it's small…you're belly is small." He said quickly before she could rush into any more wrong conclusions.

"Really?" She asked, looking down at it.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you're not pregnant."

"It's good you know better then." She teased, hugging him.

And he would become a father soon. He couldn't believe it yet, it all seemed so strange, more like if it was a dream than a reality. He had, on few occasions, thought about one day having a child with Usagi, but he had thought that day would come in at least ten years, not in such a short term.

"Are you happy?" Usagi asked, breaking into his thoughts.

He looked down at her, captive by her baby blue eyes. He leaned down and gave her a peck on her small nose loving the way she giggled every time he did that.

"More than happy." He answered just as he reached for the remote to put some music on. "Would you give me this dance, my lady?" he asked with a bow, just loving the way she laughed at this.

"Hmm…I would like that very much, sire."

Maybe he only had five more months to the idea of becoming a parent, but he would have a lifetime to enjoy his time with the child, his child, their child. Meanwhile, he would enjoy every moment he had with his Usa-ko.

OoO

"Aah! Ami-chan…you look beautiful!" Makoto said as she beamed around in her room, "I knew this dress would fit you…but it looks as if it was made just for you!"

"It does look pretty, Makoto-chan…but…"

Ami looked into the mirror. It was a simple baby blue dress. It came just above her knees, and the back was a bit shown. It was not the kind of dress she was used to wear. It had short sleeves and showed a bit of cleavage, but at the same time it looked quite conservative. It hugged her body in the right places.

"You look beautiful, Ami-chan." Makoto said. "Here, this will complement it." She said as she grabbed a simple silver necklace with a small round medallion with something written in it.

"Love, Courage and Strength?" Ami read aloud as she glanced at Makoto with a raised brow.

"What?" She shrugged, as she turned to comb her hair. "I saw it the other day at a store and I loved it."

"It is very pretty." Ami said as she studied it.

"Are you ready?" Makoto asked, coming to stand behind her.

"Yeah, lets go."

OoO

Sometimes, Ami wondered why she got surprised so easily. In fact, she should be used to many things by now. But the fact that her friend's boyfriend was friends of an Urawa Ryo surprised her more than she could care to express. But the fact that Ryo had a girlfriend was what surprised her most.

Yes, it was a rather large group of people that had gone with them…people of whom she only knew three of them. Makoto and Shinozuki had been dancing practically all night long. Nevertheless, Makoto had kept her word and had actually been going to the table very often just to 'rest'. Of course, Ami had told her to go on and keep dancing, assuring her –repeatedly –that she was going to be fine.

And now, there she was, with four more people at the table, three other girls and one guy, while the only people she knew where dancing away. She kept trying to avoid looking at Ryo, who was happily dancing with that girl who had been glaring at her all night long for some reason.

"I say they're just a fraud!" the girl with blond curls besides her said suddenly, regaining her attention to the conversation they were having, or rather trying to have because of the laud music.

"Who?" Ami asked.

"The Senchi Sailors!" The young man responded, "Heard about them?"

"Um…a bit." Ami lied.

"What have you heard?" another girl asked.

"Not much…just that they fight evil."

"There is a guy with them, ne?" the third girl asked.

"Yeah! I say HE is VERY lucky!" the guy said before drinking whatever it was he was having.

"Who's lucky?" Ryo's girlfriend, Sasaki, asked as she sat down, Ryo just besides her.

"The Senchi Sailors." The curly girl answered.

"I believe it is Sailor Senchi." Ryo said, smiling at Ami who blushed a bit.

"I say they are just crazy girls who have nothing better to do with their time." Sasaki said, not noticing Ryo's dark glance towards her just before he glanced apologetically at Ami, who for a strange reason felt the urge to defend her team.

"They must be very brave, fighting for what they believe on. Not caring if they die in their fights."

"I actually heard they've died several times already." A brunette girl with short hair said. "always come back to life, though."

"Uuuh…creepy!" The curly girl said just before they all laughed, except for Ryo and Ami.

"What's so funny?" Shinozuki asked as he and Makoto sat at the table.

"The Sailor Senchi." The guy answered.

"What's so funny about it?" Makoto asked in a friendly manor, though Ami could sense she was tensing. And who wouldn't? This strange people were making fun of THEM and were not even a bit thankful of the many times they had to fight placing their own lives in jeopardy just so THEY could live happy lives.

"Not funny," The third girl with black and red hair started, "We're just saying they are a bit creepy…with that that they die and come to life and fight…though I do like their fuki."

"They do look very sexy in them." The guy said earning a swat from the girl besides him. "HEY!"

"I say," Makoto started, "they are brave, strong, and beautiful young women who don't even care what happens to them on battle, therefore they are not even selfish."

"Is it really good to trust them?" Sasaki asked with a concerned look. "I mean, they must want something…I don't think they do all THAT just to feel nice and warm."

"Maybe that is just part of what they are." Ryo supplied glancing over at Ami.

"What do you think of them?" Makoto asked Shinozuki who had been rather quiet.

"Well…I don't know. They do risk their lives…"

"But they hide their identity!" Sasaki added again.

"Maybe to protect those close to them…or themselves." Shinozuki answered with a shrug, not noticing the look of surprise that came his way from Makoto though the rest were oblivious as well.

OoO

She paced along the corridors, looking at the world through a small window. Time stopped where she was at, but life kept going on for her friends.

Sorrow and grief were constantly in her heart, but she reminded herself of her duty. She had broken all of the rules of time now, but she still kept her place where she was. The timeline was to be guarded, and she would guard the timeline her Prince and Princess had chosen…not only had the Princess of the Moon had chosen this along with the Prince of Earth, but the rest of the planets' princesses had wished for this as well. She couldn't have her dreams done, but she would make sure that the others did.

She smiled as she saw the day Moon and Earth would be finally united. They were already together, but being wed would make things much easier…not that there was more troubles between the moon and earth, there was no more lunar people, but their strength and power would grow as their love grew. Of course, things wouldn't be as they should have. But… they would be happy.

Their happiness was her happiness as well. She walked away, and kept walking through the halls of time. She tried to ignore the aching in her heart as well as the single tear streaming through her face.


	13. XII I DO

"Let everybody know I'm on my way…nananana…" Yeah, that's the song for Brother Bear, the one the little cub sings. Why am I singing it? 'Cause, I'm on my way!!!! Yeah, this story is going on the right tracks, man!

The first part of it, the one of Mamoru's dream, if you wonder, is taken of the 2nd chapter of The Wish, the prequel to this story.

Anyway, I hope you like it and I hope I can update soon. Until then, Tata! Leave reviews everyone!

_Italics_ are the people's thoughts

**bond** or whatever they are called are the telepathic conversations

Disclaimer: I know I'm on my way…but not on my way of owning SM…so...

**XII. I DO**

The silence surrounded the room was that of any late night. Darkness surrounded them, except for the dim light entering through the window which touched part of the bed where the young couple slept.

He, Mamoru Chiba, turned around in his sleep…he went deep into a strange dream…a dream which seemed he had lived before…

_He was there…he was older and he slept besides a woman who apparently was in her late twenties, early thirties…a woman who looked just like his Usa-ko. They were in a big, but rather cozy looking room. There were some things out of place, like clothes or others…it looked like any other room of a married couple. _

_As he slept a young child of about eight entered the room, her hair pink as candy, her eyes round and a soft pink too. If she had had blond hair and baby blue eyes she would have been a replica of Usagi, his bride…tomorrow wife._

_The child seemed confused and a bit scared as she walked towards Usagi, trying to make her wake. Usagi, by her part, just complained and turned around. Giving an exasperated sigh the kid moved towards him. He called him by his name, shaking him until he was wide awake. _

"_Ne, Chibi-usa, what's wrong? Go back to bed, it's too early." He complained as he tried to go back to sleep. _

_But the child seemed to think differently and with a deep determination, usually seen on Usagi, she cried for him again. "Iie, Mamoru-chan! Look! Everything it's different!"_

"_Nani, what's different?" Usagi asked next sitting up…_

_From there things seemed to blur out and then he looked as the child now wondered the room, both him and Usagi were in the background seeming to be exploring, in a good way, their own bodies, both looking extremely surprised. _

_It was then that the child picked up a picture. It seemed to be a sunny day, as all their friends and family stood around, a church on their backs, and there, in the middle stood him, looking happier than ever as he looked down with a beaming face at a radiant Usagi, dressed in her wedding gown and her arms wrapped around him, looking lovingly at him…_

OoO

The sky was blue, as blue as it had ever been; birds chirped happily everywhere as if aware of what was going to take place that morning. A soft breeze made the weather very pleasant as a few clouds went by.

In a secluded room, four young women, a black cat and an elderly woman fuzzed over a young, blond woman who grinned and squealed in happiness at every little thing.

In another room, far from the first, two young men, an older man, and a white cat tried to calm and prepare a very anxious and nervous young man, who above all, seemed excited and eager for what was about to happen.

Soon, the young man was standing in front of an altar at a church, the two young men who had been with him at the room stood behind him as he watched mesmerized the young woman soon-to-be his wife walking down the isle, the older man, her father, walking besides her, arm in arm.

Sooner than later, she was besides the young man, looking lovingly at him as he beamed down at her. The priest soon asked them a question, first directed to the young man, whom he answered without a second thought.

"I do."

And then, the same question was directed to the young woman, and just as the young man standing besides her, she answered without hesitation.

"I do."

"Then, by the power bestowed upon me, I declare thee husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And sooner than later, the couple was kissing in front of the whole crowd, all being witness of a weeding which would have had taken place more than a thousand years ago…just a few, less than three, aware that the two lives were not only bounded, but that they had finally bounded two reigns…and that with this simple, yet complicated step of love, they had each become Queen and King of their respective kingdoms.

Soon they were walking out of the church, just to be stopped by the photographer, asking if he could take a picture.

It was a sunny day, as all their friends and family stood around, the church on their backs, and there, in the middle stood Mamoru, looking happier than ever as he looked down with a beaming face at a radiant Usagi, dressed in her wedding gown and her arms wrapped around him, looking lovingly at him…and that was how the picture was taken…a small yet significant reminder of the day they had bonded their lives…bonded their kingdoms.

OoO

"I can't believe it's been a week already!" a black haired young woman said as she leaned against a young man with brown hair.

He only chuckled, circling his arms around her waist. "I don't know 'bout you…but I'm kind of thankful we didn't go through all that, Rei."

It seemed to be the wrong thing to say though as Rei suddenly jumped and turned to look at him, a frown on her sweet looking face. "Nani?!" She exclaimed, "I always wanted a wedding like that! Did you noticed how happy Usagi was?!"

"Did YOU noticed how NERVOUS Mamoru was?" He responded, "And I prefer not to have eyes on ourselves…if it comes to my family…" He shuddered.

"What?" She asked softly.

"Well…they would go nuts." He explained with a shrug.

She suddenly sat up even more straight, her eyes wide as she gapped. "I can't believe it… Yuuichirou! You haven't told them yet!"

He looked up at his wife, a nervous smile playing on his lips, "Well…you see Rei, it would be kind of…hard…to explain I got married and didn't even know about it myself."

She seemed to relax with his answer and smiled softly. "Do you regret it?" she asked. "What Grandpa did, I mean. Do you regret being married to me?"

He looked at her, "Do you really want a wedding like that?" he asked his own question, "It could be possible."

She gave her answer leaning against him, kissing him softly. He returned the kiss. And as their lips connected, passion seemed to take the best part of them and they soon found each other walking, not even watching their steps, to their room. At one point he took her in his arms, her arms being busy wrapped around his neck…from time to time travelling down his back.

In no time they reached his bedroom…he paused then, just as they had leaned in the bed, she was underneath him, his hands travelling around her body discovering every little curve and features…taking away any garment that was on his way. Her hands doing the same, discovering everything as she kissed his neck, his jaw line, and suddenly the naked flesh of his chest.

He stopped then, looking down at her with tender blue eyes seeking her loving and fierce dark brown ones. "Do you want this…do you really want this?" he asked.

She looked at him. "I do." She answered not even thinking about it. "Do you want me?" She asked then. "Do you really love me?"

He looked at her before leaning and tracing kisses around her face coming to her jaw line before going down her neck with passion yet gentle and then up to her ear, where he played with her earlobe with his lips, and then he whispered in a soft voice, just to be heard by her. "I do."

And for the first time ever they became one…their marriage becoming a permanent thing.

OoO

Makoto sat there, looking at Shinozuki who was cooking her dinner at her kitchen. For the first time, someone had taken over her kitchen, not letting her do a thing…not even slice tomato or chop onions. Nothing.

He was talking while he did up to three things at a time, chuckling as he told one story or the other, yet, she was not listening to him.

Makoto looked around her apartment. Most of her plants were gone. For a strange reason, one day she just felt suffocated with so much green around so she had donated some and others she had planted on other places. Yes, she still kept many around but now she knew why her friends had many times called her home a greenhouse.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Shinozuki suddenly asked her.

"Yeah…sorry, it's just that…" she started looking up at him, but stopped in her tracks. Could she really ask him the question that had been lingering in her mind for so long now?

"What?" he asked coming and taking a seat besides her.

"You're gonna burn something." Makoto said sternly, yet teasingly. "A cooker never-"

"-leaves the kitchen unattended. I know." He said with mocking annoyance. "What were you going to ask?"

"What is this?" she asked suddenly.

"I believe this is having dinner with me, and this is your place, and that is your kitchen…or are you referring to this?" he asked raising the spoon he was using to cook. "This is called a spoon…you see, it has several uses-"

"No, you baka!" She cut in while laughing before looking seriously at him…looking shyly at him. "I mean this…between you and me…"

They had never thought about their relationship. He had never asked a question, she had never answered a thing. It all started with a favor and then, they were having tea together, then dinner, movies, exercising in the morning at the park together, she helped decorate his place, he helped to move some heavy furniture at her place, she introduced her friends, he introduced his…yet they had never spoken of where they were going and Makoto felt nervous about it…not knowing what to expect.

"I…I've got no idea." He said as he stood and took the meat out of the oven before turning off the stove. He then returned a goblet of wine in his hand as he offered another to her. "Yet…I like this." He said with a smile.

She looked up and smiled as she took a sip of her wine. "I do too."

He then leaned down to kiss her just as she moved forward to kiss him. "But I really want to do at least the salad."

OoO

Ami sat besides her window, a book in her lap…she had been sitting there for the last thirty minutes and she had not read even a paragraph of it.

It had been a week after Mamoru and Usagi's wedding and they still were at their honey moon…due to return in about two more weeks.

But that was not in her mind. What was in her mind was their wedding, or rather, the person that had gone with her to the wedding.

She had planned to go to the wedding by herself, she had no qualms about it, but, apparently, Ryo had other thoughts. She didn't know how, but Usagi had somehow got his number. She had called him and told him about her coming wedding…her purpose being that she wanted him to be there…Usagi wanted Ryo to be there with HER.

At first, Ami had lost a bit of her temper. She didn't need a man to be with her…she was perfectly fine right now. Her priority was her studies, then her friends and then her mother.

"Hey, honey," said mother said from the doorway of her room, "I've just got a call. They need me at the hospital."

"Oh…ok." Ami said giving her mother a sad smile. They were supposed to watch a movie later…yet her mother had said she needed to study a case from her work and Ami had decided to take the time to read while she got ready for their night together.

"I'm sorry Hon, I know you wanted to watch that movie with me." Her mom said coming to the room.

"It's ok, mom. Don't worry…I needed to study anyway." Ami said with a smile.

"Why don't you call some of your friends over so you're not by yourself?" her mother asked, "What about that blond girl…what's her name? Usami…Udani…"

"Usagi?" Ami asked as she nodded, "She's in her honey moon, Mama."

"Oh…wow…didn't know she got married. Isn't she a bit young for that?" Her mother asked, "She's just your age. I mean, married at fifteen!"

"She's seventeen, Mama. A year younger than me, actually."

"Oh…yes, of course. You all just seem so young." Her mother smiled apologetically. "What about your other friends…the miko?"

"She's with her husband." Ami answered placing her book apart and walking out of her room, her mother following her.

"The other one, the blond one?"

"Minako is with her boyfriend today...helping him move to his own place and Makoto had a date tonight." Ami answered. "Don't worry, Mom, it's not the first time I stay by myself."

"I know," Her mother answered as she grabbed her purse and keys, "well, I guess this is the bad side of being a doctor…though you make me proud taking my same steps." Her mother said before placing a kiss on her forehead and leaving through the door.

…_taking my same steps…_ her mother's last words echoed through her head as she glanced at the closed doors.

"I…I don't want that future." Ami whispered glancing around the empty apartment. "I don't want _this_ future for my child." She decided glancing down at her book.

…_you make me proud…_ she remembered then and she smiled. She was going to finish college as fast as she could. She would work double hard, take more classes than anyone to become a pediatrician and then, she would see for her future.

She sat at her table a glass of water and a cup of tea at either side of her when a knock interrupted her studies. Startled she walked up to the door, just to see it was none other than Urawa, Ryo.

"Hey!" She greeted with a smile as she opened the door. "This is quite a surprise."

"Hey…" he murmured looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry for coming without calling first…I just needed someone to talk to…"

"Come inside." Ami offered moving aside so he could pass.

Some minutes later Ami placed a cup of tea before him as she took a seat quite far from him on the living room.

"I broke with her." Ryo said suddenly looking up at her blue eyes.

"What?" Ami asked not following.

"I broke with her, with Sasaki."

"Oh." Ami expressed the first thing that came to her, not really knowing what else to say or why he was here in her leaving room. "Um…are you…ok?"

"Yes…yes, I am."

"I'm…glad that you're fine." Ami said looking down at her own tea.

"You want to know why?" he asked suddenly, moving to sit closer to her, yet keeping some distance.

Ami looked up at him, not trusting her voice she just nodded. "I…there's someone else…" He started lamely, "She's been in my head since I knew her…there is something special about her…I know some of her deeper secrets and yet I know nothing about her…she's a mystery for me."

"Well…maybe you should want to talk with her…get to know her better." Ami offered sincerely with a smile.

"I already am."

OoO

"I'm just telling you, Minako-chan, you should ask him first." Artemis said exasperated as he looked up at the young, happy blond girl.

"It's supposed to be a surprise, Artemis!" She said rolling her eyes, "It's not much of a surprise if I tell him."

"But he'll live here." The cat almost whined.

"I know…and I want him to have a touch of me so he remembers me." She said as she kept working on the wall.

"Yeah…but I'm sure he would prefer another _kind_ of touch." The cat stated.

The blond looked down at her, before her eyes got a mischievous glint and she started doing a low, rather creepy laugh, "And just _what_ kind of _touch_ do you have in mind?"

"Not THAT kind of touch, Minako. Seriously!" He stated as he stood.

"Hey, Mina-chan, whom are you talking… with…" a young man with sandy blond hair entered the room, just to stop on his tracks.

"SURPRISE!" The blond woman said suddenly jumping to hug him. "So, what do you think, Toki-chan? Do ya like it?"

"Um…Minako…that's…orange." He stated pointing.

"Yeah, I know! Doesn't it look wonderful?"

"Minako…you painted my whole room in orange…and even my furniture is orange!"

"Well, it's my favorite color…and for a strange reason my parent's won't let me have a room like this. My mom says it hurts your eyes…but really. I think it looks nice! What about you?"

"My bed…it was dark blue…and now it's…orange…and…fluffy…"

"Well, it gives it a special touch…but what about the carpet?! I couldn't find an orange one so I just painted this one." She said with a smile.

"What?!" He exclaimed looking down at his feet. "Just…how?"

"Oh…you know…it wasn't easy…but a bit of work and then this and that…"

"Minako, it's orange!" he stated.

"Yeah, cool, uh?!"

"Minako! It's orange!" Motoki snapped then.

Minako gasped as she looked at him, her hand on her chest. "You don't like it?!" She asked offended. "I worked hard, you know!"

Just then the cat gave a strange cough/meowing noise saying in between, "Told you so!"

"It's not that…well…it gives me a headache just to be here!"

"Oh, so I give you a headache?!"

"Oh, God, Minako! Not you! The color!"

"But this is my color!" She snapped grabbing her purse in haste. "Then if you don't like MY color, you don't like ME!" With that she turned to leave, just to be grabbed by her arm and turned around, facing the young man their noses almost touching.

"All right." He said narrowing his eyes. "I'll let the room be IF you paint YOUR room in dark blue…including furniture and everything…and no...fluffiness."

"What?!" She asked looking puzzled. "Dark blue?"

"Yeah, it's MY favorite color and if you don't like MY color then you don't like ME."

"That's stupid! I like you, why, then, would I go through so much work?"

"Exactly…for a week, I'll leave the room as it is for a week, if YOU, in turn, have your room in dark blue."

"But…but…dark blue is darkish…and blueish!" Minako stated outraged.

"Well….this is orange and fluffy!" he stated pointing to his bed.

Minako looked around the room, and then back to her boyfriend. "All right." She said giving out her hand, "Deal."

"Deal." He shook her hand before closing the gab between them before leaning down to kiss her. "Do you really like this color so much?" He asked with disdain.

Minako looked up at him, her eyes sparkling madly, "I do."

OoO

"Sakura." A woman said.

"No." The man besides her said. "Daisuke."

"Ugh…no." she said as she turned around to face the window in the cabin at the mountains. "Hikari."

"I don't think so." The man said while chuckling. "Osamu."

"I really won't call a son of mine after something I dislike." The young blond girl said. "IF it's a boy." She stated placing her hand on her swollen belly. "Tamiko?" she asked after thinking a while. "It means beautiful."

"Yeah, but no, thanks. If it's a girl she'll be pretty enough taking after her mother…I don't want to increase my job by giving her a name which describes her." He said as he walked and placed his arms around her, her back leaning against his chest as they saw the snow fall. "And I believe Osamu is a nice name…even if you don't like to study…and discipline is important in a person's life."

"Yeah, yeah, Mamo-chan. I don't like it." She said.

"Serenity." He said suddenly.

"What? Why are you calling me like that?" the blond said turning to look at him.

"No, not that Usa-ko, Serenity, for a girl." He said.

"Serenity…but, Mamo-chan, that's just like calling a kid after me, and we said we wouldn't do that!" She whined.

"Usa-ko, c'mon, think about it. It fits, Serenity."

"And if it's a boy Endymion?" she asked. "I thought you were going to name the baby if it was a boy, and I would name her if it was a girl."

"Well, we agreed on agreeing with the name first."

"Do you think we're the only couple discussing baby names on their honey moon?" She suddenly asked. "I like it when it snows."

"yeah, me too." Mamoru said. "I think other couples have other things in mind while on their wedding voyage." He said leaning to kiss her neck.

"Hmmm…" She said giggling a bit. "I wonder what."

"I can really show you…" He whispered in her ear, before returning to the kisses.  
"Yeah…and then like all the other couples we'll be talking about babies." She said as she moved her head giving him guidance on where exactly to place the kisses.

"C'mon." He said as he took her hand on his and moved to their room…Usagi giggling the whole way.


	14. XIV Goodbye, Stranger

I believe you'll be seeing more chaps for this story since I'm in the mood to write it. I'm trying to finish two stories currently, and I believe this is one of those two chosen. And no, with this story I finish the 'Wish' series, as I've ended calling it…lol

Anyway, enjoy and I hope you review! Bye!!!! See ya all soon!

_Italics_ are the people's thoughts or memories!

**bond** or whatever they are called are the telepathic conversations

Disclaimer: Really… fourteen chaps, I think you already know the truth…

**XIV. Goodbye, Stranger**

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room, as the two occupants sat looking at each other.

"…_Maybe you should want to talk with her…get to know her better."_

"_I already am."_

With that last words coming from the male on the room, Ami could only get startled, looking up at him as if he had suddenly grown two heads. She opened her mouth to say something, but all she could do was gap as a fish out of water. "I…I…I…" was all that came out of her, confusion invading her.

"I'm sorry." Ryo said suddenly, getting up from the sofa. "I…don't say a word…it's just that…since the first day I saw you almost five years ago…I mean, don't…just think about it…please." With that he turned to leave.

Ami just stared after him and when she heard the front door opened she found herself standing and running towards the door. "RYO!" She yelled stopping as he looked at her a bit startled. "I…after what happened…" She started a bit startled that she was being so open with something not even her mother knew about. In fact, the only two people to know yet where Makoto and the young man standing in front of her.

Ryo looked at her, an understanding smile crossing his features, yet his eyes showed a bit of pain. "Hey-"

"NO." She cut in firmly. "Let me finish. Just…Urawa, Ryo, I'll be pleased to start with a friendship. I need time…to move on." She stated looking at his eyes a glint of hope now sparkling in them.

"To…move on?" He asked with a bright smile, "A friendship is just what I need to get to know this mystery of a woman." He finished making Ami blush deeply.

"Yeah…It'll be great to know someone who seems insists on saving me."

OoO

"Ooh, that's cold." Usagi said as she watched her obstetrician pour some gel over her swollen tummy.

"Yes, I know." She smiled curtly at her young patient.

It had been over a month since their wedding, Mamoru remembered, and things seemed to be settling down for the young couple. On the last month Usagi's belly seemed to have grown at least three times than normal. Her weight, though, was a good one for a pregnant woman on her fifth month.

He had to admit, on the last month Usagi's body had gone through very sly, yet noticeable changes…at least he had noticed them. For example, her breasts had grown at least…_how had she called it?_ Mamoru asked himself, _"two more cups!"_ He had no idea what that actually meant…but he sure liked it.

Her moods had been decreasing at least a bit. She seemed happier now, less stressed or irritated. Her stomach had settled down and her strange carvings had diminished greatly.

"Um…can we know if it's a boy or a girl?" Usagi suddenly asked as she looked at their obstetrician who was looking at the baby on the small screen.

"I believe we could…but as you can see all the baby's showing it's its back." She said. "I'll try to move him or her a bit." And then she followed to pock a bit at her tummy, trying to make the baby face the other way.

"**Do you want to know the baby's gender?"** Usagi asked him as he looked at the now black screen.

"**I…I don't know. What about you, Usa-ko?"** God, his life was changing so much…so fast and so soon.

"I believe we'll be able to see it now, if you would like." The older woman stated looking at his young wife.

"**Yes." **she answered him as he nodded along.

For the last month, ever since their wedding, he had had strange dreams about a crystal castle…a small girl with pink hair and then a fight. Details were blurry, and dreams varied all the time. The only thing that kept coming and coming was the little girl. Sometimes she looked as young as a five year old, sometimes as old as an eight year old. He had seen her wearing a senchi suit the same as Usagi's but with lighter colors…she had seen her dressed just like Princess Serenity had.

He had decided not to tell Usagi any of the dreams…for a reason in some of the dreams he felt dread. In others he just felt angry…towards whom the anger was directed it was unknown for them. Other times he felt confused, and others he felt frustrated, feeling he should know all the things that where going on. He always awoke with a headache then before the dreams got blurry until he could barely remember the child's features…he had heard her name before but always forgot it when he awoke.

"Ok…let see then." the older woman said.

OoO

A giggle was heard, as a chuckle was emitted…kissing sound followed…whispers, then another giggle…strange noises…was that a gun fire?...but then…a scream… and then… silence… whisper… steps… whisper… someone dropped something…hmmm…

"GRANDPA!" And…he was caught.

"Rei-chan! How are you…I…ahem…would you like some tea? Cookies? I just made…well…bought some nice-"

"You were spying on us?" his black haired grandchild….not a child anymore…asked.

"ME?! NO! Of course not…I was just…there was a bug. A huge bug and it was a spider bug…in the door….and it was dangerous."

"Rei-chan, the movie is about to end…c'mon." the brunette man said.

"Movie?" He asked with disdain.

"Yeah!" Rei asked narrowing her eyes at him, "What did you think we were doing?!"

"Ha…movie, ha-ha!" he laughed as he backed away. "Watching a movie of course…just…a movie nothing else…aahaha"

He looked as Rei rolled her eyes and grabbed her husband's hand, "Senile old man…c'mon." she stated as she closed the door after her…well, except for the slight crack where he could see the couple settle down again while Yuuichirou grabbed the remote and gave volume to the TV again.

"Movie…humph!"

OoO

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING!" Makoto yelled as she rushed to the door as she finished buttoning up her shirt, her humid hair falling over her shoulders. "God, can't a girl even have a quiet bath nowadays." She muttered as she opened the door.

She then froze, looking at the young man before her, his face stoic, a suitcase on one of his hand while another was in the floor.

"Shinozuki…what's going on? I thought we were supposed to meet in an hour." She said eyeing his bags.

"My sister called, Makoto. Apparently her husband had an accident with one of my nephews…my father is on a business trip. They contacted his office, but he said he won't be home in at least four more days, my mother is helping to take care of my sister's other kids but she's with a cold and…"

"You're going home." Makoto stated.

"Yeah…and I don't know how long I'll be gone." he ended looking down at the floor.

She nodded. "I…I see." An uncomfortable silence went through them both, then. "What about your cafeteria?"

"I asked my manager if she could handle things while I'm gone. If not, I'll just have to close it." he shrugged.

"But you've worked hard for it!" Makoto cried.

"It's my family who needs me Makoto!" he suddenly said harshly. "I'm sorry…I…it's my sister who needs me. I refuse to become my father." he softened his voice at first, but the last part she could feel the coldness coming from it.

"No…I'm sorry. If you have to go…I understand."

"Come with me." he asked her suddenly.

"Na-na-nani?!"

"Come with me, Makoto…please."

"I…I…" she started.

"This is my mother's address and this is the train station I'll be leaving from and the time… I already asked my manager if she can look after your café, she agreed…I'll be waiting for you."

She stood there, looking at both papers in her hand and then at his retreating form. She had two hours for the train to depart…the question was…would she leave with him?

OoO

She checked her hand bag, she checked her dress…then her hair…everything looked nice and neat. All the things she would need for the evening where at hand. She just needed her jacket and keys and she would be ready to leave.

"Going out again?" A voice called her from the doorway. A voice she had known since her birth yet it now belonged to a stranger.

"Yes, ma'am." She answered turning to look at her mother. "Does it bother you?"

"Of course not Ami…it's just…whom are you going out with today?" her mother asked her as she moved to the room and looked her top to bottom. "Nice necklace…never saw it before."

"Oh," Ami said smiling, "Mako-chan gave it to me some time ago." She stated turning to search for her jacket.

"I see. So…whom are you going to be with?"

"Just the girls and the guys. We've all got free time so we've planned this since two weeks ago. The only ones that apparently have free time all the time are Rei and Yuuichirou."

"Yuuichirou, uh? So…there are guys going with you?" The way her mother intoned it was not a question, yet she took it as that.

"Yes. Usagi and Mamoru, Minako and Motoki, Makoto and Shinozuki and the ones we already mentioned. I might add, Mama, that Usagi and Mamoru and Rei and Yuuichirou are already married."

"I see." Her mother said standing up and looking at her books. "You've only got two more years to become a doctor…it is quite amazing for your age." Her mother mentioned. "And at the pace you're going, you'll become a pediatrician by the age of 25."

Ami looked at her while blushing; she hated when people talked about her or made her the conversation's topic. "Yeah, I guess. But I would like to make it sooner." She stated.

"You could if you concentrate in your studies wholly." Her mother bit harshly.

"I do concentrate, mother." Ami responded a bit taken aback.

"So, everyone is going out with their partners…you're going alone?"

Ami was about to respond when they heard a knock at the door. "I guess not." Her mother said standing up and going to open the door.

She saw as her mother opened the door to face a happy looking Ryo…just as he got slightly nervous by seeing her mother and not herself.

"Uh…hi! Goodnight!" He greeted quickly, "You must be Mrs. Mizuno, nice to meet you. Urawa, Ryo." He said bowing slightly in respect.

"Nice to meet you to, Urawa-kun." She said slightly. "Before you both leave, would you mind to have a word with me, Ami." She half asked half demanded, not even waiting for an answer and moving towards the kitchen leaving Ryo at the door.

"I'll be right back." Ami told her trying to suppress, in vain, her blush.

"I'll...be waiting?" she heard him say though she was already out of his sight.

"Who is he?!" Her mother whispered harshly.

Ami stared at the stranger whom she called mother. _Where is this coming from?_ "He's a friend-"she whispered out as the older woman cut her.

"A friend?! Please, Ami. I won't tell you to stay away from him, but do know that men only hurt me…you…us women." She said the last part in a hazel.

"Mother…I've known Ryo from a long time ago…and we're just that, frie-"

"Don't think I'm an ignorant fool, young lady!" Her mother said raising her voice a bit.

"You're getting it wrong, Mother! We ARE only friends!" Ami said getting a bit flustered as she felt her eyes water.

"Are you? Or are you doing things behind my back?" Her mother retorted turning to look at the window above the sink. "You spend so much time by yourself, never home when I am here, that I don't know you anymore, Ami." Her mother finished. "Now leave."

Ami looked at her, feeling a lone tear track down her porcelain face. "Maybe…" She whispered looking down at her feet, "…maybe you're right. I don't know you and you don't know me at all."

She walked to the door, giving a fake smile at Ryo who just smiled back though she could see the concern on his eyes. "You're all right?" He asked after clearing his throat.

"Yeah, let's go." She said as she put her jacket on and looked back towards the kitchen…another tear tracking her cheek. She brushed it away furiously and closed the door behind her.

OoO

Four couples stood outside the restaurant they had agreed to meet at while waiting for the last couple.

"Where is she?!" a whine was heard from a blond girl. "I really need to pee."

"Again?!" Another blond one asked. "Usagi-chan, you just went?!"

"It is quite normal for a pregnant woman to feel the desire to…you know…during her pregnancy, Minako-chan."

"I really need to go!" Usagi stated turning to go inside the room.

"I'll go with her." The only black haired girl said.

"How along is she on her pregnancy now, Mamoru-kun?" A brunette man asked while hugging Minako.

"Uh…22 weeks." Mamoru answered as he still looked were his wife had entered.

"And that's…?" Minako stated.

"Five months…or is it six?" Ryo, who stood near Ami answered unsure.

"Five months." Mamoru answered.

"Is Makoto here already?" Usagi asked as Rei rolled her eyes walking out themselves. "I'm starving."

"You're always hungry, Usagi-chan." Rei stated leaning into her husband.

"I'm feeding for two now." Usagi stated placing herself sideways for everyone to look her tummy, which was now more obvious, yet slightly small.

"I was saying since before the baby." The black haired retorted.

"I think I see her." Yuuichirou said stopping the impending fight between the two women.

"Yep, that's definitely her." Minako stated. "But where's Shinozuki?"

"Hey!" Makoto stated with a smile, though here eyes were a bit red, "Sorry I'm late…I just got a bit distracted."

"That's ok." Usagi started. "You're ok?"

"Yeah…so, I don't know 'bout you, but I'm sure starving!" She stated walking into the restaurant as everyone looked at each other with puzzled expressions before following after her.

Soon, they were all sited at a round table on the back part of the restaurant.

"So…where's-" Minako started just to be cut by Makoto.

"He's gone. So…how's everything doing Usagi?" She asked making sure everybody got the message that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh! Today they told us the baby's gender!" She said jumping around happily while munching on bread.

"And?!" Everyone asked curious.

"It's a boy!"


	15. XV Battles of Life

Hey guys! Another chap going through! Wow….you know, doctors aren't always right. I mean, I've heard of many saying they told the baby was a boy and it turned out it was a girl, or vice versa. Like me, for example, everybody thought I was a boy. They had everything in blue, boy clothes, boy names, boy this, boy that…surprise, surprise! It's a girl!

Anyway, as you know, this is a sequel to The Wish. It is a girl, Chibi-Usa to be more exact and I just wanted to mess up with you. seems I did a pretty good job about it. lol…don't kill me please!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We already know that Usagi and Mamoru are going to end up with three kids…so anyway….

_Italics_ are the people's thoughts or memories!

**bond** or whatever they are called are the telepathic conversations

Disclaimer: Um…the plot is mine. I believe so, anyway. I mean…I don't own a thing. There, are ya happy?!!

Read and review!!!!!!!!!

**XV. Battles of Life**

A dark blue sky with thousand of stars could be seen, the bright white full moon brightening the way clearly. People walked around in the city, coming and going as some went home while others prepared for a night of fun being a Friday.

In a restaurant, a group of friends sat around a table, enjoying everyone's presence.

"…how's everything doing Usagi?" A brunette young woman asked as she took a sip of her drink.

Usagi, who was happily munching on some bread, suddenly jumped making the dark haired man besides her look concerned, "Oh! Today they told us the baby's gender!"

"And?!" Everyone at the table asked curiously.

The blond stopped jumping around and placed her hand on her rounded belly. "It's a boy!"

"Yes!" A brunette man said happily.

"That's great!" A brunette woman spoke next!

"I wanted it to be a girl!" Two women said, another blond one and the black haired one.

"As long as the baby's healthy…" A young woman with blue hair said as she took a drink of her apple juice.

"Ami's right. That's the important thing, guys." The man sitting besides the before mentioned lady spoke.

"As long as it doesn't have Uasgi's temper." A black haired woman said making the brunette man sitting besides her chuckle.

"That's rude, Rei." Usagi said.

"Well…it's not sure, yet." The black haired man stated placing a hand on Usagi's belly.

"What do you mean, Mamoru?"

"Well, you see Motoki, the doctor could barely see the baby's…um…you know…things…as he…or she…moved out of sight."

"Couldn't she move the baby to see again?" Ami asked.

"She tried…but the baby wouldn't have it." Mamoru explained with a chuckle as Usagi nodded along.

Rei suddenly brought her hand up while she coughed slightly, emitting the words "Stubborn as mother." In between.

"I heard that!" Usagi said before whining to the brunette guy. "Yuuichirou! Make her stop being mean to me!"

"Just because he's my husband doesn't mean he'll tell me what to do!" Rei retorted oblivious to the raised brows coming from the rest of the table's occupants.

"Yeah! But I'm in a very delicate state here!" Usagi retorted, while both of their husbands tried to calm both women, oblivious to the ensuing conversation at the other side of the table.

Minako leaned towards Makoto and Ami, who sat side by side. "Did she just admitted Yuuichirou as a husband?"

"Something is definitely going on and we dodn't know about it." Makoto said nodding along.

"You don't think they…oh, my!" Ami said blushing crimson.

"If they're married…what's wrong about it?" Ryo asked a bit confused.

"It's a long story, man. Ami should tell you about it another time." Motoki explained. "Just know new things always happen around these girls." Ryo nodded at the brunette man in understanding.

"I think Ami's right!" Minako stated before giving a creepy laugh. "Ooh…this is so good! Maybe Usagi's baby will have a little friend to play with after all."

"Yeah, he's going to be a lucky boy." Makoto said nodding along.

"Girl." Minako interrupted. "I still have the hopes it'll be a girl."

"Boy." Makoto started, "The doctor said-"

"She could barely see _it_," Minako countered, "Is there at least a slight fraction the doctor could be wrong?" She asked Ami and Ryo.

Both looked at each other before nodding. "See….they agree with me!" She said triumphantly.

And as two couple of women fight, two husbands tried to calm their spouses, and a boyfriend and friend tried to calm a tempered brunette and blond, the only one left unattended ordered his dinner to a very baffled waitress.

OoO

Time seemed to go by in a blink as soon the four girls found themselves high school graduates, except for Rei who still had some tests to go.

Minako decided to take courses in interior decorating, declining college. Surprisingly, she decided to do this just a month before finishing school. She and Motoki seemed to be on better terms every day and she had even come to think about telling him the truth…the truth about her secret identity but had declined about it.

Ami and Ryo seemed to be closer now, though they still kept as friends. He visited her from time to time and even studied together on some nights. Ami's mother had become more withdrawn and as far as Ami was concerned, it was her mother's problems…never admitting to anyone how it hurt her mother's indifference. Yet, she still kept being the happy girl, now more open with people. Her secret of Junou was still kept upon herself, Makoto, and Ryo, though she doubted she would ever see the man, seeing how much time it had gone by. All in all, she was happy. She would soon finish another year of college study and reach her goal faster than she had thought.

Contrary to Ami and Ryo, Rei and Yuuichirou settled more as wife and husband as time progressed. They still slept on separate rooms, but more often than not Rei ended spending the night at Yuuichirou's room, or vise versa. Her grandfather seemed oblivious to all this, yet she knew better as the old man could be seen smiling mischievously from time to time and always had something on his sleeve to make the two of them spend more time together…alone. Yet, she enjoyed this point in time of peace and happiness. Her husband was still ignorant of her second identity, and she would be happy if it kept that way.

Makoto, by her part, seemed to try to be always cheerful, though her home looked, again, like a greenhouse. She spent more time at her Café and at culinary school, learning everything she could and deciding to be the best no matter what. At the middle of the night, though, she would grab the only picture she had of Shinozuki and herself in one hand and the address he had given on the other. She would spend at least an hour glaring at it while silent tears fell through her cheeks and she fought against her desires of going after him. She refused every night, crying herself to sleep and waking the next morning stating it was a bright new day and a new beginning…hoping to meet someone to make her forget.

Usagi and Mamoru were, literally, going crazy. Usagi and Ikuko spent almost every day together, the later teaching her daughter everything she could about babies and pregnancy. As a result, Mamoru had to meet with Kenji, Usagi's father, almost every day as well. The older man, though he had come to terms about his baby having a baby, seemed to find new reasons to dislike him every time they saw each other, always coming to the same conclusion that it was useless and that Mamoru was now part of the family…thanks to Ikuko's aid.

Their obstetrician still held up the possibility of the baby being a girl, though she inclined more for it to being a boy. Nonetheless, Mamoru had suggested for them to have neutral colors, and Ikuko supported this idea. As the Baby Shower was given, most people gave neutral colors, except for Usagi's friends. Ami being the exception. The calm, young woman had decided on giving her gift-several outfits- in white. Minako had surprisingly united fronts with Rei and bought everything in pink, stating it was a girl while Makoto had bought everything in blue, stating it was a boy. Everything being clothes to accessories, and even some toys. During this time, though, Usagi had been more puzzled about the strange artifact a friend of her mother's had given her…wondering why she would need to 'pump' herself and what the strange dropper devise was for. Her mother trying to explain the 'dropper' was actually for the baby's mucus.

And so, Usagi began her eighth month of pregnancy, and everyone seemed to settle to the changes life was bringing.

OoO

It was a bright Saturday morning and Makoto had gone to the Chiba's place to help Usagi with the nursery. They were waiting for Minako to arrive but the later seemed to be taking her time. Makoto had been staring at a small train toy she herself had given the yet to be born baby.

"Makoto?" Usagi asked as she came as close as she could to the later, her belly now big. "Are you alright? You seem to be…distracted lately."

"Ne? Don't worry, Usagi-chan. Have you felt the baby kick?" She asked placing a hand on her belly.

"Yes, he seems to enjoy kicking me everywhere…specially at night." the pregnant woman whined emitting a smile from the brunette.

"He'll soon be in your arms." She said softly inclining more into her tummy.

"You know…Mamoru likes to do that." Usagi said suddenly.

"Nani?"

"Just lean into my tummy and feel the baby. He also likes to talk to him…or her...and sometimes at night when the baby is kicking all the time he starts singing to him and he settles down." Usagi told her, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"You deserve to be happy, Usagi-chan." Makoto said with a sincere smile.

"What happened?"

"What happened with what?" Makoto asked with a slight frown.

"With Shinozuki. What happened?"

Makoto looked at her. She was not only her leader and princess, but she was more like a sister for her. Truthfully, she shared a special bond with all of the other girls loving them and caring for them as only a sister could. They were truly her only family, but now, they seemed each to fall into their own worlds and she felt, somehow, left behind. "C'mon. You shouldn't be standing too much. I'll make some tea so we can talk." She offered leading the wobbling Usagi to the blonde's kitchen.

Once tea was set and they both sat comfortably, Makoto told everything to Usagi, feeling as if a dozen of tones had been taken from her back. She didn't know at what part tears had started to come, but she soon found herself bawling on the arms of her friend…of her sister.

"God Makoto, why hadn't you say a thing?" Usagi asked her, though she didn't wait for an answer. "You shouldn't have gone through this alone. I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry?!" she asked looking at the blond klutz, "Why are you sorry for?"

"You shouldn't have spent all this time by yourself." Usagi explained looking truly repent. "Makoto." She said looking up at her eyes. "Go after him."

"NANI?!"

"Go after him. I mean-"

"Usagi-chan, that's just plain crazy! There's much to consider-"

"Weren't you the one that went straight to upperclassmen and made love letters during school?" She cut in, with a fierce gaze which was unfamiliar in her soft features, "And how much more time do you need to think? You've already had three months of thinking!"

"I can't just leave Café La Terre like that!" Makoto snapped, "And my classes. What about them? I'll just leave my whole life after a guy I've fallen in love with?"

"Yes." Usagi stated calmly. "Makoto, Rei and Unazuki can help you out with the café, and even Motoki or Yuuichirou. You can always go back to school. It's not like if you'll be gone for more than a month. Even a month would be too long!"

"What if he's move on, already?" Makoto asked then, lamely, "we never really knew what we had going on."

"Yet, he asked you to go with him. Help him when he needed you." Usagi answered with a smile. "That's a really tough decision to take."

"When did you become so wise?" Makoto teased. "I never thought I would ask you that!" She answered with a smile.

"Oh…it just comes and go, just as my nausea does." Usagi answered with a smile. "So…what are you going to do?"

And that, indeed, was the question Makoto asked herself as she turned to look through the window.

OoO

As more leaves fell softly to the ground, Rei racked them humming softly to herself before getting a bit startled as Yuuichirou quietly approached her back and hugged her waist. She gave a short squeak before she heard his chuckle.

"You're gonna give me a heart attack." She teased.

"Me?!" He teased back, "Never. Whom am I going to hug then?"

"I could get you a Teddy Bear if you want."

"Only if it has dark long hair." He whispered into her ear before turning her around. She leaned forward, preparing to feel his lips when-

"Yuuichirou!" Her grandfather's voice called in an urgent tone, startling them both. "Yuuichirou, my boy!" The old man said as he practically ran towards them.

"Grandpa!" Rei whined turning to lean her back on his chest.

"Hai, sir?" He asked.

"There's strange people looking for you on the front. A rather appealing woman, though a bit old for my tastes, demanded to see you."

The younger couple exchanged looks before the three of them walked towards the front part of the shrine, where they were met by four people, three women and a man.

The man looked slightly like Yuuichirou, except for his dark blond hair which now was more white than anything. He was dressed on a rather expensive looking suit, his hair trimmed nicely.

The older of the three women had eyes identical in color to Yuuichirou's, her hair a dark brown, similar to the later. She was good looking, and was evidentially, the man's wife. She was also dressed in rather expensive looking clothes, a nicely fit dress.

The next was a young woman, of about Yuuichirou's same age. She was very pretty, Rei had to admit, though there was something about her that bothered her. Maybe it was the way she looked around at the shrine, as if she had seen better on her obviously pampered life. As the rest of the group, her clothes looked expensive, wearing high heels, a rather revealing yet conservative black skirt and a baby yellow shirt, highlighting her red hair and porcelain looking face. Her eyes blue as the sky.

And lastly, the youngest of the woman was a young girl of about fifteen. She had Yuuichirou's same hair and eye color, her complexion simple, yet elegant. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans –which seemed to have seen better days- and a simple soft red sweater. It was she who first squealed in delight and jumped into Yuuichirou's arms when the trio approached.

"Kiyoko-chan!" Yuuichirou exclaimed as he hugged the younger girl back and spun her around. "Wow! Last time I saw you, you were just a little brat!" He said one they parted each other, the younger girl grinning widely.

"Look who talks, Oni-san! As if you were a sunshine yourself!" the young girl, Kiyoko, answered back. Yuuichirou just grinned.

"Son, you look well." The older woman said as she approached to hug him and kiss his forehead while the man just clasped his hand.

"Despite everything." The redhead whispered.

"Excuse me?!" Rei demanded.

"And you are?" She asked as if she owned the place.

"Oh!" Yuuichirou exclaimed as he came and stood besides Rei and her grandfather. "This is my family…and friend." He explained to his 'new' family.

"My mother," He pointed, "Miyu, my sister…"

"Kiyoko-chan." Rei stated smiling, already liking her sister-in-law.

"Yes!" The brightly looking girl said.

"My father, Takashi…and…" He looked at the last member of the party, Rei could sense he was at a loss of words.

"Oh, please, Chirou-chan, why the needs of formalities?" The redhead smiled sweetly…too sweetly much to Rei's dislike…"I'm Mao. Yuuichirou's fiancé."

OoO

"SHE WHAT?!" a blond exclaimed to another blond. Anyone looking at them both would have thought them sisters or even twins…the most noticeable difference of them both was the rather big womb of one of them…the one in pigtails.

"She went after him."

"But…what is Mako-chan thinking!"

"Oh, please, Minako…you're the 'goddess of love'! You know Mako-chan is head over heals for this guy."

"But, Usagi-chan! Going after him? And without me?!" Minako whined as she took a sit.

"What would she need you for?" Usagi asked as she rubbed her belly. "Oh…he's moving!"

"SHE is moving." Minako corrected as she too placed a hand over the belly. "And I could have been a great help for Makoto…giving her advice…or…I don't know! Helping her!"

"Well…she's gone and didn't even left a phone to call her to. She said she would call me once she arrived, though." Usagi explained as she tried to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Minako asked.

"This baby is usingmy bladder as punching bag." Usagi said as she wobbled into the bathroom.

OoO

Enjoying the rather cool weather they were having during summer, Ami had decided to sit on a bench and read a book enjoying the breeze. Mamoru and Motoki where supposed to meet her there, and Ryo had said he would join them as well as preparations would be made for Usagi's baby to arrive.

While she waited she was peacefully sitting, going through one of her test books.

"Ami-chan!" she heard a familiar voice call close to her, her blood running cold.

"Ju-Junou…" She whispered, dropping the book.

"Why so lonely? Waiting for someone?" He asked as he approached her and stood right in front of her. "I hope it is me."

Ami calculated quickly in her mind her escape routs, but it all took to the same point. If she stood she would bump with him, and he was much stronger than her in her form. Transforming was not an option…it would reveal her identity not only for him but for other students who were oblivious to what was happening at the moment. She remembered she had to keep calm…she didn't want to have anyone's attention or for an energy beam like last time. Though they were in a rather secluded area.

"Please leave." She asked softly.

"Is that a no? Is not me?" He asked with a frown, "I don't like to be told no, Ami-chan…you should know that already." He said as he forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Leave me, Junou!" Ami demanded her voice going a little bit higher than what she wanted. "I don't want a thing with you…please, leave!"

"Hey!" A voice cried, a voice Ami knew too well and was more than pleased to hear to, Ryo.

"Leave her be, you idiot!" She heard another voice said.

"Why, Chiba-kun, 'idiot?' is that the best you can come with?" Junou smirked. "It seems leaving that whore of yours pregnant left you without any brains."

Mamoru was about to pounce over him when Motoki, who stood besides him, held his arm. "Leave her go, Ono-kun."

"Do you really think you'll intimidate me?" Junou asked glaring at them all.

"He didn't came alone." A new voice called, another young man of about Mamoru and Motoki's age.

"We're three to three." Another new voice said, another young male.

"You wanna fight?" Junou asked again.

"Just let me go, Junou." Ami pleaded as the grasp he had in her arm was becoming more painful as time went by.

"Why? You're mine…or you will be." He said lustfully.

"HEY! Let her go you bastard!" Ryo yelled again, clearly more infuriated.

"Just go back to your whores," Junou said, and that was all it took for the other two males to contain their anger.

Before Ami knew what was going on, she was shoved aside, falling on her side, hitting not only her other arm and hip, but also scratching her leg and arm as the six men around her where all involved in a fight.

"STOP!" Ami cried, standing up quickly before she could get further hurt, "Please stop!"

OoO

"Fiancé?!" Rei asked looking at Yuuichirou with a raised brow.

"Yes." She answered just at the same time Yuuichirou answered with the antonym of the word.

"No."

"Not technically," Miyu-sama interfered, "they've been friends since childhood…though both, Mao's family and ours would be thrilled with the idea."

"If this son of mine ever gets encouraged to settle down." Takashi-sama said pointedly.

"I'm sorry, what is your name, dear?" The elderly woman said kindly, ignoring her husband's coment.

"Rei." Yuuichirou answered before she could, avoiding the last name. "And this is her grandfather, Hino-sama. They own the shrine."

"We'll be pleased to accommodate you here, if you'll please." Grandpa Hino said suddenly, eyeing Mao and Kiyoko. "If you would like it…that is."

"That would be lovely!" Miyu-sama exclaimed, "Getting to know the place my son apparently fell in love with." She said eyeing Rei and making her blush in the way.

"Good!" Grandpa Hino exclaimed, "I'll show you the way."

"So…you are young Hino, Rei." Mao said looking at Rei from top to bottom. "Such a cute little giwl!" She cooed as she took Rei's cheek as if she was no more than two.

"Leave her be, Mao. She's young not an idiot." Kiyoko stated, pushing Mao as she followed the older people.

"Such a nice little girl she is too." Mao muttered before turning with a big smile to Yuuichirou, "Shall we?" She asked offering her hand.

Yuuichirou looked at her and then at Rei who just raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, before bowing slightly at Mao and talking to her in a very polite yet cold tone. "I'm sorry, Mao-sama, but I have a duty to fulfill."

"Oh…I see. I suppose the young _miko_ will come with me, then."

"No. You see, Mao-sama," Rei started in the same way Yuuichirou had talked to her, "I have an appointment elsewhere. I should be going in some minutes now and must get ready to go." With that she looked at her husband hoping he understood what she wanted to say.

She entered her room and started changing and just as she slipped some pants on she saw Yuuichirou enter her room, closing the door securely behind him.

"You're going out?" Yuuichirou asked with a raised brow.

"We were supposed to go to the Chiba's, remember?" Rei asked as she walked around the room getting ready. "You can stay with your…fiancé…if you like while your _wife_ goes out with her friends." She growled lowly.

"Rei…I've never had interest in her before. I really don't know what they all are doing here. But it is possible they will leave soon."

"How soon, Yuuichirou? And are you leaving with them or not? Are you going to tell them about us or will I turn into the _other woman?_" Rei asked with a scowl.

"Rei…I'll tell them. It's just that… I hadn't seen them in a while. My mother seems to like you."

"Yes, as she likes a dog, maybe." Rei stated as she grabbed her purse, "and tell your…lady….not to treat me as an idiot. I'm NOT a child." She said as she approached the door, "Oh, and be careful when you leave my room. You won't want to tell others why you're leaving HINO-san's room."

OoO

Rei, Minako and Usagi sat in the later's leaving room when the door opened and three rather bloody young men walked into the room, Ami trying to tend to the three of them.

"God! What happened?!" Rei asked jumping from where she was and going to try to help, followed by Minako and a slowly walking Usagi.

"Mamo-chan! What happened to you?!" She asked.

"That idiot attacked Ami-chan." Motoki stated.

"I'm so sorry!" Ami said, "I shouldn't have gotten you in this mess!"

"Stop apologizing, Ice." Kyo stated using his nickname for her, "At least that idiot won't get near you again."

"Again?!" Usagi asked as she helped Mamoru as much as she could. The three hurt men sat down on the sofa, while Ami and Rei ran to search for the things they needed to patched them up.

"Oh…Toki-chan…did you won the fight?!" Minako asked excitedly making the later smile.

"Yeah, we did." He said with a wince.

"Until security found us. We were almost expelled from college." Mamoru explained.

"Expelled?!" Usagi asked as she gently whipped some blood from Mamoru's lip.

"The only thing that saved us…well, the only one that saved us was Ami. She explained what happened and the bruise that brute left on her arm was enough proof we weren't lying…the other injuries helped as well."

"Well, I only have a small token with me compared to you three." Ami spoke as she came in with a First Aid kit and Rei entered with three empty buckets and a pitch of warm water.

"Seriously…how old are you?" Rei asked as she shook her head, helping Usagi out a bit who insisted on cleaning her husband. "How come you didn't go to the school's infirmary?"

"We were closer to our cars than the later." Kyo explained as Ami cleaned some of his wounds while he, instead, tried to clean the scratch in her arm.

"Are you sure you know how to do this, Mina-chan?" Motoki asked in a scared tone taking everyone's attention.

OoO

Makoto stood in the middle of the street, looking at the slightly big house before her. She looked down at her hand and read the address again.

"It matches." She said looking up at the house, starting to get cold feet. She stood for a few seconds before deciding to go back home. She turned just to bump into someone. "Gomen-nasai!" She apologized.

"Makoto?!" she looked up meeting familiar green eyes.

"Shinozuki! Wow…what a coincidence!"

OoO

"I can't believe it. That bastard!" Rei exclaimed checking Ami's arm as the group now sat calmly at the leaving room, having explained everything that had gone by.

"I'm glad he was expelled." Usagi said covering her tummy protectively.

"I would really like to have him just in front of me and kick him right in the ba-"

"MINAKO!" Usagi and Rei exclaimed at the same time, Ami went crimson, and the guys looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Remind me not to mess up with you." Motoki said.

"You know, the baby can hear you already!" Usagi snapped.

"She can hear, she can't understand." Minako stated.

"So he's gone for good?" Rei asked Ami.

"I hope so." Ami stated giving a small, hopeful, smile.

"We all hope so." Kyo told her smiling at her.

OoO

She might not be as bright as her friend Ami, but she was not as clumsy as her friends Usagi and Minako. Yet, the first thing that came out of her mouth was something so stupid she felt as kicking herself.

"Shinozuki! Wow…what a coincidence!"

"Uh…yes, a…coincidence…" Shinozuki started looking at her with a raised brow.

"So…I wanted to talk to you." Makoto stated.

"You came…you really came." He stated getting closer to her.

"Well…I didn't had a phone number…and really, I couldn't very well know when or if you were going back so I talked with Usagi who advised me and then I thought about it and then I-" She was cut off by his lips pressing hard against hers suddenly, and just as it started it ended. "I can get used to this."

"I'll be going back soon…if you wish to stay…with me."

OoO

It had been almost two weeks since Yuuichirou's family had arrived and it had been a total nightmare for the young couple.

Yuuichirou had not found the courage yet to tell his family about him and Rei, and the presence of the redhead made things worst. She openly flirted with the young man driving Rei crazy.

For the other part, Yuuichirou's mother and sister where more than happy to get to know Rei and her grandfather, his father, though, didn't stop saying how Yuuichirou was old enough to settle down and get married…with Mao.

Rei's grandfather seemed oblivious to all this and her only escape were her friends. They had not known a thing about Makoto. She had called Usagi, telling her she was fine and would arrive for her birthday. Usagi, by her part, complained more and more about a backache. Both, Ami and Mamoru, told her it was more than normal since her ninth month was approaching. She was due a week after her birthday after all, that was in two weeks.

Apart from all the above stress, Rei was on her last week of classes. She had only one more test to take, yet it was one of the hardest subjects for her. To make things worst for the young Miko, she was starting to have some flu symptoms.

During this time, she and her husband were acting more like strangers in public and fighting in whispers in private. Each of them slept on their rooms, though most nights, Rei had woken up at midnight with Yuuichirou sitting by her side just looking down at her. He always said the same thing, night after night, he just liked watching her sleep, leaving just before dawn.

It had been on one night that things seemed to come crashing down suddenly. She had awoken on the wee hours of the morning, expecting to see the blue eyes watching her sleep to find an empty room.

For a few seconds she fought with herself on what she wanted to do when she heard someone was in a spat…a whispered spat, though a spat. She could only hear the mumbles, and was unsure of who the voices belonged too. She was sure the only reasons she could hear such a thing was because of the dead silence of midnight.

Finally taking her decision, she decided to investigate…and eventually search for a reason to slip into Yuuichirou's room. She followed the voices, identifying one as belonging to a woman and another to a man…coming from the direction of Yuuichirou's room.

As quickly as her steps could take her without doing any noise she stopped in her tracks at what she heard and saw. There, in her husband's room stood said husband with the redhead, Mao. The two of them fighting…it was obvious she wanted more than a friendship with him.

"…I know you have something with that miko!" Mao suddenly spat, making Rei hide in the darkness, not wanting to be seen. "I've been observing you…the way you look at her, speak to her…but she's just a snooty brat, Yuuichirou!" Mao cried and Rei's blood boiled in anger, not only for being called a 'snooty brat', but because now she could see just exactly what Mao was wearing…which made Minako's most sensual outfit look like a nun's suit.

"You know nothing, Mao." Yuuichirou spat back in anger, just as Rei felt a slight headache and a cramp in her womb.

"I'm not an idiot! We were supposed to be wed this autumn…and we're in summer now. Just a couple of months…even if you don't love me. I don't care!" Mao said getting dangerously close to Yuuichirou.

He stood, looking at her, before looking out the window while Rei felt her heart was going to stop…wanting to ignore the sudden pain that was overcoming part of her body, since the pain in her heart was bigger. "Please…leave."

With that, Rei smiled wanting to walk towards the room and demand Mao to unhand her husband. With that in mind she started her pace towards his room, seeing how the sun was starting to rise.

"Why?" Mao asked, getting closer to him, making Rei frown and stop in her tracks. Would he finally reveal their secrets?

"I…I…" Yuuichirou started and again, the pain in Rei's heart came full force, as well as the pain in her higher thighs now…and her back.

Rei was about to enter the room when she stopped yet again when she saw Mao's bold move. She didn't care the reject of the man, she had just lounged into his arms sealing his lips with her.

Rei stood in the door, and looked into Yuuichirou's surprised eyes, as her dark ones connected with his light ones. She felt tears streaking her face, unable to see how her husband pushed the other girl forcefully. Just as she felt the tears rolling her cheeks she felt something else spreading between her legs. She looked down and saw how blood spread over her pants. And just as her world came black she heart Yuuichirou call her name and felt strong arms grab her, enabling her from crashing into the floor.

OoO

Ami sat at her desk, preparing herself for the test she had later on that morning. She had gone to bed two hours after midnight, and it was only five in the morning, but sleep seemed to be avoiding her.

She had always had harmonious relationships with everyone around her. Her relationship with her friends, of either gender, seemed to be stronger than before after her little secret was made public…for them. The girls and Mamoru, Motoki and Ryo where the only ones to know and it would be just fine for her if they were the only ones to know.

Of course, things didn't go like that. The school asked Ami if she wanted to press charges against Junou, seeing as she didn't only had an eye witness, but they had taken pictures of her now faded bruise it was more than possible that they won the case. After the girls talked her into it, and the guys gave her all the support, she had accepted.

Things with her mother were not on the best terms before that, and things just seemed to worsen up when she found out about the physical assault she had suffered. Her mother had come to the point to even blame her…stating she was obviously two-timing. Ami had been so hurt by her words that she had refused to even be in the same room for the following days and now it was her mother who barely talked to her. It had come to the point where she had only seen her once in three days…and they had both seen each other since they were leaving at the same time and needed to use the same door.

"Oh…you're up." A voice called from her back making her see the person who had been on her mind.

"Yes…I've got a test today." Ami said giving her a sly smile.

Her mother nodded as she stood looking at her, obviously wanting to say something. "I hope all goes well." she said finally.

"Thanks." An awkward silence fell then, as her mother stood there already dressed for work while Ami sat in her desk still on her pajamas.

"So…I've got a job offer." Her mother said next.

"Really?" Ami said with another smile. "That's good. Are you going to take it?"

"If I do it'll be in around five more months…and we would have to move."

"Move?" Ami asked her smile fading. "Move where?"

Her mother looked at her, studying her daughter making Ami 's stomach churn on unnatural ways. Then, the oldest woman finally answered. "Germany."

Ami sat there, stunned, her book falling from her hands. "Nani?!" She looked at the woman…now a complete stranger for her. "Are you planning on accepting?" She asked next.

"I already did. I'll be going to Heilbronn, the city where we'll be living, in a couple of weeks. If you're free from school then maybe you can come with me so we search for an apartment or house to live at."

"I…I can't go." Ami whispered thinking of the many attachments she had to her homeland. Tokyo was her home…her friends, her real family, were there.

"Well…then you'll have to stay by yourself. I'll only be gone for a week or so. I hope I can trust you by then."

With that the woman disappeared, leaving Ami with a bigger wound on her heart. She could study medicine, but she knew these types of wounds only time could heal.

"I won't go." She whispered. "I'm sorry, mother. But this is my home."

Ever since she discovered she was a senchi she had been on numerous battles. Now, however, she and her friends seemed to be on different battles…those battles which life brought along.


	16. XVI Not Just Friends

Wow! Another chap finished!

Someone who reviewed, Taylurr, told me I had updated ten days ago and that I HAD to update…I must say…awww! Thanks for liking this story so much!

I'll try to update as soon as I can, I don't promise a thing, BUT I am concentrating myself on THIS story and on Little Earth…so those of you who read those two stories should be happy. I could update one of my other stories…yet is more probable that the quicker updates will be for this two.

Ok, gotta go now! Read and Review!

Oh, and thanks for those of you who told me where the mistakes where on the other chap…nope, I didn't reread this one, yet I hope I've not done so bad. I think my writing has improved since my first story though! XD

_Italics_ are the people's thoughts or memories!

**bond** or whatever they are called are the telepathic conversations

Disclaimer: Um…the plot is mine. I believe so, anyway. I mean…I don't own a thing. There, are ya happy?!!

Read and review!!!!!!!!!

**XVI. Not Just Friends**

The sun shone in the early morning as the wind swept some leaves by. A young man stood by a door, worry, fright and regret dominated his features. He watched as an elder man, his grandfather-in-law, paced from side to side as they both waited.

Wait. That word was having a new meaning for him. He had always considered himself a patient man, but now, he just wanted to rush into the room where his wife was with the family doctor.

"Yuuichirou," He heard his mother call, as he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. "Why don't you try to drink some tea, dear? Your sister made it for us all."

He looked back at her, she offered him a slight smile.

"Rei-chan will be fine." He heard his sister say, she was sitting besides his father who was looking down at his cup of tea while his sister kept trying to cheer the mood.

"Who knows," Mao said, who was sitting at the other end of the table. "It was really strange what happened to her…I wonder why she started bleeding like that."

Again, he felt the bit of relief he had felt drain. "She's strong. She will be fine." He stated, believing with his heart what he had just said.

"You really care about her, don't you, son?" His father spoke for the first time in the long morning.

Just when he was about to answer the door to Rei's room opened and out came the doctor. In a flash, both, Hino-san and he were by the doctor's side, asking many questions, just as his family also asked one or two from their spots.

"I need to talk with you, Hino-sama." The doctor stated motioning for them to leave the room.

"But…what's wrong with Rei…is she ok? Is she awake? Can I see her?" Yuuichirou rushed the questions, he felt as if his chest would burst at any given moment.

The doctor looked at him for a moment, before shaking his head with a sigh, "I would not recommend that. She is doing better, yet she needs her rest."

"Doctor, what happened to my child?" Hino-san asked then, looking older than what he had looked before.

"I'm afraid it's a rather…delicate subject. I think you would like to be in private. I would call it more-with no offense- a family matter."

Hino-san nodded, before looking around and meeting Yuuichirou's eyes. "Very well." With that they left, and Yuuichirou started his pacing again.

It was not long before Hino-san returned, his face drained of all color. He entered the room, ignoring everyone else except for the worried young man.

"Yuuichirou, son…" Hino-san began, it was clear he was struggling to say what he said next. Yuuichirou himself was not ready to hear those words. He would never be ready. "Rei-chan…she…Rei-chan had a miscarriage."

The room felt silent, except for Mao who snorted. "Wha…what?!" Yuuichirou asked, surprised and confused at the same time.

"She was pregnant?" Miyu, his mother asked, "But…she's a maiden, isn't she?"

"Of course not, Miyu-chan. Any maiden couldn't have a miscarriage." Mao answered for her.

Yuuichirou barely heard his family, not caring what they were saying at the moment. He felt his eyes moisten at the thought of loosing a child even before knowing of his existence. "Does…does Rei know?" He asked Hino-san who only shook his head rather slowly and tiredly.

"Doctor wanted someone close to her, preferably the baby's father, to tell her the news." He said sadly, to which Yuuichirou only nodded.

"Yuuichirou," He heard his father's voice. He turned to face the pensive looking man. "Just…who is…was the baby's father." And he knew his father knew something. The rest of his family and Mao went quiet at that question, and looked at them both.

"I…was." Yuuichirou said, knowing it was time to tell the truth to his family. Hino-san smiled sadly at him.

"I think I'll be with Rei-chan in case she awakes." The old man said, while his family looked gob smacked.

"WHAT!" Mao was the first to react, screeching the word out. "I knew there was something between the two of you…but really…falling into…into sinful paths and….no wonder that baby died. It must have been a punishment from God!"

Yuuichirou looked red then, he was about to yell at her when his father beat him to it. "Don't talk about a young lady about that. You're forgetting, Mao, that no matter what that child was part of our family!"

"Yuuichirou…why didn't you tell us she's your girlfriend?" His mother asked next. "She is your girlfriend, isn't she?" She asked as an afterthought.

"She's…well…" Yuuichirou began, he would have wanted to present his wife in another fashion, definitely not like this. "She's not."

"You slept with a young lady who has no relationship with you?" His father asked sternly.

"No." He answered, bracing himself for what was to come. "She's my wife."

OoO

"I need to pee."

He sighed, as he started looking for any restaurants, or a store close by who had a bathroom and was open this early in the morning.

"Mamo-chan, I really need to pee."

"I know, Usa-ko." He answered, parking his car on the first spot he found.

"I don't want to go to public restrooms anymore. They have a funny smell, and…oh, my, I really need to go." She said as he helped her get out of the car. She walked as fast as she could into the first restaurant she found, leaving him outside as he grabbed her purse and locked the car.

"I'm going to be so grateful when that kid finally comes." He muttered as he walked towards the restaurant where his wife had gone into.

"May I help you, sir?" he heard a young man, a waitress asked.

"I'm just waiting for someone." He replied as Usagi arrived to his side.

"Well, that was a lifesaver!" she joked smiling at him, her hands on her hips her now huge tummy coming out more.

"Yeah, it was." He smiled. He loved the way she looked now. Even though it was, literally, a pain in his…back…she looked adorable. Her eyes seemed to have a special sparkle now, one which wasn't there before. Her skin seemed to glow. She looked more and more like a woman than a girl. It was still strange for him to go from, 'This is my girlfriend' to 'this is my wife.'

She walked to the restaurant's door and waited for him, while he still admired her and thought about the past months.

It had not been easy, but he had enjoyed it from time to time. Ever since Usagi had moved in with him, his apartment seemed to never be a quiet place. She was either hearing music, talking or singing to her heart's content or snoring peacefully. But even on her most quiet times, there was always a second breathing by his side, or a content sigh, just like now.

"**What are you thinking about?"** She asked him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"**Just…about what has gone by."** He answered looking down at her with a smile as they walked around, reaching a small park.

"**I'm happy too."** She answered as she approached some roses, particularly the red ones.

"**Do you think our baby will have…you know…powers?"** he asked just as she shrugged and rubbed her belly.

"I have no idea, Mamo-chan." She answered as she looked around for a place to sit, he knew her back was starting to hurt. Leading her to a near by bench, they both looked around. It was a pretty park, full of flowers and trees which had bloomed very nicely.

"Why couldn't you sleep last night?" she asked suddenly. For his part, he made no motion as if he was to answer, just looked at some roses nearby. "Mamo-chan…"

"Dreams. I keep having these strange dreams. A castle, a crystal castle. There's always a little girl with pink hair running around, sometimes laughing, sometimes crying."

"Hmmm…Do you think it has a meaning or something?" she asked, unconsciously striking her tummy.

"They're more like…memories, yet at the same time they aren't." Mamoru said shaking his head. "It's just very strange. I really try not to think about it."

She nodded, before leaning against him once more. "Your back hurts?" He asked as she shrugged.

"A bit."

And with that the couple kept sitting down, enjoying their early morning at the park.

OoO

She stirred in the bed, enjoying every minute of the warmth the blankets gave. She loved this bed, she loved this room. She could stay all morning long there, she decided.

"Makoto-san?" A young voice called from the door, knocking twice.

"One moment!" she called, as she smiled and struggled to get up. She had always been a morning person, rising early every day. Yet, it seemed that in the time she had spent here she enjoyed the bed.

Getting up and placing a robe around her she opened the door to be greeted by a little girl with dark brown hair which was held in piggy tails and big green eyes which looked happily up at her.

"Uncle told me to tell you that breakfast's ready!" She said happily.

"Thank you very much." Makoto said exaggeratedly, smiling at the four year old. "Tell 'Uncle' I'll be there in a few minutes, will you?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically before running along, yelling what Makoto had asked as she ran. With a chuckle and shaking her head Makoto closed the door.

The guest room wasn't very big, but neither small. It had a bed, a dresser, two night tables and an adjoining bathroom.

It was still strange to her, despite the time she had spent there, that she was actually there, at non other but Ikeda Shinozuki's family house.

She had already met his sister, mother and his sister's kids. His brother-in-law was still held at the hospital, though he would return home in a couple of days. And though she had enjoyed her stay, it was time for her to return home, to Tokyo.

She and Shinozuki had talked about it, and had decided they would return that same day. In conclusion, and sadly, this was their last day here.

But for all, this trip had helped them. This trip had defined their relationship. They now were officially a couple. They were no longer just neighbors, or friends, or had a 'fling'.

She could only help but smile; this trip had showed her a whole new side of Shinozuki. He was not only kind and soft when it came to kids, but also a big fuss about small details. Yep, things were definitely looking better for her now.

For the first time in a very long time, she felt she had someone special. Someone just for herself. Just like all her friends had their families or other friends outside of their circle, she now felt just the same.

Yet, the rest of the senchi where not only her team and her princess. They were more. They were family.

OoO

"Remind me, why did we have to meet so early?" A young blond woman whined just as she yawned.

"Rei wanted us to meet early so there was no way Usagi-chan would find us here." Another young lady with blue hair answered. "And it isn't very early. It's nine in the morning. I had a test today at seven."

"Oh, Ami, Ami, Ami-chan…not everyone is like you. Some of us just need our sleep." The blond responded while trying to hide another yawn.

"Morning!" a brunette young man said as he chuckled looking at the blond girl. "Have a good night sleep, Mina-chan?"

"Oh, hi, Toki-chan! Why thank you! I'm really well on this lovely morning and I did my hair just for you, it's so nice you noticed!"

"Um…Minako-chan…you did your hair just like every other day…" Ami stated, tilting her head to her right side.

"That's not the point, Ami-chan!" The blond snapped, "The point is for Motoki-kun-"

"Motoki-_kun?_" The brunette interrupted just to be ignored.

"-to compliment the woman of his dreams…meaning, _me._"

"How do you know it's you?" Motoki asked with a mischievous look.

Minako turned to glare at him, "You're this close," She said barely inching her thumb and index finger, "to be single again."

"Someone definitely woke on the wrong side of her bed." Motoki whispered, before talking in an audible voice to the two young ladies, "would you like something for breakfast? And no, Mina-chan…I mean food not a shake. Really, hon, it's too early for that."

As Minako pouted Ami went ahead and asked for an apple juice.

OoO

An uncomfortable silence bestowed upon the room, as every single person in it looked at the young brunette man with shocked expressions.

"Wi-wi-wife?" An elder woman whispered. "Did you just said-"

"I can't believe this!" A red haired woman bellowed. "I would have taken a…a…fling…or any other thing coming from you and that…that…_girl_, but _marriage_?" She said, disdain clear in her voice.

"You….you got married. My oni-san got married and didn't even told us."

"How long? when did _this_ happened?" the oldest man of the both present finally asked, ignoring the rest of the reactions.

"About eight or nine months ago…it was…Rei-chan and I were already dating and the wedding...God, it was just such a surprise! We…it was…"

"Me who did everything." A new voice said, making everyone turn to look at the new occupant of the room.

"How's Rei?" Yuuichirou asked, rushing besides the old man.

"Asleep." He said.

"I need to see her." Yuuichirou stated, starting to live the room.

"Yuuichirou! Come back here!" The stern voice of the other man, Takashi, was heard amongst the room.

Yuuichirou stopped in his tracks, a raised brow featuring his face. "Father…I really _need_ to see her."

"We really _need_ answers, young man." Takashi answered with a frown.

"Let the boy go." Yuuichirou's mother interrupted, placing a hand over her husband's arm. "He does have a right to see his wife."

Not even waiting another second, Yuuichirou sprinted to Rei's room, not even looking back at the rest of the group.

"I can't believe this!" Mao, the redhead, cried in indignation. "This would have never happened if my parents would have set me with the Watanabe's. They are so much better than you lot. Married?! Ugh, please."

The youngest of the group looked up at the redhead, glaring at her with furious eyes. "You know something, _MAO_, for all this years I've had to shut my mouth and try to have a decent relation towards you. But now, you've just messed with my family. Get the HELL out of here and go with your Watanabe's or whomever the hell you want to and get them up in your ass!"

"Kiyoko!" Her mother said, taken aback by her daughter's words.

"I think she's right." Her father stated with a smile.

With a little screech of indignation and a stomp of her foot, she left the room, leaving everyone silent.

The oldest man, who had been almost an outsider during the whole discussion, decided to have that moment to clean his throat, and regain the attention of the family, which was now his granddaughter's family-in-law.

"I supposed we should all take a seat, seeing as you should know how your son got himself a wife."

OoO

Laughter. A room full of laughter. When was the last time she felt this comfortable with people who where more than strangers just a couple of weeks before?

"Yeah, yeah…I was not so bad." The young man besides her said to the rest of the group, as he directed a wink at her, making her give a silent laugh.

"Oh, that's what he says, Makoto-chan, but in reality he was worse than any of my kids all combined!" the young woman said, her eyes shining.

She grinned at that, "Oh, I do believe you Akira-chan. Afterall, Shinozuki _was_ a total nightmare when he first moved to the building."

"Oh, look who's talking!" Shinozuki exclaimed in indignation. "I recall you were the one on defensive mode."

"She must have had a reason for that." His sister, Akira, stated with a smile.

"You two are going to make my life miserable." He muttered with crossed arms.

"Don't worry," Akira stated with a wink directed towards Makoto, "I'm sure Makoto-cha here will compensate somehow."

The young couple smiled at her, before they continued with their breakfast.

"So, what time are you leaving?"

"In a couple of hours." Makoto stated looking down at her watch.

"I see." The older woman stated, getting up from the table with her plate. "I better go tend my son."

OoO

"This is very strange." Ami stated looking down at her watch, before continuing to flip thorugh her book.

"Yeah, it is! If she wanted us to be here early, then she would have come!" a bored Minako snapped, before she gave a sigh. "Sorry, Ami-chan, but I really am in no mood to wait for Rei-chan."

The other girl just smiled at her friend, "Don't worry, Mina-cha. Oh, here comes Usagi-chan and Mamoru-kun."

The two of them turned to see a very pregnant Usagi walking towards them both as Mamoru stayed behind to talk with Motoki.

"Hey guys!" the blond said happily as she took a sit by the edge of the table they had usually taken for the last four, almost five, years. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I could say the same of you." Minako stated. "But, Ami, Rei and I were supposed to get together and plan your non-surprise Birthday party. Seriously, I don't see what the fuss is about you not having strong emotional surprises." The blond pouted as the pregnant woman shrugged.

"She could go into labor, Minako-chan. Pregnancies are very delicate." Ami explained, looking up from her book.

"Where's Rei?" Usagi asked, looking around.

"That is what _I_ want to know!" Minako stated. "We've been waiting for her for an hour and she is not answering her mobile!"

"Who?" Mamoru asked as he approached and sat by his wife.

"Rei." Ami answered as Usagi explained everything to him and Motoki, who was there too.

"Then why don't you go look for her?" Motoki asked with a shrug. "Maybe she just forgot."

"You're talking about Rei here, Toki-chan." Minako explained, "Usagi and I are totally understandable, even Makoto, but Rei would be as…as Mamoru-kun forgetting that ugly jacket of his!"

Mamoru just raised an eyebrow at the blond girl.

"You know, Motoki is right. We should go look for her." Usagi stated.

"WE?" Mamoru asked with a raised brow. "Usagi, you've walked too much for today. We should go home and you should rest. Besides, there are too many stairs up the shrine for your state."

"Ugh, seriously, Mamo-chan. A couple of stairs…it's not like if I'm climbing the wall again!"

"**You should be heading to bed, not to climb stairs. You're not going."**

"**Oh, I so AM going!"**

"**You are not and that's it."**

OoO

He sat there, mesmerized by her pale face. Even on her fragile state, she looked stunningly beautiful. Telling his family about his little secret, he felt free. He wanted nothing but to climb the highest peak around and yell to the world that Rei Hino was not Rei Kumada and was his wife. He was proud, actually, of calling her his wife.

Somehow, he had turned from liking the girl to loving the woman. Through the years, he had been captivated by her beauty and strength to the point he had discovered her most guarded secrets. He had done this by just observing her every move. He was always silent, regarding her, observing her. The way she sometimes tied her long, silky, black hair while she swept the leaves of the patio, yet always tried to leave it free. He had learned every like and dislike of her.

And now, she was not only his wife, but also, unknown to both of them, was going to give him a child. It pained him. It was a pain beyond explanation. He couldn't begin to utter what he felt, because there were just simply no words to explain it.

In their love, they had both created a new life…and had lost it before they even knew about it's existence. It pained _him_ and he could only wonder how much more it would pain _her_. And for a reason, he felt guilty of their loss.

He had not been there for her lately, at least not in the way he had wanted to. He had been more concerned about other things than about his own wife. He had been more focused on other things than on her.

He looked down at her as his eyes started to moisten. She had always been strong; she had always looked strong, even on her sleep. During the day, when she was awake, she looked strong and courageous, her beauty just making her interesting, on her sleep though, she looked strongly peaceful, as if nothing could touch her. Confident.

Now, though, with her ashen looking face, she looked fragile and vulnerable. He hated it, yet, he loved her more for it.

OoO

"We should stop…I'm serious. We can rest here."

"For the last time, Mamo-chan, I'm FINE!"

"You're stressing yourself, Usagi-chan."

"What side are you in Ami-chan?"

"I'm with Ami and Mamoru here, Usagi, I mean, it would be aweful if something happened to you."

"Minako…I'm OK!"

"Are you sure about it, Usagi-chan?"

She turned and looked at those by her side, turning to look at the brunette young man who had just spoken to her. "Motoki….Mamo-chan, Ami, Minako…I'm FI-" she started to say just to get her mobile to interrupt. She raised a finger, motioning for them to wait as she grabbed it from her pocket.

She had decided to stop using that thing a long time ago, since she always seemed to loose it, but Mamoru had insisted for her to use it specially now that she was on her last month of pregnancy. Though, he had specified several times, in that no none-sense voice of his, it was only for emergencies. Kind of annoying, yet it helped.

"moshi, moshi!" She answered just to smile brightly at the other person in the voice.

"Mako-chan!" she exclaimed just to get Minako curious and try to hear her conversation by placing her ear next to her friend's mobile.

"uh…Minako-chan…I don't think that's a good idea." Ami whispered though she was also trying to listen.

"You're here?" Usagi continued, ignoring her two friends and the two sighs and head shakes that came from the other two males in the room. "Where?" she asked next as Minako tried to lean closer without hurting her pregnant friend. "Really?!" this seemed to pick more their curiosity, even Motoki's and Mamoru's. "At Rei's." She answered with a flick. "Yeah, I can…ugh! You're acting just like the bunch of worry warts here! I haven't had a klutz attack since I got pregnant!"

_Thank goodness!_ Mamoru thought at that.

"Ok…will do!" With that she hung, leaving everyone else with a raised eyebrow.

"So…" Minako started.

"She's back." Usagi answered continuing up the stairs.

"I know that!" Minako stated, "But…what happened?"

"She's coming to meet us here in a couple of minutes."

It was soon that they got up the stairs when they saw a redheaded woman, no older than Motoki and Mamoru pass through them, an annoying expression on her face and a suitcase on one of her hands.

"What the…" Motoki started. Once the woman spotted the group-the men on the group to be more specific- she smiled sweetly and passed through them with an air of confidence winking at them as she went through before looking down with disdain at Usagi…or rather, Usagi's tummy.

"Why that-" Minako began, as Usagi glared at her, Motoki looked confused, Mamoru raised an eyebrow and Ami blinked.

"Hey guys…do you notice something strange?" Motoki asked, placing an arm around Minako's waist.

"Yeah…everything is..." Usagi began.

"Un-normal." Ami stated, "Where is everybody?"

"And who was that strange girl?" Minako asked.

"Hmm…" Usagi began on a thoughtful stance.

"What?" Mamoru asked her.

"I need to pee."

OoO

Pain. It was the first thing she registered. Pain and fatigue. It was as if life had been sucked out of her…again.

She painfully and slowly opened her eyes just to close them again. She felt as if she had exercised herself till death. She opened her dark eyes once again and looked around, before noticing the tear stricken face of her husband.

"Yuuichi…" she whispered sitting down with much effort on her bed as she tried to extend an arm towards him and dry his tears. She had never seen him like this before.

"Oh…Rei…" He whispered as he sat on her bed and hugged her. She allowed him to wrap her arms around her, and she allowed herself to wrap her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked after a moment.

"What do you remember?" he asked in a low voice.

"Just…waking up…searching for you…you kissed her" she said the last with pain in her voice, "…then….blood, pain and then…everything went black." she said sounding more like a scared little girl than a brave woman, hating herself for it. "What happened to me?" she asked.

"Rei…it…I'm so sorry." He whispered, looking away from her.

"Did Mao finally stab me?" She joked lamely as he snorted, lightening the room. Silence fell afterwards.

"Was it so bad?" She asked.

"What?"

"What happened to me? You're never…I've never seen you like this." she stated.

"Rei…you know we've been…sharing much time…together…lately?"

"Sharing time? Well, yeah…you're my husband."

"I don't mean…I mean sleeping together."

She gave him the brightest smile she could muster at the moment. "Yeah…I do know that."

"Rei…we…you…you were expecting…"

Rei sat there, leaning down heavily onto the pillows he had just accommodated, registering his words slowly on her blurry mind.

"Were?" she asked confused as she barely shook her head on denial. "The blood…the pain…were?"

"I'm sorry, Rei…you have no idea how sorry am I."

"Were?" She asked more forcefully. "Where?!" She finally yelled.

"Rei…"

"You mean I was…preg…I was…a baby? And I lost it?!" she asked starting to pant.

"Rei…honey, calm down."

"NO!" she yelled, "Don't tell me to calm…a baby? Yuuichirou….a baby?" She asked as tears fell through her cheeks.

"Rei…" He stated, before trying to hug her again.

"N-no!" She said moving aside. "Please…leave."

"Rei."

"Leave…please…just…leave."

OoO

"You mean…that you went off and _legally_ married our son…without his knowing or your granddaughter's?" Miyu asked in disbelief.

"Hai." Hino-san answered with a sharp nod.

"And you didn't tell them until afterwards." Takashi stated with as much incredulously as his wife.

"Correct."

"They could have just nullified it." Takashi answered.

"Yet they didn't. They loved each other!" Miyu said with glee on her voice.

"That is partially the truth. Also…I made them promise they would try it out first. If it didn't work, or if they felt they needed more time for such a huge step, then I wouldn't have a say on it."

"You had already done enough." Kiyoko muttered, earning glares from her parents. "Well, it's true!"

Hino-san sighed, "Rei-chan and Yuuichirou-chan were already dating. No, they didn't say anything to me, but I know them enough not to notice. They loved each other and…well…knowing my granddaughter, I would have died before she wed."

Silence fell upon the four of them, and soon steps where heard before a group of five appeared at the door.

"Errr…" Usagi began, blinking at the strange people.

"Good morning." Ami began, followed by the rest as they all greeted the oldest man.

"we were looking for Rei-chan." Motoki began.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to see her. She…is indisposed."

"**That's strange…I know I have a type of link with all the girls, but I've felt nothing lately…I mean, first Ami-chan and now Rei-chan?!"**

Mamoru just looked at his wife, with a reassuring small smile, **"Don't worry about that now, it's not good for you."**

She nodded. "Is she ok?" she asked just as Yuuichirou came into the room.

"Yuuichirou-chan!" Minako greeted with a smile, before frowning at him. "What's going on? Rei-chan never gets sick…well…except for that time that she got the flu…and then the other time when she ate something and got all sick on our trip…and-"  
"I think we get it, Minako-chan." Ami said with a smile.

"Is she awake?" Hino-san as Yuuichirou as he nodded.

"She wants to be alone." He answered with a hollow voice as he walked through the group and reached the door.

"Girls." A soft whisper was heard, as they all turned to see Rei, dressed in a white pajama gown, her pale face framed by her dark hair.

"Rei-chan." Usagi whispered as she moved towards her in instinct. She was barely there when Rei latched to her and started giving retching sobs, shaking uncontrollably. Usagi turned just in time to see Yuuichirou leave the room hastily.

"**Mamo-chan! Go with him!"** She told him, yet he was on his way with Motoki before she even asked him to just as Ami and Minako where by her side. Just then, Makoto entered the room, looking rather dazed.

"What…Rei-chan?!" she exclaimed rushing by their side.

"She should be in bed right now." Hino-san said, just at the rest of the Kumada's were forgotten.

All the girls, except for Rei who kept repeating "No" between sobs, nodded as they started taking her back to bed, Usagi walking after them.

"What happened?" Usagi asked with great concern, as she took a sit besides the bed.

"She needs something to calm down." Ami stated, as she started towards the door.

"I'll get it." Kiyoko said, as Rei clearly wanted each and all of the girls by her side.

"Who are you two?" Minako asked Kiyoko and Miyu before turning to look at Rei and Makoto, the later trying to calm the sobbing Rei. "And what happened?" She demanded lastly.

"We're Yuuichirou's family." The older woman spoke. "And…Rei-chan lost her baby." She whispered looking at Usagi's swollen womb.

All the girls froze on the spot, except for Rei who kept crying. Usagi brought her arm around her belly protectively, before looking down at Rei with scared eyes.

Soon, the four young woman surrounded their friend, their sister, trying to give her all the possible support.

Rei was strong, Rei was brave…Rei was hurt and now more than ever, needed her friends by her side. After all, they have surpassed friendship…they were family.


	17. XVII Always At Night

YEAY! Another chap! Another chap! I'm happy!!!

Ok, so many things have happened. First, my cp crashed, and I lost many stories. This, thankfully, was not one of those. Another thing, I started a new job, meaning less free time. And thirdly, but very important, my mom had a stroke. She's fine now, thankfully. Doctors said she's a miracle from God. I mean, a week later and she's going back to work! Thanks to God!

Anyway, I love how this chap came out. Hehe…thank Disney's music and some other classics for that!

Thanks, again, to all the WONDERFUL reviews! Also, thanks to Kokoro…I never thought a story would be compared to drugs! Lol. And also to the rest of you! Really, I enjoy each and every one of your reviews! They make me grin…just like Mamoru in this chap! Lol

Ok, read and review!

_Italics_ are the people's thoughts or memories!

**bond** or whatever they are called are the telepathic conversations

Disclaimer: Mine? No. Go bother someone else now! Unless you'll review….then we can talk!

**XVII. Always At Night**

The silent of the night was overwhelming; the calmness of all still things made her restless; the spot where her husband used to sleep, or guard her sleep, was empty.

She sighed, as she, for the fifth time that night, turned her light on and looked down at her clock.

"2:30." She muttered, sighing deeply. She turned to look at the door, hoping for him to charge in, yet he knew it was futile. "He really is gone."

OoO

_Two weeks before…_

Her friends had been there with her earlier that day, now, though, it was almost midnight and everyone had gone home. Her crying had stopped, and yet, there was something amiss.

She had not known of the small life growing on her, and yet, knowing that it was no long there, Rei Kumada, formerly Hino, felt as if something had been not only literally ripped from her body, but also from her heart.

A knock at the door made her look up. "Yuuichirou." She whispered looking up at him as a tear fell down her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat by her bed. Painfully, she noted how he kept his distance from her.

"I'm…" She looked at him, a battle of being honest or not surfacing her mind, "…fine." she stated firmly. "You?"

"I talked with my family." He said without delay, rushing the words out.

"Oh." Truly, just because her body and heart where on a delicate state didn't mean her mind was the same. Her mother-in-law and sister-in-law had gone to be with her, minutes after her friends, her sisters, have left.

She had seen the looks from her mother-in-law, the scrutinizing looks coming form her, studying her every move. Her sister-in-law, though, seemed more pensive, more withdrawn to herself.

The only thing they had both asked her was how she was feeling. That really WAS the question.

"Better." She had lied. Yet, seeing Usagi on her last month of gestation, while she couldn't even finish the first made her heart ache. At the same time, though, knowing that one of the most important person in her life was there made her heart have a little of rejoiced. Amongst her pain and sorrow, she had promised to protect that, yet, unborn baby that would one day be the future heir of the Moon's and Earth's kingdom. Somehow, that idea soothed her.

"Oh?" he asked with a raised brow.

She looked at him before shrugging and closing her eyes. "Yes…oh."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them both then, as Rei wanted nothing but close her eyes and sleep, yet she knew Yuuichirou wanted her to talk to him. She wasn't the kind of girl who just spit her guts out to anyone. Yet…he was not 'anyone', he was her husband.

That night, he had stayed with her, as he should, yet, she didn't wanted him to be there. The following days had been of her getting better, while the girls went to be with her every given moment. Incredibly, it was Usagi's presence that soothed her the most.

Yuuichirou, though…his presence made her feel like a failure. As days went by she became more and more distant to him. A week later, his family was going back home and she had done one of the boldest moves she had ever done.

"Go with them."

"Nani?!"

"You heard me!" She stated a frown and a tear of frustration rolling down her cheek. "Go with them!"

"Are you crazy?" He had asked her, hurt evident on his voice. "How can you ask me to leave you? And now more than ever?!"

"Don't you get it!!" She had yelled at him, as she walked a bit in her room before sitting down. "I don't want you here." She whispered, "I don't want you with me."

He was silent, before he stood and walked towards her door. "I'll go for a few days, but I will NOT leave you. What you and I want…are two different things."

Those had been his last words for her, the next day she saw as the Kumada family left.

"The Kumadas are gone now." She had told his grandfather as she saw them get further towards the train station.

"No." Her grandfather had answered her. "There is still one with me."

OoO

_Two weeks later…_

A dull ache kept her awake. There was something weird about her, yet she didn't know how to describe it.

"Hey…" She heard a whisper come from her side, as she turned to look at her now husband.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Happy birthday." He said with a grin as he gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose making her smile.

"I'm officially eighteen." She smiled. "Though I thought I was going to get ready for my wedding after this birthday not have pain on my back." She complained.

"Well…things don't go as planned, he smiled as he started massaging her back softly.

"Mamo-chan…my hips hurt." She complained as her breathing became a bit struggled.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked with his eyes a bit wide.

"I mean…God, can't this baby stay still!" She snapped before a moan escaped her lips. "It…it hurts…" She whined lowly.

"Usa-ko…have you been feeling any...anything strange…like….like…" Mamoru repeated, his face ashen as he stood there reaping 'like' again and again, looking more like a gapping koi fish.

Just then Usagi relaxed and smiled. "Well…that's better." She said with a smile. "I better get my sleep for today's party. I can't believe I finally turned eighteen!" she squealed in delight as she gave Mamoru a peck on his cheek and went back on her sleep. Mamoru just stared at her with a sweat drop on his forehead.

_So….unique._ He thought before he finally gave himself to sleep.

OoO

"Is she here yet?"

"No."

"She's supposed to be here already!"

"Well…she. Is. NOT!"

"You don't have to yell at me, Rei-chan…so mean…I just want to know if the birthday girl is here already. She was supposed to be here five minutes ago."

"Well…" a shy voice interrupted, "She's never been very…punctual."

"Ami-chan is right, Mina-chan. I mean…she's Usagi." Another voice sounded.

"But this is Usagi AND Mamoru we're talking about, Mako-chan. I mean…Mamoru is always punctual."

"Not when he's with Usagi, that is." Rei muttered.

"No one is punctual with Usagi." Ami said with a shy smile and a shrug.

Her friends looked at her before smiling.

The four girls where standing in the middle of the Crown, which it had been reserved just for Usagi's birthday party. It had first been planned to do it at Makoto's café, but, after thinking of the years they had been friends they had concluded that the crown was the place they had spent their most time. It was, after all, the place where Mamoru and Usagi had met…kind of. It was the place where they first got together as friends, it was the place where for four years they had been going to just hang out with each others.

Motoki had been more than happy and had made it so just the guest would get into it. it was incredible, though, how many people they knew and had met through the years, many of them had been met because of an attack or something and then a friendship had been formed. The restaurant was packed with people.

And just as the Minako and Rei found another reason to fight, Usagi and Mamoru entered the place, causing everyone in it to yell happy birthday to the happy and very pregnant blond who seemed to be shining on that particular day.

OoO

She sighed. There were many people there that day and yet, she felt as if she was with no one at all.

She looked to her right, Minako and Motoki where in a very deep inspection of each other's throats.

"Ugh…disgusting." She muttered as she turned to her left. There, Makoto and Shinozuki talking…flirting with each other!

That was something Rei had never understood herself. Why…just WHY people needed to FLIRT when they were already on a relationship. Everyone knew Makoto and Shinozuki were together…in fact, just the other day Makoto had hinted about wanting something serious with the guy. It seemed, though, that everything Makoto talked about lately had _his_ name on it. It was like if she was a thirteen year old girl, talking about him all the time. Or worst, it was as if Makoto had turned into Usagi. Not the klutz type, but into the _in love_ type, which, for Rei, it was worst.

Sighing, she turned to a more pleasant sight. Ami was talking with two more girls, friends from the school Minako, Ami and Usagi had gone to. She smiled at how her shy friend had slowly and delicately changed into a more open person. And then, everything was ruined for Rei. Ryo appeared in the picture, clearly looking at Ami with eyes the blue haired girl was oblivious to. Even the other girls raised an eyebrow at him as Ami kept talking as if nothing out of ordinary was happening. Yet, Ryo's caring and admiring gaze caused Rei an ache in her heart as she remembered a pair of blue eyes which looked down at her in a very similar way…always at night.

Turning away from that sight she sighted Usagi and her mother. The youngest woman was stroking her belly lovingly as she sat on her chair. Her husband and father were to a side. Rei couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed Mamoru had found his worst nightmare on his father-in-law, if his ashen face and obvious gulping were of any indication. The oldest man, who had always seemed a very warm person to Rei, talked and talked as he swirled his drink, Mamoru nodding to every word he said.

It was as she saw the odd, yet fitting, family that she felt a gaze on her. She turned but found no one. Sighing, she went to sit at the closest table she found, looking at all of her friends…old and new. They all seemed to be with someone.

"Rei?" A soft voice said behind her. She swirled her head to only look at a huge belly.

"You shouldn't be standing up for too long." She answered offering her sit to Usagi, who only sighed as she sat.

"You sound like Mamo-chan now. I'm fine…a bit of pain, but fine." Usagi said. "Are…are you ok?"

Rei looked at her, wanting to snap at her. Of course she was not ok! Her husband was God knew where! She had lost her first baby, and her marriage was on the blink of oblivion.

"Yes." She answered courtly. As much as she tried, she couldn't hate or despise Usagi. Yes, she was having something Rei had come to look forward to in the last time, but in her heart, Rei knew that Usagi would give it all to her. The young woman was just like that, she gave everything to those she loved without even thinking about it.

Usagi smiled, before she straightened a bit, wrinkling her face. "Usa-ko!" Mamoru called as he walked towards them. "They're talking about having the cake now. C'mon." He said as he smiled down at them.

Usagi only smiled, sweat starting to form in her delicate frame. Her long hair, which she had let loose for the first time they could remember, was now slightly stricken to her face.

"Usagi-chan…are you ok?" Rei asked as the stubborn blond nodded.

"You don't look fine, Usako." Mamoru said as he went down on a knee to look at her.

"That's ok…I think I just need to pee." Usagi answered as she tried to stand up before giving a sharp intake of breath as a liquid started to slide through her slender legs.

"Oh my GOD!" Rei heard Minako exclaim as everybody gathered around, Usagi breathing out and in, in an exaggerated way.

"Did…" she said in between breaths, "Did I just…pee myself?"

"Her water broke!" Her mother exclaimed looking everywhere, "Her water broke!"

"Breathe, Usako, breathe." Mamoru repeated over and over as he did the same. It seemed he needed to breathe more than Usagi did.

"Call an ambulance…the paramedics…the firemen…a priest!" Minako yelled jumping around on the same spot.

"A priest?" Motoki asked as he dialed every number his girlfriend dictated.

"We need hot water…towels…a bed…" Ami and Ryo spoke one after another.

"Would someone just get a car!" Rei suddenly snapped, looking at Mamoru motioning him to pick his wife up which he did on a bridal style.

"There's already one ready." A voice broke into the chaos, making Rei's blood run cold.

She turned, there, his loving blue eyes. "Yuuichirou."

OoO

Pain. It was all Usagi was aware of.

Pain. It was all Mamoru was aware of as Usagi held his hand.

They were already in the hospital, Usagi dressed only on a loose hospital gown, Mamoru wearing a green gown usually used by doctors.

For the first part of the time, Usagi had yelled, screamed, insulted everyone that crossed her path and cried. It had been until a nurse told her it was best for her and the baby to not speak a word and to save that energy for when the labor came, that she had stubbornly refused to make a sound except for a whimper now and then until the time to get to the delivery room came.

Two hours later after their arrival at the hospital, they had been taken into said room, where they currently were.

"Come on, Usagi-san, push!" The old doctor said as the young blond nodded her head.

"**Mamo-chan."** Usagi called at him, looking up at him with pain in her eyes.

"**I'm here, Usa-ko."** Was the only thing he said as he bent and kissed her forehead. She just nodded at him before she started doing as the doctor asked. It was not a long before a sharp cry was heard coming from Usagi accompanied shortly by another sharp cry which only a new born baby could expel.

"It's a girl!" the doctor cried happily as he handed the baby to the nurse who handed it to Mamoru.

Mamoru, who was in a trance, just looked at the baby in his arms. She was covered in many kinds of glop, yet, for him, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He grinned like a maniac as the nurse handed him a pair of scissors to cut the umbilical cord. He did so, doing it with such delicacy wondering how they knew it didn't hurt the baby. The child was crying! She was wailing her little lungs away, emitting the most beautiful noise his ears had ever heard.

He turned to look at Usagi with a grin, and she tiredly smiled back at him before sloping back into the bed.

"It's a girl." He whispered to her as the nurse placed a pink blanket into the new mother's arms just as he placed the baby into her arms.

"It's our girl." Usagi whispered as they both grinned like maniacs…a happy couple of maniacs.

OoO

Rei sat looking at him. He looked so changed. It was then that she noticed that in the eight months since their marriage he had not let his hair grow, keeping it the way she had asked for.

She glanced out to the window as night started to fall. Night. She hated night.

"Rei-chan?" a voice called towards her. She raised her eyes to find Yuuichirou looking down at her.

"Yuuichirou." She answered scooting over for him to sit.

"How are you doing?" He asked her, as if they were a couple of complete strangers.

"Ok I guess." She answered truthfully as she watched Usagi's father, Kenji, and Minako, pace the room impatiently. Makoto was sitting down besides Shinozuki, the former taking the latter's hand as she stomped her foot in nervous await.

Ikuko, Usagi's mother, sat besides her son knitting what looked like a quilt. It was white, but Rei could see that she was adding some pink to it. Rei also knew, though, that she had already done about four or five of those, all white, but with different colors from yellow, to purple, green, blue and now pink.

Shingo, Usagi's brother, sat besides her mother playing on a video game, though he regularly looked as his watch first, then his father, and lastly the door his sister had gone through.

Motoki sat besides Ami, looking as his girlfriend paced around. Ami, by her part, talked with Ryo about the different methods about baby birth. For a few seconds, Rei stopped to stare at them for a moment.

"Are you thinking the same as me?" Yuuichirou whispered.

"That they are the strangest couple ever?" Rei whispered back as he nodded. "Yuuichirou…"

"Yes?"

"I'm happy you're here." she stated grabbing his hand into hers.

He looked at her before smiling and answering back just as a nurse came out. "I'm happy to be here too."

OoO

A group of friends stood one besides another looking through a glass window into a small crib, where a small baby with a puff of what looked like pink hair slept.

"She's so small." Ami whispered.

"She's a girl." Makoto stated looking with wide eyes at the small child.

"She's gorgeous." Minako stated, her eyes shining.

"She's a princess." Rei whispered with a wide smile.

"That she is." Motoki nodded.

"She…she has pink hair." Shinozuki noted with a puzzled expression.

"She looks like taken out of a drawing." Ryo stated.

"Congratulations." Yuuichirou spoke lastly as they all turned to look at the proud face of Mamoru, who could only grin like a Cheshire cat.

OoO

She stood there, her black and green hair flowing with the wind…a wind that couldn't be felt or heard.

"Welcome, Small Lady." She whispered, as she closed that window and walked away, her heart aching for the little friend that had just been born…a friend who would never even know about her existence.

OoO

Usagi grinned as she held her tiny daughter in her arms. Everyone had gone home, except for, of course, her husband and one of her best friend and husband.

"So, what are you going to call her?" Rei asked as she sat besides Usagi, looking intently at the child.

"Usagi Serenity." Mamoru answered, the now annoying grin still plastered in his face.

"Nice." Yuuichirou said with a smile.

"Um…Rei..." Usagi began, "Do you want to hold her?"

Rei looked down at the fragile baby. She had been the only one who hadn't hold her. Even Yuuichirou had had his chance of having the newborn in his arms.

"Um…sure." Rei said fearfully taking the baby in her arms. "Hey there." Rei said with a small smile on her face.

"Mamo-chan and I were wondering when her godmother would hold her at last." Usagi said as she smiled mischievously at Rei.

"Na…nani?" Rei asked, for a moment forgetting the fragile and precious cargo she held.

"Well…what do you say? Both of you?" Mamoru asked with a raised brow.

"Uh…." Was all Yuuichirou stated, looking up at Rei. Rei looked down at the pink haired rabbit before smiling.

"Hello there my dear goddaughter." She said as Yuuichirou grinned, now joining Mamoru in it.

"It'll be an honor." He answered for them both.

OoO

It was now 2:30 in the morning Rei noticed, as she turned to find his eyes looking at her, laying besides her. She raised a brow. He had certainly not gone with her into the room when she went ot bed.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She responded.

He smiled at her as he took a band of hair out of her face with such gentleness given to a baby.

She smiled as she closed her eyes to drift back to sleep. Yes, they had decided to wait and go slow. See how things flowed. They would start from zero…yet zero was such an empty number, Rei decided.

She enjoyed being guarded at night by him. She enjoyed the warmth that went through her every time she thought about how this man enjoyed looking at her sleep.

It seemed that things always happened at her at night…it was always at night.


	18. XVIII Secrets to Reveal

Hello!

Ok, 'nother chapy! Yeay!

So…I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Many of you, I hope not, will find this chapter trying to, maybe not rush, but going a bit fast. And I'll explain why. This story has yet many things to cover from it's prequel. You could tell, this is just the base. As I said on chap one, this is practically the story of how things turned out up to the point where The Wish happened, and then, later on, it'll be revealed the decision that not only T.K. took at the end of The Wish, but also the decision the girls and everyone else took. So, as you can see, I've got lots of things to cover yet. That means, this story is no way near it's end. Yet, I've got everything in my head.

So, please read, enjoy, and review!

_Italics_ are the people's thoughts or memories!

**bond** or whatever they are called are the telepathic conversations

Disclaimer: The Plot is mine! HA!

**XVIII. Secrets to Reveal**

"**It's your turn."**

"**I don't think so, honey."**

"**Uh…I do think so."**

"**I went last time."**

"**Yeah…just to bring her so I feed her and then you went back to sleep."**

"**Exactly. So why would I like to get up, bring her, and then back to sleep? it'll just interrupt my sleep."**

"**Mamoru…get up!"**

"**After you, Usagi."**

"**You're no use!"**

"Do you really think that, Usa-ko?" A male voice asked with a chuckle as he turned around on the bed to face the back of a young blond woman, trying to block the piercing cries coming from a nursery.

"Yes." Usagi answered as a groan, trying to burry herself amongst the blankets and pillows.

"You don't." Mamoru said with a chuckle as he gently outlined her arm with the tip of his finger, making Usagi shiver involuntary.

"Don't you dare." She said trying to sound mad at the same time she smiled. "Last time we ended with a screaming creature whom many call a baby."

Mamoru actually laughed as he gently kissed her cheek and got up from the bed. "Yeah, I remember. What was it you said to me…" he thought out loud as he moved through the dark apartment. **"Oh, yeah…'it's my seed in you'" **

"**Was. Now that seed is screaming her head off…"**

"Hey, little one…" Mamoru's voice flowed from the other room, just as the screaming changed to whimpers, "You're going to wake the dead if you keep like that, Usa."

Usagi smiled as she heard her husband talk with their daughter, whom was now as quiet as night…as night without any babies crying, that was.

"There you go, Usagi." He lastly said walking towards their room.

"**That's confusing."**

"What is it?" He asked as he entered with the pink haired baby in his arms. "How she has this strange hair color? Or how can she be so pretty?" He started as he smiled down at the almost drifting sleepy baby.

"Her name." Usagi clarified as he handed her the baby. "I mean…Usagi…it's just."

"Your name and also hers." Mamoru nodded understanding before he gave a groan at the clock.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"I only have five minutes before the alarm goes off." He answered with a sigh.

"Well…at least you got…two…three…hours of sleep?" Usagi asked with a smile as she stroke her daughter's cheek softly.

"Four actually." Mamoru answered as he got up and about in the room, preparing for the day ahead.

"See…more than when after she was born." Usagi said with a smile.

"You mean a week and a half ago." He answered with a raised brow.

"Yeah."

"She's a chibi you." Mamoru noticed as Usagi blinked up at him.

"What?"

"Even if she's just a new born, she looks like you…eats like you…CRIES like you."

"Hey!" Usagi defended, "I don't yell my head off…I just wail."

"Exactly." Mamoru replied, "She's a mini you. A Chibi Usagi." He replied with a chuckle as Usagi laughed quietly.

"A Chibi me, uh?"

"Yeah…a Chibi Usa."

"Chibi-Usa, uh?" Usagi asked as he took the baby away from her.

"Chibi-Usa…I like the sound of that." Mamoru said thoughtful.

"Mamo-chan…"

"Chibi-Usa…think of that Usa-ko…it'll be less confusing that way."

"Well…what do you think, kiddo?" Usagi asked the sleeping baby on her Daddy's arms. "Do you like that nick name for you?"

"She better," Mamoru said with a grin, "'Cause she's stuck with it."

OoO

The perplexed expression on the young man was noticed by every person that walked by, as the blue haired young lady in front of him just drank her orange juice.

"You're joking, right?"

"No."

"But…Germany?"

"Ryo…what can I do? She's going there and I must follow her."

"No you don't. Ice…you're an adult now…yeah, I know you're only eighteen…but, I mean, many move away from their parents when they're that age. Look at Usagi, she's on her own now!"

"Yeah…with a husband and baby to boot." Amy said with a sigh. "I'm not Usagi…and I'm certainly not ready for those responsibilities."

"But…what about your carrier?"

"What about it? I'll keep studying?"

"What about…you know…the girls?"

"We'll still be friends…that's not going to change."

"Yes, well, I mean…about the senchi."

"Oh…" Amy said, blinking up at the warm brown eyes which regarded her with apprehension. "I…well…it's been a long time since we were needed…"

"And if you're needed again, Ice? You're a team, you can't just leave."

"Ryo…please." She said, looking down at her drink as his features got serious.

"What…what about me?" He asked looking straight at her.

OoO

A smile returned with another smile. A flip of hair, returned with a grin. She looked down, he looked up her leg, she got closer as his grin went wider.

"Here you go." She said in a very sweet voice as she placed a cup of coffee in front of him, as he rushed his hand with hers.

"Thanks." He answered, "You're coffee is the best."

"And I would thank the both of you if you just went into a room." An annoyed voice said.

"Minako!" She said, growing crimson as he chocked.

"Oh, please, Makoto!" The blond answered crossing her arms, "This is so…annoying! 'Here you go', 'OH! Thanks, you're coffee is the best." Minako said doing a bad imitation of the couple.

"You do know that you and Motoki actually swallow each other and yet WE can't compliment each others-"

"That's exactly the point!" Minako defended. "You flirt with each other and it's annoying and…it's that a ring I see?!"

Makoto's and Shinozuki's eyes got big as saucers, as the later started coughing and she hid her left hand under the tray that used to carry the tea.

"Of course not!" Makoto lied.

"It is!" Minako yelled as she forcefully grabbed Makoto's hand and saw her ring finger. "Oh my!" she screeched with a huge grin on her face.

"Minako…please…be quiet!" Makoto whispered, trying to shush her over exited friend.

"Wait till the girls hear this out!"

"NO!" Makoto yelled, making the blond stop on her babbling.

"No?" She asked.

"Yes, No."

"Is it a yes or a no?" Minako asked shaking her head.

"It's a no…you can't tell them yet." Makoto said.

"Wait…you're not pregnant, are you? Cause I'm telling you…that's getting pretty old. I mean…if you are, I don't mind but please, don't get married just for that. Marriages never work out…well…Mamoru and Usagi are an exception…they would be already married even without little Usagi and-"

"Minako!" Makoto yelled making the blond stop on her tracks. "I'm not pregnant."

"Oh…so you two haven't…you know?" Minako inquired wriggling her eyebrows.

"No!" Makoto stated, ignoring the uncomfortable Shinozuki. "And I don't see why we're talking about my _private_ life."

"But…you're engaged!" Minako whined with a pout as she crossed her arms and looked all but eight instead of eighteen.

"Yes…but I want to tell the girls…just not now."

"And…why not now? And when did it happen?"

Makoto smiled as she took a sit on her now fiancé's lap. "A couple of days before Usagi's birthday."

"But why didn't you tell us then?" Minako whined as she wrinkled her nose.

"Because it was Usagi's big day…she was finally turning 18 and then, well, Usagi was born and then I tried to talk with Ami but she hasn't answered her phone lately."

"Yeah…I tried to talk with Ames the other day but she doesn't answer. I did left a message and…hey! Don't get away from the topic! What does Ami have to do with this?"

"We wanted to tell everyone at the same time." Shinozuki explained.

The blond looked at them both, before her mouth got in the shape of an oval. "Oooh." Was all she could say as she nodded.

OoO

She looked up at him and couldn't help the grin she got.

"It's not funny, you know." He said with a scowl as he rubbed his sore muscles.

"it is for me." She said with a grin.

"I swear your grandfather hates me." He muttered with a slight pout on his face.

"I'm sure he doesn't. He's a big womanizer…not a Yuuichirou hater." She said still keeping the grin on her face.

"Yeah…and that's why he made me move everything in this shrine."

"Not everything…well…" her grin widened at the risen eyebrow he got from him. After a second, he chuckled as he threw himself on her bed.

He enjoyed being there with her. Just being there made him feel at home…no matter where they were. He knew he could recognize her no matter what, he didn't know if it was her scent or something in her. even if she was quiet, he knew. It was as if even her touch had something.

And yet, he was a bit troubled with her. She sometimes acted as if nothing had happened in the last month, and other times, he would arrive after midnight to find her pillow wet with tears, her porcelain face stained with dry tears as she had obviously cried herself until slept had claimed her.

"What?" She asked narrowing her beautiful dark eyes at him. He only smiled at her.

"Nothing." He answered, getting up from the bed, kissing her forehead and left.

OoO

"AMI!" the young blond yelled as she ran after the blue haired young lady. "AMI-CHAN!"

"Nani?" Ami asked, turning around a puzzled expression on her face.

"God, you can walk fast!" The blond woman said in between breaths as she leaned forward.

"What are you doing here, Mina-chan?" Ami asked, as she blew some air at her friend with one of her books.

"Trying to find you." The blond said standing up suddenly. "I've been calling you, but nothing. It's like if you canceled your mobile or something." She said with a grin.

"Um…" Ami said with a nervous smile, "Well…I kind of did."

"Nani?" The blond asked, blinking away. "Why would you do that?"

"It's…it's a long story." Ami answered as they started walking towards the building Ami was initially walking to. "But thanks to come looking for me."

"Oh…don't mention it. So…the girls and I are planning on going to Usagi and Mamoru's place tonight. You know…try to help Usa with some things…have a nice time…play with the baby…"

"Mina-chan…you do know that you can't actually play with a baby as small as Usagi, do you?" Ami asked with a smile as she noticed Motoki walking towards them.

Minako just gave a nervous laugh as she looked torn between embarrassment and sadness.

OoO

Cooing and laughing could be heard, as the group of people sat in the leaving room. Some of them sat at the floor, while others on pillows, just a few on the two yellow sofas.

"I think it fits her." Motoki nodded as his girlfriend held the pink haired baby.

"Yeah, she's such a Chibi-Usa." Makoto nodded happily from the other side of the room.

"It is a cute nickname." Ami added with a smile as everyone commented about the baby's new name.

"I think she'll suffer if she's like her mother at all." Rei said with a teasing smile as Usagi poked her tongue at her friend and everyone laughed.

"So…" Minako started glancing at Makoto and Shinozuki who were sitting down besides each other, "Someone has news to share with the group?"

Ami froze on her spot, glancing at Ryo who only drank from his glass of juice shooting her a look only Mamoru noticed.

"Yes…actually there is." Makoto said nodding and hiding her left hand.

"I'm moving to Germany." Ami stated in a whisper just loud enough for all to hear.

Everyone, except for Ryo, stopped in their tracks and looked at the blue haired young woman as if she had grown another head before the four young women in the room exploded at the first time.

"Na…nani?!" Makoto first reacted.

"Germany?!" Minako exploded forgetting the precious bundle in her arms making Mamoru jump and take Chibi-Usa from the blond's arms.

"You can't go to Germany!" Usagi said next, "It's too far!"

"Have you gone crazy?!" Rei spat.

And then, the four voices rose as Mamoru moved out of the room with a crying Chibi-Usa, the rest of the guys following him not wanting to be in the middle of the heated discussion.

"So…" Mamoru started once they were on the pink colored nursery. "Do you know something?" he asked looking at Ryo as the rest turned to look at him.

The young man just sighed before starting telling what he knew, unknown to him, Ami had started doing the same on the other room.

OoO

It was two weeks later Makoto and Shinozuki's wedding plans came known. The girls went crazy with plans, though the young couple were planning on something very simple and small, yet elegant.

Having no family, Makoto had only her closest friends to invite, Shinozuki, on the other hand, only invited his closest family and those friends closer to him, which weren't many.

Ami, for her part, moved to Germany three months after telling her friends. She had promised to return for the wedding. Usagi had cried herself the night before Ami's departure, yet, she said bye to her friend with a beaming smile.

Minako was as sad as Usagi was, but tried to be strong. Makoto cried a bit, but she was always enthusiastic. She had another reason to look forward for her wedding day.

Surprisingly, it was Rei who had the toughest time with Ami's departure. She had acted indifferent to that small fact, something that had hurt Ami more than she expected, but when the time came for the farewells, she was unable to utter a word. She had only hugged the blue haired girl and literally run home. She had refused to talk about it in the next couple of weeks.

Ryo was another story. The young man acted as if nothing was happened, which for Ami was the best. It surprised the timid young lady how it hurt the most to say bye to him. When it came time to say bye to him, she looked at the rest of her family.

Makoto was with Shinozuki, Minako with Motoki, Rei with Yuuichirou and there she was, saying bye to a young man whom had kept one of her deepest secrets since being a boy.

He had seen her with a smile, wishing her the best of lucks. She had said thank you and walked towards her awaiting mother. It was no surprise she had cried all the way to the airport, and even in the plain she gave free way to her tears, a gut wrenching sob coming out from her.

After a couple of weeks, Ami had settled down at her new college. Her world, once again, had become her studies. She had actually improved, something that seemed impossible, on all her classes. Her teachers were surprised at this, seeing as she was studying with a second language, English, and even trying to learn a third.

Sometimes, though, when she was all by herself, Ami forgot about being Ami Mizuno to transform into someone so different to her, yet so alike her. She turned into Sailor Mercury and then, going out through her balcony, searched for a nearby rooftop just to allow the air hit every part of her uncovered skin, specially her face.

She answered her mails from time to time, telling her friends how she was doing. Yet, she had yet to receive at least one mail from one Urawa Ryo.

OoO

As time approached, and Makoto's wedding got closer and closer, the brunette started having a slight dilemma.

Calling the girls, except for Ami, she got together with them at her place.

She and Shinozuki had decided to wait until their marriage to start leaving together. In fact, she had never spent a night with Shinozuki. They had talked about it and decided to wait until their wedding.

Yet, it was not that decision that bothered the young lady.

"-what do I do?" she finally asked as all of them sat around, Usagi holding the now four month old Chibi-Usa.

"Tell him." Rei stated, surprising everyone. "I mean… Yuuichirou does know that I'm Sailor Mars."

"Yes…you do have a point, Rei." Artemis began, nodding along as he sat besides Luna. "BUT, we don't know how he is going to take it."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked, "Makoto is not only bright, intelligent, pretty, talented but she looks dead plane sexy as Jupiter…I bet he won't be able to-"

"To stop your babbling!" Rei snapped.

"I…I'll agree with Rei." Usagi said just to make everyone look at her with wide eyes. "I mean…he will be your husband…you'll share the rest of your life with him. He has a right to know your secrets."

"Wow…Usagi-chan…" Luna asked with narrowed eyes. "Are you sure you didn't get changed at the hospital or didn't bang your head while in labor?"

"Ne!" Usagi cried as Makoto took the smiling baby out of her arms. "You're so mean!"

"So…do I tell him?" Makoto asked again as Chibi-Usa grabbed her index finger in a tight grip.

"Go for it." Minako said.

OoO

Makoto paced around as she thought about how to tell him. She was sure of her decision. Yes, she had only known Shinozuki for about a year. Yes, many thought her decision was too rushed, and maybe it was.

Even though she was young, she knew marriage was not only about having and playing 'house'. She knew it took more to it. She knew she was going to be bonded to that man for the rest of her life.

Yet, she had a secret to tell him. If he ever betrayed her with that secret, not was only she going to be in danger but also her friends. And it was not only that, but ever since Usagi and Mamoru's wedding, she had felt a deeper desire to protect the couple and it ran even deeper when it came to Chibi-Usa. The little baby had all of them wrapped around her little finger.

She jumped as a knock went in her front door, looking herself once again in the mirror before rushing to answer.

She had decided, because of the occasion, to dress mostly in green. A pair of jeans marking her ever curve and a light green blouse which seemed to protrude her curves…some of them which weren't actually necessary.

Once again, she made her famous ponytail. Ever since the engagement, she had let her hair free, now, though, she had it all tied out.

She opened the door nervously, smiling at Shinozuki. She had gone beyond herself doing an elegant dinner, complimenting it by having candles and tulips around her place.

"So…" Shinozuki started just after they had finished dinner. "What's the special occasion?"

Makoto looked down at her empty plate. "Shinozuki…I know you love me and trust me…just as I do…but there is something I haven't told you yet." She said as he got a serious expression.

"Can…can you tell me?" he asked with a raised brow.

Makoto smiled at him. "That's why we're here, no?"

He chuckled before she got a serious look in her face again.

"Just…it's best if I show you." She said as she stood before him. He just raised a brow and looked at her.

Taking a deep breath, she extended her left hand as she closed her eyes and cried something she hadn't had the need to do in a long time now.

"Jupiter Star Power, make up!"

Suddenly, she felt herself being transformed, her jeans change into a skirt, her once bear feet wearing boots, her hands being covered by gloves.

Soon, she found herself in a much known pose, before she stood and looked at a shocked looking Shinozuki.

"Um…" She said as she smiled nervously.

"Sailor…Jupiter?" He asked as his mouth closing and opening in surprise.

"To your service."


	19. XIX As It Should Be

Don't kill me!!!! It is not my fault time's going so far! I lost my inspiration! I had nearly no time for writing! I'm SO not abandoning any of my stories! Just wanted to leave those clear!

Ok, sorry for taking so much time. The new chap is finally here! I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I promise I will try to update before New Year's Eve!

_Italics_ are the people's thoughts or memories!

**bond** or whatever they are called are the telepathic conversations

Disclaimer: Really…chap 14, decipher for yourselves!

**XIX. As It Should Be**

The cool breeze could be felt, the trees danced along, and the young warrior stood on a rooftop, her eyes closed as she felt the wind low against her face, caressing her hair, the sweet melody of the wind and trees bringing peace to her mind and heart.

She opened her eyes once again, producing a small blue computer with her symbol on top. She had not had the need to use it in a long time. There have been no battles.

She had once heard an old lad talk about battles of life, how hard they were and how one had to struggle to overcome them. At that moment, though, she had been quite confident she had gone through battles. At only eighteen years of age, she had fought along side her teammates. Now, though, she thought the battles o life where not necessarily seen as the ones she fought.

Summer would soon end; autumn was coming in this strange and cold place some people called home. Yet, she was far from home and she knew this. Giving a loud sigh she turned to leave, glancing at the sky once as, yet again, a lone tear rolled through her cheek.

OoO

The sweet breeze could be felt, as four friends sat in the outside of a shrine.

"I really like this color." A blond young girl said, holding a piece of cloth away from a four month baby who clearly wanted to have an inspection of the cloth herself.

"Ne, I agree with Usagi-chan!" Another blond girl said, before cooing down at the baby and making her giggle.

"I can't believe I'm getting married in two months!" A brunette said, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"I can't believe how big Chibi-Usa already is." Usagi said placing her daughter on a baby bouncer chair.

"Have you heard about Ami-chan?" Rei interrupted as she stared at a piece of blue cloth in her hands. Silence followed as the other three young women glanced at each other.

"I wrote to her a couple of days ago, but she hasn't answered." Makoto stated, as she placed some samples on the small table in front of her.

"I've called her several times…" Minako started, leaning in the table with her elbows. "…she never answers and I end up talking with the answer machine."

"Same here." Usagi said as she handed Chibi-Usa a baby toy.

"It's the same for me." Rei answered still staring at the cloth.

"She did promise to return for the wedding." Minako reminded, as all friends stood quiet for the rest of the afternoon, just commenting on the color of tablecloths.

OoO

She heard the steps behind her. She didn't even need to turn to know who those steps belonged to. She saw how her husband took a sit besides her, and she just enjoyed sitting on the edge of the shrine watching the stars glimmering in the sky.

"Long day?" Yuuichirou finally asked her after a long moment of silence.

For the first time that evening, she turned to look at him. For the first time ever, she looked at him straight into his eyes trying to find something there.

"Yuuichirou…why did you come back?" The question was out of her mouth before she could even think about what she was asking. He just looked straight at her eyes, and she could see them full of love for her…and passion.

He didn't answer her, just looked up at the stars after a moment. Deep down, she didn't need an answer, and she knew it.

"Sometimes, Mars can be seen from earth…to the naked eye, though, might look just as another star…a bigger star, but a star nonetheless. It's when you look carefully and closer that you can see it. On some special dates, however, you can see her clearer than on other regulars days…you can see her special beauty." He said, not even glancing down at her.

Rei just looked at him, her breathing being the only sign that she was still living. It was when he turned to look at her with eyes filled of love and passion that her breathing seemed to stop.

"You have to look carefully, Firefly, to discover the beauty on some…to see past the tough exterior and into the warmth and delicate person. And on some days…you can see it clearer than in others…and you can't help it but fall in love."

She said nothing, her lips dry, her breathing slower than ever. He kept his gaze on her before returning it up into the sky, and she couldn't help but follow his example. For the first time in a long time, she was unable to utter a word.

OoO

She closed the zipper, a huge grin planted in her face.

"Are you sure you want to travel by yourself?" her mother asked from the doorway.

"Mother…I'm going. It's one of my best friend's wedding. I can't not go." Ami said finally as she checked everything yet again in her room to see she didn't left anything.

"But…you talked with Minako you say…you're staying with her and her parents."

"Yes. I'm staying at Minako's who lives with her parents." Ami said patiently.

For the past month her mother had been trying to convince her not to go back to Japan, fearing she was going to just stay there and not return.

Yet, Ami had fallen into a routine. She enjoyed her classes here, just as much as she enjoyed them at Japan. Her study plans have been kept untouched. Three more years and she would be able to work at any hospital she liked. She had even met some people here with whom she would talk and spend time with.

Still, she couldn't come to call this place home.

OoO

'NO PETS'

Minako stared at the sign…glared at the sign, in a silent challenge to change what it said.

"Minako-chan…just accept it. I'll just wait for you here." Artemis said besides her, swinging his tail from side to side.

"No." The stubborn blond said. "If you can't go, then I won't either."

Artemis looked up at her, a single eyebrow lifted. "You're not going into The Fruit Parlor because of that?"

"Yes." Minako nodded, before a strange and rather frightening gleam shone on her eyes. "Unless…"

"Minako-chan….what are you thinking?" Artemis asked, a tremble evident on his voice.

"Oh…" Minako laughed in a high pitched way. "You'll see!" She stated happily patting her purse.

"I think I won't like this…" Artemis said in a small voice, "Help!" He squeaked lastly as Minako grabbed him.

OoO

"Hey Toki-chan!" Artemis heard Minako's cheerful voice.

"Hey, hun." Another happy voice, though not squeaky as Minako's, clearly, Motoki's, answered back.

Artemis felt as the bag he was cramped in shifted awkwardly. He grimaced, as he felt being squeezed…weird noises of two lips being squashed together followed the squeeze. Clearly they were no longer in the parlor…he could tell for the lack of noise that the place usually emanated.

He felt the two bodies pressing more together, he being squeezed even more.

_Can't they just leave the bag elsewhere?!_ Artemis thought, irritated just as suddenly he felt being placed rather harshly on a flat surface.

He stirred a bit, feeling a bit crumpled on the bag.

"Minako…your purse is…" He heard Motoki's rather surprised tone.

"Pretty?" She asked a smile on her voice, "Beautiful…unique…of good taste…I did found it at a good prize and I couldn't help but think it was-"

"Moving." Motoki said in a monotone voice.

Artemis stilled his movement, not counting on his small, yet very loved tail coming out from the disgusted bag.

"Na-ni…Minako!"

"Ok…Artemis is in here!" Minako admitted, and to his huge pleasure, Artemis felt himself being taken out of the dreaded and petite place.

Motoki's eyes widened in surprise as Artemis sighed in Minako's arms. "H…you…" the young man muttered.

"No sense…" Minako stated as she started to pet Artemis' head.

"Your cat was on your bag." Artemis stated, more to himself than to his girlfriend. Artemis just raised his eyebrow. Really…even Minako could come out with better comebac-

"Yes!" The blond chirped. Artemis sighed defeated. He was stuck in an empty room with two…insane and daft people.

"How could you even manage to do that?!"

"Easy." Minako stated, giving Motoki an incredulous look. "I just opened my bag and placed him inside."

Now it was Motoki's side to give her an incredulous look. "I'm meant…did he fight back?"

"No. Why would he do that?"

_I should've done that!_ Artemis thought, wishing he could talk in front of Motoki. _Have you seen the size of that…thing!_

"The bag is too small for a cat…and I don't think a normal cat would let himself be cramped into such a small place." Motoki said glancing down at Artemis.

"Well…he's not a normal cat." Minako said with a giggle making Artemis stiffen out. "He's my cat after all!"

OoO

"C'mon, hon, say 'Ma-ma'!" A chirpy voice said and he couldn't help but smile and shake his face.

"Coo!" Was the cheery reply he heard followed by a grunt making him smile.

"Uh…Chibi-Usa…c'mon…say 'Ma-ma', see, it's easy! 'Ma-ma'!"

Glancing at the doorway, Mamoru decided to leave his studies for a five minute break in order to go see what his wife and child where doing.

Walking into the leaving room, he couldn't help but grin a bit watching as his wife was sprawled on the floor on her tummy, very much imitating their daughter's pose.

"Gaa!" The little baby replied before giving a yawn.

"Uh…it seems you don't want to say Mama, after all." Usagi said sitting up before helping Chibi-Usa sit up as well. It was then that the little baby started to look around spotting him close to the door. With incredible pleasure, Mamoru saw as his little girl first smiled and then gave a squeal of delight at the sight of him. Usagi turned to look at him before smiling and rolling her eyes.

"You do know she won't be talking in a while, don't you?" Mamoru asked as he got closer to them and sat besides his wife, taking his daughter in his arms as the four month old child started babbling and glancing all around the room.

"How many times have you told me not to give up on what I wish most?" Usagi asked leaning into his shoulder.

"Yeah…but she won't talk until a couple of months more."

Usagi sighed, a smile on her delicate figures. "I can't wait for that…though Mother told me not to wish for her to grow so quickly…she said children grow way to quickly for ones liking." Usagi said with a giggle. "She still has Shingo, though…the annoying little brat has a couple more of years to be at home."

Mamoru chuckled at this. Even though Usagi and her brother seemed to fight all the time, he knew she missed her brother. She called him from time to time and he came every other day to be with his 'favorite niece'.

"Yeah…and we have many years with this little bundle of joy." He said as the baby was now trying to eat a button from his shirt.

And there he was, enjoying the presence of the ones he loved most in his life. Of the family he now had, holding them both into his arms. He would do anything for his family. Of that, he was sure.

OoO

The sun shone high in the sky, as people stood by a small church, high in the mountains, as a young couple walked out of it.

Rice was thrown in the air, as a young brunette woman laughed in the arms of a young brunette man. The air was filled with the fragrance of roses as the young couple walked out towards the car that would take them to the reception.

Four young women watched her leave, grins plastered on their faces.

"She won't be alone anymore." Ami, dressed on a light blue dress said.

"No, she won't." Minako said dressed on an orange strapless dress.

"I'm so happy for her." Usagi stated wearing a light yellow dress.

"Me too." Rei said dress on red.

OoO

She sat on the table, watching all her friends dance. The first couple she noticed was Makoto and Shinozuki, as they enjoyed their first hours as a married couple.

Then, it was Rei and Yuuichirou. Even though they both had barely spoken in the whole ordeal, the later had gone and taken his wife to dance. Then, a few feet away were Minako and Motoki, the former stepping from time to time on her beloved feet. He just grimaced and said nothing, though she knew it wouldn't take long for Motoki to put up an excuse for them to stop dancing. Lastly, it was the small family of the Chibas. The couple had their four month baby trapped in between them as they danced and enjoyed themselves.

It was then that Ami started to feel alone. She sighed and looked down at her cup. A strange, yet very known feeling started to creep on her. She was suddenly homesick, yet, she was home. She was in Japan! But now that she finally was here, she wished she could be at Germany, with her classes and her new life. She missed it...and she just had to wonder why.

"Ami-chan?" a friendly voice called besides her.

"You should be enjoying your wedding, Mako-chan."

"I am." The brunette exclaimed, taking a sit besides her friend. "But I can be with one of my sisters, too."

Ami smiled…her sister…this was her family. But…"You have a new family now." She said looking at Shinozuki who was talking with one of his friends, though his gaze was on his new wife.

"My family just got bigger." Makoto shrugged, grabbing one of the appetizers from the table. "He went to England."

Ami looked at her with a frown. "Who?"

"Ryo." Makoto answered.

"Oh." Ami answered, feigning indifference. She had been wondering were he had been…but now, she just knew that he was out of the picture. She just hopped, for an unknown reason, that she could see him.

OoO

She stood by the window, her dark hair flowing gently. Her kind and young face held a wide smile for the young lady that had just joined her life to another human being.

She observed each and every one of the senshi. Things were going as they were supposed to go…the senshi's existence would cease for a long time, though their power would still lie within them…ready for the time of war.


	20. XX Life’s Surprises

Surprise!!!!!!!! It's me! Yeay!!!!!

Ok, so I pretty much like this chap. About the story, though, we're gonna start to move quickly and with this chap and some of the ones before I so can look the base of how things got up to the point of the prequel 'The Wish'.

Actually, on chap 6 of The Wish Motoki mentions something that happens in this chap.

-. "You would have thought I wouldn't notice you talked to your cat." He smirked while chuckling more, then continued, "Besides the fact you actually carried him in your bag, which, for a normal cat, would not have been pleasing, I saw you talking to him all the time. Of course, you didn't even notice I was there. I also heard a voice coming out from your room once I went to pick you up, remember?" He said, with a huge grin, she shook her head.

"You said you were talking to Mamoru. C'mon, we've been friends since kinder, I think I would've recognized his voice, even through a phone. Then, when we moved together, I actually went in the room while Artemis was talking back to you." He said matter-of-factly. .-

So, as you can see, things are starting to get some shape! Yeay! So, I'm happy about it all. I hope I can update soon, so stay tuned though I don't promise anything. So long!

_Italics_ are the people's thoughts or memories!

**bold** are the telepathic conversations

Disclaimer: Won't repeat it. Period.

**XX. Life's Surprises**

He whistled all the way towards his girlfriend's house. He was happy. He was joyful. He was ecstatic, cheerful, jovial, content, pleased, glad and all other synonyms that could be told.

He had a proposal to do. He didn't know if his girl would actually accept, but it would move their relationship to a new level. Now, if his girl accepted, which he was sure she would do, then he would have to worry about his in-laws.

"Motoki-chan!" He heard Minako's mother greet him just as he arrived to their house as he politely greeted her back. "Minako is inside, c'mon."

As they entered they heard Minako talking. "May I…" He said motioning for him to go into the room Minako was.

"Of course, of course." She said with a gentle smile. "I'll make both of you some tea." And with that she was gone.

He turned to look at the door.

"…she will be fine, Minako-chan. No need to worry." He heard a young man's voice say from inside.

"Yes, but…she's my friend…my sister…I mean…she's so far away…do you think Motoki-chan will like this blue dress?"

"Mina-chan?" He called as he knocked twice and opened the door to find his girlfriend with huge wide eyes looking as a caught deer. "Whom are you talking with?" He asked as he went inside and found no one but the phone close by.

"Um…I was…I mean…Usagi-chan and I..."

"Usagi? It was a man's voice." He interrupted, more curious than any other thing. Minako just giggled as she raised an eyebrow.

"Maaa…Mamoru?"

"Mamoru?"

"HAI!" She nodded fervently just as he saw her cat sneak through the door quietly yet quickly.

"Hm." He said with a nod, not believing her yet not wanting to do a big thing out of it. "So…are you ready to leave?"

OoO

"Mamo-chan…"

"Just…one moment, please."

A sigh escaped her lips as her baby's eyes regarded her from her place on the floor where she was practicing her new achievement of crawling.

"Mamo-chan…"

"Uh…a second, Usa-ko." He replied not even glancing at her from where his nose was stuck in a book. Really! That was all he did lately. He was always studying. She understood that he had a couple of exams in some days, but that was no reason to just shove her and their daughter at one side.

"Mamoru-kun!" she finally snapped.

"What?!" he snapped back finally taking his eyes out of that book text and looking at her.

"Are you or are you not coming?!"

"Coming?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"We, meaning your daughter and I, are going to my parents! I told you about it this morning!" she said in exasperation.

"Well…Usagi, I just didn't remember, ok. I'll take you there and then pick you up whenever you call." He said simply getting up from where he had been sitting for the last couple of hours.

"You're planning on dropping us off and picking us up?" she stated with a raised brow just as Chibi-Usa started to whimper a bit.

"Well, yes." Mamoru responded picking up the baby and rubbing her back a bit. "Why?"

"Why?!" Uasgi asked with a raised eyebrow. "It just happens to be that I wished for my HUSBAND to go with me and our DAUGHTER!!" She yelled the last word making Chibi-Usa's first tears to drop as her anger increased.

"Could you stop yelling!" He hissed starting to slightly rock the kid. "I can't and won't go, Usagi. I'm sorry, but I DO have to study." he said finally parting the room with the kid leaving a fuming Usagi behind.

"Mamoru!" She yelled after him, though not as strongly as before. "Just come with us. It won't be more than an hour and you're more than ready for those tests."

Even though he was giving her his back he knew he rolled his eyes. "Usa…I just won't go, ok? And even if I'm ready for my test I do have to study a bit more." He ended finally turning to face her.

Usagi sighed as she nodded sadly, knowing that no matter how much she pressed he was not going to give in. "Fine." she muttered under her breath taking their baby from his arms.

"I promise I'll go next time, ok?" he said cupping her face and giving her a light kiss on her forehead before returning to the previous place where he had been studying.

She looked down at her pink haired baby just as Chibi-Usa ran her fist through her eyes. "Well, baby," She stated just as the seven month old leaned her head into her mother's shoulders while sucking two fingers. "Guess it'll be just you and me, again."

OoO

She had always enjoyed summer. There were almost no leaves to sweep and people just went and left the shrine, bringing much life to it as birds chirped and soared in the air.

She enjoyed sitting on a bench, whenever her presence was not needed, and looking at the different people walking around. Of course, her silent happiness was constantly interrupted by young women, and even girls, screaming about a pervert old man, who turned out to be none other than her grandfather.

She quietly observed as a little bird that was happily eating on the ground suddenly rose into the air as a young boy no older than two, she guessed, ran towards it trying to catch it. She smiled as a small frown came into the child's face at the bird's escapade.

"Beawdy!" He cried out as he tried to run and catch it as the bird seemed to mock the child by flying around him.

She mesmerized watched the scene in front of her. the little boy running around in circles as the bird flew just above him before rising high in the sky and away from their view.

"No!" the little boy cried out as he extended his arms into the air as an open invitation for the bird to come. "Bi-dy!" he cried out again.

"You want the little birdy to come?" A young man asked with a smile taking the boy up in his arms before tickling him.

"PAPA!" the youngster cried in obvious happiness to the young man.

"Hey, you two!" A young woman, obviously the mother and wife, cried out towards them. "C'mon!" She said waiting for them near the steps by the edge of the Shrine's ground.

With a last tickle and a last shriek of laughter, father and son walked towards the young woman before the family left her view.

For a few minutes Rei kept her eyes set firmly on the spot where she had last seen the young couple walking with the toddler. Then, her eyes travelled towards where the boy had been playing with the bird. Or at least trying to.

"I don't think I'm ready for that…" she muttered to herself.

"Neither am I." A new voice, a scared and whispered voice, said from behind her as she turned back startled. "Yet…I think I won't be able to avoid it for long."

OoO

"Oh MY GOD!" She yelled excitedly, ignoring the curious looks she was receiving from other clients in the small restaurant. "Are you SERIOUS?!"

"Of course I'm serious!" Her boyfriend said with a laugh. "Let's just hope your parents don't kill me when we tell them."

"Of course they won't!" Minako said waving him off, her eyes shining in happiness. "I'm supposed to get an apartment anyway for when I start college. And that's in about a month!"

"Yeah…well, I think they didn't expect for us to move together, though."

"Hey!" She cried playfully, "I haven't said 'yes' yet."

"So what was that yelling and hopping in your chair all about then?"

"Just…a way to show my appreciation at the simple question…not a final answer though."

"And your final answer will be…"

"Artemis is moving in with us."

OoO

"Makoto…what's wrong?"

"This will ruin everything!" She cried into her friend's shoulder.

"Wha…what are you talking about?!" Rei asked in utter confusion as she held her bawling friend.

"THIS!" She cried out pointing at herself.

"What?!"

"It was not supposed to be this way!" her friend said between sobs and sniffs, her voice's pitch going higher and somewhat un-comprehendible on some moments.

"Honey…I'm not getting it." Rei said finally as she hugged her sister.

"You don't get it?!" Makoto cried, standing up suddenly surprising her friend. "Two years or more, he said, I said three to four years…but NO, it didn't happen that way and now I don't know how to even tell him! This will ruin our plans…the café has been working splendidly, and classes at school are just wonderful for me!" She cried out as she paced around, attracting curious glances from those walking by.

"Mako-chan…"

"To make it worst, his family is visiting in a couple of weeks and we had plans on going on a hiking trip!"

"Mako-chan…" Rei whispered.

"-to know this! It is not so simple! He's a very headstrong-"

"Just like you." Rei muttered

"-person! I know he will be upset about this! I AM! And I tell you, I have dreamt about this since I can remember but this was so not in my plans! In our plans!"

"Makoto!" Rei finally called taking the attention of more than one pair of eyes from around.

"What?!"

"Care to tell me what's bothering you in the first place?"

"Haven't you listened to a word I said?!" She cried out in frustration. "It's obviously simple and stated that I'm pregnant!"

OoO

She did not enjoy a moment of it. It was as if she was at some strangers' place having a talk with two strangers as they carried her baby and played with her.

"Usagi-chan?" She heard her name being called.

"Hmm? Mom?"

"Is everything alright?" Ikuko asked as she took a sit beside her. Usagi looked at her mother before turning her eyes towards her father and daughter. The yet young man was happily playing with the baby tickling her and making her shriek in laughter.

"Yeah…" She said and even to her own ears it sounded unconvincing.

"Honey…"

"Everything is alright, Mom. Everything will be fine." She said firmly to which her mother only nodded.

OoO

A sigh escaped his lips. He couldn't concentrate like this. He was not used to this deafening silence anymore. He couldn't help it but role his eyes.

The first few weeks after his now wife had moved in with him had been a true nightmare to try and concentrate on his work. Even on her sleep, Usagi was noisy. It was just her nature. She was a noisy person, contrary to him who could be in silence the greatest part of his day.

She was always singing or talking to herself. She complained about something or she shrieked in happiness about somewhat. The only time he had known her of being silence was when she was thoroughly sad about something. That had not happened in a very long time now.

She filled a place with noise the moment she went in. But to him, that noise was now like a soft melody. Things weren't quite right if she was not humming or whining.

He looked around their apartment, deciding to stop his studies for a moment to try and place some order in the room. Now that Chibi-Usa had learned to crawl they had to be more careful. She couldn't crawl for a long time, though their little girl seemed to have unending energy. She was just like her mother... even when it came to the noise department.

The seven month old was simply noisy. She shrieked, laughed, cried, yelled, babbled and tried to repeat every single noise she heard. She was a baby full of energy. He loved the way she shrieked with happiness every single time he got into the room she was at, or the way she just leaned against his shoulder every time he carried her. He just loved his baby girl.

And now, the two people he loved the most in the world where gone without him and he couldn't just wait for their return. He just couldn't wait to see his baby's smile and put her to bed, and then take his wife into a soft yet firm embrace and taste her lips…that was if she wasn't in a mood when they returned.

"I'm such an ass." He muttered.

OoO

"So?" She looked at his shocked face. "Shinozuki!" She whined as he blinked. "Say something!"

"I-I…" He started stammering as he looked down at her belly, "Y-y-you…" He stood up and looked down at himself before looking up at her with eyes as wide as they could go, "W-w-weee…" He looked up at the ceiling before plopping back on his previous sit. "God!"

"What?" Makoto asked looking up at him with an incredulous face.

"I…you….we…I can't…a child?" He asked at last looking at him with now panicked eyes.

"Yes! I know we didn't plan this…heck, we didn't want this!" she finally said, "But…"

Shinozuki gave a small cough, before he looked up at his wife and attempted to smile. "I bet we're not the first young couple to go through this, ne?" he said with a shrug.

"No." She finally said taking a sit beside him and leaning into his arms.

"We'll do well," he finally said lightly kissing the top of her head, before muttering only for his ears. "At least I hope so."


	21. XXI Return of the Senchi…NOT

Is it safe to come out of my hideout?? Are there any guns…knives…or other pain inducing articles around? If you kill me now, I'm never going to finish the story….though I'm sorry about being so late in updating and so slow! But, to make it up, I have written more chaps of this story, so I'll be posting more than two on this week! yeay! Ok….no yeays out there, but I do here a, 'well, it was about time, missy!'.

Sorry, really, for taking such a long time. I'll post another one tomorrow. Read and review please.

XXI. Return of the Senchi…NOT

"Just think about it. It's been almost a year since we last saw them. For all we know, they could be dead."

"Yes, yes, that is true. But if they are alive we could get in some legal problems about it."

"Hai, you are right. That is why we would take it out to the public, ask for them to meet us. Newspapers, magazines, TV, advertisement in the streets, every single thing for the Sailor Senchi to come to us. How can they possibly demand us if they never appeared to claim the rights?"

"And what rights would this be…?"

"Exactly. People love them already, kids will go crazy everywhere in Japan with the small toys. We don't have an acute picture of them, but we can get close to their images. And who can claim to know them without revealing their real identities?"

"Young man, we have a deal. Convince the Hiroshikima Production Company and I'll finance your project."

OoO

"I can't believe this!" the young brunette cried in annoyance as she ate some peanuts. "I can't believe this!"

"Well, believe it." The black haired woman said as she drank some of her soda and stood besides other three girls.

"Isn't this…illegal or something? It should be!" a young blond said.

"That's it! I'm changing my hair style! They can't just start taking my odangoes!"

"They already did, Usagi-chan." The black haired said. "I told Ami-chan, but she said there was nothing we could do about it. She will try to be here in about a month, though."

"Hai, she told me the same last night. Shinozuki told me to take it calmly, but I think he said it because of the baby." The brunette said.

"I'll ask for a role." The blond one said. "It'll be perfect! They can't refuse for me to be Sailor Venus. I'm perfect for the roll!" she said as the brunette and raven haired looked at her oddly and the other blond one nodded in agreement.

"That'll be so cool!" Usagi cried.

OoO

"Can you believe it!" Minako cried outraged. "They said I was too blond for Sailor Venus! They think she's brunette!"

"Hey! Careful with Chibi-Usa's toys!" Usagi cried as she saw her friend pace around her now cramped apartment.

"Brunette?!" Makoto cried as she leaned against her husband. "But I'm the brunette one!"

"Well, they think you're redheaded!"

"Why those…"

"Honey, calm down. It's just a confusion!"

"Really, girls, you should feel good about it…people admire you so much they'll make a program with you all." Mamoru said as he held Chibi-Usa.

"If you are brunette, and you are redheaded…what hair color does Rei and I have?" Usagi asked as she and Makoto shared some peanuts.

"I really don't care what it is, as long as Sailor Mars looks pretty." Rei stated from her perch besides Yuuichirou.

"I think you're still blond…I'm not sure about Mars. But Mercury is purple."

They all stared at each other before they started laughing. "Poor Ami!" Makoto said after they finished laughing.

"I guess she won't care that much, she didn't seemed to care about it, anyway." Rei said with a shrug.

"Hai, that's true." Usagi added. "Though I don't think she'll be that happy about the purple hair."

"Minako…" Rei began as she looked at the blond girl thoughtfully. "When are you moving in with Motoki?"

"Next week." The blond replied with much happiness.

"Are you planning on telling him…you know, about the Sailor Senchi?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Well…I…I really don't know…I mean…telling him about the Senchi would mean…" she trailed off looking at Mamoru.

"I really never trusted him with my secret…and he's my best friend…I never really found a way of telling him." he said with a sheepish smile…more like a guilty smile.

With those last words the room fell silent, the only noise coming from Chibi-Usa who was happy babbling on her father's arms.

OoO

The screen flared up as they announced the soon coming Sailor Senchi program, the stores already where placing signs about toys for the little ones, accessories for the oldest and other merchandizing things.

"Oh…those awful little-" Minako muttered as she angrily changed channel as she and Motoki sat in their own couch in their own, small, apartment.

"I still don't get why it irks you so much."

"It doesn't."

"I would say differently." Motoki stated with a half smile.

"Fine! It…annoys me…a bit."

"Well, now that we've gotten to the acceptance point, would you care tell me why it annoys you?" Motoki asked with a grin, "Just a bit." He added hastily at the icy glare Minako gave her.

"They are stealing their identities. Depriving a person's right to feel free of being…being…" She trailed off, thinking of what to say next.

"Being…?" He asked, not resisting the grin that appeared in his face.

"Just…being…THEM." Minako stated with a shrug.

Motoki turned to look at them, a scrutinizing look on his face as she just stared at the TV's screen.

"You are such a mystery…" he whispered, unknowingly making her feel an overwhelming sensation of guilt.

OoO

Nothing. No noise…no ringing…no beeping…no nothing! It was as if the earth had opened up and had swallowed all of her previous life. why weren't they calling her?!

"Honey, don't worry about the groceries, I'll go for them after the hospital and…" she heard her mother's distant voice say as the woman walked to and fro in the apartment. "Ami-chan? AMI?" her mother suddenly called her name, making her eyes leave the phone, where her gaze had rested for the past couple of minutes.

"Hai?!" she asked, more surprised than anything.

"Are you fine with it?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh…hai." Ami answered not even knowing to what she was agreeing. Her other kept looking at her and Ami sighed in frustration. This was not her. She was not the one who kept on and on worrying about a simple call…or four simple calls. She was not this. She needed to go back. She needed to go home.

"Ami...just call them." Her mother said picking up the phone and handing it to her. For a few seconds Ami stared at the phone, as if she had never seen such a thing, before giving a small, yet joyful smile.

"Thanks, Mama." She said before dialing the numbers she knew from heart.

OoO

Laughter was heard throughout the apartment, shrieks of laughter came from a room. The usually neat apartment was a disaster now. The always crystalline living room looked as if a hurricane…or Usagi…or Minako…had gone by. Wrappings of peanuts, sour chips, and other sour goodies where all around the place as the TV's screen showed the local news…though no one was there to look at it.

The kitchen was even more of a disaster than the living room. Pots were seated on top of the stove…just there. Recipe books where spread in a counter showing pictures of different cakes, some more sour things, and one of an easy to make sour cream chicken. Besides the books there were some eggs, more pots, some pans, spoons and other kitchen supplies.

"Hey!" An indignant male voice cried suddenly, "Come back here! That's not fair!" he shrieked, a loud bang was heard followed by more laughter.

"Everything's fair in war and love, Hun!" an amused female voice cried as the same voice gave a shriek of surprise. "Now that's not fair!" she exclaimed as laughter from the other party was heard.

"Everything's fair in war and love, baby!"

The only room in the apartment which was in order was the guest room. The principal room looked as if a bomb had exploded. The bed was a disaster…the sheets half on it and half on the floor. Clothes where thrown everywhere and water was splashed on some places.

"C'mon, move!" the female voice cried from a closed door, "Make space for me, or do you want me to go somewhere else?"

"Never!" the male voice cried, as a loud splash was heard.

Water was coming from under the floor, as the young couple tried to fit on the very small furo…one leg hanging from it, while two feet where popped up…the couple in a very strange angle as both of them tried to fit into the place as they both laughed. Vapor feeling the room, making it warm.

Finally, the couple stopped their 'battle' of trying to fit into it, as she leaned on his chest and he simply left his head lie awkwardly in the edge of the furo.

"Shinozuki?" the brunette woman said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed herself.

He didn't bothered in opening his eyes, just moved one of his hands to rest near her neck. "Hmm?"

"I was wondering…when are we telling your parents?" she asked, tilting her head up a bit to look at him.

"About…" he asked opening one eye.

"You know about what." She said simply, once again laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes, though she moved her hands to the small bump in her belly.

"The baby." He stated simply, sitting up a bit and bringing his leg into the furo. "I…well…they were going to come visit Tokyo in a couple of weeks…"

"Don't you think they'll recent us if we keep it so long…I mean, I'm entering my third month already…"

"Telling them by phone…I don't know…it just feels…wrong, Mako-chan."

Makoto nodded in understanding. The couple lay there, enjoying themselves.

"Why don't we go visit them?" Makoto broke the silence suddenly.

"Nani?"

"Well…we haven't been there since…when we got together."

"You mean when you felt so lost and distraught that you went looking for me wanting to find some sense and-"

"Oh, stop it!" she cried in return of his teasing, he just smirked as he started kissing her neck. "Hmm…I could do with a massage, you know." She stated, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side to give him more space for his lips.

"I know." He whispered as he lowered his hand to her breasts and the other found way to her leg. She just locked an arm around his neck. They were now enjoying themselves further when the phone rang, making them both jump in surprise like a pair of children getting caught with their hands on the cookie jar.

"You're turn." She said relaxing further…still laying on his chest.

"It's easier for you to get up than it is for me." he said with a chuckle.

She sighed in annoyance. "Fine." She stated, getting up from the furo, her husband enjoying the view of her wet body immensely. "But you'll have to clean up the mess."

He raised an eyebrow at that, but just looked as she grabbed a robe…his robe, and walked out of the room. "I can go get the phone, you know!" he called once she closed the door, before cringing when he recalled the mess they had made that day.

OoO

Ami waited for a few minutes, as she heard the ringing going on and on. She frowned at that, usually her friend picked the phone up quickly. Not as quickly as Usagi or Minako, who seemed to live with the phone by their side, but didn't took as much time as Rei did, who seemed to forget that there was a special device which connected you with those far from you.

"Moshi, moshi!" An over excited voice cried suddenly.

"Makoto?" Ami asked hesitantly.

"Ami-chan?!" She cried in happiness. "How are you? Are you done with your tests? Why haven't you called me? I'm sorry I haven't called lately…" The brunette went on and on, not letting the calmed young woman to answer any of her questions. Finally, the unending flow of words came to a halt. Ami just chuckled.

"I'm fine…and yes, I'm done with my tests but missing you all." she said, with a sad smile. "But how are you?" she asked, looking down at her laptop, where she was looking at several pictures, stopping at one taking on Makoto's wedding.

It was only the both of them, Ami and Makoto. Makoto looked beautiful on her wedding dress, and Ami looked…un-Ami on a baby blue dress, topless and long. All the girls had chosen it…and Ami had felt odd using it. She had refused at first to use it, but all the girls had insisted. At the end it had been Makoto who had convinced her of wearing it. It was incredible that it had been almost six months since that day.

"Pregnant." Her closest friend answered. Ami, who was drinking some water, started coughing when she felt it go the wrong way on her esophagus.

"Nani?!" she cried hoarsely.

"I'm pregnant!" her friend shrieked in happiness. "Three months into it…I found out last month about it." she said, the last part a whisper. "I'm sorry I didn't call to tell you…thing are just…" she started, wanting to apologize.

"I'm so happy for you, Mako-chan." Ami said with a sad smile. What else would she miss while being away from home? She suddenly felt a heavy sadness erupt within her, making her swallow the obstruction in her throat. She blamed it to the incident to the water, and her watery eyes where another cause of almost choking.

"Ami…thank you." her friend said, as a heavy silence fell between the both of them.

"I've been very busy lately…that's why I didn't call. So…" Ami started, wanting to find a topic to talk to her about. This had never occurred before. She and her friends had always had plenty to talk about…or rather, her friends had always had plenty to talk about. She usually just sat and listened, giving her opinion here and there but never feeling like an outcast. That was just her role, her part, being the silent one that calmed things when they got a bit…bumpy. "How is everyone else?"

"Fine…Minako moved in with Motoki…Artemis is resented for that. He can't speak freely anymore and has to be more cautious, according to him. It kind of makes sense since Mina's parents where always traveling around." Her friend started.

"Chibi-Usa is now crawling all around, happened some weeks ago. At first Mamoru-kun and Usa-chan went crazy…they're more crazy now since that child can't keep her hands to herself and tries to open everything or touch everything. She had already broken several things, and ripped one of Mamoru's books." Ami chuckled at that, it seemed that baby was more like her mother than anything. "Rei's fine…she's mostly at the shrine, but she's planning on going to college…don't know what for." And with that, the talk went to an abrupt end.

For a couple of more minutes, they made small talk before Ami looked for a nice way to cut the call, wanting to just go to bed…try to make sense of all the things that were on her mind.

It was not long when they hanged. For a couple of seconds she sat looking at the phone sadly. She had planned on calling each and every one of her friends…her sisters…but decided otherwise. They all had a new life…they all had things to do. Shaking her head, she decided to advance a bit on one of her classes. She also had a life.

As she stood up, the phone rang once more. Forgetting that she was in Germany and not in Japan, she answered as she had always done…though with sadness and homesickness laced in her voice. "Moshi, moshi, Mizuno residence."

"Ami?" an all but familiar voice asked, making her heart constrict a bit. Her eyes widened in surprise. Could it be possible? "Mizuno, Ami, is she there?" the voice asked again. It was…

She couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face, or the way she felt the sadness taking place before being replaced with immeasurable joy. "Ryo?!"

OoO

A crash was heard making him look up from his book.

"Chibi-Usa!" he heard his wife cry again. He had no idea what his daughter had gotten a grip of now…but it for sure was no longer usable. "Ok! That's it!"

With that he heard his wife walking and his daughter whimper. What was going on? He placed his book on his desk and was about to walk out of their room when the door opened and a very agitated and angry looking Usagi entered with an agitated and annoyed looking Chibi-Usa.

"Nani? What's going on?" He asked, as he took the baby girl from his wife's arms and held her. It seemed this was not what the child wanted, as she started whimpering and wriggling around, clearly wanting to be placed in the floor. He complied.

"This is what's going on!" Usagi said as she took of her shirt and tossed it in the bed before opening a drawer and placing a new, clean, shirt. "I'm going out. I can't take it anymore. She's driving me crazy!" she cried as she quickly unzipped her shorts and brought them down, before searching on a drawer and finding some pants. Any other time, Mamoru had found that…lovely, but for now he was just looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…Usa-ko…"

"You know how annoying it is?" She asked, suddenly turning and taking the child in her arms and placing her on her hip. The girl suddenly took much interest on the necklace her mother was now wearing and started fiddling with it. "I mean…they made HER the leader!"

"**I'm lost here."** he told her through their link. She just rolled her eyes and turned to go into the bathroom, coming back immediately and handing, or more like launching, the child into his unprepared arms.

Chibi-Usa, having the object of her amusement walking away, suddenly gave a single cry and extended her arms on the universal baby talk of wanting to be with the other person and not where she was. Mamoru ignored his daughter's antics and just looked at his wife.

"Usa-ko?" he called walking a bit towards the door as he heard the toilet flush. Chibi-Usa started jumping on his warms, her whimpers intensifying as the nine, almost ten month old baby pointed towards the closed doors.

"Aah!" She cried, "Aah, aah, aah!" Mamoru sighed looking down at her. The baby looked up at him at that moment, before intensifying her cries.

"Aren't you just stubborn?" he asked with a tiny smile and a raised eyebrow, to which the baby placed two of her fingers inside her mouth as if in answer.

Just then the door opened and a refreshed looking Usagi walked out. "I just…it's just so…No!" she said simply, raising her arms into the air, before she walked into the bed and threw herself in it as in defeat. "Am I such a bad leader not even THEY believe I'm the leader?!" she mumbled, her legs sticking out of the bed awkwardly, her arms straight by her side, her face buried on the comforter.

"Ah." Mamoru said in understanding, to which Chibi-Usa started repeating, with her fingers still stuck inside her mouth.

"AH! Ah! AH!"

"Usa-ko…it's just a show." He said simply, sitting beside her and placing Chibi-Usa on the middle, who immediately turned on her knees and hands and started wanting to crawl on the bed, Mamoru keeping a single hand on her back to avoid her crawling to the edge.

"That's just it, you know." She said simply, turning to be on her side, resting her head on one hand while the other caressed some of Chibi-Usa's soft baby hair. "I feel as if…I don't know, maybe it's just stupid." She shrugged. "Maybe I'm just being a baby." She laughed, letting her head drop on her upper arm just as Chibi-Usa looked at her and tilted her head to the side before looking back at Mamoru. She then sat up and started babbling as if telling them something. Both parents smiled at that, Mamoru simply laying down on his back as they both observed their daughter's antics.

"There's a reason why you feel like that…maybe you don't know about it but…"

"I just feel as if there's something odd…something going on wrong. As if things…I don't know."

"You're not pregnant, again, are you? Because if I'm not mistaken your-"

"Ok…stop it there. Don't do that, Mamo-chan…that's just…creepy. And no, I'm not pregnant. And this time, I'm sure of it."

"And you just had your period…last week if I'm not mistaken."

"And you're doing it again." She said with a sigh and a roll of eyes. "It's not that, it's just…" She shrugged. **"Have you ever felt as if there's something going backwards…or you seem to dream about something that seem to be memories, but they're not because you're sure you haven't done them but then, they're so…"**

"**Real?"** He asked, turning his head to look at the ceiling just as he felt Chibi-Usa use his stomach as a support to try to stand on her own two feet. "Yes…I've had that happened to me. I even dreamt with a city of crystal." He snorted at that as he grabbed his baby girl and placed her on her tummy on top of his chest. The baby just stared at him, before, once more sticking her fingers on her mouth.

"A city of crystal?" Usagi asked, more amused than any other thing. "Really?"

"Yeah…it was…strange."

Usagi chuckled, getting closer to him to lay her head on his arm, keeping her eyes on Chibi-Usa. "I bet it was. A crystal city…like, the China of Crystal…or better yet, Crystal China…or, Crystal Florida…Crystal Cuba!" She joked around, mentioning several places she could think about. Mamoru at first raised an eyebrow at her, but soon his amusement was evident as he chuckled. Chibi-Usa, not knowing why her father was laughing, started laughing as well, intensifying the mirth of both adults.

"I do recall being a city," Mamoru said as Usagi kept on and on naming countries and even some parks and other places.

"Oh, ok…so, Crystal London," she said with glee, "Crystal Chicago, Crystal Washington, Crystal Yokohoma, Crystal Tokyo…" At that, both adults sobered up, the air seeming to grow cold around them.

They both stared at each other, as the name brought a sense of déjà vu to them.

OoO

She noticed how spring was in full bloom. Everyone loved it…except her. Leaves were back…leaves fell from trees. It was just her luck that it was her job to pick up all the leaves around. She was annoyed at the simple fact that she had just cleaned a place and more leaves fell. It was as if the trees knew she was there…they just waited for her to move to another section to drop tons and tons of leaves on that place.

"You'll never finish." An amused voice called behind her.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to talk to you." She said as she attacked the leaves with her broom.

"Rei-chan…"

"No…I don't want to hear it." She said as she turned to give him her back.

"It's not what it seemed…"

"Not what it seemed?!" she cried indignantly, facing her husband who cringed at the level of her voice. "You were with him, where you not?" she asked between clenched teeth and narrowed eyes.

"Um…yes, but-"

"You WERE with HIM!" she yelled. "Those girls were even YOUNGER than me! For goodness sake, they could be their granddaughters as well, and yet, you did nothing!"

"Just what did you want me to do, Rei-chan? They didn't seem mad at all…in fact, one of them seemed rather pleased to get your grandfather's attention."

"Yeah…talking him about traveling around the world!" she said annoyed. "But that's not my point, I'm mad at you!" She decided quickly, turning on her heels and walking out of the place.

"Rei…Rei-chan!" Yuuichirou called running after his very mad wife. "C'mon, Dear, don't be mad at me." he pleaded to which she stopped abruptly. He closed his eyes, this couldn't end well.

"Don't. Call. Me. Dear." She stated with an unnerving calmness. She could just strangle him at the spot.

"Rei-chan…"

"Hino!" She snapped turning around and glaring at him.

"Nani?" He asked confused.

"I'm not Rei-chan, Dear, or Honey, or any other name you want to give me right now! For now, I'm back to being Hino-sama to you!" she stated, turning around and starting to walk away, broom on hand.

"But…" Yuuichirou started, scratching his head, "You're a Kumada, not a Hino." He pointed out simply.

"Well…" She started closing her mouth and thinking quickly, "I'm one now. Hino…Hino, Hino, Hino!" she yelled.

"But that makes no sense." He said simply, frowning at that thought.

She turned around before screeching and throwing the broom at him. He dodged it and looked at his wife with wide eyes.

"You're so infuriating!" she said walking out of the place quickly. "Don't you dare follow me!"

He stood there, blinking for a couple of seconds before he scratched his head again. "Now what did I do?"

OoO

Four men sat at one side of the table as four women and a baby sat at the other side. The right side of the table was quiet as they all observed those in front of them. The left side of the table was a mess, with talking and talking going around, and a baby swinging her arms in the air as her mother fed her.

Topics changed minute by minute. Just as they were talking about fashion, they started talking about foods which increased your metabolism and then went out to the newest methods of relaxing yourself on a hectic situation, to methods of cleaning faster…that one coming from a brunette one.

"Is it me…" a light brown haired man muttered to the black haired man besides him, "or do you feel as if this is…" he trailed off, indicating with his hand where the rest of the women were.

"Weird…creepy…wrong…an out of this earth experience…" all of the young men turned to look at the other man, who was lost looking at the others until he noticed the three pair of eyes looking at him. "What?" he asked with a shrug. "You've got to live with a pregnant woman to understand." He told them.

"Now, that's true." The black haired man said with a chuckle.

"Yeah…well, I'll just have to wait a couple of years to find out about that. I'm in no rush to find out just yet."

"The same here." another brunette said.

"Usagi and I thought the same…and there you have your 'couple of years' with pink hair." Mamoru said shaking his head.

"I don't think I could do with a pregnant Rei." Yuuichirou said with a light chuckle.

"What?" Motoki asked with a raised eyebrow. "Suffering for those 'days of the month'?" he asked.

"More like...being a martyr during those days of the month." he said rubbing his arm. "She just goes crazy. I don't even know what ticks her of."

"Sometimes I feel grateful…it seems I got the calmest of all of them." Shinozuki said with a smile.

"No…I don't think so." Mamoru said shaking his head.

"Mamo-chan, could you hold her a while?" Usagi asked from the other side as she handed Chibi-Usa into her father's arms.

"That would be Ami-chan." Motoki stated. "Now, I've never seen her loose her temper in all the years I've known her."

"Now that you mention it…there was once that she did…with the both of us." Mamoru reminded him.

"Oh!" Motoki said, his eyes round. "How could I forget that…but that bastard deserved our cold treatment."

"That was the night I met you, wasn't it?" Shinozuki asked, looking rather distant.

"That was a crazy night." Yuuichirou stated, remembering himself. "It was just…awkward in almost everything."

"Yeah…Minako almost killed me. I was so thankful once I dropped her home."

"Yes…just wait, now you won't have her ranting stop once you 'drop her home'…it would be just worst." Shinozuki stated with a chuckle.

"How do you do it?" Motoki stated, turning to look at Mamoru who was busy giving his daughter some soft carrot to munch on with the few teeth she had.

"How do I do what?" he asked with a frown as Chibi-Usa used his shirt as paper and the carrot as a crayon. "No, baby, don't do that." he stated, taking the carrot away and giving her some mashed potato instead with his finger.

"Get over the ranting." Motoki stated simply, pointing to the now laughing Usagi.

"Oh…just ignore it, I guess." He said simply. "And this," he said pointing to the now curious Chibi-Usa who kept looking at the carrots on her father's plate curiously, "Are very good distractions…until they fall asleep, though. But a whimper from Chibi-Usa can take her attention away from whatever it was she was ranting about."

"That's not much of a help." Motoki stated, to which Yuuichirou nodded.

"Well…I still have six more months to wait for THAT distraction." Shinozuki said.

With that, the four women got up, stating they were going to the bathroom. Usagi simply took her baby from her husband's arms and took the child with her, taking her diaper bag. And so, the night carried on, as the men on the table changed topic. The TV screen of the restaurant pointing to the new most popular show on Japan… 'The Pretty Soldiers Sailor Scouts'.


	22. XXII Flow of Time

Short chap, but I'll make up for it! I have another chapter ready to post! And besides, the one before this one was long!

Please review, really, they make me smile.

Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this in EVERY single chapter. I think you already got the idea that's not MINE. My birthday is coming…so, here's an idea of a pretty good gift! XD

**XXII. Flow of Time**

The ringing intensified as her hand lounged towards the table where the phone always was.

"Moshi… moshi…Mizuno…residence…" She answered, her talking interrupted by several yawns, as she tried to glance at the watch on her table. _3:00am! Noo!_ She whined in her thought as she breathed in. It had only been an hour since she went to bed…and extremely early in the morning.

It was her free day, there was no medical school awaiting for her, and true to her nature, she had spent the whole night studying…or had tried to as her mind flooded with memories…old memories, new memories…memories of every type and being.

"Mornin' Ice." She heard his voice, making her smile and turn on her bed.

"Ryo…is everything ok?" She asked, her voice serious and heavy with sleep, though concerned.

"Everything's fine, Ice. Did I wake you up?" he asked, apprehension in his voice, "I'm sorry if I did so."

Ami lay on her bed, a shy smile appearing on her porcelain face, a blush lightly appearing in it as she dared her tongue to say what her heart wanted to, "It…it is a good way of waking up."

"Good…so, I was thinking about what you told me the other day and I have your answer….couldn't help but call you immediately…" he continued, and she got more comfortable on her bed and continued with their call.

She smiled with happiness…it had been a week now since the calls started, and they seemed to have no end or no schedule. She enjoyed this…it made her feel at home.

OoO

"You can't just stop talking to him." A blond young woman holding a pink haired baby said.

"…"

"Sooner or later you'll have to say something, you know." A black haired woman said as she played with her tea.

"I don't wish to discuss this any longer." A brunette woman said as she munched on a piece of lemon.

"C'mon…not even Usagi-chan is so stubborn!" another blond woman whined.

"HEY!"

"Well…it's true, Usa-chan." The black haired said with a shrug, "Besides…even if I understand Mako-chan…I do have to agree with Usagi and Minako."

"Rei! I thought you were on my side!" Makoto cried with indignation as she threw the piece of lemon on a plate with several pieces of lemon…some chewed up.

"I am!" Rei cried. "I said I understood you and I do! But you have to talk to him…regretfully." She said with a shrug.

"Well…I just won't." Makoto stated, taking another piece of lemon. "Do we have salt around here?"

"Are you fighting with Yuuichirou again?" Usagi asked suddenly.

"No." Rei defended quickly…too quickly.

"You are!" Minako stated with an evil laugh. "I knew you were…you have that look on your face. Are you two timing? Or is he-"

"Minako!" Rei snapped, "of course I'm not cheating on my husband! And he isn't either!"

"Really, Mina-chan…you better stop that-"

"I should have married with a sempai." Makoto stated suddenly as she showered her lemon with salt.

"Nani?" Usagi asked, blinking, as she let go of Chibi-Usa and let her crawl around freely.

"Well, I wouldn't have married Shino-"

"Well…many people cheat on their husbands or wives…"

"That is so sick!"

"But you love him and…"

"You know how annoying it is for you to repeat that over and over again, Minako?"

"I do love him…and we're having a baby, but-"

"Well…I do think Motoki would kill me if I cheated on him…and I would never do that."

"Good! And I'm not fighting with Yuuichirou."

"Yeah…it's kind of awkward when you have those strange wishes for sweet things."

"But you said you are no longer talking with him."

"Ugh! I hate sweet things…I don't like the smell, make me nauseous."

"Yes, well-"

"YOU'RE WALKING!" A new voice, filled with joy and pride broke out all conversation just as a squeal of delight erupted from the room. All four women stopped their rambling to turn their looks to a standing Chibi-Usa, who had a dead grip on the couch and jumped on two feet at the sight of her father.

"SHE'S WALKING!" Usagi cried in happiness, tears shimmering on her eyes as she jumped up and down in excitement.

Chaos broke then, as the pink haired toddler gave two more steps on wobbly feet towards where her daddy walked, as he quickly took her on her arms and threw her on the air softly, making her giggle. Usagi quickly jumped to hug the two people she loved most.

OoO

As quickly as spring had come, summer approached.

Time seemed to fly by for everyone around. Ami and Ryo got closer and closer despite the distance. Though they didn't talk as often as Ami would like, she kept in contact with the girls. Usagi tried to call her almost every week, Makoto kept sending mails every couple of days telling her about the none-born baby. Rei called her every two days, as well. Minako, though, seemed to call her every day…sometimes just to say hello. Her days, though, were consumed with studies.

Minako and Motoki had already adapted to living together. Though they fought regularly, they were making it up not even an hour later. The fights usually developed around Minako making something explode. Artemis, though, had kept himself almost unseen from Motoki. He barely spent time at his new 'home'. He had been devastated when Minako's parents had moved to England, and his other 'home' had turned out to be an empty apartment. Minako, despite the fact that she had cried the first days after her parents moved, had come to be her happy self rather happily.

Makoto's belly had seemed to grow quickly. Being close to half the time of gestation, her tummy had grown as if she had two babies instead of one. She and Shinozuki had been very much relieved to find it was only one child. Though they had decided to wait to know the gender of said child. It had been mostly Shinozuki's decision, more than it had been Makoto's, but at last she had relented, not actually caring what the baby would be as long as it was 'healthy'.

At the shrine things kept being the same. Grandpa Hino kept going after young women, though he avoided doing it in front of his granddaughter after Rei had showered him with cold water one day. That had been after a fight she and Yuuichirou had had. As for the young couple, they kept teasing each other and joking, but it never went farther. They usually shared a kiss here and there, but when it seemed to go further, Rei closed herself up, always making lame excuses about a headache or whatnot. Yuuichirou just smiled and kissed her forehead, excusing himself…usually heading to have a very cold shower.

Usagi and Mamoru kept having their moments. Mamoru had received notice of entering in an internship program in a couple of months. He had been offered several in other countries, seeing as he was one of the top of his class. He had declined. Seeing as he was a married man- even though a very young one- he had had many opportunities…most of them forcing him to leave wife and child behind. Some others in which he could go with his family, he would have had to move to foreign countries. Usagi had been supportive, though he had noticed her weariness. At last, he had decided it was best to take it at Tokyo's General Hospital.

Usagi, for her part, spent her day busily trying to keep up at the pace of an almost year old baby. In a month, her baby would be a year old. Ever since learning to walk, Chibi-Usa had seemed to dramatically change. She walked everywhere she could…shrieking louder than her mother every time someone picked her from the floor…shrieking every time she wanted to be picked up and no one did.

Luna had decided to go back to the Tsukino's household as the little spawn had almost sliced her beloved tail…twice. The little monster, as Artemis sometimes called her, had seemed to think the cat's tail was a toy, as she mostly pulled it. The child had even tried to bite it once, but seemed to dislike the taste of cat hair as she had immediately started wailing. As a result, Luna had fled, quite literally, from the Chiba's household, searching refuge at the Tsukino's.

And so, the quick changes going on in the once girls' lives, seemed to come at a considerate pace, as one kept with her job as a mother and another went on the adventure of becoming one. With one of them fighting the turmoil of a hurt heart, and another enjoying how it felt to have her heart healed gently. And with another one embracing her life as an adult as she held to her childhood in small, yet distinct things.


	23. XXIII Beams

As I realize how long it has been since my last update, I know I should apologize. I'm sorry.

Life has been very hectic for me, and well, I try to write as often as possible. I've written several more chapters for this story, so I'll be updating as soon as possible, maybe during this week or before Wednesday of next week.

Thank you for all of those that haven't given up on me. This story is soon coming to its end.

I received a review from N.J. , and since I had nowhere to reply, I'll do it here. You gave me five points, I'll give you five as well.

1. Plot of the story: The real plot is in "The Wish", the original story. This story, however, tells on how they came up to the point where "The Wish" takes off, having kids and being married when they believed the future would be different. So, this answers many of the interrogatives of the other story. And, it will answer the ultimate question many made at the last chapter of "The Wish", what made them chose this future from the other future?

2. When does it take place? Year, I really don't know. But you might get your answer on point number four.

3. "Who all is in the fanfic?" Could you please rephrase this question, because I actually don't understand it? Sorry I can't help you with that point.

4. How old are they all? Well, as you'll notice in this chapter, I say Usagi just turned 19. She got pregnant at 17, the beginning of this story. So, the other senchi are now between 19 and 20. Mamoru and Motoki are in their early twenties, Shinozuki and Yuuichirou are older than the senchi, but I think about a year younger than the earlier males. Ryo is the same age as the girls, he was a classmate of Ami's in the anime, anyway.

5. Level of power: They have the "Star Power" level. I don't point it clearly, but they do transform with this cry. Everything happened, including Chibi Chibi, including Mamoru going to America, BUT Chibi-Usa coming to the past, before their 17th birthday. That's the only thing that changed. They defeated the battles in another way.

Ok, I think I got that covered. So, read and review!

**XXIII. Beams**

"Happy birthday…" the whisper came into her ear, as she smiled and turned her naked body to look at him face to face.

"It's official?" she asked with a grin. As he lifted his arms and checked his wristwatch.

"It's official." He said as he leaned to kiss her lips. "But I want to go see another young lady now." he said with a wink.

"I do feel jealous." She pouted, her light blue eyes shining as he laughed deeply, not moving from her side in the bed. "But…I have to give her the space needed."

"You sure?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I'm pretty sure." She said with a wink. "C'mon." She moved from the bed, no longer minding on covering herself from him. She had never seemed to mind that, but she did throw a silk robe around her body as she stood by the door, patiently waiting for him.

He smiled, getting up from the bed, not minding either on covering himself from her as he threw a robe around his body walking towards his wife.

Quietly, they crept into a nursery, which in a year had gone through different changes, from being useful to a newborn to being useful to a young toddler. They both walked towards the crib and looked down at the sleeping baby.

"She looks like you, Usa-ko." He whispered into her ear, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Iie…she looks likes you." she whispered back, as she glanced up at him. He smiled, and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"**I still haven't given you my birthday gift."** he said through their link.

"**Really? Why, Mamo-chan, I thought you just did not even two hours ago."** She said, deepening her kiss.

"**That…"** he said, as he stopped the kiss and turned towards the sleeping child. He smiled, letting his wife go slightly and leaning to kiss his child's forehead. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart." She heard him whisper as he stroke the baby's cheek softly and kissed her once again. She did the same, once he had given her the space to do so.

Silently, he stirred her back towards the hall. "You never finished your phrase." She said crossing her arms.

"Oh." He said, as he suddenly leaned in forward, pressing his lips against hers, tucking his body against hers. **"That was just a preview."** He stated, before taking her in her arms and moving towards the bedroom, closing the door with his foot on his way as both robes slipped away.

OoO

He looked down at her, remembering the words she had said some weeks ago during Usagi's 19th birthday and Chibi-Usa's first birthday. _"They just have the perfect life! Look at them…such a cute family!"_ He wondered if that was what she wanted…yet, it wasn't what he wanted, not now. He had meant to ask her, but he couldn't find the right moment or place to do so.

Living together, he had thought it would have been easier, but life with Minako Aino wasn't as easy as it seemed. She was witty, restless, unable to stay still for even the shortest moments. He loved that about her.

Since they had moved together they had talked more and more about their future, but marriage had never been part of it, and now he wondered if that was what she wanted. Even if he shuddered at the mere idea…he felt compelled to do it just for her.

"Motoki!" her whine broke him out of his thoughts, as he blinked rapidly and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Hai?"

"So…Amber or selective yellow?" she asked, holding two type of cards which looked identical to him.

"Um…what about this one?" he asked, grabbing one which looked like a light brown.

"Dark Goldenrod?" she asked sounding quite appalled.

"Um…isn't it a light brown?" he asked, frowning at the pallet of colors in front of him.

"No." she said, snapping the card out of him. "It's a type of yellow." She elaborated.

"Oh." He said, giving her an apologizing smile.

"Yes. All of these are types of yellow, Toki-chan." She explained. "I like this." She said grabbing one which looked like a fluorescent green, making him cringe.

"No." he said, not even letting her ask the question she was about to ask.

"Why not?" she whined, "It would look pretty in our living room…it's pretty."

"Yes…and I would go blind before I can say 'I told you so'."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, placing the card back down. "I'm starting to think you're going to paint the walls a boring white."

"What's wrong with white?" he asked with a shrug. "And how can a color be dull?"

"White is…white." She explained. "Oh…now, this is nice."

"It's pink." He stated with wide eyes…ever since he had moved on his own, his apartment had looked like…a guys apartment.

"No, it's not. It's Apricot."

"It's pink!"

"Motoki! It is not pink, the name is Apricot and it's a shade of-"

"Yellow? It looks pink!" he defended. "I really don't want to live in a place with pink walls…or pink 'yellow'!"

She huffed, letting the card fall from her hand into a pile of discarded shades of yellow on the floor, next to where Artemis peacefully slept. "Fine…then please choose a color…that's not boring or 'pink'." She said mockingly.

"Fine." he said, looking over at the different cards. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, watching how she brought her water up and drank from it. Even doing such a simple thing, she looked beautiful. "Minako…" he decided to venture. "…what do you think of us two getting married?"

He was more than astonished when she splashed her water out on the poor cat who yelped in surprise. She started coughing, as he could do the only thing to help which was pat her back a bit.

"Are you fine?"

"Yeah…no…wait." She stated in a squeaky voice, as the cat seemed to grumble as he scurried out of the room. "What the hell made you ask that?" she finally asked.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Well…we haven't ever…I mean…in a couple of years, maybe…but…I'm barely twenty and you're-"

He grinned, loving her even more. He stopped her talking by giving her a light kiss on her lips. "I like this one." He said immediately after departing, giving her a card with the best color he could chose from the different 'shades' of yellow.

"Hmm…Vegas Gold…I think I can do several things with this." she said, with a smile. Quickly, she set aside all the cards into the discarded pile and bringing out another box, this time with different small types of clothes. "Now…which one would go best with this?" she asked, making him groan.

OoO

She knew it, and yet she ignored it. He was watching her again. It didn't bother her any longer. In fact, as she thought about it, it had actually never bothered her, she just pretended to be annoyed. Well, she was at times.

As she leaned back and observed more people go through the shrine she couldn't help but think that she liked how her life was currently going, yet sometimes it felt too quick.

"Would you like to sit?" Rei asked out of the blue, not even directing her gaze towards where he was. When no answer came her way she sighed, cleared her throat and asked yet again. "Yuuichirou…would you like to take a seat with me?"

Shuffling and mumbling was heard, before the brunette took a seat besides her. "How did you know?"

She smiled and shrugged, leaning a bit against his shoulder, enjoying the light breeze and the calmness of the day.

"Rei-chan…I was thinking-" he started, taking her off guard. Yuuichirou wasn't one to talk much.

"About?" she asked, straightening herself.

"Do you….have you…are we going too fast?"

"What?"

"Well…we started going out, a month later they married us behind our backs-"

"You mean, 'he' married us."

"Yes, well, then my family comes…and then…" he trailed off, reluctant to talk about 'it'. Even Rei had trouble talking about 'it'. They had never talked about it.

"I see what you're trying to say…but what can we do?…I mean, we can't go back on time!" she said with a dry laugh. He suddenly smiled and looked down at her.

"Rei…would you like to go out on a date with me?" Yuuichirou asked suddenly.

"Nani?"

"A date…tonight." He said suddenly, a mischievous spark in his eyes.

"Uh…oh… Yuuichirou, where are you trying to go with this?" Rei asked puzzled.

"We need it, Rei…our marriage needs it. Just…let us forget we're married, let us forget everything and let's just go on a date like if we've never done it before!"

"We have never done it before, actually." Rei stated with a roll of eyes. "But…I like the idea. Yuuichirou Kumada, I'll love to go this evening with you. Pick me up at six."

OoO

"You ok?" his drowsy voice came.

"Yeah…I'm just…restless." She stated as she stroked her swollen belly lovingly.

"You sure?" he asked again, though she knew he was almost asleep by now.

"Yeah." She said softly. A couple of minutes later she could hear his soft snoring. She smiled; glad that at least he could get some sleep after the chaotic day.

It hadn't been a normal day at all. She was getting well into her eighth month of pregnancy. Summer was once again ending, but the weather seemed to get hotter instead of colder, making her mood rather sour. She spent most of her time sleeping during the day because of the hot climate.

As it was, she could barely stand up by herself. Her doctor had actually told her to watch her weight, something that annoyed her immensely. For a part, Shinozuki seemed to comply her, making delicious foods which she knew had a low-fat diet. He had actually seemed more caring and protective than before…though he still liked to tease her whenever he could.

Sometimes, though, he was absent. Being as big as she was, she could barely stay at the café for long. Shinozuki almost always sent her to rest. As it had been growing, he had been talking about taking it elsewhere, somewhere bigger. But, she couldn't complain. They still enjoyed their afternoon walks, though she missed going on her morning runs with him.

Sighing, she tried to stand up, managing to do so after two tries. She entered her living room and was quite surprised at the change. There were only two plants in the whole place.

Even before getting married, she had sent some of them up to the greenhouse. Now, she had practically evacuated them all. She was surprised when she didn't miss having them around. Oh, she still went every time she could to care for them, talk to them, and water them.

"Hon…" she heard his voice, as she rubbed her lower back trying to suppress the annoying pain that had settled lately.

"In here." she called, before glancing at the clock which read three in the morning.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes almost closed as he tried to stifle a yawn. She turned to look at him and smiled, looking at his disheveled hair. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Can't sleep." She shrugged.

"You shouldn't be on your feet…and you need to rest." He told her as he gently guided her towards the sofa before disappearing into the kitchen, some moments later he appeared, holding a cup of tea for her and a glass of water for himself.

As she sipped the tea, Shinozuki by her side, a sudden pain ripped through her lower back and legs, making her give a strangled cry.

"What?" Shinozuki asked, who had been almost asleep. "Makoto! What's wrong?" He panicked as she gasped in pain.

"I-ah!" she tried to talk, but several pains shot through her entire body enabling her to answer. Before she knew it, Shinozuki was carrying her bridal style out of their apartment. "Whe-" she tried to ask.

"To the hospital." He said, and she knew his voice was full of worry. She was about to tell him it was not necessary when another shot of pain went through her, making her change her mind.

OoO

They both shared a glance of worry over the deafening cries of their child. They both were tired as she held their daughter in her arms, while he searched desperately through several medical books.

"Found anything?" she asked, a twinge of panic on her voice.

He didn't bothered answering verbally, giving her a shake of his head. It was around three in the morning, with them having been awoken by their daughter's whimpers about half an hour ago.

Seeing as the now 15 month old had slept the whole night for almost a year, it had alarmed Usagi a little bit. At first she thought her baby was just hungry, which wasn't so unusual-though not at almost two in the morning- or she could be wet, for what she always awoke. None had been the case.

The child had cried and cried, and Usagi had felt desperate when she couldn't find a way to calm her. Five minutes after Usagi had gotten up and been unable to calm the child, Mamoru had left their bed in order to see what was wrong with his little princess.

He had tried to calm her himself, but just like his wife, had been unable. They had tried everything they could think of, Mamoru even giving her a brief yet thorough medical examination. He found nothing wrong with the child. Besides being a bit flushed by her crying, everything else on the child was normal.

A knock on the door alerted both parents, Usagi looked down at Mamoru who was trying to find an explanation of this on one of his medical books. Giving a frustrated sigh, she laid the child next to her father and moved to answer the door, not caring on someone looking at her on her pajamas or with her tousled hair.

"Chiba-san." An elderly lady said, wearing a robe around her chubby body and some curlers on her silver hair. "I heard your child crying and I wanted to know if I can help in something."

Usagi, who had never had the best of temperaments, managed to smile at the lady who had helped her on some occasions. "Thanks…we don't know what's wrong with her…but I think she'll calm down in a couple of minutes." She said containing her tears of frustration.

"Oh…well, if you need anything I'm in the same floor." The lady said with a small smile, before turning away and going back to her apartment.

Usagi closed the door and walked back towards her husband and child and was surprised when she heard the wailings turn into whimpers.

"Mamo-chan…" she whispered in surprise as he sat with the book on his lap and looked wide-eyed at the now sitting baby.

"She's…calming." Mamoru said as he got up and walked towards his wife, not taking his eyes away from the toddler.

"What was wrong with he- CHIBI-USA!" Usagi cried, as Mamoru's shielded her body with his own when Chibi-Usa gave a sudden wail and a beam of blinding light surrounded the room.

OoO

"Stop the car." She said suddenly, giving a tired breath.

"Nani?" her husband cried, as he kept driving.

"Stop the car! The pain is gone." She said as she glanced around at the empty road.

"Makoto…we have to go to the hospital. We don't know what just happened and…" he trailed off as he glared at her as if she had grown another head.

"What?" she said, inspecting her belly. She frowned, her sweaty body feeling sticky. Suddenly, she felt how her baby kicked and moved all around, before staying still.

"Your…forehead." He whispered. She looked up at him with a frown before turning and pulling out the mirror. She stared at her own reflection, as she saw her Jupitor symbol gleaming on her forehead.


	24. XXIV Whispers of Love

Well, here you go, another chapter! Yeay!

Read and Review!

_Italics_ are the people's thoughts

**bond** or whatever they are called are the telepathic conversations.

Disclaimer: If you need one…what EXACTLY are you doing here?

**XXIV. Whispers of Love**

Silence remained across the room as the close friends sat looking down at the sleeping child on her mother's arms.

"Do you think…" Minako started motioning at Makoto who sat besides Shinozuki, her arms protectively around her belly, his arms protectively around her.

"It might." The black cat answered as she studied the floor under her front paws.

"But why did it only happen to the both of you?" Usagi asked, stroking her baby's cheek.

"Would it be because of the babies?" Rei asked as she sat besides Yuuichirou, who was quietly observing Makoto's belly and Chibi-Usa.

"That would be very difficult, possible, but difficult." Artemis stated as his tail moved graciously from side to side.

"It could be." Yuuichirou said, surprising everyone as he usually was the quietest one of them all. "I mean…you all share a link, don't you?" he asked motioning to the four girls and Mamoru.

"Well…" Makoto started, seeing as no one was about to answer him, "we do. I mean, Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami and I do…we don't have one with Mamoru though."

"Usagi and I do." he said, as Usagi nodded.

"It's just different from the one we share." Usagi expanded.

"It would be possible…but I still doubt it." Luna said. "We'll have to call Ami. She said she would try to be here in two weeks, did she not?"

"Hai. She wants to be here for the baby's birth." Makoto nodded.

Luna nodded once. "Then she'll be able to make a scan. Meanwhile…we'll just have to observe the both of you."

"I agree with Luna." Artemis nodded.

With that, the friends spent a still and quiet afternoon, unlike every other they had spent before.

OoO

She sighed, tucking her small PC.

"So?" a desperate voice asked.

"I…don't find anything abnormal." She responded.

"But what was that then?" another voice asked.

"I'm not sure, Mina-chan. After you told me about this, I did some research and found nothing. But then again…Chibi-Usa and Makoto are not just your normal people."

"Hey!" two voices cried at the same time.

"It's true, Usagi-chan." A black haired woman answered as she stood nearby. "None of us are the regular humans…starting that we haven't always been…well…"

"Rei means that we've never been humans." Minako finished for her. "I mean, we are humans, but we aren't…but we are…it's that we weren't before, but we are now-"

"We get it Minako!" Rei snapped.

"Well…you don't have to be so mean…I was just trying to explain things." Minako cried, giving a hurt look at her friend.

"We'll just have to be at the lookout then…have you felt anything lately, Rei?" Mamoru asked, as he kept an arm around his wife while playing with one blond lock with his finger.

"No." she whispered, looking down lost in her own thoughts, just as everyone else.

OoO

"This is all just so strange, Artemis." He heard her voice coming from their room as he opened the door to their small apartment. "It's just…I mean, Makoto's pain…and then Chibi-Usa's crying just at the same time…but, hey! Are you listening to me!"

"Mina-chan?" he called at her, his eyebrow rose. He chuckled lightly as she gave a startled shriek and the cat jumped from where he was at the bed and landed on the floor.

"Don't do that!"

"What?" he asked, with a cheeky grin, "Enter our room and startle you so you get that look on your face?"

His grin widened as her eyes widened even more before narrowing. Her outer lip came slightly out like in a pout, and her nostrils seemed to widen a bit. "What look?"

He chuckled then. "That look."

She opened her mouth, but then closed it and sighed. "Fine, you win."

His smile widened as he strode through the room and gave her a peck on her lips, making her giggle.

"I just came to ask if you needed anything." He told her after a moment. "I'm going to the store and remembered you wanted something, but don't quite remember what it is." he explained, his amusement still obvious on his voice and face.

"Oh! It was some of my hair product, but don't worry, I already bought it." she smiled up at him, and he knew she was thankful for him asking.

He nodded and headed once again to the door, Minako staying at the bedroom. He opened the door and was about to close it when he searched for his keys. He had left them behind. Sighing, he headed once again inside, closing the door, and taking off his shoes. He quietly walked once again to his room just to stop on his tracks.

"…should be careful, Mina-chan." He heard a male voice, a voice he had heard before say.

"I know Artemis! It was just different before…Mama or Papa always did lots of noise when they came nearby."

He stood by the door, his mouth agape.

"You mean they thought you were talking to your stuffed animals instead of your cat?" That was quite literal, and the only thing he could think of was that the CAT was talking! There was a talking cat! How the heck was that even possible?

"You're mean, Artemis. I don't talk with my stuffed toys. That's stupid, they can't answer me back."

The cat sighed, "I close the case."

"He…he….he…" Motoki started blurting out, not able to say anything else than that.

Minako immediately jumped with a slight screech. "Toki-chan! I…I didn't knew you were here! Um…"

She looked around, but Motoki could only stare at the white cat. He always found that cat funny, but now, it was just….impossible.

"He talks." Motoki spluttered out, pointing at the talking animal.

"Oh Kami." Minako's eyes widened to an unbelievable size. Artemis sat on top of their bed regarding Motoki rather calmly.

"How…" Motoki muttered, looking at Minako, his eyes flashing hundreds of emotions at the time.

"Motoki…I…you see…well….there's something you should know…um, you see…"

"Spit it out, Minako!" he yelled suddenly. Minako's eyes widened suddenly and she jumped, startled at this unknown side of his. Regret suddenly started flowing through him. He had lost his temper only two times before on such a fashion…and never near Minako.

"It's better if I show you." she said, extending her hand and closing her eyes. "It's better if you take a seat." She said, opening her eyes which were close to tears.

"I'm fine." he muttered, looking at her, waiting for her to do or show him whatever it was she was going to show him.

She nodded, and then she spoke, and for a reason, he would have preferred for her not to do so. "Venus Star Power, make up!" she shouted, immediately an orange beam appeared around the room, blinding him for a moment. He watched as she was transformed, before his eyes into a different person…and yet, he recognized her as Minako.

"This is why Artemis talks…he's my counselor, our counselor." She said, once she stood before him.

He stared at her, before shaking his head and fleeing from the room, ignoring the frantic calls from his girlfriend…or whom he had called girlfriend.

OoO

When the little cloud of smoke disappeared, he couldn't help but be thankful that he had convinced Usagi that he definitely didn't need her help. He coughed once more at the suffocating odor and opened every window in the apartment, as well as the door leading to the balcony.

"How the hell did she manage to do this?" he asked once more as he tried to get one of Chibi-Usa's toys out of the drainer. He had just managed to take out one of the toddler's toys from the toaster. How could she sidestep all the security locks for toddlers they had implemented all over their place was still a mystery.

He was just taking the toy out when a madly banging made him drop it again. He sighed, resigning himself to his fate of taking things out from the most outrageous places until his daughter finally understood that her toys did not went there, and he was more than decided to make her know in more than one way.

His thoughts soon changed, though, once he opened the door. Motoki said nothing, as he stood on the door trembling and looking worst than ever.

"Motoki?" Mamoru asked, motioning for him to enter.

"Did you know?" he asked, looking him straight in the eye, not moving from his place.

"Nani?"

"Her secret…she, who she is?" he yelled, and Mamoru decided then to push him forward and close the door behind them.

"What are you talking about, Motoki?"

"Sailor Venus! That's WHO!" he yelled, passing his hand through his already chaotic hair. "She hid this from me all this time. She…God, what was she thinking? That I was never going to find out? Her freaking cat talks! Her cat TALKS!"

Mamoru stood quiet, listening as his friend, his best friend, ranted on and on about Minako and Sailor Venus being the same. He suddenly stopped on his tracks and looked at him, and Mamoru knew just then and there he couldn't continue hiding his secret any longer, though he knew this was not the time to reveal it.

"Why aren't you surprised?" Motoki asked dryly. "You knew, didn't you? You already knew all this."

"Hai." Mamoru said with a single nod, looking up at the infuriated eyes of his friend.

"It was Usagi, right? I should knew it! You two are like the perfect little couple! She tells you everything and…" Motoki trailed off, as his eyes widened and he looked up at him.

"Oh, Kami." Motoki said, shaking his head. "Five girls, one man…five…one…that's why you six always disappeared! That's…." he closed his eyes, his breathing increasing. He opened his eyes then and glared at Mamoru, before punching him right in the chin.

Mamoru had seen it coming, but didn't try to dodge it or defend himself. Motoki needed this, and he knew better than to stop his friend from that. If he had, a full fight would have started, something Mamoru wanted to avoid.

Bringing his hand to clean a bit of blood oozing out of his lip, Mamoru stood quietly looking at his friend's breathing slowed down a bit. "It was not easy to reveal the secret." He started, now that he was calming down. "Anyone knowing is and was in danger."

Motoki just shook his head. "I have to go." He said simply, not giving Mamoru a chance to say a thing.

OoO

With pride irradiating from her face, Usagi couldn't stop looking at her daughter.

"Just wait until your Daddy looks at you!" she exclaimed, looking overjoyed at her daughter's ears which proudly supported her first pair of earrings.

Chibi-Usa, for her part, only looked up at her mother curiously, before continuing her babble with a word or two in between. Usagi, like any other mother, just felt proud of her and encouraged her by talking back to the child.

Soon, though, Usagi entered her home, changing her shoes and taking off Chibi-Usa's, seeing as the little toddler loved to crawl or walk everywhere. Chibi-Usa kept babbling and babbling, Usagi smiled, though she sensed something was amiss.

Taking the child in her safe arms once more she cautiously walked into the dark living room.

"**Mamo-chan?"** she called through their link.

"In here, Usako." He answered. With a frown, Usagi walked towards their room. Chibi-Usa quieted down, looking up at her mom, but being intimidated by the darkened room, simply got closer to her and started sucking her thumb.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked as she entered their room and turned on the lights of it, looking at her husband's back as he stood in front of the window, as he glanced towards her without moving the rest of his body.

"MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi cried, as she caught a glimpse of Mamoru's lip and the couple drops of blood on his shirt.

Not waiting a minute, Usagi placed a slightly unnerved Chibi-Usa on the floor before running towards Mamoru who just looked through the window again.

"I'm fine." He said simply, though Usagi kept looking at his lip and inspecting for any other injuries.

"What happened?" she asked. Mamoru, for his part, said nothing for about a minute, until he looked down at her. It was then that Usagi noted the sadness that was in him, and the regret.

For a strange reason, she had not felt a call through their link, but she knew something had happened by the darkness in their apartment and the state Mamoru was.

"He knows." He said simply, before they heard a whimper and turned to look at their daughter, who was simply sitting by the bed, looking with wide, scared eyes up at them while chewing her thumb.

With a sad, small smile, Mamoru walked towards her and took her into his arms, planting a soft kiss atop her head and taking in her scent.

"I'll go get her ready for bed." He said as he walked towards the door. Then, he stopped and looked back at Usagi. Words were not necessary, audible or not, for her to know his hidden message. She said nothing but smiled, returning the message back with her look.

_I love you too, Mamo-chan._

OoO

"OK…so, water, lemon, chocolates, TV remote control, stereo control, your iPod, your book…oh, the salt…am I missing something?"

"Yes…the bathroom, the doctor, the nurse, and my mobile." She said with a smirk.

"Really, Makoto, you shouldn't be standing up and going around. You should stay in bed, or in the couch, until I come back, and how am I-"

A sigh escaped her lips as she heard her husband's unnecessary ranting. Now she knew how Usagi had felt like when she was this big. "Shinozuki, you're just going to the store…which is what? Five or ten minutes away?"

"I'm driving there actually, will be much faster, I should be there in a minute or two."

"Yes, and then will spend fifteen looking for a parking lot." Makoto stated.

"-where you are…I shouldn't be that long, actually, but nonetheless, I'll be telling them and they should know what to do, seeing as they just went through something similar…yet, again, I probably shouldn't bother them-"

"Shinozuki!" Makoto yelled, humor showing through her eyes. "Just go, will ya? You would have already been back, and don't bother our neighbors…it's enough for them with a newborn baby." Makoto told him with a smile.

"But-"

"GO!" Makoto ordered pointing to the door from her seat on the sofa. Shinozuki sighed, as he lowered his head and walked towards the door.

Two minutes later the door opened again, and Makoto released an exasperated sigh. "I'm FINE, Shinozuki!" she called.

"I forgot my jacket!" He called back as she heard the door close again.

For the following time, Makoto relaxed on her solitude. Her back pain was bothering her a bit, and it seemed to be worsening with her position. Shifting a bit, she got comfortable again, as comfortable as she could get, while surfing through the TV.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain on her back, but thought nothing of it when an annoying desire to pee came to her. She was getting pretty tired of the need to go to the bathroom every five to ten minutes.

After struggling to get on her feet, she moved towards the bathroom, noticing with disdain the state of her kitchen. Figures Shinozuki had made dinner!

"Really!" she cried annoyed, just to stop on her tracks when another little pain crossed through her back.

She stood, one hand on her back, another holding her round belly. She felt nothing more, and after a couple of minutes, she decided to continue on her way, planning on going to bed after her little pee stop.

After having relieved herself she noticed she looked a bit pale and was sweating a lot. She wasn't too hot to be sweating that much, yet she felt uncomfortable.

Shaking her head she went to bed. She lay there for a couple of minutes, wondering what had made Shinozuki take so long. It had already been twenty minutes since he left.

She was about to fall asleep, when a sharp stab was introduced on her lower back once more. She gasped at the pain, her eyes widening and through the mirror she noticed her Jupitor sign shining a bit. Her first thought was on how it had happened to Usagi just before giving birth to Chibi-Usa.

"But…" She whispered, her thought going on that she still had two weeks due. As the pain diminished, her sign did too. Somehow, though, she felt something was wrong.

She extended to grab the phone at the night table, just to find the place empty. Shinozuki had taken it to her at the living room, and she had left it there. Not having the strength to get up, she simply laid back, hoping that everything would be fine.


	25. XXV Let Me Hold You…

I've neglected this story for over a year. Well, not so, I've got almost five more chapters up and will be updating at least once a month or every two weeks. You know, it's a lame excuse, but life's just so hard at the moment that writing comes second hand. I'll try to do better, promise! For now, please enjoy. As for the next chapter, it'll probably be sooner than you think. Oh, and please, do review. i wish to know if there's anyone out there reading this...

Disclaimer: Do I really need one?

**XXV. Let Me Hold You…**

She silently sat by her window, her short hair falling into her eyes. She simply enjoyed the beauty and complexity of Tokyo. She had missed her home, even if she had to return back to Germany soon.

With a sigh, Ami stretched and glanced around at the slightly dark room. All of her lights were off, and the only source of light was her TV. She snorted at the sight of the _The Pretty Soldiers Sailor Scouts_.

She shook her head at the scene. None of them could move the way the cartoons did, or were as skinny as the TV portrayed them. With a sigh, she returned to her sightseeing, enjoying the view from her old bedroom window.

Just as she was staring, she felt a strange chill of dread running through her spine, just as her heart leaped, and her breathing increased, through the window's glass she faintly saw her Mercury sign blazing, until she felt tiredness sweep through all her body, and just as she thought she was going to faint…everything stopped.

OoO

As soon as he entered his home he started talking, excited about the news he carried. "Mako-chan, you won't believe whom I've just-" he was cut, though, when he saw his wife was not where he had left her.

"Mako-chan!" he called, leaving the few bags he carried on top of the coffee table and walking around the medium sized apartment. "Honey?" he asked, getting more nervous at the silence around.

He moved towards their bedroom and then it was that his blood froze as he found his wife's unconscious body lying on their bed.

OoO

"Motoki-kun."

It unnerved him. Though he had observed such a thing for over an hour now, it still unnerved him.

"Motoki-kun?"

And not only was it only one, but two. There were actually two. Well, he had to admit, he had always thought they were strange…what with their two strange moons and always appeared to understand what was going around…well, except from time to time when Usagi was around. But then…

"How can a cat talk?" he asked lastly, looking at them and asking what had been eating him for hours now.

"Really?" Luna asked, a slight tick on her eye coming on. "We've been telling you a guarded secret and a story that has been guarded for over a millennia and THAT is your question?"

"Well, yes. You're ANIMALS!"

"Excuse me?" Luna asked, her back fur standing up a bit. "We're not just…ANIMALS! We're LUNAR CATS!"

"Um…shouldn't we move on?" Artemis asked, though Motoki's attention was on the other, dark cat. If she was supposed to be Usagi's mentor now he knew why the poor woman was always on edge and had reactions of such fashions.

"Well, Lunar, Earthlings, or any other planet or constellation, you are CATS." Motoki said. "I do have a preference for dogs…" he muttered under his breath, making Luna hiss.

"Right! That's it!" Luna said, looking rather indignant…for a cat-a dog would have looked better.

"Wait…you're leaving?" Artemis stammered looking at Luna and going after her.

"Now I know why Minako-chan left him!" she yelped, sounding indignant. Now, THAT was something a dog wouldn't be able to do. Should give her credit for that.

"But…it was the other way around!" Artemis called, though Usagi-Cat was already gone. Artemis sighed-which was strange for a cat to do, something that wouldn't have been as strange on dogs- and then turned to glare at Motoki. "Hope you're happy!"

Motoki just looked at the cat and raised an eyebrow. "I should be the offended one! How many times have you and I been alone and you NEVER spoke to me?" Now that sounded like a line from a cheesy movie which Minako made him watch while on her period…or a line coming from Mamoru.

Artemis just raised an eyebrow at him- another thing he doubted a dog could do. "Right." Aretmis muttered.

"Artemis, I don't hold a grudge against you…or Luna." He added, sitting down at his bed…his old bed at his parents' house…his old, small bed at his parents' house …his old, small, and cold bed at his parents' house. "But…you gotta understand, man…uh…cat…um…buddy?" how strange it was to talk to a cat.

"Mhmm…" Artemis muttered, raising a brow, incentivizing him to talk.

"For more than five years I've been lied to…blatantly lied to." Motoki told him. "How many times did I ask Mamoru how he had gotten hurt? He never answered me straight. Always saying he was climbing, diving, or some other crap." Wow…now he knew why Minako liked to rant…felt so good. "And Minako, gosh, Minako! Thought I had hurt her that time we got laid! Now I know it wasn't my doing!"

"Whoa!" Artemis cried, "Too much information!" Right, now that was things he wanted to keep in mind.

"I saw her bruises once, was worried about her! She dismissed the idea! Her leg was once scratched nastily and I thought it had been you!" Motoki continued, "Many a time I have been worried just to discover I was an idiot! A fucking, stupid idiot!" he sighed, passing his hand through his already messy hair. "And yet…I can't stop loving her…but how can I trust her now?"

"You just have to…that's it."

OoO

"…pregnant woman, twenty years of age, baby's heartbeat has not been-"

He couldn't continue hearing, he just could watch how his unconscious wife was taken away while surrounded by doctors, nurses, and a paramedic. He felt as his lungs started to reduce making air impossible to go through.

"Sir, are you alright? Sir?" A nurse started calling him, but he could only look around, not knowing what to do or say, his head spinning wildly.

"Shinozuki!" a familiar voice called as he turned his head to watch Ami running at where he was. _How did she know?_

"Ami?" he asked, glancing at her with questioning eyes just as the nurse seemed ready to call for help.

"What happened?" Ami asked as she reached him, "Where's Makoto?"

"I…I…" he couldn't talk, so many things he wanted to say and yet it was as if he had something in his throat which enabled him to continue speaking.

He felt as if his world was coming to his end. He wanted to strike himself for leaving her alone. He should have known better. He wanted to go by her side and ask her forgiveness…and yet, he couldn't be by her side.

"C'mon." he heard the low whisper, he knew that voice, it was Ryo…he didn't care though. He looked around just as he felt a chair being placed underneath him…or was it that he was being seated on the chair? He looked around before closing his eyes and trying to awaken from this nightmare.

OoO

Unable to sleep, she stood from her bed…her very empty bed. She missed him, and it hadn't even been a full twenty four hours.

When Motoki had left, she felt a piece of her heart go with him. She hated the uncertainty that came with a fight…that came after thinking if they would be fine once more, if their plans for the future would keep going.

_Future…_ she thought, an image of a crystal palace surrounded by destruction coming to her mind and seeing the senshi all running towards it, and just as it came to her mind it disappeared.

Her heart leapt at the sudden image, a sense of déjà vu coming to her, but then, just as it came, another image came to her, this time of her holding a small baby girl on her arms, a vase of pink and yellow roses by her side as she laughed happily. As fast as it was there it went away, and she found herself staring at her carpet.

Her breathing was rapidly increasing. All she wanted to do was run, but run _where_? She sighed, closing her eyes as she turned her lights on before slowly opening them, getting used to the brightness around.

If she knew one thing it was how tired she felt and how unable to sleep she was. She had heard about visions before, but knew the only one that had ever had them had been Mamoru, and those had been dreams most of the times.

She shook her head…a crystal city, a baby girl…a baby rose…could it be HER ROSE? Would she ever get married and settle down? She was young and she knew there was still time for such. There were many men around…

Her stomach flipped, as she remembered Motoki. It was then that realization came. She didn't want another man to be the father of her Rose…if she ever had a baby girl, she wanted Motoki. She was in love with him…and she had never told him such. She had never opened up to him.

And for the first time that day, she fell to her knees as realization of what she had done came to her. Her blue eyes flooded with tears, and founding herself unable to stop them, she wept. She wept for the man she loved who was no longer beside her. For the future she yearned to have…with _him._

OoO

They lay side by side, their naked bodies melting into one as legs were tangled around, and they panted embraced in a loose hug.

She smiled, loving the moment that was now and the moment that had just passed. She loved this man, her husband, with all her life. She wanted nothing to change.

"Mamo-chan?" she called, noticing his perfectly toned body, which she trailed delicately with her hand, making him moan.

"I love when you do that, Usa-ko." He said, reacting to her touch.

She smiled, but it wasn't there that she wanted to go. No. She wanted to know. She had gotten home and he had all but ignored his fight with Motoki. She knew it was eating him inside, though she wanted to wait for his time…yet, she wasn't known as a patient person. "Ne, Mamo-chan, what happened?"

She knew the moment she felt his body stiffen that he understood…and that he was about to talk. "I already told you…he found out, got mad, came here, punched me, and left." He told her stiffly, caressing her exposed back with a single finger making her shudder. She knew that tactic.

"Did you talk to him?" she asked, caressing his chest then, following on the same game.

"Yes, he ended it." He replied before leaning forward and caressing her forehead with his injured lip, making her shudder at that. Time to go for the bigger weapons, and thus, she caressed his neck and the back of his thigh…now it was him shuddering.

"Hmmm…." She muttered, leaning a bit forward, making her breasts touch part of his chest on an open invitation. "What could you possibly have said?" she asked, nonetheless it sounded more like a statement.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked his own question, accepting such invitation and throwing his other hand to hold her rear, moving his hand slowly down her thigh.

"Oh…Mamo-chan…" she moaned in pleasure…she had lost the battle…this time. She didn't care anymore about what had trespassed, as she only wanted to melt in her husband's arms once more and give him her body, to feel him inside of her once more. She felt himself leaning on top of her, and just when she was settling under him they heard their phone ring.

"Ugh!" She cried in exasperation, as he jumped from the bed as if he was a schoolboy being caught with his hands on the cookie jar and not an adult about to satisfy his wife. "Told you we had to turn that thing off!" she complained.

"No one calls at three in the morning unless is an emergency, Usa-ko!" he called, not caring to cover his nakedness as he walked out of the room to answer the phone.

She sighed, disappointed, as she lay back in bed, staring at her ceiling. She was about to fall asleep, when she felt Mamoru's body being laid besides her.

"Usa-ko?" he called, caressing her face, though she was now almost asleep, her body coming to the tiredness of the…previous events.

"Mmm?" she mumbled.

"Mako's in the hospital." The simple whisper was enough for her slumber and tiredness to evaporate as she sprinted from their bed.

OoO

He stood just outside of her door. For months now he had been patient with her. For years he had been patient with her. But now, it was ridiculous. She was his wife! He had a right to want to be with her! He wanted to be with her…

Not only had she taken away the right of sleeping by her side, something which they had just done on such a few occasions, of hugging her in his sleep, of breathing her scent during the day, of enjoying her laugh, her eyes, her everything…but she was now completely ignoring him. What had made his blood boil, though, was seeing her with another man.

She had done nothing, though. She was sweeping when a young man, about her age, came to ask her something. As kind as Rei was, she directed him at the place, unknown to both of them that they were being observed.

The young man, a tourist, asked assistance in almost every little detail, asking questions after questions. Rei said nothing, just helped him in whatever she could. He didn't understand, though, why she kept being at his side and didn't just leave to do her biddings.

It was then that he had seen something that made his blood boil, still made his blood boil…when least expected, this perfect blond-blue eyed ass leaned into his wife and kissed her. Just like that, leaned in and took his prize. He had seen red. If he couldn't touch his wife, much less this guy who dressed like an idiot English school boy with sandals!

He couldn't help himself, and when least expected, he pulled him away from Rei and punched him on the face.

"Hey!" he yelped, as his lip had broken, and he couldn't have been happier about it.

"That is MY WIFE!" he yelled, enraged as he gripped the man's shirt on his fists, ready to punch him once more.

"Yuuichirou!" Rei had all but yelped, stepping herself in front of him just as he got ready to kill that man. "STOP!"

That had been enough to make his blood freeze, and it was enough now to make him freeze in place, as well. He had not waited for more; he had turned and walked away, unable to see her face any longer.

That night, he had sought refuge in an old bar some blocks away. He had not wanted to see her, and now, many hours later, he stood by her door, wondering if this marriage was really worth the pain.


	26. XVI …One Last Time

Somehow, I always begin by apologizing. Yeah, I´ve abandoned this for a year or more, however, let me tell you, I HAVE NOT abandoned writing. Actually, I have several chapters done for this story, I´m actually finishing one of the last chapters, so, I will be trying to upload every weekend.

Thank you so much for all of those that have stuck to this story for years now.

_**WARNING!::**_ If you complain, I warned you, so I will simply take it as immature, there is a heavy (for Sailor Moon) sex scene on this chapter. Yes, I said SEX scene. Nothing porn and I'm not going all Fifty Shades of Grey here, however, this had to be done for the future of the story and since I began this story this chapter had already been in my mind. So, hopefully, you'll be mature enough to either skip it or enjoy it. Enough said.

XVI. …One Last Time

Hours. It had been hours since he had last seen her, and neither doctors nor nurses came out. Didn't they know that he was going crazy not knowing about his child and wife?

He could do nothing, but stare at his hands, at his feet, at the wall, at the floor, at the ceiling, at the sky…and lastly, pray that everything would turn well.

He had not noticed when a chubby looking nurse came out with a frown.

"Ikeda, Makoto's family?" she asked in a high pitched tone. Immediately, Shinozuki climbed to his feet and was standing in front of the nurse.

"The doctor wants to see you." she said, and then she looked past him, "Only family members…direct family members."

He didn't even know to whom exactly this last was directed, he just stared ahead, his heart pounding.

"How's my wife? The baby? Is she safe? Has she been born?" he asked question after question, but the nurse said nothing at first.

"The doctor would inform you everything. It would be wise for you to calm yourself." The nurse said, making his head spin. The worst scenarios came to his mind, and he could only breathe rapidly, trying to bring air to his quickly closing lungs.

He didn't know when exactly he had arrived to another hallway, with almost no people, just a few nurses and doctors walking by. He stood behind some closed doors and could see Makoto's sleeping body…at least he wanted to believe she was asleep.

He just stared through the window, her brown slightly curly hair was all pulled out of her face in a messy bun, she was covered by a blanket up to her chin, and her already pale skin looked paler. He couldn't look well at her features and it took him a second to notice the bump that had been her tummy was now gone. He took a deep breath, not knowing what to do or say. His mind yelled at him to run inside and search for his daughter and look at his wife, yet his body didn't seem to keep this train of thought.

"Ikeda-sama?" a deep voice asked, though the intensity of his wife's situation made him unable to call to his move. He only took in a deep breathe, wanting to respond but incapable to once more. "Your wife will soon awaken. It was a harsh time, but I'm glad to say, Congratulations, you're a father of a strong and beautiful boy."

That made him look at the doctor with wide eyes. "A…a boy?" he whispered, unable to contain the grin that suddenly spread through his face, or incapable of knowing why he felt as if his chest would burst with happiness.

"Hai, a boy!" the doctor repeated with a wide smile.

"A boy…" Shinozuki kept repeating, before he heard his own laugh. "It's a boy!" he repeated once more to a passing nurse.

"Congratulations!" The nurse said with a pleasant smile as she nodded to the doctor and continued on her way.

"Kami, a boy! We have a boy!" He kept repeating, his voice going higher and higher. "I'm a father!" He suddenly realized, his grin stretching wider if possible. "I'm a Papa!" he yelled, laughing uncontrollably.

"Yes, he's healthy though will stay in observation for twelve hours." The doctor tried to explain though he was too delighted and excited to actually understand what the doctor was saying.

"A boy…Makoto and I have a boy…when will she wake up?" he asked, happy now that his wife was actually only sleeping.

"As soon as her body gets the necessary rest. You have to understand, sir, had more time gone by…we would have lost both of them."

His heart did a flip at that, he had not even seen his boy…_his boy…_ yet and he had been close to losing them. "What…what happened?" he asked, unable to bare the mere thought.

"The baby got tangled into his umbilical cord, causing your wife severe pain. To make things worse, her blood pressure had diminished…" he couldn't hear more, just that Makoto's dream of having her baby naturally had been crushed…though his dream of keeping his family safe were still intact. "…sir?"

"Sorry?" he asked, his head spinning with too much information.

"Would you like to meet your son?" that was enough to make his grin reappear, though this time it was accompanied by so many other feelings, he thought he would actually burst.

OoO

It was the happiest moment of their lives. She loved them as a sister and a brother, and she enjoyed looking at Ami holding her new godson. Yet, her heart could only swell in sorrow and grief at her empty hands.

She smiled as her own goddaughter was passed into her arms, and in that moment her heart swelled in love and protection for that child.

"-should have seen him, he looked as pale as ever!" Ryo said, as he glanced over Ami's shoulder at his godson.

"Mama!" Chibi-Usa cried, clearly wanting to get the undivided attention she had always held. Rei laughed at the child…though she was only a year old, she clearly showed her own personality.

"Well, I thought I would lose both of them." Shinozuki defended, being seated beside Makoto at the bed.

"I can relate to that." Mamoru said, hugging Usagi by her waist and giving her a quick peck on her forehead.

Rei's heart could only constrict at that. She placed a hand over her womb…the womb which had sheltered life without her knowing, and now, for that to happen, it seemed impossible.

"MAMAMAMAMAMAAAA!" Chibi-Usa started wailing, making everyone look at her.

"Looks like someone else wants attention!" Ryo said, making everyone laugh. Rei said nothing but gave a fake smile as Mamoru took the child from her arms.

"Hai, this little one ALWAYS wants the attention." He said, smiling down at his daughter and tickling her tummy, making the toddler squeal in happiness and laugh.

"Haeee!" Chibi-Usa said between giggles, making it sound like a yes, making everyone laugh as well.

Rei smiled, but unable to handle much more, she quietly slipped out of Makoto's and Shinozuki's room. She stood by the door, listening as everyone talked.

"Rei-chan?" a soft whisper came, making her jump in surprise as she saw Usagi standing close by.

"Ne, Odango-atama? Shouldn't you be in there with the rest?" she said with a smile.

"Shouldn't you too?" Usagi asked back, unaffected by the insult.

"I…" Unable to hold it any longer, Rei felt as a single tear fell from her eyes, followed by another and then another. She glanced around, not wanting everyone to see her cry and saw the small porch where Makoto kept most of her plants.

"C'mon." Usagi said, motioning towards it, clearly noticing her dilemma.

She tried to hold it until they reached the place, and once she saw her friend close the door, keeping all the noise in…or rather out…she let go of her tears. She didn't know when, but she soon felt Usagi's arms wrap around her, like if she was a child, and rock her slightly as she bawled.

She wept for what she had been holding for two days now, ever since Kazeno's birth. She cried for what was eating her inside, until she had no more tears. Usagi made no questions, for which she was thankful. The young blond just held her, like a sister would do on such occasion.

It was until all her tears were gone, and until they had all dried among her cheeks, that Usagi relented on her hold, though she didn't let go of it.

"We're getting a divorce." Rei muttered, closing her eyes tightly. Usagi said nothing. "He…he thinks I'm cheating on him…" Rei said between sobs. She had thought she had no more tears to shed, how wrong she was. "I am not! I had never seen him before, and I wanted to hit him, but I couldn't let Yuuichirou do such a thing! He would have killed that bastard!"

"Oh, Rei!" Usagi cried, hugging her tighter as she once more poured her heart out.

OoO

Saying nothing at all, Mamoru just saw how his curious child regarded the other baby. It was rather endearing, as all three girls cooed at the newborn baby and at the young toddler. The three remaining men just looked at them, though Shinozuki played the 'proud father' part exceedingly well. And he could relate very well to it, as he saw his daughter try to imitate the coos of the women making them all laugh.

"Say, Minako-chan?" Ryo spoke next, looking at the young blond woman.

"Yes?" She called, not taking her eyes off the two children.

"Where's Motoki-kun?" he asked, smiling at Chibi-Usa's antics.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Minako's body stiffen a bit, though she quickly smiled and stood from her perch on the bed near Makoto's side.

"He's…busy." She said with a fake smile, though he doubted he would be too busy. He knew Motoki had been staying at his parents all this time, probably because he could not stand being at their place for long and that Minako had been at Ami's, unable to spend two whole minutes at their apartment before bursting into tears. Though they had all agreed that they would allow Minako to come clean with it when she felt ready, seeing as Makoto had been in the hospital, Shinozuki had been home taking care of Kazeno by himself, and Rei…now that he thought about it…

"**Usa-ko? Honey?"**

"**Busy, Mamo-chan."**

He frowned slightly at that, and though Ami saw him, she thought it was because Chibi-Usa was about to hit the newborn baby…seemed he and Usagi would have to be more careful about that with their child.

He said nothing though, but smiled and picked up his baby girl before she could hurt baby Kazeno.

"I don't believe that." Makoto said seriously. "Minako…you're lying." The brunette said, sounding hurt, as she looked at the blond woman.

"We…I…he…well…" Minako looked around, the room suddenly feeling rather tense, even the two little persons seemed to feel it, as Chibi-Usa planted her thumb in her hand and Kazeno stopped all coos and fuss. Minako stuttered, until Ami placed a hand upon her shoulder. "We broke." She said in a heartbreaking tone.

A gasp escaped from Makoto. "He…he found out…about us." Minako said as a tear escaped her eye. "About the senshi…a-a-and….he…" A sniff escaped from her every other word, and not able to hear a woman cry, especially one whom he loved as a sister, Mamoru finished for her.

"He's pissed," he said, using vocabulary he rarely used. "He doesn't want to talk to any of us at all. I tried to talk to him about Kazeno's birth, but he refuses to talk. He'll come around it, I know." By now Minako's tears ran free and Chibi-Usa reached her with her tiny hand and grazed one of Minako's tears.

"No, no!" She said, her lip coming out in a light pout as she leaned over and tried to hug her aunt. Minako gave a laugh mixed with a sob as she hugged his little girl out, and despite the situation, Mamoru couldn't help but feel proud of his little one.

"He'll come to his senses, Mina-chan." Ami spoke quietly. "He's just hurt."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and that seemed to seal the conversation and lead to a lighter topic minutes later.

OoO

_She ran and ran as fast as her legs could take her, her hair dancing in the air as she dashed through the destroyed city. She could not take it, her heart could not take it. _

_Soon, she stopped before her princess, who stood back with her head low, a few tears stroking her face. She felt her heart freeze as Princess Serenity turned to look at her…though this was no longer Princess Serenity, no, she was a queen now, her queen. _

"_Sailor Venus…" Queen Serenity whispered, pain evident on her usually vivid blue eyes, but all she could see now was pain…unbearable pain. It was then that she heard the sniffs. _

_She glanced behind Queen Serenity to see Prince Endymion…but just like Serenity, he was no mere prince, he was king now. She looked up at his blue eyes, usually resembling a deep, peaceful sea, now resembling a stormy and crude sea. _

_She did not understand, and knew by the tugs in her heart that something had happened…something that would define the path of her life. _

_She gave a step forward to see the rest of the senchi standing by, all of them with tears in her eyes, but she did not concentrate on their torn uniforms, or the fact that all of them, including Queen Serenity and King Endymion, had a few bruises or a cut here and there. _

_She knew a battle had just happened, but she did not know yet the extension of it. She knew lives had been lost, she could see some corpses lying around, but she had yet to know whose lives had been spared. _

_And just as she walked another step, she saw the reason of their grief and she felt her heart break in a thousand of billion pieces…shattered and destroy with a mighty force she could not stop. She felt her legs weaken, and she felt the pair of arms holding her, avoiding her to crash into the floor. She felt her throat close tightly just as she heard her own moan of pain, her eyes flooded with tears, and all of her body ached in a moment. _

"_Venus…" She heard a whisper behind her…a soar voice was calling her name, but she could not take her eyes from him…from the love of her life, from Motoki. _

"_No…" She heard herself whisper, as she saw the pool of blood surrounding his lifeless body. "No…no…" She whispered again and again, as with the rest of her strength, she extended a hand, pushing her body and willing to get by his side. She did not feel the wetness of his blood as she crawled through it, as it coated her uniform…the uniform of the life she had hidden from him. _

"_Motoki…Toki-chan…love…" She whispered, as she finally, after what it felt an eternity, got to his side, placing a hand over his cheek. His eyes were closed, as if he was asleep, but the coldness of his frigid body denied such a peaceful act. She felt herself collapse in agony over his dead body, as she clutched his clothes and mourned her lost love. She swore over his dead body that she would dedicate the rest of her life to being Sailor Venus…Minako Aino had died that day as in the far off place a crystal castle was seen to begin to rise. _

OoO

Three months later…

"Mina-chan…"

She knew she had support, and if the voice calling her name didn't convince her, the two hands on her shoulder told her otherwise.

"You can do it."

She looked at her right, her sister, Usagi, standing by her with a smile and at her left, her other sister, Makoto, standing with an understanding and encouraging look.

Taking in a breath, she said the three words that might seal her fate. "Let's do it." with that said, she stood straighter, her head held high, as she expelled her breath slowly and pushed the door.

The bell announcing a new costumer sounded, and the three young ladies found themselves suddenly surrounded by teenagers in the crowded place. They walked to the booth they had taken for years, though, one of them holding a young toddler and the other carrying a baby in a sling.

From the corner of her eye she saw him…just the sight of him pained her. All she wanted to do was throw herself in his arms, kiss him, and give all of herself to him. Yet, he stood there, for a few seconds regarding them, before turning and continued attending a group of teens.

As they sat at the booth, she sighed once more. She knew she had to move on. They had not spoken or seen each other in months now, and it was the first time she dared to go anywhere that he might be…reducing her outings to three places…Usagi and Mamoru's, Rei's and Makoto's place.

"Mama! Ee!" The young toddler on Usagi's lap started 'talking', pointing to a napkin holder in the middle of the table.

Usagi smiled with a shake of her head, handing the child one napkin for her entertainment. The little girl took it happily and started shaking it around, pulling at it before placing it on her mouth. It soon appeared, though, that the taste was not favorable, as the baby spit it out and looked at it with fascination. Minako laughed at this, causing her two friends to laugh.

"So…" Usagi started, wanting to break the awkward silence that started falling. "Ami said she was going to be coming home soon…five months, I believe."

"Hai!" Makoto continued, as Minako took her gaze off the toddler and started listening to what they were actually saying. "She said she wanted to be here…but Shinozuki told me Ryo's also coming home…do you think?"

"Ami and Ryo?" Minako asked with a slight surprised smile.

"Could happen…I mean." Usagi explained with a simple shrug as they heard the faint bell of the door opening once more, and they all turned to look. Just another teenager.

"Have you noticed that this place….is crowded by kids, lately?" Makoto asked, glancing around.

"Uh…Mako-chan, it's always been crowded by kids." Minako explained, as they saw the door open once more and Rei came in and walked towards them.

"I've never noticed that before." Usagi said.

"It wouldn't be that unusual." Rei stated, as she heard Usagi's coment.

"Why are you so mean on me?!" Usagi whined, making Chibi-Usa turn to look at her with worried eyes and offering her now thrashed and ripped napkin.

"I'm sorry…I don't seem to be programmed for other options." Rei answered with a sarcastic smile planted on her face as she took her seat by Makoto's.

At her answer, Usagi poked her tongue out at her, unaware her daughter was intently watching her. Seeing her mother's reaction, the fifteen month old child poked her tongue out too…aiming her mother. At this, everyone at the table started laughing, and they soon found themselves chatting amiably, Minako finally relaxing with her friends, now her sisters.

OoO

He had seen her since she was outside…he knew sooner or later she was going to walk inside The Crown, as it was the place they had chosen for a good chat for more than five years now. He couldn't imagine them being at another place.

And as she entered, he could only stare at her for a few seconds. She looked as beautiful as he remembered. Her golden hair was left free, just a smaller bow than the usual ones holding her hair, her lips looked rosier than usual…she was like a bright colorful flower, and he like a hungry bee…she attracted him…she was like gravity for him. All he wanted at that moment was to take her in his arms and make her his….but he once more remembered that was not possible, and when she turned to glance at him, he could only return back to his work…the memories still leaving a dull pain in his heart.

He kept working, motioning for one of the waitress to attend them, not wanting to face _her_. Just as the other waitress was attending that specific booth, the door's bell sounded and in came Mamoru. He smiled, glad that he was here.

"Hey, man." Mamoru said with a smile.

"Hey!" He greeted his longtime friend. "They're at the usual booth." He said with a smile, as he started pouring out a coffee for him.

"Who?" Mamoru asked, glancing around. "Oh…well, I didn't actually know they were here." He said with a smile, taking a seat as he handed him the coffee.

"Really?" he asked, with a smile. "Thought you and Usagi told each other everything."

Mamoru laughed at that, "Believe me, we don't…and I think that's much better at times."

Motoki smiled at that, once more thankful that he and Mamoru had talked things through. After two weeks of loneliness, he had realized he needed to talk with someone, and though he could always hold a grudge against Mamoru, he knew his friend was…special, to say the least, he had known since they had met that Mamoru wasn't always forward with things, and that there were many things he never said. Like a dog with the tail between his legs that he had gone in search of his friend.

Two minutes after finding him, everything was set aside, and he realized he couldn't hold anything against him and was once more thankful for his friend…a friend that had slowly turned to be like a brother to him.

"Yeah…so, why are you actually here then?"

"Are you kidding me?" Mamoru asked, raising his cup of coffee. "Got this big test coming, remember? Thought I would relax for a minute or two before heading straight to the books."

Motoki laughed at that, with a shake of his head. "So…final test and we can start as interns, uh? Makes me feel…ugh, I don't know…old, maybe?"

"Yep…have been waiting for it, though. It's been pretty tough lately and am thankful it's finally over." He said with a shake of his head, just as a squeal from Chibi-Usa was heard throughout followed by much laughter. That took Mamoru's attention, and he stood, thanking him for the coffee and paying for it and moving to the girls' table.

He then got a cloth out and started, one more time, cleaning the top of the counter. He stood cleaning the same spot for a couple of seconds when he saw her move out and to the bathroom's area.

There were so many questions he wanted to know, but had refused to ask them for a long time now. Not thinking of what he was about to do, he let his impulses take control of him once more, he left the rag and followed her, unaware he was going to the lady's bathroom.

"Minako." He spoke, pushing the door open and locking it, just as she came out of a stall.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked appalled. "This is the lady's room!" She said in an angry whisper.

"Why?" he asked, his own voice sounding hoarse.

She froze in her spot, looking at him with wide eyes, before frowning. "Why?" she asked appalled. "Why not? God, Motoki, think about it?! I wanted to prote-"

"Don't come to me with that shit!"

"What the hell do you want me to say then!" She asked in exasperation, pushing him with one finger. "That I did not trust you? That I haven't trusted anyone with this secret! That I have never come clean with anyone! That the ones that know are too few to even care! That I had no courage, no way of how to tell you?!"

"I would have understood." He said coldly.

"Understood." She repeated, a few tears coming out of her eyes, and with each tear, he felt a small pierce in his heart knowing he had partially caused each of them. "You think you would understand?" she asked aghast.

"I deserved to know, Minako! I wanted to know!"

"I wanted to protect you! I don't want you to die…" she whispered, her eyes flooding with tears. "I saw it…I saw your death…I can't…I can't…" she broke, a sob escaping her mouth.

All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her, and he did so amazed that she allowed him so.

"We can't…" She whispered. "It's….it's too much."

He said nothing, just held her. "I would do everything for you, my love."

He felt her body stiffen, as she looked up at him. "I want you, Motoki…meet me tonight at ho-at the apartment." She whispered, before she stood, composed herself quickly and walked out of the place, leaving him feeling cold.

OoO

Her long, blond hair was left free, his darker bangs fell into his eyes.

"Make me yours…" She asked, "One last time…just one last time, I need to feel you inside me," She said, tears stroking her cheeks, "And then…let me go."

His own eyes were filled with tears at what she asked, yet they both knew it was necessary. None of them had been at the place for more than ten minutes in the last three months, and now they both stood in front each other, in what used to be their room.

She took a slow step forwards, and it was enough for him to gather her in his arms and kiss her, kiss her with all the passion he felt…with all the repressed passion he had had and she corresponded, grabbing his back, pushing her nails slightly into his skin. She wanted him badly, just as badly as he wanted her.

Soon, her light yellow shirt was lost and so was his dark brown one. He stood a moment, glancing at her still covered breasts, glancing down at her until he reached her navel and a little bit downwards where her skirt started to hug her hips. She regarded him, his well-defined abs and his smooth skin, rough…yet gentle. She wanted all of it, and just hugged him, as he hugged her back.

He passed a hand through her back, freeing her bra, just as she gave a step back, letting her breasts free, leaving her just on her short skirt and panties. She looked down at his pants and slowly unbuckled his belt, followed by his button and zipper. She let them all go, just to have his pants fall slightly from his hips to his knees and toes, leaving him on his boxers only.

They enjoyed every moment of it, slowly taking off every covering off their bodies, until they were left naked. And naked they were, no more secrets, no more deceit, no more lies. They had told everything about each other as they could…but they knew they could not be together…she had said so.

Slowly, he reached her naked body and stroked her stomach, coming up to her pert up breasts, and up to her neck.

"I love you," he whispered, coming close to her and softly kissing her lips. "I will always do, Minako."

"I have always done so, Motoki…" She whispered, "And will always do…during all my lives, you'll be in my heart…deep in my heart…you'll live in my dreams and in my heart, where no one can take you away from me."

With that, he leaned forward, taking her, making her his, kissing her fervently wherever his lips could reach, and she could only hold him, begging deep in her heart to him to never let go.

Soon, no one could tell where one body started and where the other ended as they made love to each other. In their hearts they knew this would never be able to be and they wanted the last time to be special…special for both of them.


	27. XVII You're Pregnant

Shame on me, who should've upload this chapter long ago. But you know, life happens. Everything was easier when I was a teenager. Sometimes, I just hate my adult life and the billion responsibilities that seem to come in your way when you just want to sit and write and post. Sigh. Here it is though, and I'll try to upload the new chapter as soon as possible.

XVII. You're Pregnant

She breathed in, before breathing out. She rubbed her tired eyes, she tried to sooth her shoulders next. She was a miko, after all, shouldn't she know how to relax? "One more month?" she asked, her voice low in frustration.

"Yes, Ma'am…according to-" she sighed as the man continued reading the papers she herself had read plenty of times.

"Does he know?" She cut through, annoyed.

"Yes, Kuma-"

"Hino." She cut, her voice falling slightly at the end. "Please…call me Hino…I have never really been a Kumada…and I will never be."

"I will please, you, Hino-sama, but you must know, legally, you still are a Kumada."

Another tired sigh escaped her mouth before she could contain it. She nodded in understanding…and yet, inside her, that knowledge made her feel happy. "I see." She said only, before standing and leaving the place.

She walked out of the tall and imposing building just to see one of her 'sisters' waiting for her by their car. She smiled at her just as she smiled back.

Once she started driving, she could only open her window, close her eyes and enjoy the feeling of all the wind blowing through her raven hair.

"Rei?"

"Yeah?" She answered, not opening her eyes.

"It's not too late to pull off all this." She said quietly.

"I know, Mako-chan, I know." And she truthfully knew, but… "It's he who wishes this…not me…" she whispered so low that she knew her friend would have to decipher her words, though Makoto was not a woman to underestimate.

OoO

"Chibi-Usa!" her voice rang around the house, where the young toddler just giggled and ran around, making her back ache once more as she had to pick another toy laying around. "When your daddy and mommy get home remind me of braking their neck?" she told the little girl, who just stood with wide eyes, a huge smile and her thumb stuck in her mouth, making her smile.

She couldn't help but smile back. Taking care of her was always a pleasure, and distracted her mind of many things. Besides, she knew both, Usagi and Mamoru were not planning on being out for long. So, with a sigh, the blond woman decided to go check on her other charge.

"Sleeping peacefully…now, in a couple of months, you'll be running around just like that one over there." She said softly to the sleeping three month old baby, pointing to the pink haired girl sitting down in the middle of the room atop a pink blanket and playing with a pink stuffed bunny.

She sighed, glancing down at the pink haired little brat, placing her hand on her womb. She had dreamt of the day she herself would become a mother…it was all impossible now.

OoO

A month later…

_CRASH!_

"WOULD YOU STOP THROWING THINGS!"

"JUST SIGN THE DAMN DOCUMENT!"

"FINE!" he yelled, pinning her hands when she was about to throw something else against him. "Just answer me this, Rei…did you ever love me?"

Her breath increased, her eyes moistened, her throat closed up, "No…" She replied weakly. His eyes darkened, his breath increased, his throat betrayed him with a guttural sound.

"I don't believe you." He told her, and just as she opened her mouth to reply, he didn't let her even begin, his mouth closing hers, his hands pinning hers above her head against the wall, just as one of her legs came up to pin part of his body against her. "I can't let you go, Rei…" he said softly.

She responded by pressing her lips against his, just as he let her hands slip. She placed one of her hands on his still short brown hair, just as he took her face in one of his hands.

They kissed each other as they had never done. "I hate you at times." She muttered as he ripped, literally, her shirt open.

"I love you more than I hate you." He replied just as she tore his pants off.

"You annoy me, and have been a true ass lately."

"You asked for the divorce, not me." He said as her skirt went flying off.

"God, Yuuichirou, would you just shut up and make love to me?!" she demanded as they turned around on the only piece of furniture at the place…a small couch.

"Shut up, you don't have a say on this any longer." He demanded, just as he complied her, and both dissolved into one another.

OoO

He sat at the sofa feeling like a scolded school boy.

"So, Tsukino-san…"

"Chiba-san. Are you finally graduating? Or are you now regretting your mistakes?"

"**Usa-ko, if you don't want to be a widow, I would appreciate for you to get here…FAST!"**

"**Oh, please. Daddy's fine…he's just…upset with you."**

"**Yes, murdering upset!"**

He gulped, looking at the glaring man. "My graduation is in six months." He told his father-in-law. "I'm doing-"

"Good. You might yet do something well." he said.

"Kenji!" A sharp voice cried, before Usagi's mother came into the room carrying Chibi-Usa with her. "Usa-chan told me all about it, Mamoru-kun." The young grandmother said with a gentle smile. "I'm happy for you, for both of you. She also told me about Toshiku-sama, who wants to name you his heir." She said, placing his daughter in the floor.

He nodded absentmindedly, watching as Chibi-Usa decided to walk around, having now discovered the power she held over her grandparents, knowing they would comply to her every whelm…pretty much just like her daddy.

"Dada!" the little girl cried, walking towards him and hugging his legs. He smiled at her, handing her his finger, knowing what she wanted just by the way she looked at him before looking around the room.

"Yes." He said, "Though I'm a bit reluctant to it." He said softly.

"How come?" Ikuko-sama asked, "If it's not rude of me to pry." She said as an afterthought.

"Though Toshiku-sama was the one who practically raised Mamo-chan, my darling here refuses to get anything from him."

"It's not proper, Usa-ko." Mamoru said, walking around the room while his daughter held two of his fingers.

"This man is practically your father, how could it be not proper?" Kenji asked, a bit interested on the talk, forgetting his 'anger' with the younger man.

"He has a child. I really don't know his name, but I do know he lives at the Americas. And I only lived three years with him, actually, starting when I was fourteen."

"Well, Toshiku-sama told me he had already decided, and that your stubbornness would do nothing to deter him." Usagi said with a shrug, before yawning.

"Are you alright, darling?" Ikuko asked, "You seem to be tired."

Usagi smiled, accommodating herself more on the sofa which Mamoru had been occupying moments before. "I'm just a bit tired. I haven't been feeling myself lately. I don't think I got the flu, though, since spicy foods are the only things bothering my stomach."

Ikuko glanced at her in concern but nodded, saying nothing.

"Your stomach never seemed to agree much with spicy food, anyway, baby girl." Kenji said with a smile, "Though it certainly never stopped you from eating it!"

Everyone laughed at that, true to herself, Usagi just stuck her tongue out a bit, glancing at the plate of cookies and reaching for one.

OoO

She could only stare at the stick in her hands. She could only blink at it, not feeling strong enough to get out of the haven the bathroom had become.

"Minako, are you okay?"

She could hear her sister's voice at the other end, but she was too nervous as to open the door and walk out. This had to be a joke…a badly done joke of fate.

She didn't know if she had to laugh or cry. She had had her suspicions, but that was highly impossible…well…not impossible now that she thought of it, but it couldn't happen. She knew in her heart that IT couldn't happen. It would change everything…it would make everything so much more difficult.

"MINAKO AINO! Come out of that bathroom, NOW!"

She sighed, knowing the brunette woman must be going crazy at her silence. As that was the only reaction she could get out of herself.

She opened the door, handing her friend the stick she had been holding. She walked past her and sat at the first spot she glanced at. She knew her friend was staring at the stick.

"You're…gosh, Mina-chan." Her friend whispered, taking a sit with her at the floor. "A baby…it isn't that bad, Mina-chan. I'm sure Motoki-kun will-"

"No." She whispered. He couldn't know. He shouldn't know.

"Mina-chan?"

"No, he won't." She whispered, her mind confused at all the information that was currently going through her mind.

"He won't? Mina-chan…Motoki IS the father…ne?"

_YES!_ Her mind yelled yes again and again, but she bit her lip. This would ruin everything, this would change everything. She wouldn't. One slip, one night would NOT change everything.

"No."

OoO

He couldn't be happier to be back home. It was close to their graduation, and all he could think was, _at last!_

It had been hard, especially since he found himself being a father and then a husband, not that he regretted any of those. His wife and daughter were his life and he would have done anything for them, including giving his life for them.

He expected to enter the room and hear the squeal coming from his sixteen month old baby girl, or the squeal from his young wife. He heard naught.

"Usa-ko?" He called, taking his shoes off and walking to their-amazingly- neat living room. "Usa-ko?" he called once more.

"**In here…"**

He smiled, though he glanced down at his watch. It was pretty early for Chibi-Usa to be asleep already, and he knew _that_ tone of voice coming from his wife only meant one thing…which made him grin madly.

Knowing where to find her he walked directly to their bedroom.

He expected to find Usagi in her blue baby doll, or maybe in the black lingerie he had bought her a while ago…but he found her in a dress she had not used for a long while. More precisely, when Chibi-Usa was on her way, or when Usagi had been preg-

"Usa-ko?" he choked up in the name, lifting an eyebrow, suddenly his throat feeling dry, his hands itchy, a horde of butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

She grinned, being as radiant as the sun would be. She laughed then, showing him one of those boxes they had bought almost two years ago.

"We're pregnant." She said simply, and that was enough for him to engulf her in his arms, kiss her, laugh and cry at the same time.

Usagi's laughter and his laughter mixed together; his tiredness was soon forgotten.

OoO

_Two months later…_

The two blonds sat along each other, both of them drinking their milkshakes, one strawberry, one vanilla. They both stared at the brunette and raven haired women fight for something.

They both just kept drinking, a small pink haired toddler kept glaring at her two aunts fighting while she sucked on her finger.

Three men sat quietly around, one sipping coffee, the other drinking a soda, and another drinking tea, all of them quietly hearing the two different options, while one of them held a five month old baby boy in his arms.

"Hey!" A deep, yet gentle, voice called, though the two arguing women didn't even recognize it. "Sorry I'm late."

Everyone greeted him, two of them making room for him to sit.

"So…what have I missed?"

"Nothing much, Motoki-kun." Usagi answered him. "Rei says decorations should be red or orange, Makoto, for her part, says they would look nicer in green and silver, and then-BANG! A fight started."

"That's pretty much all, my friend." Mamoru nodded, taking his daughter from his wife's arms.

"I see." He said, glancing to the other blond who sat quietly besides Usagi, looking quite uncomfortable.

No one said nothing as the two kept pointing out why the colors they were choosing were the best, none of them daring to interrupt knowing full well never to mess up between the two…except for Usagi who was too busy with her milkshake to even mind the bickering.

Everyone seemed to be minding the bickering, everyone except three people. One was minding her chocolate milkshake, yet other two were trying, unsuccessfully to ignore each other.

Minako, for her part, was trying to hide her three month old pregnant tummy. It wasn't much there was to hide, though she had always been flat…extremely flat and Motoki knew that. He knew all her body as she knew his own.

Motoki, for his part, was trying to decipher what was bothering Minako. He kept giving furtive glances at her, though he tried to keep it at a minimum, believing it was him that had her so uncomfortable. Partially, it was true, but there was no way that he could know that for a fact.

Incredibly, and unbelievably, it was Yuuichirou who noticed there was something going on. He had never been the cleverest of all men, but he certainly was observant. That was how he had come to know many of Rei's secrets, after all.

"Um…I need to go…I need to go!" Minako cried, first unsurely, then securely as she poked Usagi on the ribs.

"Hey, careful there! Got a precious one inside!" Usagi complained.

"C'mon!" Minako cried, taking Usagi's arm and dragging her out of the table.

Mamoru knew, of course, of Minako's condition. It had been pretty hard to hide it from him with Usagi's cries of having someone along with her to share joys and burdens of pregnancy, even if Usagi was four months along.

Shinozuki had been one of the first to find out, of course, because of his wife, but then, they had not told Ami, seeing as Minako wanted to tell her on the right moment.

Though Rei knew about it, she had been more focused on her problems, though. Seeing the origins of their marriage, and having the testimony of Grandpa Hino, it had not been much trouble for them both to get the divorce through, and a process which took a couple of years was turned into a process of a couple of months.

Yet, when the two lawyers and the rest involved were celebrating the final divorce the couple had been claiming to want, that said couple had been uniting their bodies in a very intimate way.

They had not been together ever since, but they had been going out from time to time, of course, unknown to everyone, including Grandpa Hino.

Yuuichirou had acquired his own place near the shrine, though Grandpa Hino had reverently refused. He still kept coming every day to the shrine while Rei, having been graduated from High School for more than two years now, had gotten a small job at a book store.

Yuuichirou, then, saw a rather unnatural bump in Minako's tummy, very small, but very similar to the small bump Usagi was sporting. Both young women went to the restroom and all men were happy to notice that Rei and Makoto decided to join their two friends.

All of the men looked at each other, except for Motoki who kept glancing at Minako.

"Well…I love her, but I swear I could kill her at times." Shinozuki said, making all of them chuckle and start talking about their wives, then sports, and then some of the latest technological discoveries they were interested in.

As soon as they closed the bathroom door, both Rei and Makoto came to an agreement of colors, for which Minako and Serena were thankful.

"I can't wait for Ami to be back. I've missed her lots." Usagi said.

"We all have, baka." Rei said. Usagi was about to respond when Rei stumbled a bit, holding herself by the sink's rim.

"Are you alright, Rei-chan?" Makoto asked, coming to her friend's help.

"Yeah…I think I got the flu or something. I've been very sensible lately." Rei said, making all of her friends glance at each other. "Don't worry! I'm sure it's nothing."

They all nodded, unsure of themselves. "If you say so…" Minako said.

They all looked at each other, though they said nothing else afterwards. Five minutes later they were back at the table, all of them looking as if they preferred to be elsewhere.

OoO

One Months later…

"Rei? Are you alright?" Usagi called through the door, hearing one of her closest friends retching inside.

"Mama…Mama!" Chibi-Usa cried, "Pwae, pwae!"

"Not now, honey." Usagi told the young toddler, looking at her daughter who held a doll for her, clearly wanting to play with her mother. "Rei!"

"I'm-" Rei's voice was heard, though it was interrupted by the constant retching.

"WEI! WEI!" Chibi-Usa repeated after her mother, banging her small fists at the bathroom's door.

Minutes later Rei came out of the bathroom, pale and looking worst for wear. "Rei!" she cried, holding her almost falling friend. "Rei-chan, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Rei said simply, giving a smile and moving to the Chiba's blue sofa.

"Nothing?" Usagi asked, scooping Chibi-Usa and placing her on a hip. "That doesn't look like _nothing_!"

"Usagi, just…it's nothing, ok!" Rei said, "It happens to me sometimes…maybe is something I ate this morning, I don't know! It's not like it has never happened before. Give me a few minutes and I'll be like new."

Usagi bit her lip, though she said nothing. "I'll…" she struggled to find some words, but just then someone started knocking.

"Go answer the door…and if it's Minako…don't tell her a thing, please!"

OoO

They all laughed, welcoming once more one of them. At last, after a year and a half, she was back.

_Welcome Back Ami-Chan!_ The sign read, hanging proudly amidst balloons and ribbons, blue, green, yellow and orange balloons.

Family and friends laughed happily, some dancing, some chatting and others eating.

They were having an exquisite time, all of them enjoying the time spent with each other. Ami looked euphoric to be back home, and her sisters were more than satisfied at how their party had resulted.

The most cheerful music was going on, enticing many to dance and others were enjoying of delicious foods courtesy of Makoto and Shinozuki. Rei and Yuuichirou had been a total surprise for Ami, who still blushed whenever she looked at them since they seemed not able to keep their hands away from each other.

To keep things cheerful, there had been made certain…agreements… from some, meaning, Minako and Motoki.

"Kami!" Usagi exclaimed, all but dropping herself in a chair. "I'm so tired!"

"It's an incredible party, mina!" Ami stated, a huge smile in her face, "Arigatou!"

Usagi, Rei, and Makoto smiled at her, just as they saw Minako walk towards the beverage area, not noticing that Motoki was laughing and going to the same place.

Minako arrived, looking for the non-alcoholic beverages that they had left in a very obvious area to avoid any pregnant ladies (Usagi) to accidentally drink some. She looked around, looking for one of her favorite ones and just as she spotted it she saw a hand, a very familiar hand, handing it to her.

"Motoki." She said, her voice cold though a faint blush betrayed her feelings. She took the offered beverage, yet she didn't drink any of it, she just shifted her gaze towards the dance floor.

Motoki just stood there, observing her. Ever since that night he had barely seen her and if he was true with himself, he missed her. He missed her touch, he missed her scent, he missed her fights. Kami, he sounded like an idiot, but it was true, he missed her and it was obvious in the longing look his eyes gave. "I've…you…I mean…how have you been?"

The awkwardness they both felt was evident to anyone who even glanced at them. Minako just shrugged her shoulders, giving him a forced smile. "It's been…ok. You?"

He smiled, it was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Missing you."

With those words she paled, looking as if he had just slapped her. "Don't. Motoki, don't!" she hissed, placing the beverage in the table with more force than needed making the liquid splash a bit.

"What do you want me to say?" He hissed back, his eyes narrowed. "That I've been happy, jubilant?"

"Kami, Motoki! This is Ami's night!" she hissed a bit louder, making those nearby to look at them in wonder. Her breathe quickened, and her fists clenched. "I'm not doing this…not tonight." She started to walk past when Motoki grabbed her arm, holding her in place.

"You can't keep running from me, Minako." he told her, standing in front of her. "I miss you, I love you, I WANT you." He gently let go of her arm, placing one hand in her waist and another caressing her cheek. "I need you." He whispered, but then, he felt something different. She knew he would feel it, too. He knew her body by memory, just as she knew his. "Minako…" he stared down at her womb, placing a hand on top of her slight bump.

"It's not yours." Her voice was cold, harsh. Her blue eyes, usually bright with happiness and impishness were dull, the brightness gone, sadness and pain cursing through them.

"What?" His question was barely a whisper and only their closeness allowed her to hear it.

"You think I wouldn't get over you?" she asked, her lips a thin line. He let his hands drop besides him and just stared at her, as if he had never known her.

He nodded then, turning and walking over to where Ami and the rest of the girls along with their spouses sat. "Ami-chan, I'm so glad to have you back with us." His voice was made to sound cheerful, but they all had seen the exchange, they all knew better. "Girls, this party was amazing, but regretfully I have to leave." He leaned to gently kiss Ami's hand and then turned and left.

They all turned to look at Minako, who stood where Motoki had left her. She had one hand over her baby bump and one fist closed near her chin. She was trembling, not noticeable at first glance, but she was. Her eyes empty, and then, she lifted her face and looked at them, giving them a forced smile before walking out, not turning to say a word.

OoO

Two months later…

"Rei, you've got to see a doctor."

The raven haired woman sighed, turning to glare at her husband. "Really, Yuuichirou, I'm FINE." She said. "It's only a bit of back pain!" she then blushed, looking down at her body. "It must be the bit of weight I've gained lately."

The man sighed, knowing he was going to go nowhere with her. "Fine, but if you get more pain we're going." He was rewarded with the grateful smile she gave him.

"Let's just have a nice day, ok?" she asked, "I mean, it's not every day that we both have free time."

They both smiled and kept walking, enjoying their time together. It wasn't until night time that Rei started having pain in her back again. She tossed and turned in bed, wishing Yuuichirou would be there to rub it for her.

With a sigh, she placed her hand on top of her growing stomach, frowning down at it. She had been trying to eat less lately, as she had noticed for some weeks now that she was getting fat. Her hips had seemed to double at first, but apparently Yuuichirou liked that. Then her breasts started hurting just as her hips seemed to come to their normal size.

"It had to be my period." She murmured, not worrying at all since she had an irregular one usually, and mostly short ones of two to three days mostly.

She sighed, moving to lie on her back. Sleep seemed to be eluding her lately. With a frown and moving her lips from side to side she started drumming her fingers over her growing stomach. Everything was still everywhere, there was no movement except for her fingers and then she felt it. She froze, her fingers slightly elevated. Her eyes were wide, her breathing increased and then it happened, a slight butterfly feeling or a tug from inside, bubbles or…she didn't know what exactly. She lay still, looking down at her almost flat abdomen.

OoO

He didn't know what to do anymore. Usagi's hormones seemed to be taking her on a roller coaster ride and he was tired of it, hence why he was hiding in their balcony with a cup of tea.

"Mamo-chan!" he jumped slightly, thinking that she had not known where he was.

"Usa-ko." He sighed turning to look at her. She was huge. There was no other word to describe her, beautifully huge. Her tummy was almost as big as it was on Chibi-Usa's last month, and that seemed to increase Usagi's moodiness.

"I've been looking for you!" She whined. "Chibi-Usa dropped the remote and then my scratcher fell to the floor and my feet are killing me!" tears were already trailing down her cheeks, and all Mamoru could do was smile. It amazed him that despite the many years that had passed since he met her, she still was that same girl.

"C'mon, my princess." He said, placing an arm around her shoulders and a kiss on her temple. "I'll give you a massage."

"Oooh!" had she not been so big, Mamoru was sure she would have been jumping, but all she did was hum happily as they both moved inside their apartment.

OoO

"Your stomach moved."

A sigh escaped her mouth. "Yes, Yuuichirou, something in me moved." She glared at him, while he just scratched his head.

"Are you really sure it wasn't just gas?"

She wanted to yell, she wanted to scream, to punch him, to do so many things to him. "No, Yuuichirou, for the hundredth time, I'm sure it wasn't gas."

They kept walking, Rei becoming more and more nervous as they approached the hospital. Once they were there they walked into the elevators which took them to the floor where her usual doctor awaited for their appointment.

"I mean…maybe it was heartburn." Yuuichirou continued as they went up to the fifth floor, some of the people around him glancing from the corner of their eyes. "I've never heard about something…moving inside you." His confusion was obvious in his voice, and all Rei could do was count in her head in order not to lose her patience a bit more.

Once they arrived at the floor, Rei presented herself and then was asked to take a seat. She did, Yuuichirou sitting beside her. She saw by the corner of her eye how he opened his mouth once more, "No, Yuuichirou, NO!" she snapped, those waiting around turning to look at her with surprised looks. "It's not gas, it's not heartburn, and I don't need to relieve myself!"

Her breathing had increased just as her voice, and she was trying to calm herself, when her husband looked at her sheepishly. "I was only going to ask if your back still hurts."

OoO

"It all sounds as if you're pregnant, Kumada-sama."

Rei and Yuuichirou exchanged looks. They had not been together since they had reconciled. "But…that's imposible." Rei stated. "I mean, I had my period two months ago and we haven't been together in…"

"Six months?" Yuuichirou offered, looking pensive.

"Yeah, that's about it."

The doctor looked at them with clear confusion. "You mean to tell me you've been having marital problems?"

"Well, no." Rei explained hastily, "It's just that…well, we wanted a normal relationship, you know. The flirting, the dates, the moving in experience…we're married, yeah, but we wanted it that way."

"I see." the doctor said, "Well, if pregnancy is discarded we just have to check you."

Rei nodded and with that they went to the normal checking. When the doctor checked her stomach he frowned. With everything he checked he frowned, making both Rei and Yuuichirou nervous.

"I really can't find anything wrong with you, Kumada-Sama." The doctor sighed. "Why don't we have an ultrasound made to see if maybe there's not a tumor or…something else."

Twenty minutes later, Rei was lying in her back with a very cold cream on her abdomen, Yuuichirou standing at one side looking worried sick and the doctor at the other. "Ok, this shouldn't be painful at all." He stated just as he brought the shaft to her stomach. For a moment nothing was seen, but then, "Well, it seems my suspicions were correct."

Yuuichirou wavered in his feet while Rei's eyes widened. "W-w-w-what!"

"My lady, sir, you're pregnant."


	28. XXVIII Then Again…

Hello, everyone. Thanks to all of those still reading this and those new readers. If you have any questions, please do ask. Remember this is actually a sequel of my ever first story, The Wish, written on 2007…incredible.

Anyways, I'm not going to force you to read that, though I can assure you my point of view has changed on many things, but the original idea of this story continues, therefore, the time flow of it is still the same.

I'll try to post the next chapter this Sunday. It is already done, I just need to edit it. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm just lazy that way and this is for fun anyway…Enjoy!

XXVIII. Then Again…

"Are you absolutely sure?"

The blond, very pregnant, woman smiled from ear to ear, stroking her tummy while nodding enthusiastically. "Yep, twins!"

"Well, that explains a lot." Minako nodded, her own bump very visible by now, though small compared to Usagi's.

"You know, I would like another baby." Makoto said pensively, looking down at her almost year old baby.

"Uh, I don't know what you will do with three babies." Ami said. "I mean, we'll be there to help, of course, but Chibi-Usa turned two only a month ago, still considered a baby, and you're…"

"Three more months to go." Usagi said with a grin. "I hope they're girls."

"Boys are nice." Minako said with a smile.

"Hey, Mina-chan, you're twenty-nine weeks, right?"

"Yep, why?"

"That means you and Usagi will give birth almost at the same time…a month difference or so."

"Make that three." Rei, whom up till now had been totally quiet and almost invisible, spoke up, making them all turn to look at her.

"Yeah, three babies!" Minako nodded with excitement.

"I meant…three people giving birth." They all turned at her with confused expressions.

"Rei…you're pregnant." Ami declared her voice almost a whisper.

Rei nodded, making all girls go crazy with excitement, all of them trying to hug the raven haired woman and all of them talking cheerfully about the baby shower they could organize.

"Wait…Rei, how along are you?"

Rei sighed. "We don't know exactly." Rei said, "I mean, look at me. The only reason I KNOW I'm pregnant is because I saw the baby myself. Doctor thinks I'm up to twenty to twenty-four-"

"But…well, we can see that you've gained a little of weight, but you don't…look pregnant."

"I know, but the baby is very well formed, he wouldn't move so we don't know if it's a she or he, but he's there, alright."

"Wow. Too bad that you didn't find out when you were giving birth!"

"Though you should be happy that it's only one and not two you're having."

"That's for sure." The raven haired woman sighed.

OoO

She walked through the halls of time. They had changed, they had very much changed.

It was a special night on earth, a long twenty-four hours would go ahead, but she couldn't help but smile.

Things were not supposed to go like this, but they had made a choice, they had chosen it.

She smiled, looking at her princess and the other ladies.

Time would come for decisions once more.

OoO

Two Months Later…

They couldn't believe it. Just as Mamoru was about to take Usagi to the hospital his mobile started ringing. It was Makoto telling them that Minako's water had broken.

When they arrived to the hospital they saw none other than Rei and Yuuichirou walking in, Rei, whose stomach was no more than a small bump, was crying out in pain, cursing and yelling with as much force as she could.

The two men with them looked ready to bolt, while the other young woman looked ready to flee.

"Hold her!" again, fleeing plans where stopped when a sleeping two year old was shoved into her un-expecting arms.

In what seemed seconds, the three women were rushed into different rooms, two of them yelling to the top of their lungs. Incredibly, the one they all expected to yell wasn't, and her husband couldn't be more thankful about it since everyone knew she could be rather…loud. Maybe it was the fact that it was her second pregnancy.

As time passed more people arrived, their friends and family where there until the first nurse came.

"Family of Aino, Minako?" she asked, and they all stood, much to her surprise.

"Well?!" a young brunette asked, a baby boy cradled in her arms.

"She is the proud mother of a baby boy!" she cried, making them all smile and laugh, "You'll be able to see the baby and mother in a few minutes." She declared, moving out of the way.

"Motoki?" the blue haired woman, still holding the little girl called to a brunette man who had stood on the back, the only one who seemed to be uninterested on the news.

"I'm fine, Ami-chan." He smiled at her, but everyone around could tell he wasn't.

"You know," the brunette started, "maybe you should just give her a chance and a bit more of time."

"Mako-chan," he replied with a sad smile, "I've been waiting for her for more than nine months now."

"She'll come around." She replied, just as another nurse, this one with her gray untidy hair, came around.

"Family of Kumada, Rei?" Again, all the people around stood, but a short, partly bald old man stood, his hand raised as if in a school test.

"Here, here!" he yelled.

"We'll like to tell you-" just as she was speaking a young brunette man came, a wide grin in his face.

"TWINS!" he yelled, looking as if he had been given the whole world, and in a sense, he had. "Twin girls!" he was hugged and congratulated by many, his grin nonstop.

"Welcome to fatherhood, man!" one of his friends said, clapping him on the back.

"Holy…I can't even take care of a fish!" he said then, his face filling with dread as another man came out, a sheepish look on his face.

"False alarm, guys."


	29. XXIX False Peace

Sorry, not as soon as I wanted to post this. I won't promise the next one will be soon, as I want to write at least two more chapters before posting the next one. However, be happy, the story will be coming to an end. I think it will be around forty or so chapters, most it will be forty-five. I'm currently on chapter 33 though the complete story is already on paper…and I mean paper, I just have to write it in my computer and add all the details that make a good story.

Enjoy! And please, review.

XXIX. False Peace

"It's so not fair." Usagi complained as she rested on a sofa while Makoto and Ami helped Minako and baby Tobias, or as everyone called him, Toby.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked, giving Chibi-Usa a small stuffed toy as she walked around the room.

"I just want them to come out!" Usagi whined, tears leaking from her eyes. "I look like a whale, my feet hurt, my back hurts, my breasts itch and are HUGE…not like Mako-chan's but…I don't want this no more!"

Minako and Makoto nodded in understanding, Ami in sympathy and Chibi-Usa regarded her mommy in worry.

"Mama!" the little pink haired girl cried, giving her toy in an effort to make her happy, making the young blond smile and try to hug her little girl.

"Just one more month, Usa-chan, and you'll be able to have your babies in your arms…the three of them."

With a bright smile and sparkles in her eyes, Usagi nodded, looking at her daughter with much pride.

OoO

"Time has come."

The whisper came from her lips on the silent hall, a single tear streaming down her cheek…she would have yet to wait. Six years would have to go through and she knew this time they would have to live through them.

They had to take a decision, and she hopped her Prince would take the right one this time around…though maybe there was a way to skip through what the fates had decided with the new lives that were about to come.

OoO

The yells and screams of pain could be heard throughout the whole hospital. A young nurse ran towards the room, leaving everyone behind worried.

"What's taking so long?" Shingo asked, looking at them all and worried about his older sister.

"These things take time, son." His mother answered, smiling down at Chibi-Usa who was fast asleep. "It is not easy giving birth to a child."

"Or two!" Rei answered, holding one of her daughters. "When Aiko and Misako where coming out of me I thought I was dying."

"My hand was for sure." Yuuichirou whispered, earning a chuckle from Motoki and Kenji, the only ones who had heard the comment.

"Well, I don't know much about pain while birth…" Makoto answered, looking at her babbling almost year old boy on her husband's arms.

"I'm just thankful you and Kazeno are healthy." Shinozuki stated, placing a kiss on top of the baby's brunette hair.

"Well, it is pretty natural for the pain, seeing as some of your pelvic bones are mostly being moved and your…well…um…" Ami blushed deeply when she noticed it wasn't only the girls that were there, but that Usagi's parents, little brother and the guys were also listening in.

"Easy, there, Ames, we get it!" Rei stated with a bright smile, making everyone else nod and the blue haired young woman smile and nod at her.

Silence followed then, until a blond young woman arrived. "Are they here? Did I miss it? I was coming earlier, but I couldn't find one of Toby's…"

Minako stood still, noticing Motoki's deep glance on her…on the baby…their baby…her baby.

"Relax, Mina-chan," Makoto spoke, noticing the interaction between the two. "It's been almost half an hour and we have yet to know anything."

The words had barely come out of her mouth when Mamoru came out on green scrubs, "Two boys." It was all he said as everyone smiled, giving him hugs and patting his back, as the proud father just took his sleeping baby girl into his arms, the grin in his face the biggest anyone had seen on his wedding day and the day his first child was born.

OoO

It was good the girls were as close as they were. With five babies, all of them under six months, and two toddlers, life was crazy. Ami, the only one that was not a mother of the five, spent most of her time studying like crazy…usually enjoying her now constant visit and call from Ryo. Mamoru's and Motoki's internship was consuming most of their time.

Ikuko spent most of the time helping not only her daughter, but one of the girls, specially babysitting Toby while Minako worked. Yuuichirou's mother, Miyu, had decided to take a time and help out the young parents with the girls, who even though were barely five months old proved to be quite a handful.

Both, Rei and Yuuichirou were ever grateful for Miyu's help and for Grandpa Hino's help as well. Though the old man was as devoted to the girls as he was to chasing much younger women.

It was hard for them all to tell each girl apart from each other, however, Aiko was slightly taller than Misako, not to mention the former was much more calmer than her sister and cried much less.

With Kazeno's first birthday approaching, Makoto and Shinozuki decided to expand their café and make it officially a restaurant, dropping the word café and becoming only La Terre. Kazeno proved to be quite the active baby, keeping both his parents rushing after him, especially since he found that he could crawl to the most unexpected places if Momma and Papa were not watching, mainly when he was with Chibi-Usa.

Chibi-Usa, for her part, had decided that she liked being a big sister. Though she sometimes demanded the attention from everyone, she was usually seen kissing one of the twins' foreheads. At almost three, she was now fully talking, and now with her skills of being able to run, that is exactly what she did, run everywhere.

Mamoru and Usagi, though, were thankful she seemed to be a fast learner, and after having been subject to a swat or two to her small rump during her terrible twos, had learned that when Mama or Papa said no, it was no. Both of them had had trouble adapting to the final arrival of Endymion and Toshiku, however, it was incredible how well Chibi-Usa had taken to them, demanding to know about 'her babies' when she did not know where they were.

They were all happy…except for Minako and Motoki. Even though Toby was only five months old, he looked more and more like Motoki every day. Minako tried to stay as far away as she could from him, but Motoki had seen the baby on several occasions due to their mutual friends.

Every time Motoki tried to talk to Minako, she always had an excuse ready. She had told everyone he was not the father, but none believed her, especially since none of them had seen her being with another man, she had not given a father's name, and the baby was almost a picture of a chibi Motoki.

All of the girls had tried talking with her, one on one and together as a group, but the young blond proved to be sharper than what she looked, evading everyone's assumptions and putting them to rest…for a few minutes at least.

Motoki, though, was getting tired of Minako's resolution, and had decided to call it to an end…even if things would get uglier.

OoO

The angry yells could be heard all the way down the hall of the Tsukino's apartment building. Giving a thankful sigh it was not actually his wife's voice, he slowly and quietly opened his home's door.

Much to his surprise, his three year old daughter awaited him, sitting down with her two odangoes- much like her mother's- and a mischievous smile on her face, she grinned wider at seeing him but placed her finger in front of her mouth in a shushing voice…just like Mamoru had taught her when either the twins or Usagi were asleep in the mornings.

He smiled, mimicking her as he got out of his jacket and opened his arms to his little girl, scooping her up and planting a kiss atop of her strawberry blond hair. "Aunty Mina mad." The little girl said with a giggle.

"Indeed." He smiled back at her, tickling her little tummy and emitting another giggle from her.

He finally entered the battle field, where Usagi was sitting crossed legged looking at one of the twins on the floor mat, while Minako paced from one place to another, flailing her arms around. Incredibly, both, Toby and Endy- whom they always dressed in blue to tell apart from his brother- slept through it all peacefully.

Finally, after trying to decipher what had the blond so irritated, he cleared his throat.

"MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi all but yelled, a wide grin in her face, as she jumped from her seat and threw herself into his arms, planting a kiss on his lips just as Endy started crying.

"No, Mama! Mama is bad, Papa!" Chibi-Usa cried from her perch in between her parents, while all of the Tsukino's momentarily ignored the still ranting Minako. "Mama be SHHHHH." The little girl explained, a frown upon her chubby little face, making both her parents laugh a little bit.

"You're right, baby." Usagi relented, placing a kiss atop her head. "Sorry." She finally whispered, as Mamoru placed her on her arms to take his still crying two year old month son.

Just as he placed a tender kiss atop the black mop, Minako turned an accusing finger towards him, making him gulp at the irate look she had upon her face. "YOU!" she said.

"Me?" he asked back, trying and failing to give her a calming smile.

"YOU, YOU better tell your little friend that I DO NOT CARE WHAT THE HELL HE DOES! TOBIAS IS NOT HIS SON!"

Understanding dawning on him now, he nodded, sighed, and settled the whimpering baby in his arms. "Mina-chan, I can assure you-"

"Motoki presented a legal claim for a paternity test with Toby." Usagi whispered loudly, making Chibi-Usa to turn wide eyes at her father once more.

"Unca Toki bad too, Papa." The toddler told him, "Auntie Mina i' vewy mad." She explained, taking the attention of both her parents.

"I see…" Mamoru told the child, before turning his look towards his wife and then looking at the ranting blond. "Mina-chan…if Motoki is not the baby's father, then why do you oppose that much?"

Turning as white as sheets, Minako looked at the blue eyed man, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly like a fish. "He isn't." she squeaked, her cheeks suddenly turning a bright cherry-red.

"Minako?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Really!" She squeaked once more.

"Minako!" Usagi exclaimed. "How could you?!"

"You guys have to understand!" the blond exclaimed, biting her lips. "I can't lose him…"

"But you already did…"

OoO

He had not even entered the arcade when he saw her. Her usually soft, baby blue eyes where harsh as they glared at him. Her blond hair gathered up in its usual bow, her arms crossed, her stance rigid…tense.

"Minako." He greeted, unmoved by her stare as he walked around to where he could change out of his doctor grubs and into his normal part time work clothes.

"He's not yours." She told him, following him to the cleaning supplies room where he usually changed.

"Everyone thinks he looks like me…dark blond hair, almost the exact same color as mine…a little bit clear, mind you." he said, seemingly indifferent that she was there as he started undressing. "Very different than yours, wouldn't you say? Now, let's not mention his eyes. Quite a unique color…what are they again? Definitely not your blues." He stated, snapping his jeans closed before taking a seat and starting to put on his blue sneakers. "Quite stunning, they remind me of my mother's, actually." He told her, tying his left shoe and then standing up.

For a moment, Minako could barely take her eyes away from his chest, unable to look at his burning eyes. His burning green eyes, the same color her baby had…the same intensity of color his mother had. "Of course, everyone says I have her eyes…maybe it's a common color. We could always mention other features, though they're quite soft at the moment, but I do think that in a couple of years he'll have high cheek bones, wild hair like mine…so many things." With that, he finished dressing.

"What do you want, Motoki." She finally stressed her words out.

"I don't give a fuck what you do with your life, Aino." he told her, his stance going firm, "But I DO care what you do with that child, MY CHILD!" He stressed the words out, walking towards her and taking her arm in a firm hold, forcing her to look up into his hard green eyes, as he looked into her angry blue ones. "You can't take that boy away from me!"

"He's not yours, Furuhata." She whispered, just as he let her go. "I was never yours, either…" with those last words, angering him beyond belief, she left.

OoO

The whistling coming from his lips came to an abrupt stop as he entered the room. There, sitting in the middle of it was his wife, her dark black hair looking messier than he had ever remembered seeing, her white shirt covered in stains, her dark eyes strained with tears running down her cheeks. A crying baby at her right and another crying baby at her left, all three of them painting quite a sad and heartbreaking picture in his mind.

"Rei…" he whispered, walking towards her. One of the girls, Aiko, extended her little arms towards her father, clearly wanting to be carried. He took her in his arms, and then turned towards Misako, who was wailing with all her force. As he took her into his arms, she calmed down as well, though she kept sobbing a bit, Aiko's sobs had already turned into quiet sniffles and whimpers. "Honey?" he called, the still crying Miko.

"I can't." she whispered, "I can't do this, Yuuichirou!" She wailed, hiding her face into her hands.

"Rei…" he took a look at both girls, one of them needed to be changed, the other seemed a bit hungry, yet both of them seemed satisfied with being held at the moment. Placing a tender kiss atop each of their black hair, he placed them down on their crib, handing each a toy and ensuring they would be fine for the following minutes.

He then turned to his still sobbing wife. "Rei…"

"Maybe God was right in taking our first baby…maybe I'm not meant to be a mother…I'm terrible at this!" she told him, her voice muffled, "Mama died when I was three…Grandpa has been taking care of me since…I…I can't…"

"Rei…" He whispered once more, taking her into his arms as she wept into his shoulders. "You're not terrible…you're awesome, wonderful!" he praised.

"I'm not!" she wailed.

"Yes, you are!" He exclaimed, his voice firm, "You've done a wonderful job this last six months!"

"Miyu-Mama did all, and I can't! I can't even tell them apart from who is who!"

"Oh, Rei!" Yuuichirou exclaimed, rolling his eyes as he knew she couldn't see. "Mother had two children, and you know she had trouble telling Aiko from Misako, we all do at times." He soothed, smiling softly at her before pressing a kiss atop her head.

"They cry all the time with me." she whispered, pressing her face against his chest.

"They cry all the time with any of us." he chuckled, apparently making her giggle at the latest as well.

"Yeah, except when you carry them." She whispered.

"I think not." He stated, "If I'm not wrong, Misako kept me up last night, and no matter how much you or I carried her, fed her, changed her or did much anything, she kept crying."

"You actually fell asleep holding your own crying daughter." Rei accused, looking up at him with a frown.

"It's not my fault." Yuuichirou smiled, "I'm becoming a bit deaf with all her screeching."

Rei chuckled and slapped his arm playfully, "Don't say that about my daughter."

OoO

He sighed as he looked down at the papers he was holding, his calculator suffering against the assault of his fingers, the cursor on his computer blinking, the red numbers seemed to be mocking him.

"Mamo-chan?"

He turned frustrated eyes up at his wife, annoyed at the interruption. "Mamo-chan…"

He sighed, before looking up with an apologetic smile up at her. "What are you doing up, Usa-ko? Is one of the boys up?"

"I couldn't sleep without you." She whispered, hugging herself as she stood by the entrance, as he noticed for the first time she was wearing one of his shirts. "I've been missing you."

He sighed, looking down at the papers. "I…" he wished to apologize, but things had been chaotic lately.

"**Mamo-chan?" **She called through their link, **"What's wrong?"**

He looked up at her worried eyes, and held a paper towards her. In a few steps she was before him taking the paper. She looked at it first with wonder, then with understanding, and then with worry. **"Is this…"**

"I knew with the birth of the twins we would be a bit…strained." He explained, as she took a sit beside him and nodded. "We both knew we would need to cut several things and try to juggle with our incomes, but now…with my internship, I had to cut the hours in my shift…and our expenses are just higher than our income…much higher."

"We could cut some other things." Usagi said, looking at the paper where all their expenses were detailed, "For example…this one here, it's for emergencies and I know we take some when going out with the guys. We can explain to them we can't do that no longer…or what about this one here…"

"Usa-ko…"

"What?"

He smiled at her, giving her a sudden kiss on her lips. "Thanks, but we've already done that." He explained.

Her eyes widened, as she then frowned down at the page. With gentleness, he took the page from her hands and stood, offering his hand at her. "Let's get to bed…before one of the kids wakes up."

She returned his smile, taking his hand in hers and walking towards their bedroom, for now, letting their worries slip.

OoO

"A job?"

Usagi nodded firmly, her stubbornness towards her decision obvious in her baby blue eyes.

"Does Mamoru know?" Makoto asked, taking a crayon from her son's mouth.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, we need a new income, he already has too much on his plate, his internship, studies, and work, and then he helps at home…well, most of the time, I can't just help but think that there MUST be something I can do to help!"

"But what about the kids?" Makoto asked, looking as Chibi-Usa explained to Kazeno how to properly hold a crayon and demonstrating that you actually painted with it instead of eating it.

"I don't know, Mako-chan." She explained, "I know Mom can help me out with them…but…I can barely manage myself when I'm with the three of them…and I know Mom's back has been hurting lately…and well…I really enjoy being with the kids."

Makoto sat silently for a few seconds, observing Usagi's patience with the kids, all four of them, an idea rapidly forming on her mind.

OoO

"Court?!" Ami asked, looking down at the peacefully sleeping baby boy in her arms.

"Hai! Court!" Minako yelled, "I don't know what that ass is trying to do, but that boy is not his! And he will NOT take my son away from me!"

"Minako-chan…if Motoki-kun is not Toby's father…then why not say who his father is?" the young woman stated, trying to make her friend see sense.

"He is NOT. Ami, who cares who the father is, Motoki Furuhata is not Tobias' father."

Silence ensued in between the two friends, as the almost blue haired one looked down at the slumbering babe. "The tests have already been made, Mina-chan. Why deny what is before our eyes?"

Minako looked at her longtime friend, closing her blue eyes and clenching her fists as she looked away. "I can't…we can't." she said simply.

"Why?"

Minako opened her mouth to respond, but then nothing could escape her lips.

OoO

"_PAPA!" _

_The little strawberry blond haired child ran towards the man's outstretched arms. He was that man, but yet, he was not. _

"_Come, Small Lady." He spoke, kissing the four year old cheek. "Your mother awaits." _

"_Papa, Pu is my friend!" the little girl stated, pointing at the distance where a young woman, whose face he could not see as she stood in the shadows, bowed slightly, a staff in her right hand and dressed in a sailor suit. _

"_Yes, Small Lady. All the senchis are to protect you as heir to the throne and show loyalty to you, but above all, your mother has a special place in our hearts, and so do you." _

"_I wish mama was a senchi." _

_The man nodded, as he lifted his sight and looked at a crystal castle imposing on the horizon._

With a bold of sweat he sat, his head pounding as the images of the little girl went through his mind; it was as if all time had stopped as his heart wildly banged his chest. There was no noise, no time, no movement, until he heard a faint cry at the distance. It was an infant's cry.

With a blink, he realized one of the twins was up and wailing his little lungs out. With a shake of his head, he was quickly and quietly on his way, not wanting to wake the slumbering Usagi who, despite having been sleeping with him for the last four years now, had managed to once more take more than half of the bed.

"Hey, little man, what's wrong?" he whispered to the now red faced infant. "C'mon, Endy, shush now." He whispered, noticing who it was by the band on his wrist. He glanced at the other baby who was peacefully sleeping. Apparently, one of his sons had inherited his wife's heavy sleep.

Once the baby was in his arms, he quieted down, to which Mamoru raised a brow and then smirked a bit. After a quick check of his diaper and seeing if he was hungry, he decided the kid just wanted a bit of attention, and going back to bed, he laid the baby on top of his chest, making the boy close his eyes in contentment as sleep took him. He just rubbed the baby's back as he thought about his strange dream, but then his mind took him to thoughts of his family…his very beloved family.

Two hours later Usagi awoke to the gurgling sound coming from one of the cribs. She looked around to find Mamoru fast asleep with one of the twins atop of him fast asleep as well. As carefully as she could, she stood and went to check on her eldest child. The little girl awoke as soon as she felt her mother's presence. Noticing the child's sleepy eyes, Usagi extended her arms in invitation and the young toddler took no time in letting her mother settle her in her arms.

Entering the room, Usagi placed Chibi-Usa in the middle of the bed where the little girl took no time in snuggling besides her father and baby brother. Taking her wide awake son in her arms next, Usagi settled besides Chibi-Usa and copied her husband's decision, placing Toshiku on her chest and rubbing his back.

Twenty minutes later all of the Chiba's where fast asleep, both parents with a twin atop of their chests, their little girl snuggled in between, and a sense of peace invading the room of the sleeping family.


End file.
